La cruzada del infinito
by reormaal
Summary: Deben buscarnos, convencernos de que todo esto es real y unirnos en el momento en que estuvimos más divididos. ¿Qué consecuencias tendría en el séptimo universo el que Bills decidiera perdonar a la tierra? ¿Cómo pueden influir los eventos de un universo en otro? ¿Es posible salvar tú hogar cuando una fuerza cósmica esta en tu contra? Es mi primer Fic por favor tengan paciencia
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Hola quiero agradecer que te detuvieras a leer mi historia, tal vez no sea igual a las historias que acostumbras encontrar en esta bella pagina, pero como todos los que ofrecemos nuestras ideas aquí, solo les pido que den le la oportunidad a esta historia de avanzar, como dice en la descripción es mi primer intento de escribir algo, así que por favor tengan paciencia con mis errores y si quieren denme algún consejo. bueno los dejo con mi historia. no sin antes recortarles que:**

**Los personajes presentados en esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de Marvel comics, solo me pertenece la historia.**

****Los diálogos están marcados con comillas ("").****

Prólogo

La tierra, antes un bello lugar para vivir, un lugar para disfrutar, para reír con los amigos, durante 15 años nuestra vida fue perfecta, hoy es una pesadilla. Hoy veo lo que fue mi hogar y solo veo destrucción, el jardín de mi abuela, antes rebosantes de hermosas flores hoy arde el llamas, mi ciudad, la prospera ciudad que me vio nacer ahora es solo un montón de ruinas, veo explosiones en prácticamente todo lugar al que volteo, mi padre me toma en brazos para salvarme de una de estas explosiones, veo como él y el señor Goku usan toda su energía para luchar contra el causante de todo esto, nuestro nuevo amigo nos explica a Pan y a mí que solo buscan ganar tiempo, la verdad es que estamos en guerra con un enemigo al que no podemos vencer, ahora solo puedo preguntarme, ¿Cómo cambio tanto la tierra?, ¿Por qué nuestra vida dio un giro tan repentino?, nuestra vida no era así antes, nuestra vida no era así hace un mes.

Muchos creen que nuestro universo es único y que algún día conoceremos todos sus secretos pero hay una parte de su historia que nuca conocerán, que no deberían saber, que de no haber hablado con alguien que presenció los hechos jamás habríamos imaginado que ocurrió ni cuanto llego a afectar a nuestro universo.

Hace miles de años los 12 universos coexistían como uno solo, nada impedía a sus habitantes moverse libremente a cualquier región de este universo y las sociedades prosperaban sin preocupaciones. Pero había seres que no compartían esta visión de un universo unido, durante la convergencia de las 12 regiones del universo un antiguo ser usó una reliquia que le permitiría hacer que la estructura de la realidad del universo se modificara para hacer que solo su raza pudiera sobrevivir en él, para que su plan funcionara debía esperar al momento en que la convergencia estuviera en su máxima potencia, es decir, en el momento en que uniera los 12 portales del universo en un punto exacto y permitiera el paso de la energía de la reliquia por las 12 regiones.

El día en que la convergencia llegó a su punto máximo se llevó la reliquia al punto exacto, pero el plan de este ser fue descubierto por Bolthorn, padre de los dioses del tercer universo, quien envió a su hijo Bor a combatir esta amenaza, durante la batalla, uno de los soldados de Bor logro contener la energía de la reliquia en una caja especial. Ante la derrota, el ser que amenazo al universo traiciono a su raza para asegurar su supervivencia huyendo en la última nave funcional con solo unos cuantos de sus hombres para ocultarse en una zona conocida hoy como Svartalfheim.

Después del ataque los dioses de las 12 regiones se reunieron para encontrar la razón por la que este desastre estuvo tan cerca de ocurrir, después de analizarlo descubrieron algo que habían pasado por alto, aunque las 12 regiones coexistían como un solo universo cada región tenía una peculiaridad, algo que la diferenciaba del resto, algunas regiones tenían grandes científicos pero guerreros débiles, en otras la situación se invertía dándole a la región un gran poder militar y así por el estilo. Descubrieron que este ser, al que se llamó Malekith el Maldito, en realidad no poseía la fuerza para derrotar a los seres de regiones como la séptima y novena, que se caracterizaban por sus poderosos guerreros, pero Malekith provenía de la tercera región, la cual se descubrió tenia seres de mucha inteligencia y astucia pero su fuerza, por lo regular, era limitada en comparación con los seres de otras regiones.

Con esto en mente decidieron dividir el entonces universo único en 12 universos, uno por cada región del universo original, pero para que esto funcionara debían cumplirse tres dos condiciones.

Primero debía haber un mundo espejo, un planeta que existiera en los 12 universos y que mantuviera la barrera entre universos estable. Se decidió que el lugar conocido con Midgard, o tierra por algunos otros, fuera ese mundo espejo, por lo que existiría una versión de este planeta en cada uno de los 12 universos.

La segunda condición exigía que cada universo creara reliquias que permitieran controlar los límites de sus muros y pudieran ser usados por los habitantes de ese universo en casos de emergencias que fueran tan grandes que no pudieran ser resueltas de ningún otro modo.

Las reliquias más poderosas que se habían creado fueron las del tercer y séptimo universo, en el caso del dios del séptimo universo uso la mayor parte de sus poderes para crear las reliquias que distinguirían a este universo, después de usar tanta energía que el agotamiento obligó al dios a dormir por 10 años para recuperarse, se creó las esferas del dragón, que permitían al que reuniera las 7 tener acceso a un deseo casi de cualquier clase y se designó a los namekus como guardianes de estas reliquias, ellos decidirían el método por el cual los seres del séptimo universo tendrían que ganarse el derecho a hacer uso de ellas.

En el caso del tercer universo fue muy diferente, Bolthorn concentro todo su poder en crear las reliquias de este universo. El resultado, fue la muerte de Bolthorn y la creación de 5 reliquias que controlaban 5 fuerzas cósmicas, además de debido a que la amenaza que provocó la separación del universo surgió de este lugar, debían contener la reliquia que casi causo un cataclismo, ya que esta tenía un poder tan grande que la volvía imposible de destruir, por lo que se ocultó en un lugar desolado del tercer universo y se le considero la sexta reliquia de este, antes de crear las reliquias, Bolthorn entregó su trono a Bor quien sería el encargado de decidir sobre éstas, al estudiarlas Bor descubrió que tenían un poder tan grande que superaban por mucho a las reliquias de los otros 11 universos y al exponérselo a los dioses de que conformaban el consejo estos decidieron que, aunque estas reliquias no se pudieran usar por cualquier ser del tercer universo, no podían permitir que la muerte de Bolthorn fuera en vano, por lo que se decidió aceptar la propuesta de Bor, que era ocultar estas 5 reliquias al igual que la que casi destruyo el universo y hacer todo lo posible por que nunca dos de estas reliquias compartieran la misma ubicación.

Y por último, la tercera condición era que, para que ningún universo se hiciera tan grande que se convirtiera en una amenaza para los otros, debían asignarse dioses destructores que regularían el equilibrio cósmico entre la vida y la muerte, estos estarían a cargo de otra entidad cósmica y se les daría como base el centro exacto de los 12 universos, ubicado en el eje del infinito, un vortex que contiene el conocimiento del cosmos conformado por todos los universos. Los dioses destructores solo responderían ante esta entidad cósmica y nadie más.

Después de esto se crearon los muros que dividirían los 12 universos. Desde entonces cada universo se desarrollaría de forma independiente de los otros, para asegurar que los universos más poderosos no significaran una amenaza para el resto se creó una regla. Si un habitante de un universo cruzaba a otro, su fuerza se nivelaría con la de los habitantes del universo invadido con el fin de que estos pudieran defender su universo con mayor facilidad.

Después de la división de los 12, en el séptimo universo, el mago Bibidi uso la pizca de poder que logró robar de una de las reliquias del tercer universo para crear un ser al que llamo Majin boo, quien se convirtió en la primera gran amenaza de este universo, sin contar a Bills el dios de la destrucción encargado de este lugar, al contar sin que nadie lo supiera con una porción de poder proveniente del mismo Bolthorn, Majin boo parecía ser incontenible, pero al final, después de absorber al sagrado kaiosama logro ser ligeramente controlado por Bibidi al confinarlo en un huevo y ocultarlo en la tierra, su siguiente objetivo, pero el supremo kaiosama logro matar Bibidi antes de que este liberara a Majin boo de nuevo y después de esto el séptimo universo disfruto de un cierto nivel de paz por algunos miles de años.

**Lo sé, el prólogo de esta historia no parece muy atractivo pero esta es la primera de tres partes que da introducción a esta historia, mi objetivo es que los personajes conserven su esencia original, así que me esforzare por hacer que sean lo mas parecidos posible a los originales, tal vez han notado que no tengo marcados personajes como protagonistas, la razón es que quienes tomaran el protagonismo no tendrán un papel muy importante hasta que la historia llegue a la mitad, ya verán porque, bueno hasta la próxima, y por favor si tienen sugerencias o algo que les gustaría ver escriban un review.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Fisura

**Bueno la introducción de la historia está dividida en 3 capítulos, aquí les dejo la segunda parte, tratare de poner la tercera parte dentro de 2 días, a quien este leyendo esto quiero agradecerle por darle a mi historia una oportunidad, solo me queda comprometerme a que, a menos que algo me pase la historia no se quedara incompleta.**

******Los diálogos están marcados con comillas ("").**** **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Marvel Comics (todos hacían esta declaración, yo solo quería ser popular).**

_**Capitulo 2: Fisura **_

Hace 19 años

"¡Te burlaste de mí!, ¡Te burlaste de mí!",repetía una y otra vez el terrible Majin boo al verse superado por los poderes del nuevo guerrero Vegeto, se sentía tan humillado y frustrado al ver como el sayajin era mucho más poderoso que él y como lo hacía verse tan insignificante como los sujetos a los que adsorbió para aumentar sus poderes, sintió tanta rabia que empezó a perder la cabeza, su ki se a elevo de golpe por la furia que sentía al sentirse inferior a otro guerrero.

"Este sujeto se enfadó tanto que se le subió la sangre a la cabeza", decía el guerrero sayajin mientras sonreía al observar la rabieta del villano que había acabado con la vida en la tierra, pero su rostro pronto cambio al ver que esto no sería algo tan simple como parecía. En el cielo se comenzaban a producir grietas que el guerrero relaciono casi de inmediato con las paredes que dividían su dimensión del resto de las dimensiones existentes en el universo, vio como algunos fragmentos de estas paredes empezaban a caer, sabía que debía detener esto antes de que las paredes colapsaran por completo y se lanzó contra el villano. Con gran dificultad se acercaba a Majin boo quien seguía aumentando su ki sin control, cuando por fin se acercó lo suficiente al villano le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo volar algunos metros y recuperara la razón, inmediatamente después las paredes dimensionales se reconstruían por completo, o al menos eso creyeron siempre, sobre las ruinas de una de las ciudades que Majin boo ataco mientras seguía al servicio de Babidi una de las grietas estaba a punto de cerrarse pero de pronto una extraña nube azul con rayos se formó en los bordes de la grieta y empezó a agrandarla conforme más tiempo permanecía abierta la pared, no entre una dimensión y otra del mismo universo, sino que esta anomalía venia de otro universo, uno de los otros 11 universos desconocidos para los guerreros Z, la tierra de otro universo pasaba en esos momentos por la amenaza más grande que hubiera ocurrido en toda su historia, pero aun con las dimensiones del problema que Vivian ambas tierras, no habrían repercutido los problemas de una en la otra si no se hubieran combinado dos elementos casi imposibles de combinarse, al menos eso creyeron los dioses al formar las paredes de los 12 universos, la energía conjunta de 2 de las reliquias del tercer universo, por un lado la fuerza de Majin boo, aun siendo solo una pizca del poder de la reliquia tenía el poder suficiente para romper las paredes entre los universos y ,por el otro lado otra reliquia era usada para abrir un portal que permitiera a un ejército casi invencible invadir la tierra.

Cuando Majin boo por fin logro destruir la tierra hizo más que eso, la explosión termino de colapsar una porción del muro que jamás se recuperaría ya que el poder de las reliquias superaba al de los dioses que formaron las paredes.

Hace 16 años

"Vez a mi elegante asistente Wills parado allá", decía Bills señalando al hombre de piel azul que disfrutaba de un postre mientras observaba la pelea entre el dios de la destrucción y el dios súper sayajin, aun que Wills es mi asistente también es mi maestro.

"Entonces ¿Wills es el ser más poderoso del universo?", preguntaba el agotado guerrero mientras fijaba la vista en el lugar que Bills había señalado.

"En este momento estamos en el séptimo universo, en total existen 12 universos, ¿no crees que pueda existir alguien más poderoso en algún lugar?", pregunto el dios de la destrucción al sayajin sin revelar el secreto que solo los dioses y las entidades cósmicas conocían, Bills se convirtió en el segundo dios destructor más poderoso de le los 12 existentes desde hace 50 años cuando 10 de los dioses se unieron para derrotar al más poderoso de ellos, pero aun así, aun cuando Wills era aún más poderoso que Bills, ni siquiera el asistente y maestro del dios de la destrucción tenía el poder suficiente para sostener una pelea contra quien reemplazo al destructor contra el que todos se unieron.

Cuando Bills y Wills abandonaron la tierra los guerreros continuaron con la celebración del cumpleaños 38 de Bulma, ya más relajados después de la batalla en la que Goku se dio por vencido, y después de que Bulma abofeteara repetidas veces al guerrero por haber permitido que Bills derrotara a todos los guerreros Z antes de intervenir, llego el momento de abrir los regalos, uno a uno los regalos eran abiertos, algunos eran de parte de sus amigos y otros de los jefes de empresas amigas de la Corporación Capsula, cuando parecía que la todos los regalos habían sido abiertos y se disponía a alejarse de la mesa de regalos Picoro descubrió un paquete que había pasado desapercibido por la festejada,

"oye, creo que te falto uno "decía el nameku que, por alguna razón sintió cierta curiosidad y señalaba el paquete que había quedado oculto por el enorme arreglo floral. Bulma vio el paquete que tenía una elegante envoltura blanca con detalles en dorado, lo tomo y leyó la tarjeta que estaba unida al paquete," ¿Laboratorios Makluan? No creo haber escuchado de ellos jamás" decía Bulma arqueando la ceja derecha y después continuo con la lectura de la tarjeta que solo contenía las siguientes palabras "quisiera_ desearle un feliz cumpleaños, pronto sabrá de nosotros, mientras tanto acepte este pequeño regalo__de mi parte. Dr. __Zhang Tong". _La científica seguía extrañada, tampoco había escuchado jamás del hombre que le enviaba ese regalo, miraba el paquete con desconfianza, tanto así que le pidió a Vegeta que abriera él el paquete, explicando que si se trataba de algún tipo de trampa el príncipe sayajin no sufriría ningún daño, y Vegeta secretamente lo hizo para asegurarse de que su pareja no estuviera en peligro.

Cuando Vegeta abrió el paquete mostró el contenido a Bulma que ahora definitivamente no sabía que pensar, el regalo era un pisapapeles de oro sólido, tenía la base en forma hexagonal y de ella salían diez aros que tenían símbolos extraños en el centro de cada uno de los aros y entre todos formaban una especie de circulo con dos espadas cruzadas en el centro. Ahora el asunto parecía más extraño, porque alguien a quien jamás había visto, de quien no sabía nada ni había escuchado nada en toda su vida le hacia este tipo de regalo. Después de analizarlo en una de las computadoras de su laboratorio, la maquina arrojo como resultado de su análisis que el pisapapeles era solo eso, un pisapapeles muy costoso. Ya más relajada decidió dejar su regalo en el escritorio de su laboratorio personal, como ya era tarde decidió que después investigaría el origen de ese pisapapeles, por ahora solo quería descansar.


	3. Capítulo 3: Consecuencias

**Hola a quienes han dado oportunidad a mi historia, esta es la tercera y ultima parte de la introducción de esta historia, a pesar de no recibir respuesta de quienes se han detenido a leerla seguiré con el compromiso de seguir hasta terminar esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

******Los diálogos están marcados con comillas ("").******

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de Marvel Comics, la historia es lo único que me pertenece. Ok con esto derechos de autor me dejara en paz, disfruten el capitulo.**

**Capítulo 3:****Consecuencias**

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del universo.

"¿Qué es esto Wills? Preguntaba el dios a su maestro.

"El hombre del puesto lo llamo wasabi, dijo que lo usara como quisiera".

"Mmm ya veo", decía Bills antes de llevarse a la boca el extraño bulto verde. El cual provocó una reacción tan picante al destructor que lo hizo volar sin control por su santuario y estrellarse contra barias partes de él.

" ¡Yo lo ayudo!' dijo Wills mientras se disponía a dar un golpe en la nuca de su alumno que casi lo deja inconsciente. "Será mejor que descanse un poco señor Bills, ¿Por qué no intenta dormir algunos años más?, aconsejaba al destructor que yacía en el suelo.

"Yo no me pondría tan cómodo hermano", decía una voz que llamo de inmediato la atención de Bills y Wills, el origen, un sujeto de apariencia similar al dios de la destrucción pero con piel color marrón.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí Birusu? ¿Por fin vienes a conocer la casa de tu hermano?" Preguntaba Bills al inesperado visitante.

."No lo creo, de hecho vengo por algo muy diferente, si las cosas salen bien para ustedes tal vez tenga tiempo para eso "respondía el hermano del destructor del séptimo universo.

"¿Bien para nosotros? ¿a qué se refiere con eso de bien para nosotros?" preguntaba con extrañeza Wills mientras tomaba un trozo de sushi.

"La gran señora exige su presencia de inmediato" dijo el visitante sin más rodeos. En ese instante tanto Bills se incorporó de golpe desde el suelo y Wills se atragantaba por la impresión.

"¿La gran señora dices? Y ¿Estás seguro de que es a nosotros a quien busca?, decía el destructor con un gran asombro y temor, temor, algo que hacía muchos años no sentía.

"Sabes perfectamente que tengo el privilegio de ser el único que puede recibir instrucciones directas de la gran señora y que yo solo repito lo que ella me exige comunicarles a los demás". Respondía el visitante con un tono algo irónico

"Es cierto lo había olvidado, creo que debemos dejar la cena para otro momento" decía el asistente de Bills mientras apresuraba a su alumno para seguir al vocero de la entidad cósmica ante la cual respondían los dioses destructores, "francamente no recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos en el eje del infinito", continuaba Wills.

"Fue hace 50 años durante la rebelión, ¿continuo?" respondía el vocero dando a entender a ambos que tanto él como la gran señora conocían los hechos que según creían los dioses destructores había sido un secreto que solo ellos conocían. Ninguno de los dos respondió, solo palidecieron un poco y permanecieron cayados durante el viaje hacia el templo de su señora.

El eje del infinito, centro exacto de los 12 universos.

En medio del espacio que une los 12 universos se encuentra un templo, el lugar de residencia de la señora Muerte, la entidad cósmica a la que se le encomendó mantener el equilibrio cósmico de la vida y la muerte de todos los universos, ella es la gran señora a la que los dioses de la destrucción y la única a quien ellos rinden cuentas. El templo cuenta con cuatro enormes torres cilíndricas que están situadas en cada una de las esquinas de una plataforma plana en medio de la cual se encuentra el templo, una pirámide de cuatro pisos de altura, todo hecho de Rocas ígneas de color negro y en medio del lado norte de la plataforma de encuentra un agujero circular de ocho metros cuadrados de diámetro que rodea al eje del infinito, el vortex que contiene el conocimiento de los 12 universos.

Un destello de luz choca en el suelo de la plataforma indicando la llegada del vocero de la señora acompañado de aquellos a quienes se les había ordenado ir al templo, Bills y Wills, los tres caminaron para cruzar la plataforma que conduce al lugar de morada de la gran señora, al entran en el salón principal pueden ver solo el camino principal que lleva al trono, la razón, el lugar solo es iluminado por antorchas cuya luz no logra llegar a las orillas del salón, al final del pasillo se puede ver el trono, ubicado sobre una pila de cráneos de dos metros y medio de alto sobre la cual está el trono donde la gran señora descansa, este está hecho de los huesos de una enorme mano extendida que funciona como base, varias costillas de dos metros de largo formando una especie de abanico que funcionan como el respaldo, y sobre estas una enorme mandíbula superior que corona el asiento. Sentada ahí se podía ver a una mujer vestida con un hábito color purpura tornasol con la capucha puesta de modo que la sombra solo deja ver sus labios. Al llegar los tres, los visitantes y el vocero, se inclinan ante la entidad cósmica, mientras Bills y Wills permanecen de rodillas, Birusu toma su lugar al lado izquierdo de la base del trono. Durante unos segundos el silencio reina en el salón, lo que pone más nerviosos a los visitantes que miraban hacia arriba mientras seguían arrodillados, "La gran señora desea saber qué es lo que paso en la tierra, más específicamente ¿Por qué no la destruyeron?" rompía el silencio el vocero de la señora para transmitir las palabras que está le había dicho telepáticamente a él, la razón es que ella no se dirigía directamente a seres que no sean sus iguales, así que usaba a Birusu para trasmitir sus palabras a los seres inferiores o superiores a ella.

"ah, pero ¿Cómo?" se preguntaban ambos visitantes ante la pregunta que se les hacía, "ustedes saben que la señora Muerte siempre supervisa lo que ustedes los destructores hacen cuando ella les encomienda una tarea", respondía el vocero por órdenes de la entidad cósmica. "este, sí, claro, solo nos tomó por sorpresa", respondía Wills con notorio nerviosismo.

"Muy bien la gran señora está esperando una explicación", decía Birusu. "Bueno gran señora, el caso es que después de pelear con los seres que defendieron la tierra me quede sin la energía necesaria para destruir el planeta" contestaba el dios de la destrucción tratando de dar una explicación satisfactoria a la pregunta de la muerte.

"Sin energía eh, entonces ¿por qué hasta Wills se dio cuenta de que solo usaste el 30 % de tus poderes en la pelea? ¿Quieres explicar eso?", contraatacaba la entidad cósmica mediante su vocero

"Bueno, yo…", Bills se puso tan nervioso que no supo que responder en el momento y era interrumpido por su hermano, el vocero de la muerte, "Explica porque desobedeciste una orden directa de tu señora, sabiendo perfectamente que el equilibrio cósmico entre la vida y la muerte se está perdiendo en los 12 universos y se les ordenó no tener misericordia de ninguno de los mundos que decidieran destruir, la gran señora les exige una respuesta". Ninguno de los dos pudo responder, ambos sabían que a Bills le había agradado tanto Goku como sus amigos y se sentía algo intrigado por las habilidades del dios supersayajin al que enfrentó y derrotó en la tierra de su universo.

"Así que no tienen nada que decir". Decía Birusu mientras daba un paso a la izquierda mientras hacia una señal para que los visitantes se acercaran al pie del trono, al instante ambos obedecieron la orden acercándose al lugar indicado para después volver a ponerse de rodillas, en ese momento la entidad cósmica tomaba con su mano izquierda un cráneo de oro que su vocero le había acercado y lo apuntaba hacia Bills y Wills, en ese momento los ojos del cráneo se iluminaron y lanzaron una luz roja que cubrió a ambos visitantes por unos minutos, durante los cuales estos se retorcían por el dolor. Cuando esto termino tanto el dios de la destrucción como su asistente se ponían de rodillas de nuevo, pero ahora con cierta dificultad, "ahora en realidad no tienes energía", decía el vocero, los visitantes miraban extrañados a su señora, "la señora ha decidido que ya que según tú usar el 30 % de tú poder es darlo todo por ella ha retirados de ambos el 70 % de su poder" sentenciaba el hermano de Bills al repetir las palabras de la muerte.

"Ahora quedan expulsados de su santuario en el séptimo universo, y tú Bills ya no tendrás que preocuparte por destruir la tierra, ya que la gran señora encomendara esta tarea a otro de los dioses destructores, el cual no tendrá ningún problema en aniquilar el planeta con el que te has encariñado, ahora ¡fuera de este lugar!" decía el vocero para dar por terminada la reunión con los dos visitantes del séptimo universo, los cuales después de hacer una reverencia se retiraron de vuelta a su universo de origen.

Después de que Bills y Wills se retiraron Birusu se situaba de rodillas frente a su señora esperando instrucciones. "Entendido gran señora, iré a buscar y reunir a la orden negra y les diré que traigan el sarcófago".

**Prudente aclaración, no podía decidirme en un nombre para este personaje a quien decidí adaptar como hermano de Bills así que use el nombre original que Bills recibe en Japón. **

**Con esto la introducción a la historia ha terminado, a partir del próximo capitulo la historia empezara a desarrollarse. espero fuera de su agrado, si tienen ideas para mejorar la historia o un comentario favor de dejar un review, hasta la proxima**


	4. Capítulo 4: La ultima alianza

**Hola a todos, estoy de regreso, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me comprometí a terminar, aun que en apariencia no tenga mucha popularidad, las estadísticas me han dicho que siempre hay gente que da un vistazo cuando actualizo, por lo que el compromiso de continuar es para mí más fuerte por esas personas que siguen leyendo, bueno los dejo con este capítulo, no sin antes volver a recalcar que los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para darle vida a esta historia (si fueran míos tendría más creatividad para escribir, pero como no lo son siempre cuento con que alguien me dará un consejo para mejorar).**

******Los diálogos están marcados con comillas ("").******

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comics, pero ahora los tomo prestados para ofrecerles esta historia, disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 4: ****La ultima alianza.**

Mientras tanto Bills y Wills viajaban por el espacio mientras se preguntaban que hacer ahora, no serían los encargados de ejecutar las ordenes de la muerte en el séptimo universo durante el tiempo en el que ella decidiera quien destruiría la tierra, "me pregunto a quién enviara ahora, jamás había pasado algo parecido desde que se dividieron los universos…. Sea quien sea el elegido ahora no tengo el poder necesario ni siquiera para derrotar al destructor más débil de todos" se reflexionaba el dios de la destrucción mientras recorría el espacio del séptimo universo junto con su maestro en el que a lo lejos se lograba ver el santuario al que se dirigían, "no tengo idea señor Bills, lo único que sé es que ahora necesitamos un lugar temporal para vivir, pero anímese llegaremos al santuario por nuestras cosas algo de comida y después pensaremos en todo el asun…." En ese momento tanto el destructor como su asistente se estrellaron con una barrera invisible que cubría el santuario donde hasta ese día habían vivido. "¿Qué demonios paso Wills?" preguntaba el destructor mientras frotaba su cabeza para disminuir el dolor del golpe, "creo que la señora muerte decidió que el exilio fuera inmediato" respondía Wills mientras frotaba su nariz.

Ahora sin nada en su poder, más que lo que traían puesto, descansaban en un desolado planeta en el que no existía vida inteligente, de pronto un enorme rugido rompió el silencio en el lugar. "Al menos nos hubieran dejado tomar el sushi que habíamos traído de la tierra" decía un muy triste Wills mientras tocaba su estómago. "No deberías cuestionar a la gran señora, recuerda que paso cuando te escucho decir que yo solo había usado el 30 % de mi poder en la tierra" decía sarcásticamente el por lo pronto ex dios de la destrucción. "un momento, eso es me diste una gran idea Wills, iremos a la tierra, después de todo están en deuda por perdonarles la vida, y podríamos darles a cambio la advertencia de lo que está por ocurrir a su planeta", "creo que podrían estar algo resentidos ya que el señor Bills intento exterminarlos hace 5 días, además podríamos hacer enojar más a la gran señora si revelamos sus planes a los mortales" respondía el maestro del destructor recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

"Es igual, si les advertimos no podrán contra ninguno de los destructores, aun cuando entrenaran el resto de sus vidas, aun que lo hagamos no afectaría los planes de nuestra señora, a menos que usen esas esferas que conceden deseos que usaron para descubrir que era un dios súper sayajin" respondía Bills a su maestro."Mmmm, creo que tiene razón, solo se nos prohíbe revelar información que ponga en peligro la realización de los designios de la gran señora, bien señor Bills creo que eso haremos, desde este lugar llegaremos en tres días a la tierra", "¡¿Qué, tres días? Pero si estamos a unos minutos del santuario!" respondía exaltado el dios de la destrucción mientras que señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba el santuario del tercer universo, "originalmente eran 35 minutos, pero ahora que solo cuento con el 30 % de mi poder ese es el tiempo mínimo que podremos hacer para llegar hasta el planeta tierra" explicaba Wills a su alumno, "aaaay no puede ser está muy lejos, por desgracia no creo que seamos bienvenidos en otro lugar, será mejor irnos de una vez" decía Bills mientras que se ponía de pie y junto a su maestro emprendían el largo viaje de vuelta al planeta tierra.

Montaña paoz, 4 días después.

En la casa de la familia Son se encontraban reunida toda la familia del guerrero mas poderoso de la tierra, además de Picoro, todos se encontraban reunidos para pasar una agradable noche en familia para celebrar la futuro anunciada llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia. Todos bromeaban entre si y preparaban el banquete que los miembros de la familia, sobre todo los de sangre sayajin, disfrutarían, Picoro como siempre mantenía cierta distancia así que fue Gohan quien se acercó a su maestro para conversar un rato.

"creo que a los terrícolas les gusta las fiestas, es nuestra segunda visita y llegamos a otra fiesta", decía Wills a su alumno mientras observaban a la familia Son desde una distancia segura, aprovechando que ellos no eran capases de detectar su presencia, "si eso parece, pero creo que tendré que llamar a ese sayajin, antes de que alguno de los kaiosamas le advierta de nuestra presencia", respondía el destructor mientras se concentraba para llamar telepáticamente al mayor de los Son.

"Esto está delicioso Milk, …", Goku callaba de pronto y ante la vista extrañada de todos dejaba su plato aun con comida en el mientras se ponía de pie mirando al cielo, "no llames la atención, antes de que se enteren que estoy aquí necesito hablar contigo a solas", "¿pasa algo Goku?" preguntaba Milk a su esposo con algo de preocupación por el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de él, "no estoy seguro, necesito hacer algo volveré en un momento", decía el sayajin mientras se encaminaba, pero volvía unos segundos después y se acercaba a la mesa tomando un plato de ella, "para el camino".

Goku seguía las instrucciones que Bills le transmitía a su mente hasta que por fin se encontró con el dios de la destrucción y su asistente. "Bien aquí estoy Bills, ahora puedes decirme que es lo que te trae por aquí de nuevo, ¿has vuelto para destruir la tierra? Porque si es eso sabes que no será tan fácil", decía el guerrero con un tono algo serio, "no, de hecho hemos venido a ofrecer nuestra ayuda tanto a ti como al resto de tus amigos" respondía el destructor tratando de tranquilizar al guerrero sayajin, al menos mientras le decía porque necesitarían su ayuda, "¿su ayuda?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? Decía Picoro mientras revelaba su presencia en el lugar, "Picoro, me seguiste", "si, no es nada común que dejes de tragar tan repentinamente y te veías preocupado, así que te seguí a distancia para tranquilizar a Gohan" respondía el nameku mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados hasta quedar a un lado del padre de su alumno. "Bien de todos modos te tendrías que enterar de lo que el señor Bills tiene que decir, después de todo también debes poner en alerta al dios de este planeta, que, por su apariencia, deduzco que se conocen entre sí", decía Wills resignado por la pérdida del sigilo en su plan.

"Si claro, creo que no tengo opción dadas las circunstancias, lo que estoy a punto de decir es algo de extrema importancia e involucra el destino de este planeta", respondía Bills con molestia ante la presencia del segundo guerrero en la supuesta reunión secreta con Son Goku y el comentario de su maestro, "ahora necesito su atención, como tal vez se habrán dado cuenta, durante nuestra pelea de hace unos días decidí perdonar este planeta con la excusa de haberme quedado sin energía", decía el destructor recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de los guerreros que ya tenían la sospecha de que en realidad el dios de la destrucción había perdonado al planeta, y ahora comprobaban su teoría.

"bien, después de que wills y yo nos retiráramos a nuestro santuario, recibimos una visita inesperada", durante los siguientes minutos tanto Bills como Wills se dedicaron a explicar la situación que se había provocado por su decisión de no destruir la tierra, hablando su reunión con la gran señora y la decisión de esta de usar a otro de los destructores para terminar el trabajo que ellos habían decidido no hacer.

Entonces dices que esa señora, quiera que la tierra sea destruida, redujo sus poderes y ahora debemos esperar un ataque de un dios más poderoso que tú" decía Goku con seriedad pero con una mezcla de emoción por enfrentar a un oponente muy fuerte, y a la vez con un poco de preocupación al saber que sería alguien con mucho más poder del que usó Bills para derrotarlo cuando él uso el 100 % de su poder como dios supersayajin, "¿y qué es lo que propones ahora? Dijiste que nos ayudarías" decía Picoro mientras miraba fijamente al dios de la destrucción.

"Lo que estamos proponiendo, es entrenarlos, pero no es cualquier entrenamiento, sino que será el mismo que el señor Bills ha recibido desde que fue designado como el destructor del séptimo universo, dependiendo del tiempo que la señora muerte les dé antes de enviar al destructor podrán, si tenemos al menos dos semanas, tal vez sean capases de sostener una pelea contra el destructor más débil de la lista, si tenemos por lo menos 4 semanas podrán vencerlo con algunas dificultades", decía Wills yendo directo al grano, "lo único que pedimos a cambio es que nos permitan vivir en este planeta mientras eso pasa, ya que no podremos volver al santuario hasta que la pelea ocurra, pero tranquilos aun cuando solo contemos con el 30 % de nuestros poderes los ayudaremos a defender la tierra de ser necesario, así que ¿Qué dicen?", concluía el destructor mientras extendía su mano derecha a Goku.

"Y ese sujeto, ¿será muy fuerte?", preguntaba emocionado el sayajin, "pongámoslo así, el poder de el destructor que probablemente envié la gran señora a terminar el trabajo está alrededor del 45 % de mi poder original", respondía el dios de la destrucción con a la pregunta de Goku.

"bueno creo que podríamos ser aún más fuertes si entrenamos en la habitación del tiempo, ¿verdad que si Picoro?, si tenemos ese entrenamiento en ese lugar podremos tener los resultados de un año de entrenamiento en un solo día", decía Goku después de estrechar la mano de Bills, tanto Bills como Wills se sorprendieron ante el comentario del guerrero sayajin, ¿en realidad ese lugar existía? Si así era tendrían el tiempo suficiente para que fueran incluso capases de sostener una batalla con el quinto destructor más poderoso.

"Eso no será posible, desde que peleamos contra Boo la entrada de la habitación del tiempo fue destruida y aun no hemos podido abrir una nueva entrada que no se desplome, a lo que me refiero es que aun abriendo una nueva puerta correríamos el riesgo de quedar atrapados en esa dimensión y no hay garantía de que cuando logren salir vuelvan a esta realidad", el comentario del guerrero nameku caía como un balde de agua helada a sus oyentes.

"Bueno entonces creo que tendremos que entrenar en algún planeta deshabitado, si reciben este entrenamiento en este lugar se destruirá en tan solo unos instantes", decía resignado el dios de la destrucción al ver que el plan de Goku no se podría realizar. Al día siguiente Picoro y Goku explicaban la situación al resto de los guerreros z, solo los sayajin, Majin Boo y Picoro aceptaron entrenar con el dios de la destrucción, el resto decidieron desistir argumentando que solo serían un estorbo en la pelea, de este modo comenzaría el entrenamiento más complicado al que cualquier ser vivo puede someterse.

**¿Podrán los guerreros Z recibir el entrenamiento especial de los dioses? ¿En verdad los cálculos de Bills en cuanto a quien será el nuevo rival serán correctos?**

**Bueno , este fue el cuarto capítulo, espero que fuera de su agrado, a partir de este capítulo la historia se convertirá en una serie semanal, si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia queja o demás envíen un review, tengan por seguro que sus comentarios serán tomados en cuenta, sin más que decir me despido y les deseo una excelente semana**, hasta la próxima.****


	5. Capítulo 5: Convergencia

**Hola, que tal lectores, espero que estén bien, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de esta historia, según parece el capítulo anterior mejoro el interés de los lectores, así que con más ganas continuo con el proyecto, este capítulo me quedo muy largo pero francamente dividirlo mas lo dejaría muy incoherente. Sin más los dejo con el capítulo, disfruten.**

********Los diálogos están marcados con comillas ("").********

**Los personajes y algunos diálogos presentados en esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de Marvel comics, la historia salió de mi retorcida mente pero esa es otra cosa.**

**Capítulo 5: ****Convergencia.**

Corporación capsula, dos días después.

"Bueno estos trajes especiales deberían de poder protegerlos de los ataques, o al menos eso espero, y esta capsula tiene algunos robot de combate para que puedan practicar, espero que les sean de utilidad", decía Bulma mientras entregaba a Trunks la caja de capsulas con las cosas que Vegeta le dijo que serían necesarias.

"Le agradecemos su generosa ayuda señora Vegeta", decía Bills parado en la entrada del laboratorio. "Ya te dije que mi nombre es Bulma y espero que me llames por ese nombre, no quiero volver a pasar por esto, ya es suficiente con que tardara tres años para que Vegeta me llamara por mi nombre, y no hay nada que agradecer, si bien no puedo pelear como ustedes al menos puedo apoyarlos en sus entrenamientos, solo prométeme que me devolverás a Trunks si no es capaz de resistir el entrenamiento". Respondía la científica al dios destructor, "¡MAMÁ! Ya no soy un bebe yo puedo…"-"prometido, después de todo tiene derecho a pedirme eso, con su permiso esperare afuera" interrumpía Bills a Trunks accediendo a la petición de la esposa de Vegeta.

En el jardín de la corporación capsula los guerreros z esperaban a que Gohan, quien ante el asombro de todos accedió a entrenar, todos platicaban entre sí, salvo por Vegeta y Picoro que estaban apartados del grupo como de costumbre. Después de un rato llegaba Gohan junto con Videl, que bajo la presión de Gohan, Milk y su padre decidió no ir a los entrenamientos, "hola señor Picoro" saludaba Gohan a su maestro recibiendo un saludo de él. Cuando Bulma y Trunks salieron al jardín parecía que todo estaba listo para emprender el viaje, pero algo extraño pasaba en ese instante.

En el cielo se veía una escandalosa parvada de aves volando, el ruido llamo la atención de Bulma y de Videl, quienes volteaban al cielo para ver a los animales que generaban el ruido, estos volaban por el cielo pero algo extraño pasaba, en un punto del cielo estos desaparecían ante la mirada de asombro de los habitantes de la ciudad que habían volteado a ver el origen del ruido, de pronto en la calle que corría frente a la corporación capsula reaparecía el grupo de aves que seguían volando como si nada les hubiera pasado, "¿Qué es eso?", preguntaba Videl mientras observaba el cielo, después de eso los demás giraban sus cabezas para fijar su vista en el mismo lugar que la esposa de Gohan, lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, en el cielo habían nueve abejeros enormes cada uno presentaba un paisaje distinto, en uno se podía ver un lugar que parecía estar hecho de hielo y nieve, otro dejaba ver un lugar que, en contraste con el anterior, dejaba ver un lugar donde las llamas y el magma predominaban, otro presentaba un lugar aparentemente abandonado pero que dejaba ver algunos edificios cubiertos en casi su totalidad con vegetación, en otro se podía ver un lugar totalmente desierto y con un aspecto sombrío, pero su atención se concentró en uno que presentaba una ciudad una ciudad no muy diferente a las que ellos conocían, , "se ve increíble, se parece mucho al agujero que abrimos entre nuestro mundo y la habitación del tiempo, ¿lo recuerda señor Picoro?", decía Goten sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando en el cielo, "si, se parece pero no identifico nada de lo que se ve adentro", todos los agujeros de movían con dirección al centro de la ciudad a una velocidad constante, llego el momento en que todos los agujeros convergieron en el mismo punto, Bills y Wills escondían muy bien su sorpresa ante lo que estaban contemplando, "dime Bills, ¿eso lo está haciendo alguno de tus amigos? Me refiero a alguno de los dioses destructores", preguntaba Goku sin poder apartar la vista del cielo, "no, ninguno de ellos hace esto, esto parece ser un simple fenómeno natural", respondía superficialmente a la pregunta que el sayajin le había hecho, "yo no diría que tan natural señor Bills, al menos no en este universo", decía Wills telepáticamente a su alumno.

Cuando los guerreros estaban más tentados a preguntar más al respecto, el viento comenzó a arreciar y del lugar donde los donde los aparentes portales convergían empezaba a bajar una extraña nube, la nube era similar a una tormenta de arena de color rojo con negro y tenía algo de brillo similar a cenizas encendidas en el aire, la nube se arremolinaba hasta chocar con el pavimento de la calle donde los habitantes curiosos cedían ante la fuerza del viento. "¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Alguno de ustedes podría decirnos que es lo que pasa" preguntaba Vegeta dirigiéndose a Bills y a su asistente, "no, no tenemos idea de lo que pasa", decía cortantemente el maestro del destructor mintiendo, él ya había presenciado un evento similar pero el juramento que hizo antes de la división de universos le impedía revelar lo que estaba pasando a sus nuevos amigos, después de esto, los guerreros z trataban de acercarse a la nube que seguía extendiéndose poco a poco, con mucha dificultad lograron llegar al borde de la nube, la energía y el viento que esta despedía hacia casi imposible estar cerca de ella.

Mientras la nube se extendía consumía los edificios que se encontraban a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo provocaba que el suelo se colapsara a su alrededor, al ver esto a los guerreros empezaron a pensar en una forma de evitar que la nube se siguiera extendiendo para evitar la destrucción de la ciudad, "tengo una idea, usemos nuestro ki para tratar de hacer retroceder esta cosa" gritaba Picoro a sus amigos quienes afirmaban con la cabeza y se posicionaban en distintos puntos de la nube y extendían ambas manos para crear ráfagas de ki, esperando poder contener un poco la expansión de la nube, "todos juntos, ¡ahora!", gritaba Picoro al momento de poner en marcha su plan, el plan parecía funcionar, sobretodo en la zona que Bills atacaba, poco a poco lograban hacer retroceder la nube hasta el punto en que lograron ver algo dentro de ella, había alguien dentro de la nube con sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados y aparentemente era de sus manos de donde salía la nube, en ese instante la energía de Goten y Trunks se terminó haciendo que cayeran casi inconscientes por el esfuerzo y la nube empezó a expandirse por esa zona, Gohan estaba muy cerca de ellos así que voló para alejarlos de la nube que seguía expandiéndose, "¿has venido para ver el final de tu universo hijo de Odin?", Gohan en ese momento centro su atención en el origen de la voz, venia de la nube donde había aparecido otra figura que se acercaba con dificultad a quien desde el principio estuvo dentro de la nube, "he venido a aceptar tu rendición" respondía el otro sujeto mientras seguía avanzando con algo parecido a lanzas en las manos, cuando se acercó lo suficiente lanzaba dos de las lanzas directo a los brazos de quien generaba la nube, cuando estas lanzas tocaban sus brazos estos desaparecían mientras Gohan hacia todo lo posible por repeler la nube tratando de poder escuchar la discusión entre esos sujetos, "no puedes ganar, el Aether no puede ser destruido" respondía quien estaba en el centro de la nube al instante que la nube parecía reconstruir sus brazos, "pero tú sí" respondía el tipo que había aparecido de último momento en la nube, después de que dijo eso a sus manos llegó un extraño objeto que lanzo contra el pecho de quien generaba la nube junto con la última de las lanzas haciéndolo desaparecer de pronto junto con la nube que desaparecía de golpe y los portales del cielo se separaban y se desvanecían, no fue hasta ese momento que los guerreros se percataban del cambio que había generado la nube, a diferencia de la destrucción que todos suponían, un suelo que parecía estar recubierto de arena, y no era todo, las zonas que la nube toco tenían un aspecto sombrío desde el suelo hasta el aire de la zona.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?", preguntaba Vegeta sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar en la ciudad, "creo que tendremos que empezar el entrenamiento otro día, el señor Bills y yo tenemos que hablar con el supremo kaiosama" decía Wills desviando el tema, telepáticamente había explicado un poco del asunto a su alumno por lo que no protesto por tener que hacer el viaje al planeta supremo.

"pero que es lo que paso, escuche al sujeto que estaba dentro hablar sobre algo con un nombre raro que no podía ser destruido y luego…"decía Goku que también había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación de quienes estaban dentro de la nube pero era interrumpido por el dios de la destrucción, "eso no es nada importante, debemos irnos Wills, en cuanto arreglemos este asunto volveremos para entrenarlos como prometimos", decía el destructor al momento que se iba volando junto a su maestro sin responder a las preguntas de los sayajin. Ahora solo podían preguntarse ¿qué había sido esa nube? ¿Por qué cambio tanto el lugar que toco y quienes eran las personas que discutían dentro de ella?, solo tenían claro que tanto Bills como Wills les estaban ocultando algo.

Mientras los exiliados servidores de la muerte viajaban rumbo al planeta supremo Bills seguía pensando en el extraño suceso que había ocurrido en la tierra, aunque lo tacho de algo natural, la actitud de su maestro lo perturbaba un poco. "Dime Wills, ¿tú sabes que era esa nube que salió de los portales?", por fin se decidió a lanzar su pregunta, "así es señor Bills, se lo que era, incluso lo había visto antes, pero no puedo decirle nada, ya que hice un juramento, fue parte de los acuerdos que se tomaron el día que los 12 universos se dividieron, usted ya ha escuchado sobre esto, solo que no lo recuerda, tal vez porque actualmente se le considera un simple cuento para niños, lo único que puedo decirle es que esa nube es un arma que puede causar destrucción infinita", respondía Wills tratando de darle a entender lo que era la nube sin romper el juramento que lo ataba.

"Veo que siguen metiéndose en problemas hermano", se escuchó una voz de la nada, acto seguido, apareció Birusu frente a ellos, "oye, ¿haces aquí? Ah ya sé, la señora muerte decidió perdonarnos y permitirnos la entrada al santuario de nuevo" decía esperanzado Wills. "lo siento esa no es la razón de que yo esté aquí", respondía el hermano del destructor mientras destapaba una pequeña botella, después de hacerlo un resplandor apareció de dentro de la botella que absorbía a Bills y Wills, "oye, ¿Qué demonios haces? Déjanos salir de aquí maldita sea, cuando salgamos de aquí voy a…"gritaba el destructor pero era interrumpido cuando su hermano agitaba la botella, "es muy simple la señora muerte descubrió su plan de traición, ¿enserio pensaban entrenar a los terrícolas para que fueran capaces de ir contra los designios de la gran señora? Porque lo pregunto, la gran señora no me habría hecho interrumpir la misión que me había encomendado si no fuera por algo de tan grande, en fin me ordeno que los llevara al templo para dictar sentencia", decía Birusu a sus prisioneros, después de esto se dirigía al eje del infinito con el encargo de su ama.

**¿En qué nuevo lio se habrán metido Bills y Wills? ¿Qué pasara ahora con la tierra?**

**Aunque como ya les había dicho el capítulo se alargó demasiado espero que haya sido de su agrado, agradezco a ****Sicario Heart****su review y a ****baraka108****que confiara en mi historia y la agregara a sus favoritos. Nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Extremis

**Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, como me lo pidieron hare una aclaración que por lo visto olvide hacer desde el primer capítulo, los diálogos están marcados con comillas (""), menos mal tenemos el Aether disponible desde el capítulo 1 así que podemos alterar la información de los capítulos anteriores para aclarar este punto, en fin los dejo con el capítulo de la semana, pero antes:**

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comics, pero ahora los tomo prestados para ofrecerles esta historia, disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 6: Extremis.**

**El eje del infinito.**

Birusu entraba al templo con un frasco en la mano, cuando estaba a unos pasos del trono donde su señora esperaba se puso de rodillas y ofrecía el frasco a su ama, esta extendía uno de sus dedos para hacer flotar el frasco para colocarlo frente a frente con su rostro, "la señora muerte está muy decepcionado por sus acciones, además de la traición a sus designios tenían pensado revelar los secretos que permiten a los destructores aumentar sus poderes en poco tiempo, y tú wills, sabes que no se te permitía hablar en absoluto sobre lo ocurrido antes de la división de los universos y decides que es buena idea darle pistas a tú alumno, si tanto quieres hablar de eso te dirá que el séptimo universo ha sido afectado por estas reliquias cuatro beses hasta ahora", transmitía el mensaje el vocero mientras su señora veía a los personajes atrapados en el frasco. "Por favor señora, el señor Bills jamás leyó los libros donde se detalla el asunto y francamente no creo que tenga la inteligencia suficiente para deducirlo aunque lo investigara", "¡oye!", decía desesperado Wills tratando de excusarse, pero solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte del dios de la destrucción y la mirada seria de su ama, mientras frotaba su cabeza para reducir el dolor del golpe recibido cayo en cuenta de algo, "perdón creo que no escuche bien, ¿dijo que nuestro universo ha sido afectado por esas reliquias en cuatro ocasiones?" decía perplejo el asistente de Bills, "así es, ella creía que eras más inteligente y que te habías dado cuenta, pero ya que no lo sabes te dirá lo que paso, poco antes de que se dividieran los universos, Bibidi tomo una astilla de una de las reliquias y la uso para darle poder al tipo rosado que provocó la ira de Bills en la tierra, la segunda vez ocurrió cuando su sirviente Freezer destruyo el planeta Vegeta, durante la explosión, **Ord Zyonyz** activo por accidente reliquia que se le encomendó proteger, la combinación de la explosión del planeta y la energía liberada por la reliquia provoco una pequeña grieta temporal entre el tercer y séptimo universo, y esto permitió la entrada de un poco de la energía de la reliquia que afecto a un sayajin que estaba muy cerca de tu sirviente, el jardín de **Ord Zyonyz** se congelo en el tiempo mientras que el sayajin regresó en el tiempo, la tercera vez fue una combinación del poder de 2 de las reliquias, la creación de Bibidi salió de control liberando todo el potencial de la astilla de la reliquia que genera su poder y rompió temporalmente muchas de las barreras hasta que alguien lo saco de concentración, pero a pesar de la capacidad de los muros de regenerarse, un fragmento del muro quedo abierto cuando en el séptimo universo se usó una de las reliquias para abrir un portal, este portal compartía espacio con el muro, ya que la reliquia duro mucho tiempo activada el muro jamás sano y desde entonces existe esa fisura, y la cuarta ocasión la acaban de ver hace unos momentos, bueno la señora ya está harta de darles clases de historia, ella ha decidido que ya que desean tanto ayudar a los terrícolas les dará dos semanas para entrenarlos, pero será al cumplirse esas dos semanas que el destructor que ha designado ataque la tierra, hasta entonces ustedes descansaran en la bóveda de la gran señora", decía el hermano de Bills al momento que la muerte hacia desaparecer el frasco. "bien mi señora, cumplí con este encargo y además le tengo buenas noticias, ya localice a un miembro de la orden negra, si me lo permite iré por él y regresaré con todos los miembros de la orden negra en una semana", decía el vocero a su ama mientras permanecía arrodillado, la respuesta de su señora fue un movimiento de manos que le indicaba que podía retirarse.

**La tierra, 3 semanas después.**

"Videl creo que deberías tener más cuidado en tú condición, no queremos que le pase nada al bebe" decía Gohan a su esposa mientras sobrevolaban Ciudad Satán con sus trajes de el Gran Sayaman 1 y 2. "vamos Gohan, apenas tengo 3 meses de embarazo no me hará daño volar, además si llegara a ocurrir algo y me metiera en problemas siempre tendré al Gran Sayaman para protegerme" decía su esposa mientras lo abrasaba en el cielo.

"Bueno, sí pero yo creo que…" -Atención todas las unidades, nos han informado que hay una situación de rehenes a las afueras de la preparatoria estrella naranja, hay tres sospechosos que según los testigos no están armados pero de algún modo han logrado retener a los estudiantes, también se informa de un gran incendio en la biblioteca de dicha preparatoria… ¡atención, oficial herido, repito oficial herido! Solicito atención med…-ambos miraban algo extrañados sus relojes comunicadores. "¿Eso fue una explosión?" preguntaba el semi sayajin algo incrédulo por la enorme potencia del sonido escuchado durante el comunicado de la policía. "eso no es importante, lo que importa es que nos necesitan, ¡vamos!" decía Videl al tiempo que emprendía el vuelo a toda velocidad rumbo a su antigua escuela, "espera Videl" decía Gohan mientras aceleraba el vuelo para alcanzar a su esposa.

"No creo que sea un buen lugar para una mujer embarazada, no escuchaste la desesperación de ese policía antes de que la comunicación se interrumpiera" Gohan trataba de razonar con Videl mientras se acercaban al lugar de los hachos, "por favor Gohan, estoy embarazada no lisiada puedo defenderme, me entrenaste lo suficiente como para poder arreglármelas contra criminales armados, ¿qué podrían pasarme con sujetos desarmados?", respondía algo irritada ante la insistencia de su esposo mientras aterrizaban detrás de la zona acordonada por la policía, no fue hasta ese momento que se percataron de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la zona, aunque sus cascos cubrían gran parte de su cara se podía apreciar su expresión de sorpresa ante la escena, la biblioteca había desaparecido y en su lugar solo había un humeante cráter en el suelo. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?" preguntaban los 2 al unísono.

"Cuando los bomberos comenzaron a combatir el incendio de la biblioteca vimos un resplandor naranja dentro del edificio y después de eso el lugar exploto y no dejo rastros de la construcción, por desgracia había ocho empleados de la escuela dentro y no nos podemos acercar a revisar el lugar, además en el edificio principal esta uno de los sospechosos con varios de los estudiantes", respondía el capitán de la policía mientras el resto de los oficiales trataban de alejar a los civiles que se acercaban curiosos al lugar del desastre, "¿Qué hay del tercer sospechoso?" preguntaba el Gran Sayaman 2 mientras estudiaba el edificio principal para buscar la forma más segura de entrar, "no lo hemos visto desde que abrieron la puerta para que llevar a los rehenes a la biblioteca antes de la explosión, pero los franco tiradores pudieron verlo por unos segundos, lo describen como un hombre de unos 45, de cabello largo, usa barba de candado y viste una especie de túnica verde con amarillo, pero como les dije no se le ha visto desde ese instante, ni siquiera por las ventanas" informaba uno de los policías a los súper héroes de identidad nada desconocida, "bien, entonces a trabajar" decía Videl mientras se apresuraba a volar para entrar por la azotea del edificio principal, "espérame!" decía el Gran Sayaman al momento de emprender el vuelo.

"No quiero que me reproches nada, ¿me escuchaste?" miraba a su esposo mientras forzaba la cerradura de la azotea, "bien, no diré nada pero al menos déjame ir al frente en caso de que en realidad estén armados", decía resignado Gohan al saber que no podría convencer a su esposa de no entrar. Con algo de molestia ella accedía a la petición del semi sayajin, mientras recorrían las escaleras en busca del lugar en el que se concentraban todos los ki que había en el lugar, al llegar al pasillo principal del primer piso solo pudieron ver a diez rehenes y uno de los sospechosos, un hombre rapado no muy alto que vestía una playera sin mangas color gris humo con detalles en negro en los costados, un pantalón negro de mezclilla y botas de trabajo, "¿Dónde estará el sujeto de la túnica?, no siento ningún ki fuera de este lugar" decía Gohan mientras seguía buscando la presencia del sospechoso faltante. "No lo sé, pero mientras aparece debemos liberar a esos estudiantes, ese tipo no está armado, será algo fácil", respondía su esposa muy confiada en que el rescate sería pan comido. "Bien yo lo entretengo mientras tú liberas a los rehenes" decía Gohan 'recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de su compañera.

Gohan desaparecía y reaparecía atrás del sospechoso dándole una patada en la nuca al criminal haciéndolo volar algunos metros hasta estrellarse con una de las paredes, al mismo tiempo Videl desataba a los rehenes, en ese momento Gohan caminaba hacia el lugar donde el criminal se había estrellado, "¡Tus días de crímenes han llegado a su fin, soy el héroe que lucha por la jus…!", el no pudo continuar con su acostumbrada presentación, ya que de entre los escombros salía una columna de fuego dirigida hacia el Gran Sayaman que logro impactarlo, sin ninguna herida importante, pero con su traje totalmente arruinado Gohan veía como el sospechoso se levantaba pero su apariencia era muy extraña ahora, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo, la mayor parte de su piel visible, incluyendo su cara tenían un tono naranja como si dentro del hubiera un incendio y sus manos estaban en llamas, "al fin llegas" decía el criminal mientras que comenzaba a escupir fuego de nuevo, pero ahora su objetivo era uno de los rehenes recién liberados, junto al que estaba de rodillas la esposa del Gran Sayaman, "¡no!" decía el héroe mientras se interponía creando un escudo de energía para proteger a su compañera y al rehén, cuando el fuego se desvaneció pudieron ver al criminal que estaba de espaldas buscando con la mirada algo mientras gritaba, "ya hice lo que quería maestro, por favor estabilícelo".

Sin entender lo que ocurría decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad paras dejar ir al último rehén " ¡muy bien, ya me tienes harta más te vale rendirte y decirnos donde está el otro sujeto que venía contigo", decía muy molesta Videl al sujeto que seguía mirando en todas direcciones, "no me escuchas, te dije…", ella se detenía al ver que él se daba la vuelta, pero había algo raro, su mirada ya no reflejaba la ira que demostraba durante el ataque, ahora la cara del criminal demostraba una desesperación muy grande, "no está, no está" decía el criminal totalmente aterrado. "Esto se acabó" decía Videl mientras le daba un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla derecha, "¡aaaaaaaay! Quema, quema, quema!", decía la súper heroína sacudiendo su mano, "al menos lo hiciste caer", decía en ton o de broma su esposo recibiendo una mirada de disgusto de ella, "no lo entienden" ambos volteaban sus rostros en dirección al criminal, ahora la piel de este parecía agrietarse dejando ver un resplandor color fuego que se hacía cada vez más brillante salir de su interior y hacia que la temperatura del lugar se elevara cada vez más, "se acabó" decía el criminal mientras se arrastraba en el suelo y el resplandor aumentaba más y más, " ¡cuidado Videl!" decía Gohan mientras repetía su estrategia de crear un escudo de energía para protegerse ambos, en ese instante el criminal se volvió totalmente naranja dando lugar de inmediato a una violenta explosión que hacia desaparecer el edificio principal de la escuela e incendiaba los edificios cercanos.

Después de haber controlado los incendios los héroes informaban al capitán de policía lo ocurrido en el interior del ahora inexistente edificio principal de la preparatoria estrella naranja, "bueno con su declaración podemos completar el reporte, que desgracia ocho rehenes y catorce civiles muertos, cien civiles heridos, la preparatoria más importante totalmente destruida y ahora debemos buscar al supuesto maestro al que el sujeto llamaba tan desesperadamente" decía con mucho pesar el capitán. "sin contar que aún está desaparecido el tipo de la túnica", decía el Gran Sayaman mientras miraba la destrucción que ese sujeto había provocado, "si, pero si aún estaba dentro del edificio no había forma de que pudiera sobrevivir a la explosión", respondía su compañera con algo de pesar por no haber sido capaz de detener este desastre.

"si y también está la posibilidad de que el tipo de la túnica se escapara y sea el supuesto maestro al que chispitas buscaba" decía uno de los detectives que investigaban el caso.

"Bueno ya no podemos hacer nada aquí, terminen de revisar la zona de desastre y después pueden retirarse", decía algo fastidiado el jefe de la policía mientras cruzaba la zona acordonada para incorporarse a las labores de búsqueda.

Horas después los héroes de la ciudad volaban rumbo a su hogar, mientras lo hacían hablaban de lo ocurrido en la escuela, se preguntaban ¿qué fue lo que le había ocurrido a ese criminal con el que peleaban?, ¿fue lo mismo que pasó en la biblioteca? y también se preguntaban sobre la identidad del tipo de la túnica y del "maestro" al que ese sujeto buscaba, compartían la teoría del detective de que estos dos eran la misma persona, ya que no tendría sentido estarlo buscando en el lugar de los hechos si no hubiera estado en el sitio en el momento de que todo ocurrió además de que los rehenes rescatados declararon que el tipo de la túnica parecía dirigir la operación pero ninguno de los criminales se atrevía a siquiera dirigirle la mirada y cuando ese sujeto entro en el lugar les advirtieron que, a menos que quisieran una bala en la cabeza no lo miraran a los ojos, lo único que estaba claro es que los problemas de los guerreros iban apenas empezando.

**¿Qué problemas están por enfrentar los guerreros Z? ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para la batalla contra el nuevo destructor? ¿Chespirito volverá en los Vengadores? (ay :( )**

**Bueno espero que les gustara el nuevo capítulo. Matt Stalinger espero que a esto te estuvieras refiriendo en tu review, por alguna razón el sistema no me permite responderte personalmente así que te respondo por aquí. ****lacho12****durante la semana tratare de revisar el error de números que mencionas, en cuanto lo compruebe hago la corrección. ****baraka108****solo puedo decirte por aquí es que no estas muy lejos de lo que tengo planeado, solo espera ;(.**

**Ok eso es todo por esta semana, espero la pasen bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Capítulo 7: El ataque del Mandarín

**Y estoy de vuelta son un nuevo capitulo, pero para evitar que algo no parezca tener sentido decidí incluir un resumen de eventos importantes para enlazar este capitulo, el resumen aparece en negritas, subrayado y cursivas, si están muy relacionados con la historia podrían no necesitarlo, pero tal vez se les aya escapado algún detalle importante, pero estoy divagando demasiado, disfruten el nuevo capitulo.**

**oh si, por ahí dicen que es necesario que aclare que: los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's, también algunos diálogos, ok ya lo aclare y esos abogados mal encarados se están alejando de mi casa, disfrútenlo.**

**Anteriormente en La Cruzada del Infinito:**

_**Muchos creen que nuestro universo es único y que algún día conoceremos todos sus secretos pero hay una parte de su historia que nuca conocerán, Hace miles de años los 12 universos coexistían como uno solo, durante la convergencia de las 12 regiones del universo un antiguo ser usó una reliquia que le permitiría hacer que la estructura de la realidad del universo se modificara para hacer que solo su raza pudiera sobrevivir en él, para que su plan funcionara debía esperar al momento en que la convergencia estuviera en su máxima potencia, es decir, en el momento en que uniera los 12 portales del universo en un punto exacto y permitiera el paso de la energía de la reliquia por las 12 regiones.**_

_**Después de esto se crearon los muros que dividirían los 12 universos. Desde entonces cada universo se desarrollaría de forma independiente de los otros, para asegurar que los universos más poderosos no significaran una amenaza para el resto se creó una regla. Si un habitante de un universo cruzaba a otro, su fuerza se nivelaría con la de los habitantes del universo invadido con el fin de que estos pudieran defender su universo con mayor facilidad. **_

_**Sobre las ruinas de una de las ciudades que Majin boo ataco mientras seguía al servicio de Babidi una de las grietas estaba a punto de cerrarse pero de pronto una extraña nube azul con rayos se formó en los bordes de la grieta y empezó a agrandarla conforme más tiempo permanecía abierta la pared, no entre una dimensión y otra del mismo universo, sino que esta anomalía venia de otro universo, uno de los otros 11 universos desconocidos para los guerreros Z, la tierra de otro universo pasaba en esos momentos por la amenaza más grande que hubiera ocurrido en toda su historia, pero aun con las dimensiones del problema que Vivían**__****__**ambas tierras, no habrían repercutido los problemas de una en la otra si no se hubieran combinado dos elementos casi imposibles de combinarse, al menos eso creyeron los dioses al formar las paredes de los 12 universos, la energía conjunta de 2 de las reliquias del tercer universo, el poder de la reliquia tenía el poder suficiente para romper las paredes entre los universos y ,por el otro lado otra reliquia era usada para abrir un portal que permitiera a un ejército casi invencible invadir la tierra. **_

_**"**__**¿Laboratorios **__**Makluan? No creo haber escuchado de ellos jamás" **_

_**"**__**Muy pronto sabrá de nosotros"**_

**Capítulo 7: El ataque del Mandarín.**

16 años después.

En la parte más aislada de un bosque se encontraba una especie de mansión que estaba amurallada y resguardada por guardias armados, en su interior algunos científicos trabajan las instalaciones científicas desarrollando unas extrañas ampolletas en forma de "Y". "Bien la fase uno está terminada, la prueba, a pesar de lo ocurrido se podría considerar un éxito, ¿Cómo va el proyecto Ultimo?", decía un sujeto con las manos entrelazadas que estaba sentado en una especie de trono con cabezas de dragones en los descansabrazos que estaba en una de las habitaciones del complejo que tenía poca iluminación, este hombre vestía una túnica color esmeralda y que en tenía una figura parecida a un escorpión con tres colas en color oro que cubría toda la parte frontal de su torso y una de las patas de la figura se extendía por toda la parte inferior de ambas mangas, él era delgado, usaba barba de candado y cabello largo, "está en la en construcción maestro, seguimos sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y pudimos hacerlo funcionar sin despertar sospechas", decía el jefe de científicos mientras mantenía la vista dirigida al suelo, "excelente, espero por tú bien que esté terminado antes del evento especial de la próxima semana" decía el hombre mientras se recargaba en su mano derecha y descansaba su mano izquierda en la cabeza de dragón del trono, permitiendo al científico ver sus dedos delgados, sus uñas parecían garras por su largo y podía ver los anillos que usaba. "así será maestro, con su permiso me retiro a seguir trabajando", decía el científico recibiendo un sonido que le indicaba que le permitía retirarse.

Cuando estuvo totalmente solo el hombre se puso de pie y camino rumbo a una pequeña caja que estaba en una mesa que adornaba una de las paredes, colgada en la pared se encontraba un estandarte rojo que en el centro tenia bordados diez aros que tenían símbolos extraños en el centro de cada uno de los aros y entre todos formaban una especie de circulo con dos espadas cruzadas en el centro, abrió la caja y mientras vaciaba su contenido sonrió un poco para sí mismo, "muy pronto sabrán de mí, guerreros z" decía en un tono sombrío el hombre mientras observaba unas rocas esféricas, extendió su mano izquierda y movía un poco su dedo anular, con esto el anillo de su anular izquierdo comenzó a resplandecer, después de unos segundos las esferas de piedra tomaron la apariencia de las esferas del dragón.

Ciudad Satán, una semana después.

Era un día muy agitado en la ciudad, todo el mundo se preparaba para la celebración, ese día se conmemoraba un aniversario más del día en que el campeón mundial Mr. Satán "gano" el juego de Cell y salvo a la tierra, se estaba preparando un gran espectáculo para homenajear a la leyenda viviente de la ciudad. Se había preparado un gran desfile seguido de una pequeña entrevista al campeón, y después de eso una fiesta que duraría el resto del día.

El campeón se vestía con su mejor traje de batalla, era una réplica exacta del que uso el día que el juego de Cell se efectuó, el traje fue un regalo que le había dado un representante de los laboratorios Makluan, una empresa que pese a tener pocos años en el mercado, hacían una buena competencia a la corporación capsula en cuanto al desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías. A pesar de que el día era dedicado a él, se sentía algo triste, ya que tanto su hija y su nieta, como su mejor amigo Majin boo, no estarían con el ese día, la razón era ese entrenamiento que todos hacían desde hace 16 años, el entrenamiento que comenzó unos meses después de que su nieta naciera, todos sus amigos dieron por sentado que tanto Bills como Wills no regresarían para ayudarlos a enfrentar la amenaza de la que les habían advertido, por lo que decidieron entrenar por su cuenta, a pesar de que con el paso de los años la mayoría no entrenaba tan duro como al principio, las personas más allegadas a él entrenaban por temporadas muy largas y nunca se sabría cuando los vería de nuevo.

Un poco resignado el campeón se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad donde comenzaría el desfile que iniciaba los festejos hasta llegar a la preparatoria estrella naranja donde se había preparado una plataforma junto al monumento que se había hecho en memoria de las víctimas del ataque terrorista que ocurrió hace 16 años, este monumento con el tiempo termino siendo el primero de muchos similares en diferentes ciudades donde habían ocurrido ataques similares. En el desfile se expondrían los nuevos helicópteros de la policía, los mejores pilotos habían sido seleccionados para maniobrar las maquinas en la exhibición, estos pilotos parecían ser los indicados para el trabajo, pero nadie notó que desde hacía unas horas estos pilotos ya no actuaban normal.

Mientras tanto en el templo sagrado.

Hacía ya tres semanas desde que Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl y Pan habían subido a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, que había sido recuperada mediante las esferas del dragón hace 15 años, en estos momentos Goku y Pan salían de la habitación del tiempo, en esta ocasión solo entrenaron un día ya que Pan y su familia querían sorprender a Mr. Satán durante la fiesta que habría en su honor.

"creo que mi abuelito se pondrá muy contento cuando nos vea en su fiesta, ya paso casi un mes desde que lo visitamos por última vez", decía Pan mientras comía junto a su familia en el templo sagrado, "si, pero recuerda que es una sorpresa, no puedes llamarlo antes de la fiesta, por cierto Videl, ¿no deberíamos ir a casa a cambiarnos de una vez?", decía Gohan, "si creo que tienes razón, Pan prepara tus cosas y despídete de tu abuelo Goku" decía la esposa de Gohan mientras se ponía de pie junto a su esposo, "bien, nos vemos abuelito volveré en unos días para seguir entrenando", decía Pan mientras agitaba la mano y se encaminaba a la salida del templo, "sig Pan, nogs vemogs, cuídense", respondía Goku con comida aun en la boca.

Montaña Paoz

Ya en casa la familia se alistaba para la fiesta en honor al padre de Videl, madre e hija ya casi estaban listas y Gohan estaba en la ducha, "oye mamá, ¿Qué estará pasando con mi abuelito?", "no lo sé, enciende la televisión para ver qué es lo que está pasando", le respondía Videl a su hija, Pan encendió la televisión y busco el canal donde se transmitía el evento, el desfile había terminado y la entrevista con el campeón estaba empezado, Videl se tapaba el rostro al escuchar a su padre que contaba cómo había "ganado" el juego de Cell, de pronto la señal del canal se perdió dando paso a estática por unos segundos y después de eso una pantalla de colores, pero en lugar de la clásica pantalla de colores esta tenía un símbolo extraño, diez aros que tenían símbolos extraños en el centro de cada uno de los aros y entre todos formaban una especie de circulo con dos espadas cruzadas en el centro, después de esto aparecían imágenes de los ataques que habían ocurrido desde el ataque a la preparatoria a la fecha, todas las televisiones y pantallas del mundo transmitían las mismas imágenes, "mujeres, niños, ovejas, desde hace 16 años se han suscitado terribles ataques contra escuelas, plazas públicas y demás lugares donde había grandes concentraciones de personas, empezare por decirles que yo lo hice" decía un hombre sentado en una especie de trono que tenía cabezas de dragón en los descansa brazos, el hombre vestía una túnica color esmeralda y que en tenía una figura parecida a un escorpión con tres colas en color oro que cubría toda la parte frontal de su torso y una de las patas de la figura se extendía por toda la parte inferior de ambas mangas, él era delgado, usaba barba de candado, cabello largo y con la mano derecha sostenía un cetro, el mango del cetro era de forma curva y aparentemente de oro, unido a la punta había una especie de cuchilla plateada que estaba unida a partir del tercer cuarto del mango y en el centro, entre el mango y la cuchilla había una especie de gema color azul, todo el mundo veía a este hombre que ahora aparecía haciéndose responsable de los ataque más brutales que hubieran pasado en los últimos años, en la plaza principal de la preparatoria estrella naranja todos miraban la gran pantalla que se había colocado en uno de los edificios cercanos al lugar mientras los helicópteros se cambiaban de posición aparentemente para permitir a los asistentes ver lo que se transmitía.

"Muchos me consideran un terrorista, yo me considero un maestro", continuaba con su discurso el hambre que había interrumpido los festejos, "lección número uno, los héroes no existen", dicho esto las pantallas volvían a mostrar la plaza donde se había estado llevando a cabo la entrevista al padre de Videl, cuando todo parecía haber terminado los pilotos de los helicópteros de la policía hacían algo inimaginable, cuando todos creían que la entrevista podría continuar, los pilotos abrían fuego con los misiles de los helicópteros contra la plataforma donde se encontraban el campeón mundial y algunos reporteros, todos los asistentes corrían por sus vidas mientras los helicópteros seguían atacando el lugar donde se hacia la entrevista, en casa de Gohan, Videl y Pan miraban con horror la escena que la televisión transmitía, después de unos minutos de iniciado el ataque el ejército termino de derribar el último de los helicópteros atacantes y capturaban al piloto sobreviviente, los rescatistas removían los escombros en busca de posibles sobrevivientes.

"Gohan rápido tenemos que ir a buscar a mi padre, debemos ayudarlo antes de que sea tarde" decía una desesperada Videl a su esposo quien había salido de la ducha cuando escucho los gritos de horror de su esposa e hija, mientras que ellos se apresuraban a salir en ayuda del padre de Videl notaron algo que había pasado desapercibido, su hija estaba de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, "tranquila hija todo estará bien tú padre y yo vamos a ayudar… ¿quieres ayudar también?" decía Videl tratando de ser fuerte para darle confianza a su hija, "el ki de mi abuelito… desapareció", respondía Pan cediendo a las lágrimas, "¿Qué dices?, por favor Gohan di que se equivoca, por favor dilo", decía con lágrimas en los ojos Videl a su esposo quien solo se podía confirmar lo que su hija había notado, "Videl lo siento mucho, pero no te desanimes, recuerda que existe la posibilidad de revivirlo con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón, si le pedimos el radar a Bulma podremos reunirlas en poco tiempo, recuerda que tú padre no había muerto antes, así que Sheng-long puede revivirlo" trataba Gohan de consolar a su esposa y a su hija, logrando calmarlas un poco cuando menciono las esferas del dragón, con mucho dolor aun por la muerte, se dirigían a casa de Bulma en compañía de Goku y Goten, que se unieron a la búsqueda.

Al día siguiente se hacía oficial la muerte del campeón, el mundo entero estaba consternado, el hombre al que se consideraba un héroe invencible había sido asesinado durante el evento en su honor. Mientras la familia Son se preparaba para viajar en busca de la última esperanza las esferas del dragón.

**Bien, aclaro un punto muy importante, el Mandarín de esta historia sera basado principalmente en la versión de los comic's, osea el experto en artes marciales, tecnología y por supuesto con sus poderosos anillos, solo use los diálogos de la película por que me gustan mucho. De esta forma les presento al primer villano que tendrá un papel importante en esta historia.**

**sin mas que decir les deseo una buena semana.**


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a la

**Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? Si es así, me alegra ver que sigues el hilo de esta historia, o al menos la curiosidad te trajo hasta aquí, en las últimas actualizaciones no me han dado ninguna sugerencia, así que asumiré que todo está bien o no han podido leer los últimos capítulos, sea cual sea el caso les recuerdo que todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas, y quiero aclarar algo que dije en el capítulo pasado, considero a el Mandarín el primer villano relevante de esta la historia ya que, aun que ****Malekith provocó la división de los universos y sin proponérselo la fisura de los muros le permitió llegar al universo de dragón ball, él no ha atacado directamente a este universo, bueno aclarado este punto, que los diálogos aparecen entre comillas ("") y que los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's los dejo con el capítulo de esta semana. **

**Anteriormente en La Cruzada del Infinito:**

**_Muchos creen que nuestro universo es único._**

**_Durante la convergencia de las 12 regiones del universo un antiguo ser usó una reliquia que le permitiría hacer que la estructura de la realidad._**

**_Se crearon los muros que dividirían los 12 universos. _**

**_"_****_Muy pronto sabrá de nosotros"_**

**_Para asegurar que los universos más poderosos no significaran una amenaza para el resto se creó una regla. Si un habitante de un universo cruzaba a otro, su fuerza se nivelaría con la de los habitantes del universo invadido con el fin de que estos pudieran defender su universo con mayor facilidad._**

**_"Muchos me consideran un terrorista, yo me considero un maestro, lección número uno, los héroes no existen"_**

**Capítulo 8: ****¿Qué es lo que les pasa a las esferas del dragón?**

Después de algunas horas de búsqueda, las esferas del dragón estaban reunidas, la familia Son las llevaba ahora a la corporación capsula para invocar a Sheng-long y revivir al padre de Videl, en el patio trasero de la casa de Bulma, los guerreros z se habían reunido para la ocasión, "tranquila Pan, si las esferas del dragón funcionan como mamá dice tú abuelo estará contigo en unos minutos más", decía Bura a su amiga para hacerla sentir mejor, "¡sal de ahí Sheng-long!", gritaba Gohan para hacer funcionar las esferas.

"Que extraño, no pasa nada, Gohan inténtalo una vez más" decía Bulma mientras todos los presentes seguían extrañados porque el dragón no respondía al llamado, "si, ¡sal de ahí Sheng-long!", repetía el hijo de Goku una vez más el ritual pero seguí sin pasar nada, "que extraño, oye Picoro ¿tú sabes que es lo que pasa? Yo no veo nada raro en ellas", preguntaba Goku al nameku extrañado, "no tengo idea, se supone que la última vez que se usaron fue hace 15 años, no debería de haber ningún problema", respondía Picoro mientras se acercaba a las esferas y tomaba una para observarla de cerca. "bueno, tal vez si esperamos un rato antes de intentarlo otra vez Sheng-long aparezca, me comunicare telepáticamente con Dende para ver si él sabe algo", decía Picoro con algo de intriga por el hecho de que las esferas parecían no funcionar.

Dentro de la casa todos comían los pasteles que les ofrecía la madre de Bulma, Goku y Vegeta parecían estar compitiendo entre ellos para saber quién podía comer más pasteles, de pronto la televisión se encendía por si sola ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, "ese símbolo otra vez, ¿ahora que quiere hacer ese infeliz?", decía Videl con mucha rabia al ver que el hombre que había presentado al mundo la muerte de su padre el día anterior volvía a aparecer en la televisión y que además tenía el control sobre los aparatos para obligarlos a verlo, "veo que las esferas no funcionan como lo esperaban, ¿verdad?", comenzaba a hablar el hombre logrando captar de inmediato la atención de todos en la casa de Bulma, ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre supiera de las esferas del dragón? Y peor aún ¿Cómo sabe que no funcionan?

"¿Les sorprende que conozca las esferas del dragón? La verdad es que los he observado desde hace tiempo, conozco a cada uno de ustedes, conozco sus debilidades, sus miedos y lo más importante conozco los secretos de las esferas del dragón", cuando terminaba de decir esto el hombre alzaba su mano izquierda, en ella había un anillo en cada dedo, la gema del anillo del anular brillaba como si irradiara algún tipo de energía, el hombre hizo un movimiento leve con el dedo anular y en ese momento la gema dejaba de brillar, "creo que ahora deberían ver sus preciadas esferas del dragón", decía el hombre que evidentemente estaba dirigiéndose especialmente a ellos, cuando voltearon a ver las esferas se veían como estas se habían convertido en piedra, como si alguien las hubiera usado, "¿sorprendidos? Pero tranquilos no use sus preciosas esferas del dragón, esto es parte de la lección número dos, para ganar debes destruir las esperanzas de tú enemigo".

Cuando termino de decir esto la imagen en la pantalla cambio, todos quedaron con la boca abierta, simplemente era algo imposible de creer, la pantalla mostraba el templo sagrado de Kamisama, estaba destruido, en el suelo estaban Dende, Mr Popo, el maestro Karin y Yajirobe de rodillas muy herido, "no puede ser, ¿cómo encontró el templo sagrado? No puede ser, resiste Yajirobe", decía Goku mientras se preparaba para hacer la teletransportación guiándose con el débil ki de Yajirobe, cuando apareció en el templo encontró el lugar totalmente destruido, pero no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos que habían aparecido en la pantalla, "eh, ¿Dónde están? Esto es extraño ya no siento el ki de Yajirobe", decía el sayajin muy confundido, el lugar se veía igual que en la pantalla pero sus amigos no estaban ahí, "no puedes sentirlo porque no está aquí, al menos no desde hace un mes, escucho una voz detrás de él, cuando giro vio al hombre que había estado hablando con el mundo mediante las pantallas de televisión, "¡maldito! ¿Qué les hiciste?", decía furioso Goku mientras se lanzaba para golpear al hombre, pero para su sorpresa cuando se disponía a golpearlo en el rostro solo lo traspaso, extrañado trato de golpearlo de nuevo pero seguía sin tocarlo, "pero, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres? ", decía con su mano en la nuca, algo que siempre hacia cuando estaba confundido, "ah ya terminaste, bien en cuanto a quien soy, mi nombre no importa pero el resto de mis enemigos me conocen como el Mandarín y te darás cuenta de que no puedes tocarme, esto es porque lo que estás viendo solo es una proyección psiónica de mí, en cuanto a tus amigos, ellos están muertos desde hace un mes", decía el hombre dejando perplejo a Goku, "eso es imposible, ayer estuvimos entrenando aquí, estuvimos tres semanas y ellos estaban bien", decía el sayajin aun sin comprender que era lo que pasaba, "si claro, entrenaste con ellos, igual que hace unas horas reunieron las esferas del dragón, o hace unos instantes usaste el ki de tú amigo para llegar aquí y ahora estás hablando con una proyección psiónica, en verdad eres muy distraído, bien te lo diré, esas tres semanas de entrenamiento jamás estuviste en compañía de ellos solo eran imágenes que puse en sus cabezas, al igual que el templo en perfectas condiciones, y las supuestas esferas solo eran las rocas que alguna vez fueron las esferas del dragón, solo use una de mis habilidades para que emitiera la señal que necesitaba su radar para detectarla" decía la proyección del hombre al sayajin que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Voy a darles dos opciones, ¿desean tener una vida vacía o una muerte digna?", continuaba el hombre, "veo que planeaste todo muy bien, ya no tendremos la opción de usar las esferas del dragón en caso de que alguno de nosotros muera y sigues escondido como el cobarde que eres, lo siento pero no puedo dejarte ganar así de fácil, ¡te juro que pagaras por todas las muertes que has causado!", respondía el sayajin al reto del hombre, "tal y como lo imagine y antes de que siquiera lo piensen, te informo que el enano verde no tenía fuerza de voluntad y me lo dijo todo, por lo que el planeta nameku dejo de existir hace dos semanas así que ya no hay esferas del dragón en el universo", el tipo sonreía aparentemente complacido por la respuesta de su rival mientras y ahora buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, "toma", decía el hombre mientras lanzaba una pequeña bolsa a Goku, cuando la abrió encontró dentro de ella unas semillas del ermitaño, "estas si son reales, las últimas seis semillas que podrán conseguir ahora, solo recuerda usarlas sabiamente, ahora saben quién soy, pero no saben dónde estoy y los atacare cuando menos lo esperen", dicho esto la proyección desapareció, Goku ahora solo miraba la bolsita que contenía las ultimas semillas del ermitaño que quedaban, veía las ruinas del templo con algo de tristeza y furia, pero por más que lo intento nunca detecto ningún ki en el lugar.

Después de esto se teletransportó de regreso a la corporación capsula donde todos fueron testigos de la charla ente su amigo y el hombre al que ahora conocían como el Mandarín, unos momentos después, con ayuda de Kaiosama, pudieron comprobar que su rival no mentía, el planeta nameku ya no estaba ni había rastro de los namekusei ni de las esferas del dragón originales, ya más resignados ante la situación la familia Son regresaba a la montaña Paoz, mientras volaban Videl pudo ver a la distancia la ciudad Satán, "¿les importa si paso un momento a la casa de mi papá?", preguntaba la hija del ahora muerto campeón, "claro mi amor, tomate el tiempo que necesites yo te esperare afuera", respondía Gohan al notar la tristeza que el rostro de Videl reflejaba, "yo también quiero ir", decía Pan mientras trataba de alcanzar a su madre pero era detenida por su padre, "no Pan, tú madre necesita un momento a solas", la hija de Videl entendió y muy a su pesar decidió darle su espacio a su madre.

Dentro de la mansión Videl caminaba melancólica, cada lugar que miraba le traía recuerdos de su padre, estuvo recorriendo su antigua casa por un rato, cuando estaba por irse decidió ir a el cuarto de su padre, cuando estuvo ahí se sentó en la cama y cedió a las lágrimas una vez más, cuando se sintió un poco mejor se puso de pie para salir de la mansión, pero en ese instante sintió que alguien la observaba, cuando se dio media vuelta quedo boquiabierta, frente a ella estaba, ¿ella misma? La impresión que le dio verse así misma parada frente a ella, de pronto su copia hizo un movimiento rápido que la tomó por sorpresa, lo último que vio fue como su copia atravesaba su pecho con una de sus manos, poco a poco sintió que su energía la abandonaba, sentía su cuerpo cada vez más frio, no entendía porque nadie de su familia parecía darse cuenta que su ki desaparecía, pero lo que ella no sabía era que su réplica ahora emitía una copia exacta de su ki engañando a toda su familia, finalmente dejo de luchar y simplemente se dejó morir ante la mirada fija de esa extraña que era idéntica a ella.

La réplica de Videl se aseguró de que ella estuviera muerta en realidad, cuando estuvo 100 % segura toco su oreja donde había un pequeño aparato, "la infiltración está completa, desháganse de la humana", decía la réplica mientras sufría una transformación que dejaba ver su verdadera forma, su piel era verde, sus orejas puntiagudas, a distancia parecería un nameku, solo que a diferencia de la raza a la que pertenece Picoro, que no tienen género, esta mostraba evidencia de ser una hembra de su raza y también tenía una barbilla muy gruesa con algunas partiduras. Finalmente dio un último vistazo al cuerpo de Videl antes de salir de la mansión a tomar el lugar de esta en su familia, con una sonrisa maligna volvía a tomar la forma de la ahora muerta esposa de Gohan.

**El reino de la muerte (el eje del infinito)**

"Mi señora, ha ordenado que estén aquí para que puedan presenciar la resurrección de uno de sus antiguos hermanos, espero que aun puedan ver desde ahí adentro hermano", decía Birusu mientras colocaba el frasco que sirvió de prisión a Bills y a Wills los últimos 16 años. Desde el interior ambos fueron testigos en varias ocasiones de la llegada de nuevos destructores y del regreso de otros, pero lo que tenían frente a ellos los dejó helados, era un sarcófago que hacía casi 70 años no veían, el mismo que la Muerte había encargado a Birusu que recuperara, el cual la orden negra había protegido celosamente durante esos años por órdenes de la entidad cósmica que estaba de pie a un lado de ellos.

El dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo y su maestro veían como los miembros de la orden negra abrían los candados que mantenían cerrada la tumba del ser contra el que los destructores se habían enfrentado hacia tanto tiempo, también veían como el hermano de Bills entregaba a la Muerte el cráneo que guardaba el poder retirado a ellos y otro que contenían el poder del destructor que yacía en ese sarcófago.

En ese instante la entidad cósmica tomo los dos cráneos y libero la energía que guardaban dirigiéndola al destructor que poco a poco recuperaba la vida, Bills y Wills no podían creer que ese monstruo regresaría y además revivido con energía que les fue arrebatada a ellos.

Cuando la energía de los cráneos se agotó, la Muerte extendió sus manos para hacer algo que petrifico a todos los presentes, su vocero incluido, "mi señora, ¿de verdad piensa triplicar el poder de ese destructor?", pregunto el hermano de Bills totalmente sorprendido, a lo que solo recibió la mirada fría y penetrante de parte de la entidad cósmica, indicando que no la cuestionara.

Cuando la Muerte bajo sus brazos la tapa del sarcófago comenzó a abrirse hasta que cayó a un lado, de la tumba salió una mano color purpura que se afianzaba en el borde del sarcófago para impulsarse y salir, Birusu dio un paso al frente por orden de la entidad cósmica y se dirigió al destructor recién revivido, "la señora muerte te da la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, ella te ha traído de vuelta por ser el más leal de sus sirvientes y por lo tanto el único al que puede confiar esta misión, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar Thanos?".

**¿Cuál será la misión que la Muerte desea confiarle a Thanos?, ¿Quién es el ser que suplanto a Videl?, ¿Cómo fue posible que el Mandarín encontrara y destruyera a todos los creadores de las esferas del dragón?**

**Bueno esto es todo por esta semana, ****baraka108** **como ves la respuesta a tú pregunta llegó, espero que les sea agradable la lectura de este capítulo, y por favor, tómense un momento para escribir un review para saber si la historia les está gustando, dar críticas constructivas o lo que sea, que tengan una semana feliz.**


	9. Capítulo 9: El regreso de Bills y Wills

**Hola, veo que siguen aquí, espero que tuvieran una buena semana, en lo personal estoy feliz ya que el capítulo anterior gusto mucho, solo me queda agradecerles sus reviews y el tiempo que se toman para leer mi historia, bueno los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, pero antes debo decier que los personajes, por desgracia, no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama y de Marvel Comic's, cualquier parecido de mi trabajo con trabajo de profesionales sería estupendo.**

**_Anteriormente en La cruzada del infinito:_**

**_"_****_Veo que siguen metiéndose en problemas hermano"_**

**_"_****_Bueno la señora ha decidido que ya que desean tanto ayudar a los terrícolas les dará dos semanas para entrenarlos, pero será al cumplirse esas dos semanas que el destructor que ha designado ataque la tierra, hasta entonces ustedes descansaran en la bóveda de la gran señora"_**

**_"_****_quisiera desearle un feliz cumpleaños, pronto sabrá de nosotros, mientras tanto acepte este pequeño regalo_********_de mi parte. Dr. _****_Zhang Tong"._**

**Capítulo 9: El regreso de Bills y Wills**

**El reino de la muerte.**

"la señora muerte te da la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, ella te ha traído de vuelta por ser el más leal de sus sirvientes y por lo tanto el único al que puede confiar esta misión, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar Thanos?".

"Mi señora sabe que yo siempre estaré dispuesto a cumplir cualquiera de sus órdenes, ¿cuál será la misión que debo cumplir?", respondió el titán loco mientras se arrodillaba ante la entidad cósmica.

"La gran señora te ha traído para que restaures el equilibrio cósmico entre la vida y la muerte, actualmente los 12 universos se han llenado de vida y este equilibrio está a punto de perderse, debido a ciertos eventos recientes la señora Muerte a llegado a la conclusión de que tú eres el único al que puede encargarle esta misión", respondió el vocero de la muerte manteniendo algo de distancia con Thanos.

"Estoy dispuesto a aceptar la misión, sin embargo, me gustaría que mi trabajo fuera digno de la grandeza de la señora Muerte, por eso le solicito me permita meditar en el eje del infinito para así hacer un plan que me permita cumplir con esta misión, claro, esto solo si a mi gran señora no le incomoda", respondió Thanos aun arrodillado.

"La señora Muerte no tiene ningún inconveniente con ceder a tu petición, después de todo, mostraste desde antes de ser aceptado como uno de sus destructores que eres leal a ella, puedes meditar en el eje del infinito el tiempo que creas necesario, ella está segura de que aprovecharás esta oportunidad", respondía Birusu transmitiendo las palabras que la Muerte le daba telepáticamente.

Después de esto Thanos le dirigió a la Muerte una última reverencia y se dirigió hacia el vórtice que albergaba el conocimiento de los 12 universos, una vez ahí unió sus puños detrás de su espalda y miró fijamente el eje en busca de la información que necesitaba.

**Corporación capsula, cuatro días después.**

Con el reto de el Mandarín lanzado el día anterior los guerreros Z se reunían de nuevo para enfrentar esta amenaza, mientras tanto, en un laboratorio privado de la corporación capsula Bulma trabaja en un dispositivo que sea capaz de rastrear la energía que emitían los objetos que fueron manipulados por ese hombre, tomando como muestra lo que alguna vez fueron las esferas del dragón, "mamá deberías tomarte un descanso, no has dejado de trabajar en horas", decía Bura quien había bajado al laboratorio de su madre para verificar que ella se encontrara bien, "ya casi termino, solo necesito… se terminó, podrías darme una barra de soldadura de ese cajón", respondía la científica a su hija señalando uno de los cajones donde guardaba materiales, "en este verdad, veamos… eh mamá ,¿por qué tienes esto?", decía Bura mientras mostraba una pieza que estaba en el cajón, " ¿Qué cosa? ¡Ah, no puedo créelo, lo había olvidado por completo!", decía mientras tomaba en sus manos la pieza descubierta por su hija, era el pisapapeles que había recibido durante su cumpleaños 38, "hacía años que no veía esto, es el mismo símbolo que ha aparecido durante los comunicados del Mandarín, eso quiere decir que nos ha estado vigilando desde antes de que nacieras Bura"

Bulma retomaba la búsqueda del origen de ese pisapapeles, al mismo tiempo, analizaba la pieza dorada en busca de dispositivos de espionaje con los que pudiera conseguir su información el Mandarín, pero los resultados de sus máquinas arrojaban el mismo resultado que el día que lo recibió, no había nada extra en el pisapapeles, por otro lado Bura tomo el pisapapeles y después de revisar el objeto vio en la base hexagonal una inscripción "Laboratorios Makluan, Laboratorios Makluan, ¿no es esa compañía que apareció de la nada hace unos años y que es la competencia principal de la corporación mamá?", pregunto a Bulma quien había estado buscando la tarjeta que venía con el regalo, la cual había guardado para investigar a quien había enviado el regalo pero con el tiempo dejo de tomarle importancia, cuando vio la inscripción descubierta por su hija corrió a su computadora para investigar que se sabía de la empresa que había logrado en desarrollar tecnología igual o superior a lo compañía que su padre había fundado.

"Aquí está, Laboratorios Makluan, no hay mucha información, inicios, desarrollo tecnológico, fundador Dr. Zhang Tong, no hay fotografía disponible de él, esto es raro, bueno esta página no tiene nada de información útil, pero uno de sus centros de desarrollo está en esta ciudad, creo que podemos buscar un poco de información ahí", decía Bulma mientras hacía los últimos ajustes al dispositivo que rastrearía la firma energética del Mandarín.

Después de explicar a sus amigos lo que habían descubierto, los guerreros Z en compañía de Bulma se dirigía al lugar donde ella esperaba encontrar algo que los guiara al hombre que había aterrorizado al mundo en secreto hasta hace unos días, el lugar al que llegaron resulto ser una bodega vacía, ni siquiera los guardias que la vigilaban sabían que el lugar estaba abandonado, un vistazo más detallado a los guardias les permitió ver que sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, "tal vez les inyectaron algo para que no recuerden nada de este lugar, pero mi rastreador indica que hay rastros de la energía que el Mandarín deja cuando manipula algo" decía Bulma mientras miraba la pantalla del pequeño aparato, "oye Bulma, creo que encontré algo", decía Krilin mientras salía de una de las oficinas abandonadas, cuando entraron vieron unos planos, estos tenían el logotipo de los Laboratorios Makluan, el cual era simplemente las letra dentro de un circulo, " ¿Qué es esto? Parece una especie de androide, proyecto Último, creo que debería llevarme esto para revisarlo con más calma en el laboratorio, y creo que esta cosa que parece ser una ampolleta también", decía Bulma mientras tomaba los planos y un objeto en forma de Y con una aguja en uno de sus extremos.

Después de revisar el lugar, Bulma y su hija regresaron a la corporación capsula, mientras sus amigos se llevaron el rastreador para seguir el rastro de energía. Pero lo único que encontraron fue otra bodega abandonada pero después de revisarla encontraron algo que parecía importante, dos discos, uno que tenía escrito la palabra extremis y el otro decía Último, " ¿no creen que esto es extraño?, primero los planos y la ampolleta en la otra bodega, y ahora estos discos en los que parece que uno de ellos tiene información de lo que sea que se construya con los planos, creo que ese sujeto se está burlando de nosotros", "tienes razón Vegeta, parece que quisiera que supiéramos exactamente lo que planea, el maldito está jugando con nosotros", respondía Picoro al comentario del príncipe de los sayajin.

En la tarde de ese día, los guerreros volvían a casa de Bulma para entregarle los discos que encontraron para que los revisara y viera si había información útil en ellos.

**Mientras tanto, en el eje del infinito.**

"Gran señora los emisarios ya están aquí", decía el vocero de la Muerte a su ama, , Birusu tomaba su lugar junto a la entidad cósmica, mientras que los emisarios entraban al salón.

"La gran señora les da sus saludos asgardianos y asegura que es un honor que respondieran a su llamado", saludaba la Muerte a los visitantes mediante su vocero, "saludos, el rey de Asgard envía sus saludos e informa que ha accedido a su solicitud", decía uno de los emisarios con algo de temor al estar frente a una de las tres entidades cósmicas que controlaban las fuerzas esenciales de los universos, "la señora Muerte agradece la gentileza de su rey, no desea hacerlos perder el tiempo así que les dará el objeto que deben enviar al séptimo universo y espera que el rey de Asgard no tenga muchos problemas desde que Midgard se perdió hace 6 años". Dicho esto tomo una pequeña botella, la misma donde hacía 16 años había encerrado a su hermano y al maestro de este, "escúchenme bien ustedes dos ahí dentro, la señora Muerte los enviara de regreso a la tierra de su universo, y creo que no necesito recordarles lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?", decía Birusu a los prisioneros, quienes solo se limitaban a ver como el vocero colocaba la botella en un pedestal frente a los asgardianos. "Muy bien, ¿los quiere en algún lugar en específico?", pregunto el otro emisario mientras revelaba el objeto que transportaba, un cilindro de cristal con agarraderas de un metal solo conocido en el tercer universo, y en su interior estaba un cubo brillante de color azul, la entidad cósmica solo mostro una proyección del lugar al que debían enviar a los prisioneros, cuando vieron la proyección los emisarios tomaron cada uno un extremo del cilindro que transportaban y giraron una de las agarraderas, cuando lo hicieron el cubo en su interior brillo aún más y lanzo un rayo de energía que choco con la botella y la hizo desaparecer.

"La señora Muerte agradece sus atenciones", transmitía el vocero el mensaje de su ama, "solo cumplimos con las orden que se nos encomendó, ahora si nos lo permite nos retiramos", respondían los visitantes a las palabras que la entidad cósmica transmitía mediante su fiel vocero, "la gran señora no tiene inconveniente con dejarlos ir, solo les recuerda que deben tener cuidado ya que transportar una de las gemas del alma puede ser peligroso", respondía Birusu en nombre de la señora muerte, los visitantes se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y después de eso cada uno tomo uno de los extremos del cilindro y los hicieron girar para trasportarse de nuevo a su hogar.

**Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula.**

"Y continuando con las investigaciones del atentado en el que el héroe mundial Mr. Satán perdió la vida tenemos la siguiente declaración del jefe de la policía de la ciudad Satán – cuando interrogamos al piloto sobreviviente no parecía responder a ningún tipo de estímulos, cuando lo miramos detenidamente pudimos ver que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas aunque el toxicológico dio positivo a drogas comunes seguimos teniendo la teoría de que este hombre fue obligado a participar en el ataque de algún modo aún desconocido- esta es la información más reciente sobre el reciente ataque, en otras noticias la base del ejército se convirtió en la más reciente víctima de los ataques que el hombre, que durante el ataque se identificó como el Mandarín, ha realizado durante los últimos años, al igual que en los ataques anteriores se suscitó una gran explosión en la que según los detectives no se conoce el explosivo utilizado", mientras miraban la televisión, la réplica de la hija del campeón muerto sostenía en sus manos la urna donde estaban las cenizas del padre de la mujer a quien remplazo, ella podía fingir los sentimientos de la verdadera Videl, ya que su raza era capaz de absorber los recuerdos de los seres a quienes suplantaban y eran capases de imitar las reacciones que estos tendrían ante las situaciones que se dieran.

De pronto escucharon algo parecido a una tormenta eléctrica, Vegeta estaba saliendo en ese instante de la cámara de gravedad y el ruido capto su atención, volteo al cielo estrellado cuando de pronto algo parecido a un portal se abría en el cielo sobre el jardín de su casa, este género algo de viento y de este salió un rayo de energía que se estrelló contra la piscina del jardín para después desaparecer dejando solo un rastro de humo color azul en el cielo. Vegeta fue el primero en llegar ya que se encontraba muy cerca del lugar, al igual que los demás guerreros que llegaban a ese lugar se sorprendió de ver flotando en el agua a Bills y a Wills inconscientes, "¿Qué paso aquí? Papá, ¿tú conoces a esos tipos que están flotando en la piscina?", "si Bura los conozco, será mejor que los saquemos de ahí, tienen mucho que responder, Kakaroto llévate a ese", decía el príncipe de los sayajin mientras señalaba a Wills, los llevaron adentro de la casa esperando respuestas sobre porque razón jamás volvieron a entrenarlos sin saber que su llegada era el preludio de un terrible peligro para ellos.

Mientras los guerreros Z esperaban a que Bills y Wills despertaran, Birusu viajaba por el espacio hasta llegar a un planeta en ruinas, "saludos, vengo en nombre de la gran señora Muerte para solicitar un favor de su amo".

**¿podran Bills y Wills ayudar a los guerreros z?, ¿Qué es lo que Thanos busca en el eje del infinito?, ¿a quién le está pidiendo un favor la Muerte?**

**Y eso es todo por este año, a si es cierto todavía no les digo, el caso es que mi computadora se descompuso, no puedo pagar tantas horas de café internet así que tendré que dejar de publicar un tiempo. Pero no se preocupen tengo una fecha para volver, y preparé una especie de tráiler para que sigan esperando con emoción los próximos capítulos, este tráiler revela algunas de las cosas que están planeadas, también el primer párrafo del capítulo 1 revela mucho, bueno espero que la pasen bien, por favor escriban reviews para saber si les gusta lo que leyeron, y quiero agradecer especialmente a ****DARK-ZERO-0000****(espero que a eso te refirieras) y a ****baraka108****(el tráiler era de lo que te hablaba), bien los dejo con el tráiler, no soy profesional pero espero sea de su agrado, algún día aprenderé a hacer videos, hasta entonces será solo escrito.**

**_Trailer _**

**_"_****_¿Por qué nos atacan?"_**

**_"_****_Las profecías hablan sobre un nuevo hogar para nuestro pueblo"_**

**_"_****_Les dije que los atacaría cuando menos lo esperaran"_**

**_"_****_Por favor no me obligues a hacer esto"_**

**_"_****_Ya no hay salvación, la tierra está perdida"_**

**_"_****_Hay reliquias que datan de antes de la creación del universo, estas son una antigua fuerza de destrucción infinita"_**

**_"_****_Para cumplir con mi misión necesitare incrementar mis poderes diez veces más"_**

**_"_****_Peleamos contra un enemigo al que no podemos vencer"_**

**_"_****_En estas capsulas está nuestra última esperanza, por favor convénzanos de que todo esto es real"_**

**_"_****_Deberán viajar al tercer universo para recibir la ayuda que necesitan"_**

**_"_****_Midgard no es un lugar donde cualquiera pueda sobrevivir" _**

**_"_****_Cuando llegaron aquí condenaron a esta línea de tiempo a un futuro peor"_**

**_"_****_ustedes no pertenecen a este universo, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que los cambios en el tiempo no los afectan"_**

**_"_****_La vida les ha dado otra oportunidad, lo que hagan con ella determinara el fin del juego"_**

**_"_****_Ellos pertenecen a otro universo muy lejano a este"_**

**_"_****_Ellos vendrán… por que los necesitamos"_**

**_La Cruzada del Infinito- 27/01/15_**

**_"_****_Los humanos han fracasado como especie"_**


	10. Capítulo 10: Dos semanas antes de la bat

**No quiero alarmarlos pero, ya regrese, espero que este tiempo lo hayan pasado bien, yo aún no tengo mi computadora, pero me comprometí a volver a publicar hoy así que aquí estoy, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, tengo que recordar que los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's **

**Capítulo 10: Dos semanas antes de la batalla definitiva.**

Los recién llegados estuvieron inconscientes durante toda la noche, y parte de la mañana, todos esperaban que despertaran, Bura y Pan estaban de guardia en ese momento, ellas aceptaron hacerlo a regañadientes, "¿Dónde estoy?", ambas volteaban mientras notaban que el tipo con apariencia de gato se enderezaba para sentarse, "Pan llama a los demás", "oye niña, ¿podrías decirme que lugar es este?", preguntaba el dios de la destrucción un poco aturdido por el encierro, "estas en la tierra, creímos que ya no volverían, ¿dime Bills que paso con ustedes?", decía Goku mientras entraba a la habitación seguido del resto de los guerreros, "¿lo que paso?, un momento, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que nos fuimos?", decía Wills incorporándose también a la conversación, "pasaron 16 años, creímos que esa nube los había ahuyentado y que ya no volverían por aquí", decía Picoro mientras se acercaba con los brazos cruzados, "no digas tonterías, primero esa nube no nos ahuyentaría, y segundo no pudo haber pasado tanto tiempo, si ayer partimos de este planeta", respondía Bills sorprendiendo a los presentes, "ayer, pero Bills, ustedes salieron de aquí hace 16 años, ¿qué no lo recuerdan?", decía Goku llamando la atención del dios y su maestro, "señor Bills, creo que eso tiene sentido recuerde que en el reino de la muerte el tiempo no transcurre igual", " ¿el reino de la muerte?, abuelito, ¿tú sabes de que están hablando?", "no Pan, no lo sé, pero…", "esperen un momento, Wills, si nosotros estamos aquí, eso no significaría que la señora Muerte buscara ejecutar este mundo en dos semanas", decía el destructor en un sobresalto provocado por recordar la sentencia que la entidad cósmica había lanzado sobre la tierra.

"¿Qué dices?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que la señora Muerte quiere ejecutar a la tierra?, ¿Quién es ella para decidir el destino de este planeta?", intervenía Bulma sorprendida por la sentencia sobre su planeta. "Ella representa una de las tres fuerzas esenciales en los 12 universos, fue designada para mantener el equilibrio cósmico de la vida y la muerte y es la única que puede darnos órdenes a los dioses de la destrucción, si ella dice un lugar debe destruirse, ese lugar no tiene muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir", respondía Bills a la científica que al igual que los otros presentes se sorprendían de que existiera alguien que pudiera darle ordenes al caprichoso dios de la destrucción, "y si tanto le interesa el equilibrio de no sé que, ¿por qué no viene a la tierra y pelea por si misma?", interrumpía Bura con una actitud similar a la de su madre, "Los poderes de la señora Muerte son inconcebibles e incalculables, como las demás abstracciones cósmicas puede hacer uso de fuentes infinitas de energía, tan sólo su presencia puede causar la destrucción de todo un universo, ¿enserio la quieres peleando en este lugar?", intervenía Wills para dar respuesta a la hija de Vegeta.

Al escuchar esto todos sintieron escalofríos, incluso los dos sayajines de raza pura, aunque se sentían emocionados por la batalla como era natural en ellos, "entones esa señora debe ser muy fuerte, pero si ella no será la que vendrá a pelear, ¿Quién será?", decía Goku rompiendo el silencio, su tono evidenciaba algo de nerviosismo, más que nada por saber que ni el único rival al que no ha podido vencer ni aquel a quien ese rival reconocía como superior eran tan fuertes como quien había ordenado la destrucción de la tierra, "mmmm, para ser sincero no tengo idea, en el tiempo que la señora Muerte nos mantuvo prisioneros cambiaron algunas cosas, algunos destructores fueron sustituidos y otros revividos, todo esto porque el equilibrio cósmico esta por perderse en los 12 universos por lo que de seguro enviara a alguien que tenga un poder superior al que Wills y yo teníamos la primera vez que llegamos a la tierra, y nos dio dos semanas para entrenarlos antes de que el nuevo destructor llegue a la tierra, de entre los destructores que nosotros conocemos solo uno tendría un poder superior al de Wills, aunque desde que la gran señora lo revivió se ha dedicado a mirar en el eje del infinito…", "eje del infinito, ¿Qué es eso?", intervino Pan al destructor.

"El eje del infinito es un vórtice que contiene el conocimiento de los universos, y este se encuentra en **El Reino de la Muerte, en el centro del templo de la señora muerte, pero el caso es que en estas dos semanas no podrán entrenar el tiempo suficiente para sostener una pelea con un destructor que sea más fuerte que Wills", concluía con desanimo Bills.**

**"****Creo que hay una forma, ¿recuerdas ese lugar del que Goku te hablo la primera vez que se ofrecieron a entrenarnos? En aquella época no estaba disponible pero logramos restaurarlo un tiempo después de que ustedes desaparecieran, podemos usarlo pero solo pueden entrar dos a la vez durante dos días, en ese tiempo el efecto sería el de haber entrenado por dos años, ¿crees que sea suficiente para sostener una pelea con quien envíen?", ahora Picoro ofrecía una posible solución al problema del tiempo. **

**"****Mmm, dos años de entrenamiento, hay una posibilidad de que puedan igualar fuerzas con quien creemos la señora Muerte enviara, siempre y cuando ella no aumentara sus poderes después de revivirlo, pero si pueden vencerlo tal vez la gran señora decida que vale la pena perdonar este planeta", decía Wills después de meditar algunos segundos, él tenía una ligera esperanza de que esa sea la solución a su problema.**

**"****creo que Kakaroto y yo deberíamos recibir ese entrenamiento, en esas dos semanas podríamos entrenar al menos cuatro días cada uno, después cuando ese sujeto se presente pelearemos cada uno por separado", intervino Vegeta dando una respuesta lógica a sus problemas.**

**"****Pero claro, eres un genio Vegeta, si nosotros entrenamos y peleamos hay más probabilidad de ganar, además si hay un problema mayor podemos usar a la fusión para asegurarnos de que la tierra se salve", decía emocionado Goku ante la idea del príncipe de los sayajin.**

**"****¡Ni lo sueñes Kakaroto, no volveré a fusionarme contigo, prefiero que la tierra sea destruida antes de hacer esos pasos ridículos!".**

**"****¡Vegeta, ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso? El futuro del planeta podría depender de que tú y Goku usen la fusión y a tí solo te importa no verte ridículo!", le gritaba furiosa Bulma al príncipe de los sayajin por su actitud ante el plan de Goku.**

**"****¡Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, tú no tienes que hacer esos pasos tan ridículos frente a todos y mucho menos tienes que estar unida a el imbécil de Kakaroto!".**

**"****Oye vegeta no seas así, si no quieres que hagamos la fusión está bien, encontraremos otra forma de pelear contra el destructor, después de todo recibiremos cuatro años de entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo", intervino Goku tratando de calmar las cosas con Vegeta, además de detener al príncipe antes de que lo siguiera insultando.**

**"****Bueno, lo del entrenamiento ya está arreglado, pero ahora tenemos que hablarles de otro problema, entre las cosas que escuchamos mientras la señora Muerte nos mantuvo prisioneros, ella nos dijo algo sobre la nube roja que vimos la última vez que nos vimos", decía Wills llamando la atención de todos, desde aquel día la zona que había sido tocada por la nube no volvió a ser normal, "la señora muerte nos dijo que este universo ha sido afectado por las reliquias del tercer universo en cuatro ocasiones".**

**"****Reliquias del tercer universo, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?", interrumpía "Videl" al no comprender de que estaban hablando.**

**"****Antes de que los 12 universos se dividieran, se ordenó a los dioses de cada uno de los universos crear reliquias que pudieran ser usadas por los habitantes de su universo en caso de ser necesario, en el caso de este universo, las reliquias son las que ustedes conocen como esferas del dragón que pueden concederle casi cualquier deseo a quien las use, pero las reliquias del tercer universo son las más poderosas de los 12 universos, estas son una antigua fuerza destrucción infinita, por eso se decidió que no debían de usarse juntas jamás, estas reliquias se ocultaron en diferentes lugares del tercer universo, algunas fueron confiadas a seres conocidos como arcanos, ellos resguardan algunas de las reliquias sin siquiera saber que poder les otorga, el caso es que cuatro de estas reliquias han afectado este universo, incluso su amigo, el que no quiso darme pudin durante la fiesta, recibió su poder ya que su creador logro robar una astilla de una de las reliquias y uso el poder que contenía para darle fuerza a su creación", contestaba Bills a la pregunta de "Videl".**

**"****¿**Majin boo recibe su poder de la astilla de una de esas reliquias? Pero cuando pelearon contra él mato a todos en este planeta, y seres de otros planetas que eran más poderosos que los terrícolas no pudieron hacer nada contra él y ahora nos dices que su poder solo refleja lo que una astilla de una de esas reliquias puede hacer", decía Bulma total mente perpleja por lo que el destructor había revelado, no podía creer que el enemigo que, según los supremos Kaiosamas, tenía el poder para destruir su universo fuera solo una muestra del poder de algo proveniente de otro universo.

"¿Eso quiere decir que los habitantes del tercer universo son muy fuertes y están usando sus reliquias para atacarnos?", preguntaba Goku con algo de preocupación.

"No, los habitantes del tercer universo se distinguen por su inteligencia y astucia, no por su fuerza, de hecho el séptimo universo es uno de los más poderosos, pero las reliquias recibieron su poder de la cantidad de energía que los dioses que las crearon usaron para crearlas, en el séptimo universo el creador de las primeras esferas uso tanta energía que quedó inconsciente por algún tiempo, pero el que creo las reliquias del tercer universo uso toda su esencia para crearlas y no sobrevivió después de haberlas creado", contestaba wills mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello,

"La señora muerte también dijo que cuando ustedes pelearon contra el que llaman Majin boo se rompió una parte del muro que divide al séptimo y tercer universo, esto ocurrió porque el poder que él reflejó de la reliquia choco por accidente con la energía de otra de las reliquias que estaba siendo usada en el séptimo universo, como la energía de estas reliquias es mayor al poder de los muros que dividen los doce universos, cuando chocaron anularon la capacidad de los muros de regenerarse en el punto donde se unieron y la fisura que quedo entre los dos universos permitió que la nube roja cruzara hasta este universo, esa nube es otra de las reliquias del tercer universo, se le conoce como el Aether y según se cree tiene el poder de alterar la realidad según los deseos de su poseedor", dijo Wills terminando de decir lo que él supuso podía ser de interés para los terrícolas.

"Entonces por eso la zona de la ciudad que toco la nube cambio y parece tan diferente al resto del mundo, entonces la figura que vi dentro de la nube era probablemente quien estaba usando la reliquia", decía Gohan recordando lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

"De hecho a quien viste ahí es la razón de que los 12 universos se dividieran, él es conocido como Malekith y trato de destruir el universo con la ayuda del Aether, pero en las dos ocasiones que lo ha intentado ha sido derrotado" respondía Wills a la duda del hijo de Goku.

"Eso quiere decir que además del maníaco que ha atacado la tierra durante 16 años también debemos preocuparnos por el destructor que llegará en dos semanas", decía Picoro acercándose al grupo.

"Lo único que sé es que debemos empezar el entrenamiento lo antes posible, lo demás no es importante", respondía el destructor mientras se acercaba también al grupo.

"¡¿A qué te refieres con que lo demás no es importante? Ese hombre ha matado y aterrorizado personas durante años, nosotros incluidos y dices que no es importante….!", comenzó a gritar "Videl" fingiendo rabia y dolor por la muerte del padre de la persona que suplantó, pero era alejada del dios de la destrucción por Gohan, que estaba preocupad por hacer enojar a Bills, cosa que sabían por experiencia propia no era nada recomendable.

"Gohan suéltame, no puedo permitir que la muerte de mi padre quede impune, por favor no podemos dejar que el Mandarín siga libre, no ahora que reunimos tantas pistas en esas bodegas, por favor ayúdenme a encontrarlo, solo eso les pido", seguía "Videl" metida en su papel de hija en duelo, incluso fue capaz de dejar salir algunas lágrimas para ser más convincente.

"Creo que Videl no estará tranquila hasta que encontremos al Mandarín, Majin Boo sigue buscando en otra bodega con Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaos, pero según dice Yamcha esa bodega si esta vacia, ¿existe alguna forma de localizar al Mandarín más rápido?", decía Bulma mientras abrazaba a "Videl".

"Si localizar a ese tipo es tan importante Wills puede localizarlo", el comentario del destructor llamo la atención de todos, "¿eso es cierto, pueden localizarlo?", decía "Videl" con una voz que parecía reflejar algo de esperanza.

"Si, puedo localizar a cualquiera en el universo, de esa forma los localicé a ustedes desde el planeta del kaio del norte, solo debo saber cómo es esa persona a la que buscan", respondía Wills tomando su báculo.

Bulma guio a todos a su laboratorio personal, donde estaba toda la información que tenían del Mandarín, incluidas fotos, todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio, también habían llegado ya Majin Boo, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaos de la última bodega que habían revisado, "muy bien Wills este es el hombre al que estamos buscando", dijo Bulma mientras ampliaba una captura del primer mensaje del Mandarín, algo en la imagen llamo la atención de el destructor y su maestro.

"Wills, ¿eso que tiene el terrícola en la mano es el Cetro Chitauri?", rompia el silencio Bills mientras señalaba el objeto en la mano del Mandarín, "veo que 16 años sin nada más que hacer que leer y hablar conmigo sirvieron para ponerlo al corriente de sus lecciones señor Bills", confirmaba Wills la sospecha de su alumno.

"Disculpen, ¿qué es exactamente el Cetro Chitauri?", preguntó Goten tan confuso como los demás en el laboratorio.

"El Cetro Chitauri es el envase que contiene una de las reliquias del tercer universo, o en pocas palabras, una de las seis gemas del alma, como se les llama ahí, no entiendo como alguien pudo encontrar una de las gemas, incluso la mayoría de los habitantes del tercer universo ignoran su existencia", respondió el maestro del destructor mientras miraba en su báculo buscando al hombre que ahora sabían poseía una de las gemas, después de revisar encontró un enorme complejo que estaba amurallado y resguardado por guardias armados y se los mostró a todos, decidieron ir en ese momento a buscar pero Yamcha quería hablar un momento con Goku así que se quedaron en el laboratorio mientras los demás se encaminaban al jardín.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Yamcha? Debemos…", en ese momento Yamcha se dio la vuelta y toco a Goku con un bastón en el pecho y las pupilas de Goku se dilataban hasta cubrir casi todo el cristalino de sus ojos, "temo que tu amigo ya no existe, es increíble, en realidad era un debilucho", mientras hablaba el dedo anular de su mano izquierda se iluminaba y rompía la ilusión, el Mandarín estuvo todo el tiempo entre ellos en la forma de Yamcha y lo que era peor, el bastón se trasformó en el Cetro que contenía una de las gemas del alma, "escúchame, actuaras normal hasta que lleguemos a mí laboratorio, cuando entremos ahí comenzara la fiesta, ahora vámonos, no debemos hacer esperar a los demás".

Ahora el Mandarín volvía a tomar la forma del exnovio de Bulma, ocultaba el Cetro y sonrió ligeramente, "Hydra tenía lindos juguetes, es una lástima que no sobrevivieran" dijo antes de salir del laboratorio, ahora se dirigía al jardín en compañía de Goku para unirse a la búsqueda con los guerreros z que, sin saberlo, tenían a su enemigo a un lado.

**¿Cómo podrán los guerreros z enfrentarse a una gema del alma?**

**¿Descubrirán quién es en realidad Yamcha?**

**¿Qué pasara ahora que Goku está bajo el control del Mandarín?**

**Bien espero que la espera valiera la pena, pero por desgracia, como dije al principio, todavía no está lista mi computadora, por lo que no puedo asegurarles que podre actualizar la próxima semana, les pido su paciencia. Esto será todo por esta semana, espero que la pasen bien.**


	11. Capítulo 11: La invasión secreta

**Hola a todos, tengo buenas noticias mi computadora esta lista y mejor que nunca, así que espero no tener más retrasos, quiero agradecer sus reviews, es bueno saber que la historia sigue siendo de su agrado y les aseguro que aún quedan más sorpresas en los próximos capítulos, bueno, los dejare con el capítulo de esta semana.**

**Los personajes, algunos diálogos y artículos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's, yo solo los estoy usando para esta historia.**

**_Anteriormente en La Cruzada del Infinito._**

**_"_****_Maestro, por favor estabilícelo"_**

**_"_****_Muchos me consideran un terrorista, yo me considero un maestro, lección número uno, los héroes no existen"_**

**_"_****_Voy a darles dos opciones, ¿desean tener una vida vacía o una muerte digna?"_**

**_Los guerreros volvían a casa de Bulma para entregarle los discos que encontraron para que los revisara y viera si había información útil en ellos_**

**_"_****_Si nosotros estamos aquí, eso no significaría que la señora Muerte buscara ejecutar este mundo en dos semanas"_**

**_"_****_Hydra tenía lindos juguetes, es una lástima que no sobrevivieran"_**

**_"_****_La gran señora Muerte para solicitar un favor de su amo"_**

**Capítulo 11: La invasión secreta.**

**Hace 2 años.**

En un pequeño pueblo, un hombre entraba en un restaurante, el hombre, cuyo cuerpo daba más la impresión de ser el de un robot, era alguien muy temido en el lugar por lo que nadie se atrevía a molestarlo.

Mientras comía, un hombre trajeado con una carpeta en las manos entro al restaurante, ante el asombro de todos se sentó en la barra junto al temido asesino, "se nota que no sabes quién soy, así que te daré una oportunidad de…"

"Lo conozco perfectamente, usted es Tao Pai Pai, es conocido por ser el mejor asesino del mundo, también sé que su cuerpo luce así desde que enfrento a un niño de nombre Goku, ese niño fue la primera persona que fue capaz de derrotarlo, unos años después se presentó en un torneo de artes marciales buscando venganza, pero no lo logro", el hombre trajeado, que lucía un anillo en cada uno de sus dedos, relató la vida de quien estaba sentado a su lado mientras el resto de las personas abandonaban el lugar discretamente.

"Si sabes quién soy quiere decir que buscas mis servicios, te advierto que cobro mucho dinero por matar a alguien y…"

"No me interesan sus servicios, de hecho, he venido a ofrecerte una oportunidad. Pero que mal servicio hay aquí", interrumpía el hombre mientras que ante el asombro del asesino, el hombre trajeado dirigía su mano derecha hacia uno de los refrigeradores, en un instante el anillo del dedo medio de esa mano se ilumino, después una botella de cerveza salía del aparato levitando en dirección a quien estaba sentado junto a él.

"¿Una oportunidad de que exactamente?", pregunto Tao Pai Pai sonriendo ligeramente, creyendo que no había nada importante que ese hombre pudiera ofrecerle. "De tener tú venganza", dijo el hombre colocando la carpeta que traía frente al asesino.

Tao Pai Pai abrió la carpeta con algo de curiosidad, "proyecto Extremis… dispositivo Ciempiés… GH 325, ¿esto en verdad funciona? ", preguntó el asesino con un notable interés.

"Por supuesto, la pregunta es señor Tao Pai Pai, ¿está dispuesto a participar en el proyecto?", pregunto el Mandarín antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

"¿Cuándo empezamos?"

**El presente.**

La noche ha caído, el silencio abunda en el bosque, en el cielo una nave con el logotipo de la Corporación Capsula sobrevuela el lugar, todos decidieron que la mejor opción era viajar en la nave, ya que seguían esperando información de parte del padre de Bulma quien se quedó analizando los discos que los guerreros habían encontrado en los complejos abandonados, en la nave todos buscaban con la vista el complejo que Wills les mostraba, por alguna razón no se podían detectar los ki de las personas que se veían en la proyección que mostraba el maestro del dios de la destrucción.

"Tengo curiosidad, el portal por el que llegaron a la tierra y el humo azul que apareció después de que ustedes cayeron en la piscina, ¿tiene algo que ver con esas gemas de las que tanto hablan?", pregunto Pan sacando de sus pensamientos a Bills, "así es, cuando estábamos en el templo de la señora Muerte unos emisarios del mundo de los dioses del tercer universo, ellos traían algo que la propia señora Muerte identificó como una gema del alma, según me explico Wills esa gema es conocida como el Teseracto y hasta donde se sabe permite a su poseedor teletrasportarse a sí mismo o teletransportar cualquier cosa de un punto del universo a otro con solo pensar en el lugar, aun si no conoces ese lugar, la gran señora solicito al rey de los dioses que le permitiera usar la gema para enviarnos de vuelta al séptimo universo", respondió el dios de la destrucción sin apartar la vista del bosque, donde buscaba la mansión que su maestro mostraba, "aparecer en un lugar con solo pensar en ese lugar, es increíble, abuelito, ¿tú técnica de teletransportación también funciona de esa forma?", decía la hija de Gohan sorprendida por el poder de las reliquias del tercer universo, "no Pan, para que yo pueda usar la teletransportación debo detectar un ki conocido en el lugar, si no hay un ki que yo conozca no puedo ir a ese lugar", respondía el sayajin la pregunta de su nieta.

"Veo que te interesa saber sobre las gemas del alma, ¿o me equivoco pequeña?", dijo Wills mientras dirigía su mirada a la nieta de Goku, "si, siempre me pregunte por la zona que esta por la corporación capsula, mi mamá me conto del día que la nube roja bajó de un portal y que después de que desapareció el lugar no volvió a ser igual, cuando dijeron que una de esas gemas fue la que provocó ese cambio me dio curiosidad de saber que más podían hacer las otras gemas", respondió Pan a la pregunta del maestro de Bills.

Pasando su mano sobre su báculo Wills comenzó a proyectar imágenes de 6 piedras de distintos colores, estas imágenes llamaron la atención de los presentes, quienes prestaron atención a la pequeña explicación que el maestro de Bills dirigía a la hija de Gohan, "solo los arcanos, asgardianos y fuerzas cósmicas tienen derecho a hablar abiertamente de las reliquias del tercer universo, esto es todo lo que se me permite revelar sobre ellas. Las gemas controlan cada una fuerzas elementales de cualquiera de los universo, el Teseracto, el Casco, , el Aether, el Netheranium, , el Orbe, y el cetro que tiene el tipo a quien buscamos son los nombres con los que se les conoce a las gemas, hasta ahora no ha habido nadie que pueda controlar el poder de las gemas al cien por ciento, de hecho, ni los arcanos que reguardaron las gemas comprendían el poder que tenían con ellos, de hecho, aunque ellos intentaron descubrir su potencial solo se cree conocer el probable poder de cada una de ellas, se sabe que han activado las gemas por accidente, hasta donde se sabe solo dos de las gemas siguen al cuidado de los arcanos mientras que el resto están dispersas en el tercer universo, una está en este universo por alguna razón, y …".

Antes de que pudiera continuar el paisaje fuera de la nave de Bulma empezó a cambiar, aun que viajaban de noche, tenían luz que les permitía guiarse, pero de pronto la oscuridad comenzó a tornarse más profunda, ni los potentes faros de la nave podían iluminar el camino, nadie noto que "Yamcha" había hecho un movimiento muy leve o tal vez no le tomaron importancia, él levanto un poco el meñique derecho antes de que la oscuridad se adueñara del lugar, incluso el interior de la nave ahora estaba tan oscuro como el exterior, algunos intentaron iluminar la nave creando un aura de ki, pero no funciono.

De pronto la nave empezó a golpear contra los arboles del bosque, al no poder ver, Bulma no noto que la nave perdía altitud, mientras trataba de elevar la nave de nuevo, su exnovio dirigía su mano izquierda a una de las paredes de la nave, entre la oscuridad no se podía ver nada de lo que hacía, "En serio creyeron que los dejaría entrar en mí casa así como así, esta es solo una muestra de cómo sus poderes quedan inutilizados ante mí", todos escucharon la voz del Mandarín pero no podían identificar desde donde, des pues de esto su enemigo movió su dedo medio para transmitir energía eléctrica, la suficiente para que los circuitos de la nave quedaran fritos, después de eso él hizo que la luz volviera de nuevo relajando su dedo meñique.

Cuando la luz volvió la nave se desplomaba, todos los tripulantes empezaron a abandonar la nave, a lo lejos se podía ver el lugar al que se dirigían, de la mansión salía en ese momento un hombre con un traje de pelea color rosa con pantalones negros que había esperado su señal pacientemente.

"Creo que esto podría ser peligroso, no creo que ni Videl ni Bulma deban acercarse a ese lugar", dijo Picoro muy serio al resto del grupo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo así que Bulma, "Videl", Krilin, "Yamcha", Ten Shin Han y Chaos se quedaron en el bosque, mientras Bulma revisaba la nave, "Yamcha" se apartó del grupo y cuando estuvo a una distancia segura se despojó de su disfraz, "Videl" se apartó un poco también diciendo que necesitaba estar sola un momento, Krilin y Chaos se quedaron a ayudar a Bulma mientras que Ten Shin Han montaba guardia a una distancia segura, cuando todos estaban distraídos el mejor amigo de Chaos descendió lentamente en dirección a donde se encontraba "Videl".

"¿Cómo pudo ese tipo conseguir una gema del alma?, esto no me gusta majestad, se supone que nadie había encontrado ese portal, sé que las profecías hablan sobre un nuevo hogar para nuestro pueblo, pero no veo la forma en que podamos reclamarlo si tenemos que enfrentar el poder de una de las gemas", dijo "Ten Shin Han" mientras que su aspecto físico cambiaba al de una criatura de piel verde semejante a la que asesino en secreto a la esposa de Gohan.

"Las profecías son claras, y este planeta es el que mejor reúne las características para que nuestra raza pueda sobrevivir, incluso gracias al portal es un punto estratégico para poder vencer a los Kree sin que puedan detectarnos antes del ataque, además ya oíste a ese hombre de peinado extraño, los arcanos no comprendieron el poder de las gemas teniéndolas tantos años, incluso se sabe que los arcanos que perdieron sus gemas las activaban sin darse cuenta, no creo que esté "Mandarín" sepa usar el poder de esa gema en su totalidad aunque la estudiara el resto de su vida, pero para mayor seguridad quiero que reúnas a los demás, yo ordenaré a las naves que adelanten su arribo, en el momento adecuado aprovecharé la confianza que los habitantes de este planeta tienen en esta humana para hacerlos entregar el planeta sin oponer resistencia", dijo "Videl", quien también había revelado su verdadera forma en la oscuridad de ese bosque.

**Mientras tanto en el reino de la muerte.**

En el centro del santuario de la Muerte, uno de sus sirvientes observaba atentamente el eje del infinito, el ser de piel purpura había meditado desde hace días en ese lugar sin descansar ni un instante, su objetivo, encontrar la forma en la cual poder cumplir con la misión que la entidad cósmica le había confiado, a lo lejos el hermano de Bills regresaba después de cumplir con la misión que su ama le había confiado, estaba acompañado del ser al que había ido a buscar, el titán loco se distrajo de su meditación por primera vez en días, aun que seguía viendo en el eje del infinito no pudo evitar dar un vistazo al ser que había llegado junto con el vocero de la Muerte, ambos pasaron junto a él con rumbo al interior del templo, el visitante no era alguien desconocido para él, pero le parecía extraño que estuviera en ese lugar.

"Mi señora Muerte, he traído a quien usted deseaba ver", dijo el hermano del destructor del séptimo universo después de arrodillarse ante su ama, que se encontraba observando el espacio desde una de las esquinas del santuario, ella se dio la vuelta, permitiendo ver a su vocero de rodillas y al visitante de pie con los brazos cruzados atrás de este.

"Déjanos solos, acompaña a Thanos un momento", ordeno la Muerte telepáticamente a su sirviente, quien se apresuró a cumplir con la orden, con algo de preocupación por a quien debía acompañar.

Cuando salió de ahí su vocero la Muerte y el visitante comenzaron a hablar durante varios minutos.

Fuera del templo el vocero de la Muerte permanecía sentado en el piso con su cabeza recargada en uno de sus brazos mientras que Thanos no apartaba la vista del vórtice, "cualquiera creería que después de estar muerto buscarías hacer algo más divertido, ¿Qué es lo que buscas en el aje exactamente?", rompió el silencio el hermano de Bills después de un largo bostezo.

"Ya lo dije, busco la forma de cumplir con la misión que la señora Muerte me confió", respondió Thanos sin perder la concentración.

"Podrías simplemente salir y matar a la mitad del universo, talvez hacer lo mismo que hiciste con tú gente", sugería el vocero buscando salir del aburrimiento.

"Podría, pero para cuando terminara de recorrer los universos las poblaciones de los lugares que ya hubieran sido recorridos estarían restablecidos, además de que el tiempo necesario para eso sería demasiado, no sería algo a la altura de la gran señora Muerte". Respondió el titán a la sugerencia de su acompañante.

"Veo que estar muerto no te cambió, sigues obsesionado con ser el mejor de los destructores, ni siquiera te ha interesado tener a los que se unieron contra ti frente a frente, no piensas en buscar tú venganza personal si esta interrumpe tú misión", Birusu trataba de asegurarse de que tanto sabia el titán loco sobre la rebelión y que tanto peligro corría estando a su lado en esos momentos.

Thanos caminó tranquilamente sin apartar la vista del eje del infinito hasta donde estaba sentado Birusu, cuando llego hizo un movimiento rápido y tomo al hermano de Bills por las orejas y lo levanto hasta tenerlo frente a frente, "Solo te diré que sigues vivo solo porque la señora Muerte te considera útil, pero si te atreves a hacer algo contra ella o haces algo que me moleste no habrá un lugar en los 12 universos, ni una luna, ni una estrella lo suficientemente lejana donde pueda ocultarse de mí", después de decir esto soltó las orejas del vocero dejándolo caer, el miedo no permitió que Birusu pudiera reaccionar, pero después de todo, su reacción no iba a tener ningún efecto, Thanos volvía a fijar la vista en el eje. "¿Qué hace él aquí?", preguntó mientras seguía observando.

"La gran señora le pidió que se ocupara de ser el destructor cuando moriste, él no estaba de acuerdo pero El Tribunal Viviente lo convenció de que era necesario, la señora Muerte quiere que se encargue de un planeta que mi hermano decidió perdonar", el hermano de Bills respondía a la pregunta rápidamente tratando de no provocar la ira del titán.

"Ya veo, así que tu hermano se volvió blando en estos años"

"Sí, claro que sí, me voy la señora Muerte me llama", Birusu se ponía de pie rápidamente y notablemente nervioso.

Mientras el vocero corría al interior del templo, el visitante salía de ahí listo para su último trabajo como destructor y con la libertad de decidir qué hacer con los planetas que encontrara en el camino.

**_¿Qué pasara en la mansión del Mandarín?_**

**_¿Cuántas personas más han sido remplazadas?_**

**_¿Qué busca Thanos en el eje del infinito?_**

**_¿A quién ha enviado la muerte a destruir la tierra?_**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber su opinión de esta historia, baraka108****no te preocupes, porque no pasara así en esta historia, solo deja que avance y veras, ****DARK-ZERO-0000****gracias por tu review, me alegra que disfrutaras el capítulo anterior y por ultimo agradezco a los demás lectores que siguen esta historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, me despido y les deseo una excelente semana.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Interrupción

**Oh hola, primeramente quisiera disculparme por no actualizar la semana pasada, la verdad es que este capítulo en especial me costó mucho trabajo, parece que introducir a este personaje no fue tan sencillo como pensé, pero por fin logre algo más o menos decente con él y ahora solo queda esperar su opinión.**

**Ok y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama y de Marvel Comic's, sé que esto es obvio pero las empresas se vuelven locas si no lo aclaramos.**

**Capítulo 12: Interrupción.**

Mientras los guerreros Z se acercaban al complejo Picoro se sumía mas en sus pensamientos, parte de las memorias de Kamisama que había tomado como algo inútil años antes ahora parecían tener sentido, cuando él se unió de nuevo con Kamisama todos los conocimientos de este último pasaron a ser parte de él, entre muchas otras cosas el nombre gemas del alma resonaba, no tenía muy claro porque su otra mitad sabia sobre artefactos de otro universo, pero aunque lo que sabía era prácticamente lo mismo que Wills les había dicho antes del accidente había otra cosa que no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza, "no permitir que dos gemas del alma estén en el mismo lugar".

En el exterior de la mansión del Mandarín un hombre esperaba la llegada de los guerreros, ansioso por obtener su venganza, a la distancia lograba verlos acercándose a ese complejo.

Mientras tanto Bulma, al descubrir que la nave había quedado completamente inútil, tomo una de las capsulas de emergencia en la que guardaba una nave extra, al activar la computadora central y conectarla al sistema de la Corporación Capsula encontró que los archivos encriptados de los discos que encontraron en los otros complejos ahora estaban disponibles, "¿Qué es esto? Proyecto Deathlok, esto no estaba aquí antes", decía Bulma al revisar de nuevo los archivos mientras que "Videl", "Ten Shin Han", Krilin y Chaos subían a la nave, el archivo era un video, cuando lo vieron, no podían creer quien aparecía en el.

"Muy bien señor Tao Pai Pai, el primer paso para su recuperación es cuatro dosis de esto, el virus extremis, esto regenerara sus extremidades y tejidos dañados", decía el Mandarin en el video mientras mostraba una ampolleta en forma de Y al conocido asesino y viejo conocido de los guerreros z, después de que aplico todos los presentes vieron asombrados como el cuerpo de Tao Pai Pai se regeneraba a una velocidad increíble, " su cuerpo se ha regenerado por completo, el siguiente paso es la instalación de uno de estos dispositivos en su columna, el ciempiés estabilizara el virus extremis, y por último el suero GH 325, esto evitara que tanto el extremis como el ciempiés se salgan de control", "¿Qué pasaría si se sale de control?", preguntaba el asesino mientras los científicos terminaban de instalar el ciempiés en su columna, "pongámoslo así, ¿ha visto las noticias sobre las explosiones que han ocurrido en los últimos años? Jamás encontraron los explosivos porque lo que explotaba eran sujetos de pruebas que perdieron estabilidad", el video terminaba con el Mandarín inyectando un líquido azul luminiscente a Tao Pai Pai.

"Tal y como lo vimos Gohan y yo en el ataque a la escuela, el hombre que exploto tenía la misma apariencia que el hombre del video cuando empezó el proceso, además suplicaba a alguien a quien llamaba maestro que lo estabilizara", dijo "Videl" al venírsele a la mente recuerdos que había extraido de la verdadera Videl.

Fuera de la mansión los guerreros z podían ver a un hombre de pie en la puerta, aceleraron creyendo que se trataba del Mandarín pero cuando estuvieron más cerca de él se dieron cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de alguien más.

"Por fin llegas Goku, veo que aún me recuerdas" decía el hombre mientras que los que lo conocieron hace años se sorprendían de verlo sin sus prótesis robóticas.

"Pero si eres Tao Pai Pai, ¿te contrataron para proteger al Mandarín?, aaaaaaaa tu cuerpo es normal otra vez", se sorprendía Goku al darse cuenta de que su viejo enemigo estaba totalmente recuperado.

"No necesito de señor Tao Pai Pai para defenderme, solo le ofrecí lo que él deseaba, un cuerpo nuevo y la oportunidad de vengarse", dijo el Mandarín mientras salía de la mansión con las manos en la espalda.

"Tú mataste a Satán, tú mataste a sataaaaan", grito Majin Boo mientras se abalanzaba contra el Mandarín tomándolo del cuello, mientas apretaba su cuello y se disponía a acabar con él de la misma forma que se deshizo de Babidi, el Mandarín levantaba sus manos, aparentemente tratando de liberarse del agarre de su atacante, pero cuando su mano derecha estaba frente a Majin Boo levanto un poco su dedo anular, cuando lo hizo la gema cuadrada de su anillo se ilumino y disparo un rayo de energía que impacto en el pecho de su atacante, este cubrió el cuerpo entero de Majin boo mientras destruia los su cuerpo, átomo por átomo, haciendo que fuera imposible para él regenerarse de nuevo.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, el ki de Majin Boo desapareció junto con su cuerpo, mientras el Mandarín se ponía de pie y frotaba su cuello. "¿Cómo es posible? Tú no eres tan fuerte como para sostener una pelea con ninguno de nosotros y aun así fuiste capaz de acabar con Majin Boo con un solo ataque", dijo Picoro sin salir de su asombro al ver caer a uno de los guerreros más fuertes de la tierra en tan solo unos segundos.

"Este hombre pertenece al tercer universo, tal y como lo pensé, no importa tanto su fuerza, el problema es su inteligencia", dijo Wills mientras veía en su báculo el aura del Mandarín.

"Si te refieres a el portal que hay entre nuestros mundos, estas en lo cierto, encontré el portal hace años, después de estudiar este lugar decidí venir a verlo con mis propios ojos y tomando en cuenta la situación actual de mi mundo preferí quedarme y terminar mis experimentos aquí, pero no sean mal educados el señor Tao Pai Pai ha esperado por mucho tiempo esta oportunidad así que no lo hagan esperar, en cuanto él termine pueden seguir contra mi si quieren", dijo el Madarin mientras que se recargaba en los muros del complejo.

"Bien peleare con Tao Pai Pai, pero después tú pagaras por todas las personas inocentes que asesinaste", dijo Goku poniéndose en posición de batalla frente a su viejo enemigo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos el asesino más famoso del mundo reto a Goku a atacarlo, Goku desapareció y reapareció frente a su rival, cuando lanzo el primer golpe Tao Pai Pai lanzo un puñetazo que se estrelló contra el puño del sayajin bloqueando el ataque, ante el asombro de Goku por el repentino aumento de poder de su rival lanzo una patada con mayor fuerza que el primer ataque pero Tao Pai Pai lo bloqueo con su antebrazo y tomo la pierna de Goku atrapándolo para después darle un puñetazo en el estómago, aunque no le causo mucho daño era extraño que fuera capaz de pelear a ese nivel, había mejorado desde su último encuentro, Tao Pai Pai intento tomar por sorpresa a Goku lanzando una serie de golpes rápidos que el sayajin bloqueo fácilmente, el asesino ahora tomo por sorpresa a Goku al escupir fuego de su boca, el parecía una especie de lanzallamas humano, pero aun así no podía hacer más que dañar la ropa de Goku, a la mente de Tao Pai Pai vino el recuerdo de su primer enfrentamiento contra el sayajin y la humillación que sintió después al perder contra un niño lo que hizo que aumentara la potencia de sus ataques logrando sacar de balance a su rival, cuando Goku se dio cuenta de que este no era el mismo Tao Pai Pai que él recordaba y que ahora era capaz de sostener una pelea con él como en su primer enfrentamiento decidió que era necesario transformarse en un super sayajin para enfrentarlo esta vez.

Después de su transformación, Goku se lanzó a atacar al asesino mas famoso del mundo, pero, para sorpresa de él y sus amigos, Tao Pai Pai detuvo su ataque con solo una mano, la cual cambiaba a un tono ligeramente naranja por el esfuerzo, sin soltar al sayajin, Tao Pai Pai elevo su poder provocando el mismo efecto en todo su cuerpo.

"¡Haaaaay me quemo!", exclamo Goku logrando liberarse del agarre de su rival para sacudir su mano tratando de calmar la sensación de quemadura.

"Crees que eso va a intimidarme ahora con esa transformación, parte mientras ustedes investigaban al maestro yo aproveché esa habitación de entrenamientos que tanto les gusta, ahora es mi turno, ¡Do-dom… kgsxkgwwjvxwkjgwxcvwixx

"Esta pelea es algo aburrida no lo crees autor, los lectores saben que aunque hayas convertido a Tao Pai Pai en una especie de Deathlok, Goku cuando mucho tendría que transformarse en super sayajin fase dos o tres para derrotarlo, tranquilos lectores voy a mejorarlo"

"Pero, ¿a dónde se fue Tao Pai Pai?", Goku buscaba con la mirada junto con todos los demás pero había rastro del asesino más famoso del mundo, o al menos de este universo.

"Tranquilos él ya no está aquí, la pelea era aburrida y no queremos que esta historia pierda fans", todos voltearon a ver a quien hablaba ahora, un hombre con un traje rojo con algunos detalles negros en el pecho, un aparato circular a la altura del corazón, también tenía un par de katanas en la espalda algunas granadas en el pecho, un par de pistolas semiautomáticas en su cinturón y una máscara roja con sombras negras en los ojos.

Girando su cara hacia atrás y colocando su mano extendida junto a su boca dijo, "Exacto lector soy quien crees que soy, a menos que creas que soy Spider-man, créeme soy aún mejor y más sensual, ahora disculpa es hora de mi dialogo, o es cierto las referencias que haga aparecerán entre corchetes así [ ]"

El hombre toco el aparato que estaba unido a su traje para teletransporpandose y quedar en medio de los guerreros, " i am The Great Mighty Pool [del videojuego Conker's Bad Fur Day - The Great Mighty Poo ], o perdón olvide que este era un fan fic en español !hola! me llamo piscina de la muerta, sé que no son los pandilleros latinos del tráiler de mi película pero tenía que hacerlo de nuevo, solo llámenme Deadpool"

"Genial el maniaco que cree que vive en un comic salió de su cuarto, empiezo a creer que debí traer mejor a su amigo", dijo el Mandarín al ver a Deadpool llagar a la zona de batalla.

"Si pudiste traer a Cable pero sabes que soy encantador y los fans me aman, además como podría negarme a esta oportunidad, puedo pelear contra los protagonistas de Dragon Ball Z, darles una paliza y si pierdo finjo haber estado bajo el control de tu cetro, decir que estoy agradecido por haberme liberado e irme de aquí tranquilamente ¡gracias autor!"

"¿Autor?", pregunto Picoro alzando su ceja derecha.

"Es una meta cosa, no lo entenderías, el caso es que ahora pelearan contra mí", respondía Deadpool a la duda del guerrero nameku, "pero antes de empezar les diré un detalle, el caso es que no puedo morir, literalmente miren", en cuanto termino de decir esto Deadpool tomo una de sus pistolas y se dio un tiro en la cabeza, arriba de la oreja izquierda cayendo al suelo ante la mirada perpleja de todos ante el comportamiento del recién llegado.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien, lo ven no puedo morir, esto deja la duda de cómo piensa Marvel matarme en unos meses [la anunciada muerte de Deadpool en los comics para este año]", dijo Deadpool mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo.

"¿Quién es ese Marvel de quien hablas, es alguien fuerte?", pregunto Goku sin perder de vista a su nuevo rival.

"Es una historia muy larga de derechos cinematográficos, no lo entenderías [guerra entre Marvel y Fox por derechos de personajes], el caso es que tengo que aprovechar para hacer todo lo que quiera en estos meses, ya sabes antes de que termine siendo solo un recuerdo de los fans, por eso cuando leí esta historia decidí que sería interesante entrar, como vi que la pelea con esa copia de Deathlok termino siendo aburrida tuve que intervenir así que remplace a Tao Pai Pai para que esa aburrida pelea no provocará la ira de los lectores, sé que tal vez estén molestos por no ver al asesino que marco su infancia pero estén tranquilos se los devolveré, lo prometo", respondió el mercenario a la duda de Goku.

"No tengo idea de qué demonios hablas, lo único que entiendo es que estas bajo el control del Mandarín así que te liberaremos para poder derrotarlo y poder entrenar de una bena vez", dijo vegeta exasperado por el exceso de habla del hombre de traje rojo.

"Entrenamiento, o es cierto el que harán para pelear contra el villano que el autor mantiene en secreto desde hace algunos capítulos, lector encontraras esas referencias en los finales de los capítulos 9 y 11, que raro se parece al número de emergencia de Estados Unidos, seguro fue coincidencia, además también tienen que preocuparse por los Skrulls que tienen en su equipo", vamos lector tu sabes quién está diciendo esto.

"¿Los qué que tenemos en el equipo?, dijo 18 algo sorprendida por lo que el mercenario acababa de decir.

"cierto, cierto ustedes todavía no lo saben, perdonen el spoiler, así es lector 18 estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, es algo callada, ¿no lo crees? me pregunto cómo logro Krilin quedarse con ella, se ve como casi todas las historias de ficción, ósea el chico y la chica se llevan mal uno se enamora del otro y terminan juntos. Pero mira esto, el capítulo se saturo de diálogos, creo que la pelea tendrán que leerla la próxima semana, o cuando la historia actualice", ¿es necesario decir quién fue?

"Si no hablaras tanto serias un soldado perfecto", dijo el Mandarín golpeando su rostro con la palma de su mano derecha.

"Oye, lo mismo me dijo Stryker en la película de Logan [X-Men origins Wolverine], es verdad el capítulo ya era largo, corte o como sea que llamen los escritores a cuando dejan de escribir, no preguntes quien hablo amigo, solo busca al tipo del carro de bocadillos, me prometió traer chimichangas"

**Oigan, ¿Quién estuvo jugando con mi historia? ¿Dónde quedo la pelea que escribí? Aaaaa tratare de arreglarlo.**

**¿Qué, creían que me refería a Tao Pai Pai cuando hable de lo complicado que fue introducirlo? Lo siento pero no fue así, sé que es cruel jugar con los sentimientos de quienes esperaron ver de vuelta al mejor asesino del mundo pero simplemente no pude resistirme, tranquilos él volverá.**

**Ahora, algo que ya deberían de haber notado en este punto de la historia, las gemas fueron mencionadas por nombre en el capítulo pasado, seguro notaron que llevan el mismo nombre que en el universo cinematográfico de Marvel, pero también que aparecieron dos totalmente nuevas, el Casco y el Netheranium, en caso de que te preguntaras porque elegí estos nombres para las gemas que no se han presentado en el cine, existe una teoría de que la primera letra del nombre en inglés de las gemas formarían todas juntas la palabra Thanos, teniendo el Teseraco, el cetro, el Orbe y el Aether busqué la forma de completar esto:**

**Tesseract = Teseracto = Gema del espacio **

**Helmet = Casco = Gema del alma**

**Aether = Aether = Gema de la realidad**

**Netheranium = Netheranium = Gema del tiempo**

**Orb = Orbe =Gema del poder**

**Scepter = cetro =Gema de la mente**

**El Netheranium es un objeto que aparece en un videojuego de Marvel así que decidí usarlo para una gema.**

**Bien espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, por favor envíen un review para saber su opinión de este capítulo, sin más por el momento me despido deseándoles una buena semana, hasta la próxima.**


	13. Capítulo 13: La cuarta pared

**_Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido una buena semana, primeramente una disculpa por no actualizar ayer, por alguna extraña razón la pagina no me permitía subir el capitulo, creo que Hydra trata de saboteare, se alegraran de saber que Deadpool y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, él puede seguir apareciendo en la historia a cambio de revelar una parte del capítulo anterior que es importante para la historia._**

**_"_****_Así es lector, por unos cuantos capítulos me tendrán por aquí, pero enserio quiero pelear contra los la gente de Dragón Ball, por que no empezamos de una vez"_**

**_De acuerdo, toma tú lugar mientras les digo a que…_**

**_"_****_Si, si, personajes y otras cosas pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's, no creo que eso les importe mucho, pero a mí me da curiosidad saber si _****_El Doctor Sicario Heart_****_, Matt Stalinger, _****_lacho12, DARK-ZERO-0000_****_y Lucifer El Arcangel _****_siguen leyendo esto, no han dado rastros de vida en algún tiempo"_**

**Capítulo 13: La cuarta pared.**

"Y regresamos, es extraño como estos sujetos se quedaron ahí parados todos estos días, ¿enserio nadie les dijo que podían ir a descansar? Bueno, es hora de iniciar con esto de una vez", terminando de hablar el mercenario desenvaino sus katanas, poniendo en alerta a los guerreros Z. "Lector tengo que preparar estas bellezas para enfrentar alienígenas superdotados, tal vez deberías saltar algunos renglones mientras afilo esto…

…un poco más…

… más…

… ya casi…

… y listo comenzare", inmediatamente después Deadpool ataco con sus katanas a Picoro y a Gohan, extrañamente, aun cuando lograron bloquear los ataques, ambos notaron que esas armas los había hecho sangrar.

"Si, te preguntas como los corte, pues aquí mis katanas son de vibranium, ¿Cómo lo conseguí? bueno para que lo descubras liberare parte del capítulo anterior, tú sabes lo que quite para poder entrar, y ahora sabrás", mientras los guerreros seguían sorprendidos por el poder de las armas que poseía su irritante enemigo, este saco una laptop roja y tecleo en ella. "Aquí lo tienen, cortesía de su mercenario preferido" #!*^^#$$*(#&amp;!)(*#) (EUSJHBSD

Mientras los guerreros luchaban, en la nave Bulma y "Videl" seguían revisando los archivos secretos del Mandarín, mientras que "Ten Shin Han", Krilin y Chaos se dirigían a advertir a sus amigos sobre los nuevos poderes de Tao Pai Pai, "Bulma mira esto, parece que el proyecto Ultimo es algo realmente peligroso, tal vez aún más que el proyecto Deathlok", dijo la "esposa" de Gohan a la científica.

"¿Estas segura? No creo que pueda haber algo peor que un asesino modificado genéticamente con la capacidad de regenerarse de cualquier herida", dijo Bulma mientras seguía revisando los archivos del suero GH 325.

"Un androide que puede controlar el clima, que además está hecho de un metal que absorbe las vibraciones recibidas haciéndolo casi indestructible y tiene un suministro prácticamente infinito de energía", dijo "Videl" resumiendo lo que el archivo decía sobre el androide Ultimo y llamando la atención de la esposa de Vegeta.

"Aquí dice que Ultimo es capaz de controlar el clima a nivel mundial, puede alterarlo a voluntad de su controlador en cuestión de minutos, su cuerpo está hecho de un metal llamado vibranium, se supone que solo puede ser dañado por mas vibranium o con algo llamado antimetal… viene de un lugar llamado Wakanda, jamás había oído hablar de ese lugar, ni siquiera aparece en el mapa, pero dice que en ese país han trabajado con este metal desde hace años, y también dice que recibe su energía de algo llamado Reactor Arc, de diez de estos reactores de hacho, se supone que cada uno de ellos genera energía para alimentar tres ciudades, también está dotado de una inteligencia artificial basada en algo llamado J.A.R.V.I.S. estos vienen de un lugar llamado Industrias Stark", seguía "Videl" con el resumen mientras Bulma no perdía detalle sobre esta arma que parecía imposible

"¿Industrias Stark? No los conozco, pero los planos de ese Reactor Arc se ven interesantes, me impresiona, quien quera que haya diseñado eso debe ser un verdadero genio, tal vez pueda usarlos en algo que pueda ayudarnos", intervino la científica mientras analizaba los planos que se presentaban en la pantalla. DjncoqeidJKASDNC

"En resumen aproveché que el Mandarín trajo vibranium a este lugar y mejoré un poco mis armas, ahora continuemos peleando", al terminar de hablar Deadpool lanzo un nuevo ataque contra Picoro, esta vez logro cortar por completo uno de sus brazos.

"Señor Picoro, ¿se encuentra bien?", preguntó Gohan a su maestro, mientras el resto de los guerreros intentaban frenar al mercenario.

"¿Qué si está bien? Claro que está bien, tal vez necesite algo de cinta adhesiva pero…", el mutante dejaba de hablar al momento que Picoro regeneraba su brazo.

"Oh es cierto, él tiene el factorcito curativo, perfecto, significa que podemos…", Picoro tomó a Deadpool de una de sus manos y lanzo un ataque a su antebrazo, cortando el brazo del mutante. "Ay, ¿me das una mano? Jajaajajja es broma, yo voy por el", después de eso el mercenario corrió hacia su brazo, lo levanto y trataba de hacerlo encajar en su cuerpo de nuevo, "ah perfecto, como nuevo, oye Picoro me impresiona esa actitud tuya, digo, no te habías hecho bueno, lo habías dejado muy claro en el capítulo en el que te fusionaste con Kamisama y peleaste contra Cell".

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso, nos estuviste espiando?", pregunto Picoro al enterarse de la información que tenía su rival.

"No necesito espiarte, solo ver el anime y poner atención a los detalles, pero que más da, veo en tú cara que estas confundido, oigan ustedes, creo que los lectores se peguntan porque no ayudan a sus amigos, creí que tendría más acción en este lugar, ya se, un pequeño incentivo", en ese momento Deadpool tomo una de las granadas que tenía colgando, "lector no te preguntes como una simple granada va a hacerles algo, las tome de los elfos oscuros de la última película de Thor [Thor: el mundo oscuro], así que ya sabes que puede hacerles, ¡tomen una piña!".

Los guerreros no le dieron mucha importancia a la granada hasta después de que exploto, la granada parecía crear un mini agujero negro que absorbía todo lo que estuviera cerca, apenas lograron escapar del cuándo el mercenario empezó a lanzar una serie de estas a diestra y siniestra.

"Maldito insecto", vegeta comenzó a lanzar pequeñas bolas de energía dirigidas al mutante, este uso sus katanas para detener los ataques del príncipe de los sayajin, aprovechando que el metal con el que estaban forjadas absorbía las vibraciones y desviaba las bolas de ki, Vegeta lanzo una nueva serie de ráfagas de ki a lo que Deadpool respondió haciendo girar sus espadas para desviar los ataques contra el resto de los guerreros, en uno de los giros, el mutante pudo ver en el reflejo de la hoja de su espada como Trunks y Goten se disponían a atacarlo mientras estaban desprevenido, cambiando el movimiento de sus katanas corto en dos la última ráfaga de ki de Vegeta de forma que las ráfagas se estrellaron contra los jóvenes sayajin.

"Oye Vegeta, ya noqueé a todos tus amigos con tus ataques, baraka108 tenía razón, todos descuidaran su entrenamiento y solo tú y Goku siguieron mejorando, me pregunto porque Toriyama decidió que solo ustedes dos tomaran todo el protagonismo del manga, no lo sé pero, ¡au! buenas noches…", mientras que Vegeta distraía a Deadpool, Goku aprovechó la oportunidad para noquear al mercenario dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"En otro momento pelearía contigo por meterte en mi pelea, pero lo dejare pasar esta vez porque lograste cerrarle la boca", dijo el príncipe de los sayajin mientras que ambos comenzaban a caminar dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el Mandarín, "y dime, ¿tienes más sabandijas para evitar que peleemos contra ti?", pregunto Vegeta mientras seguía caminando.

"Solo uno, pero créeme, este te interesara", cuando termino de hablar revelo el Cetro que había estado oculto gracias al poder de uno de sus anillos.

"Tengan cuidado, no sabemos que tanto sabe del poder de la gema", dijo Wills, que junto con Bills se limitaban a ver al considerar que sería un desperdicio de energía pelear contra los enemigos de los guerreros Z.

"No creo que sepa mucho de cómo usarlo, ustedes dijeron que nadie sabe para en si para que sirven las gemas, ¡Goku Quítenle esa cosa de una vez!", dijo 18 mientras caminaba hasta estar en donde estaban Gohan, Bills y Wills.

Goku no hacia ningún movimiento, por lo que Vegeta decidió ir a quitarle el Cetro al Mandarín quien no parecía importarle mucho el que el príncipe de los sayajin estuviera tan cerca de él, cuando este estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la gema del alma a su enemigo recibió un fuerte golpe que lo hacía estrellarse con una de las paredes de la mansión del Mandarín, muy cerca de donde estaban el resto de los guerreros.

Vegeta no tardo mucho para ponerse de pie de nuevo, notando primeramente a su eterno rival frente a frente al Mandarín, pero después noto las caras de los otros guerreros, estaban muy sorprendidos, todos vieron como Goku se lanzó a toda velocidad para evitar que el príncipe le quitara la gema de sus manos.

"Papá, ¿Por qué golpeaste a Vegeta?", Gohan rompía el silencio, su respuesta fue su padre dándose la vuelta y volando lentamente hacia ellos, cuando estaba frente a sus hijos y amigos la mayoría noto algo raro en la mirada de Goku, "sus ojos de loco, ese golpe me dolió, ¿de qué me perdí? Oye 18, ¿puedes quitar tu pie de mi entrepierna?, hay niños leyendo y no queremos padres molestos protestando por ¡auch!", 18 golpeo a Deadpool para noquearlo de nuevo, no es justo autor.

"Tienen razón, entender el poder de este Cetro no es fácil, pero sus antiguos dueños descubrieron suficiente para que pudiera deducir lo que hace", dijo el Mandarín mientras extendía el Cetro en dirección al báculo de Wills lanzando un rayo de energía desde la gema del cetro

El maestro de Bills trato de bloquear el rayo de energía con su báculo, logrando su objetivo pero destruyendo esta herramienta con la energía de la gema.

"Ahora no puedes localizarme, Goku encárgate de ellos", dijo el Mandarín mientras se desvanecía frente a todos.

"Oye papá, ¿Por qué nos miras así?", dijo Goten mientras su padre caminaba directo a ellos.

"¿Qué parte de ojos de loco no entienden?, si me permiten una palabra creo que deberían ¡auch! …", dejen de golpearme

"Ya cállate de una vez", dijo Picoro después de golpear a Deadpool en el estómago.

"Autor creo que estas abusando de mí, creí que mi papel en este fic iba a ser ¡auch, auch!", Vegeta dio un golpe de en la cabeza, seguida de una patada en el mentón para echarlo del lugar haciéndolo volar rumbo al bosque.

"I believe i can fly! [canción de R. Kelly, I Believe I Can Fly] Ok ya entendí el mensaje autor, ¿podrías cortar la parte en la que me estrello con el árbol? Gracias, que dice el libreto ahora, o soy libre, ¡soy libre!, al menos por el resto de este capítulo, lo que viene es triste porque… es cierto, los spoilers son malos, mercenario malo, mercenario malo", nos veos luego lector.

Mientras tanto, Goku comenzó a atacar a todos sus amigos y familiares presentes en la mansión del Mandarín, Wills ahora parecía comprender un poco lo que el Cetro hacía.

"Wills, ¿crees que deberíamos intervenir?", preguntó Bills a su maestro mientras observaba la pelea de los guerreros Z contra Goku.

"Solo si es indispensable señor Bills, debemos localizar a ese hombre que tiene la gema del alma, si se la quitamos puede que logremos que Son Goku deje de atacarlos", dijo Wills mientras tiraba lo que quedaba de su báculo. Pero había un detalle que no consideró, ¿podrían los guerreros Z detener a Goku el tiempo suficiente?

**_¿Podrán Bills y Wills encontrar al Mandarín a tiempo?_**

**_¿Soportaran los guerreros Z la batalla contra Goku?_**

**_"_****_¿Qué hare ahora que me lanzaron al bosque?, oye veo la nave donde estaban todos los que no fueron a pelear, Bulma se ve muy bien, no representa los 54 años que tiene, es como la Madona de los mangas"_**

**_Bien eso es todo por esta semana, enserio creyeron que Wills iba a morir, ¿verdad?, bueno tranquilos, esta es una semana libre de muertes, hasta la próxima._**


	14. Capítulo 14: The Fallen Son

**Hola todo el mundo, espero la hayan pasado bien esta última semana, las últimas semanas no me había tomado el tiempo de revisar el perfil en la página, por lo que no había notado que hay 2 nuevos fans para la historia dando un gran total de… 4, vamos progresando, en fin tomando en cuenta esto les daremos la bienvenida a ****danielita1999****y Smashbrosarrmagedon, espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado con el pasar del tiempo y agradecer a baraka108****por sus reviews que me animan a seguir adelante con este proyecto.**

**"****Oye autor todos, excepto yo, están envejeciendo mientras hablas, creo que todos quieren saber qué pasa con todos ahora que Goku "ojos locos" esta suelto"**

**A si claro, claro, ve a tu lugar, y te recuerdo que la aclaración de que los personajes y algunas otras cosas pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's es solo porque todos lo hacían y solo quería ser popular.**

**_Anteriormente en La Cruzada del Infinito:_**

**_"_****_escúchame, actuaras normal hasta que lleguemos a mí laboratorio, cuando entremos ahí comenzara la fiesta, ahora vámonos, no debemos hacer esperar a los demás"._**

**_, "y dime, ¿tienes más sabandijas para evitar que peleemos contra ti?", pregunto Vegeta mientras seguía caminando._**

**_"_****_Solo uno, pero créeme, este te interesara"._**

**_"_****_Ahora no puedes localizarme, Goku encárgate de ellos"._**

**_"_****_Oye papá, ¿Por qué nos miras así?"_**

**_"_****_¿Qué parte de ojos de loco no entienden?, si me permiten una palabra creo que deberían ¡auch! …"_**

**_"_****_Tienen razón, entender el poder de este Cetro no es fácil, pero sus antiguos dueños descubrieron suficiente para que pudiera deducir lo que hace"._**

**Capítulo 14: The Fallen Son**

En las afueras de la mansión del Mandarín los guerreros Z luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, todos usaban el máximo de sus poderes ante un enemigo al que jamás se imaginaron que tendrían que enfrentar ese día, el que hasta hace unos minutos era el amigo de todos pero ahora peleaba a muerte contra todos ellos, incluso contra sus familiares, todos hacían lo posible por seguir sus movimientos pero para su desgracia, confiaron tanto en que el los ayudaría que poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte que todos ellos hasta el grado que solo Vegeta podía sostener una pelea con él.

"¡Papá, por favor reacciona, no somos tus enemigos!", dijo Goten mientras hacia todo lo posible para bloquear los golpes que su padre lanzaba contra él, mientras tanto Picoro intentó golpearlo por la espalda, pero Goku lo detecto a tiempo para desaparecer y, de esta forma, el ataque del guerrero nameku termino en el rostro del hijo menor de Goku.

Todos estaban atentos a los movimientos del sayajin controlado [por el Mandarín, él aparecía y desaparecía en diferentes lugares del campo de batalla, de pronto apareció frente a Pan, la cual no pudo reaccionar y recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, ella se estrelló en uno de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

Inmediatamente después apareció frente a Picoro para darle una patada en el estómago haciéndolo doblarse del dolor, después aparecía detrás de Vegeta quien pudo esquivar a Goku desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de él para contratacar pero Goku lo esquivó de la misma manera.

Mientras los dos sayajin puros intercambiaban golpes, 18 y Gohan preparaban unas bolas de ki que planeaban lanzarle al que ahora era su oponente, se acercaron volando a toda velocidad mientras se preparaban para lanzar las bolas de energía contra Goku Pan apareció frente a ellos deteniéndolos.

"¿Qué demonios haces niña? Ya lo teníamos", pregunto molesta 18 por la interrupción de la hija de Gohan.

"No puedo dejar que dañen a mi abuelito, estoy segura de que él no está atacándonos apropósito, papá por favor no quiero que le hagan daño", decía la nieta de Goku con los ojos llorosos.

"Pan, solo tratamos de frenarlo un poco, Wills cree que si le quitamos el Cetro al Mandarín mi papá volverá a la normalidad, pero debemos detenerlo todo el tiempo que podamos, te prometo que no lo vamos a lastimar hija", dijo Gohan tratando de tranquilizar a Pan, recibiendo una patada en el rostro de parte de Goku que aprovechó su distracción para atacarlo.

Pan comprendió que el plan del maestro del dios de la destrucción podía tener algo de sentido, ya que su abuelo actuó de forma normal hasta que el Mandarín revelo la gema del alma que poseía, ella no quería que lastimaran a Goku ya que se sentía muy herida aun por el como el Mandarín asesino a su otro abuelo, ella veía como su familia y amigos trataban de frenar a su abuelo, decidió unirse para frenar a Goku todo el tiempo posible.

En ese momento llegaron "Ten Shin Han", Krilin y Chaos quienes trataban de advertir del peligro que Tao Pai Pai significaba, totalmente ajenos a lo que había pasado en ese lugar, se sorprendieron al ver como todos trataban de atacar a Goku, Goten se estrelló cerca de los muros de la mansión, ellos corrieron a ayudarlo, cuando el hijo menor de Goku pudo ponerse de pie de nuevo les explico lo que había pasado con Goku, por lo que ellos se unieron al resto de los guerreros para tratar de frenar a su amigo.

**Mientras tanto, en el bosque.**

"Proyecto Extremis, proyecto Último, planos de reactor Arc y un prototipo llamado A. U. que parece ser alguna especie de programa, lo revisare después, parece que es todo lo que había en los discos del Mandarín, oye Videl, ¿qué dices si vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco?", decía Bulma mientras se estiraba y bostezaba a la vez por el cansancio.

"Si, creo que nos haría bien", respondía "Videl" a la propuesta de Bulma mientras tallaba sus ojos, cuando se disponían a salir de la nave escucharon un fuerte ruido en los árboles que estaban en los alrededores.

"Y aquí es donde yo regreso a escena, como les dije la vez pasada estoy muy cerca de la nave donde todos los que no fueron a pelear se quedaron, pero según vi solo quedan Bulma y la reina Skrull, alias "Videl", si piensas que estoy dando un spoiler tal vez deberías leer de nuevo el capítulo 11", recuérdenme que le envíe la cuenta de la reparación de mi traje a Picoro o hacerlo que me aparezca uno nuevo con sus poderes extraterrestres de diseño de modas.

"Oye tú, nosotros las vimos primero, así que no te metas en nuestro camino", dijo un hombre rapado de unos dos metros muy corpulento vestido con una playera sin mangas roja, pantalones negros de mezclilla y unas botas de punta de acero que hacia tronar sus nudillos seguido de otros tres que usaban ropas similares.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? [Saludo característico de Bugs Bunny], ¿Dónde fue la venta de liquidación chicos?, como verán traje esta algo dañado, no tanto como mi piel pero según se ve en el anime, la ropa que usan en estos lugares es casi indestructible"

"Ya cállate, escucha este es nuestro territorio, si quieres seguir con vida tendrás que… ¿oigan amigos tenemos un par de damas por aquí?, y son personas importantes, la dueña de la Corporación Capsula y Videl Satan, creo que tendremos mucho dinero señores" dijo el hombre que aparentemente lideraba el grupo al darse cuenta de la presencia de Bulma y "Videl".

"¡Mierda!, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber mierda?"

"Muy bien muchachos, debemos tener cuidado con Videl, todos sabemos que fue una peleadora muy hábil, en cuanto le derrotemos la dueña de la Corporación Capsula caerá muy fácil", dijo el líder de los bandidos completamente seguro de que era una gran oportunidad de obtener dinero.

"Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿ustedes están pensando secuestrarlas a ellas?"

"Así es payaso, ahora dame la feria", decía uno de los bandidos mientras apuntaba con su escopeta a la cabeza de Deadpool.

"¿La feria?, claro amigo, en la feria de Deadpoolin, me encontré un par de katanas, snik, snik el par de katanas, scuash, scuash gotas de sangre, plock, plock tú cabeza [canción infantil "la feria de Cepillin"], genial ya me estaba aburriendo de no matar a nadie en este fic".

"¡Maldito!", gritaron los tres bandidos restantes mientras abrían fuego contra el mercenario.

En ese momento Bulma y "Videl" empezaron a escuchar los disparos en el bosque, aprovechando que las ventanas eran suficientemente gruesas para soportar disparos se asomaron para ver lo que pasaba afuera, vieron al trio de bandidos baleando a un hombre que vestía un traje rojo.

"Oigan, esto era piel de Corinto fina, muy bien se acabó, no más señor asesino amable, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang".

"¡Corran, vámonos de aquí!", grito el líder a su ultimo compañero con vida mientras lanzaba una capsula de la que salió una camioneta a la que subieron para empezar a huir a toda velocidad.

"Creo que lo perdimos jefe"

"Mi scusi per favore, oye amigo, te estoy haciendo un favor, te ahorro el trabajo de reducir tú personal, al menos podrías darme la mano antes de que te arranque el corazón", es muy útil un teletransportador en el pecho, ¿no lo crees lector?

"¿Cómo llego aquí?, ¡golpéalo!".

"Auch, auch, hey, auch, no te pusiste el cinturón auch, ahora te muestro porque es tan importante auch", abriendo la puerta del auto volador empujo al bandido fuera del vehículo.

Después de eso el líder del ahora extinto grupo intento apuñalar a Deadpool.

"Ok es el momento del accidente de auto obligado para estos casos, que ¿Por qué un accidente de auto?, simplemente porque se ven geniales".

Bulma y "Videl", ya afuera de la nave, miraban como el vehículo volador perdía el control y empezaba a volver al lugar donde ellas estaban estrellándose muy cerca de la nave, entre los escombros se podía ver al líder de la banda, quien volteaba en dirección a donde se encontraban la científica y la "ex peleadora".

"Los muertos se levantan, les presento la cura, ok no la cura en sí pero si eso que te dan para calmar el dolor y la hinchazón, ¡hola danielita1999, hola Smashbrosarrmagedon!"

Frente al desastre, las dos mujeres, algo heladas por ver como el mercenario jugo con la cabeza del hombre antes de aparecer, "aaaah hola, pero ninguna de nosotras se llama así", "Videl" rompía el silencio.

"No, estoy hablando con ellos"

Las dos giraron para ver detrás de ellas, pues el mercenario señalaba en esa dirección. "No hay nadie ahí".

"Olvídenlo, es algo muy tardado de explicar".

**Mientras tanto en la mansión del Mandarín.**

"¡Kakaroto reacciona!", gritó Vegeta mientras trataba de golpear a Goku, quien bloquea todos sus ataques.

Todos los sayajin se trasformaron en súper sayajin, para emparejar un poco la pelea contra Goku, excepto Pan quien no había podido alcanzar ese nivel de poder.

"Goku, reacciona, soy yo Krilin, tu mejor amigo, ¿me recuerdas?", Krilin intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amigo de toda la vida, Goku frenó sus ataques unos momentos, cuando parecía que recobraría el conocimiento paso a transformarse en súper sayajin fase 3.

"Papá, nunca había visto a mi abuelito hacer esa trasformación, ¿estamos perdidos?", Pan veía nerviosa la que para ella era una nueva trasformación de Goku.

"si, estamos perdidos", respondió Picoro.

Poco a poco las fuerzas de los guerreros iban disminuyendo, el agotamiento de la pelea no les permitía seguir los movimientos de Goku, por lo que, mientras más pasaba el tiempo el sayajin controlado por el Mandarín causaba más daño a sus familiares y amigos, ellos desaparecieron su ki para que Goku no los encontrara.

"Si esos dos no encuentran al Mandarín en este momento nos va a matar, tenemos que encontrar otra forma de detener a Goku, ¿alguna idea?", dijo Picoro a los demás mientras respiraba con dificultad.

"Cuando Krilin hablo con él reaccionó por unos momentos, tal vez yo pueda hacerlo reaccionar unos momentos para que alguno de ustedes lo noquee", sugirió Pan recordando lo ocurrido antes de la transformación de su abuelo.

"Pan, es muy peligroso, mi padre está fuera de control, en estas condiciones podría matar a cualquiera que se le acerque, no podemos dejar que te arriesgues así", dijo Goten mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Tío Goten, todos ya intentaron hacerlo reaccionar y solo Krilin pudo hacerlo parar unos segundos", insistía Pan en su idea para detener a su abuelo hasta que Bills y Wills encontraran al Mandarín y le quitaran ese Cetro.

"Ella tiene razón, Kakaroto es muy apegado a ella, aunque ahora se comporte como se esperaría de un sayajin tal vez se detendría unos momentos si ella lo intenta", intervino Vegeta mientras se ponía de pie al sentir el ki de su eterno rival cada vez más cerca de ellos.

"Está bien, pero yo iré con ella, Videl no me perdonaría si la dejo ir sola", accedió Gohan resignado ya que, talvez, esa sería la única oportunidad de poner fuera de combate a su padre.

"Tú ya intentaste hacerlo reaccionar, es mejor que te unas a los demás mientras tratamos de emboscarlo, solo ataquen si están seguros de que tendrán éxito", dijo Picoro poniéndose alerta por lo cerca que se encontraba Goku ahora.

"Está bien señor Picoro, Pan ten mucho cuidado", Gohan empezó a moverse junto con todos los demás para ocultarse en los escombros que había alrededor, teniendo muy en cuenta estar fuera de la vista de Goku.

Tratando de tranquilizarse, Pan respiro profundamente mientras que Goku se acercaba mas a donde ella estaba, armándose de valor salió de su escondite llamando la atención de Goku, quien empezó a acelerar un poco el paso para acercarse a ella.

"Abuelito, detente, por favor, deja de hacernos daño, tú no eres así, el abuelo que recuerdo jamás le haría daño a su familia y amigos", decía la hija de Gohan a su abuelo, su voz reflejaba un el temor al no saber cómo reaccionaría Goku ante sus suplicas.

Goku seguía caminando hacia su nieta, giraba su cabeza ligeramente a la derecha mientras veía a Pan fijamente, llegó el momento en que estuvo frente a frente con ella, Pan pudo ver a Goku a los ojos, pudo ver que eran de un color oliva muy oscuro, casi no había ningún espacio en blanco, ella dejo caer una lagrima de alegría, pues parecía que su abuelo la recordaba aun, Guku limpió esa lagrima con su dedo índice derecho lo que provocó una leve sonrisa de parte de su nieta.

"Perfecto, se calmó, Kakaroto quisiera no disfrutar tanto esto, pero no tenemos otra opción, no es seguro tenerte consiente", dijo Vegeta antes de lanzarse contra Goku para tratar de noquearlo, pero el incremento de energía que uso para eso hizo reaccionar a Goku, quien giro para contraatacar a su atacante, su golpe impactó el estómago de Vegeta haciéndolo toser algo de saliva con sangre.

"No abuelito, detente solo tratan de ayudar…", Pan tomaba el brazo de Goku tratando de hacerlo reaccionar de nuevo, pero solo recibió una fuerte bofetada que la hizo estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la mansión.

Ante esto Gohan se lanzó furioso contra su padre, quien simplemente se giró y lo sujetó del cuello, aunque estaba transformado en super sayajin 2, Gohan no podía liberarse del agarre de su padre, había dejado de entrenar hace tanto tiempo que su fuerza había disminuido con el paso del tiempo.

"¡Abuelito detente, lo lastimas!", gritó desesperada Pan para intentar hacer reaccionar a Goku de nuevo.

Goku soltó el cuello de su hijo, pero ante el asombro de todos, mientras este caía, le dio una fuerte patada que lo hizo elevarse varios metros en el aire, mientras Gohan seguía ascendiendo, Goku empezó a volar a toda velocidad directo a donde él estaba, mientras lo hacía elevó su puño y el aura que lo rodeaba empezaba a tomar la forma de un dragón dorado.

"¡Detente Goku!", gritó desesperadamente Picoro al ver lo que estaba haciendo Goku.

Él ya no reacciono, ante la mirada de todos uso una de sus técnicas más fuertes contra su propio hijo, todos se quedaron mudos al verlo actuar así, lo único que rompió el silencio en ese momento fue la explosión del cuerpo de Gohan.

Pan estaba en shock, acababa de ver como su querido abuelo había asesinado brutalmente a su padre, su tristeza se mesclo con rabia, mientras recordaba todos los felices momentos que había pasado con su padre, inconscientemente empezó a cerrar sus puños mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas y su ki empezaba a elevarse sin que ella lo notara, de pronto dejo salir en un fuerte grito todo el dolor y frustración que sentía en ese momento, un resplandor dorado la empezó a cubrir mientras su cabello se erizaba un poco, el ki que despedía hizo pedazos la mansión del Mandarín, Goku giro su torso para ver lo pasaba, la muerte de Gohan había despertado el poder del súper sayajin que Pan nunca había podido despertar.

**¿Qué pasara ahora que Pan ha alcanzado la transformación de súper sayajin?**

**¿Podrán Bills y Wills encontrar al Mandarín antes de que Goku mate a alguien más?**

**Bien eso es todo por esta semana, como siempre los invito a dar su opinión mediante reviews, todos los comentarios son tomados en cuenta, ténganlo por seguro, hasta la próxima semana.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Alianza

**Hola a todos, espero la estén pasando bien, no hay mucho de qué hablar esta semana así que pasaremos directo a la historia, Akira toriyama y Marvel Comic's son dueños de los personajes y solo los tomé prestados esperando ofrecerles una historia que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza por algunos meses, espero que el capítulo de la semana les guste.**

**Capítulo 15: Alianza. **

En el bosque, Bulma, "Videl" y Deadpool vieron a lo lejos en el cielo un extraño resplandor que estaba cerca del lugar donde se encontraba la mansión del Mandarín.

"¿Ustedes saben que fue eso?, no se mucho de este lugar pero díganme, ¿hoy es día de la independencia?, lo digo por la pirotecnia, creo que debí leer el capítulo pasado", lector ahorremos tinta digital, es muy obvio saber si yo estoy hablando, así que seamos ahorradores y no escribamos cosas sin sentido.

"No sé qué quisiste decir con "el capítulo pasado", pero no hay ningún tipo de fiesta para el día de hoy, pero parece que viene de la mansión", respondió Bulma si apartar la vista del cielo del que se había disipado por completo los restos de la explosión que llamo su atención.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver lo que está pasando, sé que tienes curiosidad Bulma, si nos apuramos podemos llegar en unos 20 minutos", dijo "Videl" mientras caminaba rumbo al bosque.

"O podríamos usar el teletrasportador que el sujeto de traje rojo tiene en su pecho, sobre el traje no adherido al cuerpo como Iron Man, pero el caso es que con el llegaríamos en unos segundos, todos a bordo, prohibido manosear al conductor, pero no le molesta del todo".

"¿Funciona si ponemos la mano en tu hombro?", pregunto la científica mientras rascaba su mejilla derecha y veía seriamente al mercenario.

"Hay que aburridas, si funciona, pero vámonos ya, los lectores quieren saber que pasa en la pelea".

Si saber exactamente de que hablaba, decidieron confiar en Deadpool y tocar su hombro para teletrasportarse al lugar de la batalla, cuando llegaron se encontraron con la mansión destruida detrás de la que para el asombro de ambas era Pan transformada en súper sayajin viendo fijamente al cielo donde se encontraba Goku flotando.

"¿Qué paso aquí?, Pan no podía hacer esa transformación", dijo "Videl" con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de ver a "su hija" en ese estado.

Pan no apartaba su furiosa vista de su abuelo, ahora estaba demasiado herida por la muerte de su padre que solo podía pensar en vengarse del Mandarín, aún tenía claro que él había sido el causante de toda la desgracia de su familia, en este momento solo le quedaba tratar de detener a Goku hasta que Bills y Wills regresaran, se lanzó en vuelo hasta donde estaba Goku para empezar a darle una serie de golpes y patadas con todas sus fuerzas, cuando estuvo a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza, Goku hizo un movimiento rápido con su brazo derecho dándole una bofetada a su nieta haciendo que se estrellara frente a los recién llegados.

"¡Hay pero que tierna!, salió volando igual que cuando su abuelo peleo contra Cell y solo hizo el ridículo, si eso si fue muy tierno, oye tú detrás de la pantalla, no fue algo muy tierno"

"ay me dolió, no tengo suficiente fuerza para enfrentarlo, aun que logre transformarme no puedo ni sostener una pelea con él", decía Pan mientras se ponía de pie una vez más.

"Hola, ¿Qué hace?"

"AAAAh tú otra vez, ¡se acabo toma esto!", la hija de Gohan reacciono algo asustada al ver de nuevo a Deadpool y se dispuso a atacarlo.

"Oye, oye, espera pequeña ya no tienes porque preocuparte por mí, ya me golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza y la regla dice que si eso pasa ya no estoy bajo el control del Cetro, ¿no viste esa película de súper héroes de Josh Weldon? [Los vengadores], oye deja de golpearme".

"Yo no sé quién es ese, ¿Cómo sé que no estas tratando de hacer que me confié para después atacarme?", decía Pan mientras sostenía a Deadpool del cuello.

"Pan, suéltalo ya, él está de nuestra parte, es irritante pero esta de nuestra parte", dijo "Videl" mientras tomaba con su mano la mano libre de Pan.

"Mamá, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, este lugar es muy peligroso para ustedes", respondía Pan al ver a "su madre" en ese lugar.

"Podrías sorprenderte preguntárselo de la misma forma sin tener que ahorcarme, no puedo morir pero en verdad duele, oigan ustedes, ¿pueden contarle como las ayude en el capítulo anterior?, aunque los lectores no lo vieron ya les conté por qué ataque a esos sujetos en el bosque, ok fue divertido pero también fue para ayudarlas"

"Si te suelto, ¿te callarías de una vez?", dijo Pan viéndolo fijamente.

"Es probable, en serio, ¿no quieres saber cómo sacar a tu abuelo del control mental?, bien no diré nada, este mercenario bocón mantendrá la boca cerrada esta vez, creí que ver cómo les está dando una paliza a tus amigos y lo que queda de tu familia, ¿puedes soltarme?, mira ya no estoy hablando, no, no he dicho nada"

"Supongo que eso es un no, en fin mi mamá y Bulma confían en ti, ahora ¿Cómo liberamos a mi abuelito del control mental?", le pregunto la hija de Videl al mercenario con algo de esperanza de poder recuperar a su abuelo.

"Oh no, tú dijiste que no querías que hablara, deja de preocuparte cumpliré mi promesa de no hablar, bueno no me mires así, está bien romperé mi promesa, pero luego no me reclames, es muy simple, o lo seria si no fueran tan perezosos y hubieran entrenado todo este tiempo, en serio, ¿Por qué no entrenaron?, esos dos se tomaron muchas molestias para advertirles del peligro… ok ya no te enojes, como te dije mientras me aplastabas la tráquea, si golpeas fuertemente en la nuca a alguien que esté bajo el control del Cetro lo sacas del trance, lo sabrías si hubieras visto Los Vengadores, ¿no llego a los cines de este lugar?".

"Ya me está mareando, podías haber empezado con esa parte, hay que decirles a los demás, según parece no estábamos muy lejos de recuperarlo, si no fuera porque no podemos acercarnos a él", Pan comenzó a volar rumbo a donde todos peleaban contra Goku, pero pudo ver como el dios de la destrucción y su maestro salían de entre los escombros de la mansión.

"Oigan, son esos dos, tal vez ya tienen el Cetro y así no tengan que seguir peleando, un momento, ¿Qué hace ese gato con mi almuerzo?"

"¿Pudieron encontrar al Mandarín y quitarle el Cetro?, pregunto esperanzada Pan cuando Bills y Wills descendieron frente a ellos.

"No, lo siento pero sin el báculo de Wills es casi imposible encontrarlo, por otro lado, en el refrigerador de la mansión estaba esto que sabe muy bien", decía el dios de la destrucción mientras seguía comiendo.

"¿No vieron la etiqueta con mi nombre?, deja mis tacos y vallan a darle un golpe en la nuca a Goku".

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?", respondió Bills encarando al mercenario.

"ya habrá tiempo para eso, por lo pronto tenemos que darle un golpe en la nuca a mi abuelito para que recobre el sentido", dijo Pan separando al destructor y al mercenario.

"Con un simple golpe en la nuca, ¿eso es todo?", preguntó Wills sorprendido de que fuera tan sencillo romper el control que ejercía la gema del alma en Goku.

"Por lo visto nadie vio la película, resumiré esto así, lamparita mágica del destino más alguien igual a loco suelto atacando amigos, loco suelto atacando amigos más golpe en la cabeza o nuca igual a amigo recuperado y aturdido, ahora sé que mi almuerzo ya no existe pero ¿pueden decirme donde quedo el refrigerador?, Tao Pai Pai compro pay de limón ayer y creo que ya no lo necesita".

Si hacer caso al mercenario Bills voló a toda velocidad hasta estar detrás de Goku y lo golpeo en la nuca haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y su transformación, Goten lo tomo por la espalda de su gi evitando que cayera.

"No puede ser, les advertimos que la señora muerte enviaría a alguien a destruir a la tierra y aun así, después de 16 años y con nuestro poder reducido al 30 %, el señor Bills sigue siendo capaz de noquearlo de un golpe, espero que la señora muerte no envié a Thanos o estaremos perdidos", decía Wills con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

"Kakaroto, Picoro, Pan y yo no dejamos de entrenar estos años, los demás se lo tomaron a la ligera después de los primeros siete años después de que desaparecieron, ¿Quién es ese Thanos?", intervino Vegeta mientras él y el resto de los guerreros Z descendían al lugar donde se encontraba el maestro de Bills, Pan, Bulma y "Videl".

"No hay tiempo para mas historias, busquemos al Mandarín antes de que se apodere de otro de nosotros", interrumpió Picoro mientras miraba a Goku fijamente, aunque sabía que él no estaba consciente de sus acciones sentía un gran resentimiento por lo que le había hecho a Gohan, a la vez de sentirse impotente por el hecho de que no fue capaz de frenar al sayajin para salvar a su alumno y gran amigo, pero el esto último era algo que todos compartían, todos se daban cuenta de que al descuidar su entrenamiento y confiarle la seguridad de la tierra solo a Goku habían quedado indefensos ante cualquiera que pudiera vencer o, en este caso, controlar a su amigo.

"Disculpen, ¿Dónde está Gohan?", pregunto "Videl" al notar que "su esposo" no estaba entre el grupo, aun que suponía que podía estar inconsciente como Chaos y 18 en ese momento.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decirle que Gohan estaba muerto y menos quien lo asesinó.

"El ya no está, el Mandarín lo asesino", ante el asombro de todos Vegeta respondió a la pregunta de "Videl", pero más los asombro que no revelara que fue Goku quien acabo con la vida de su hijo hace unos momentos, nadie lo desmintió.

Después de unos momentos resistiendo, "Videl" comenzó a llorar, sabia fingir que la muerte de Gohan en realidad le importaba, lloraba mientras abrazaba a "su hija", quien por fin podía desahogarse.

"Un momento, ¿eso significa que no es día de la independencia y compre esta bandera en vano?, eso sí es triste, ¿alguien quiere pay de limón?"

"Yo sí", corria Wills hasta donde estaba Deadpool.

"Wills, como puedes pensar en comer en este momento, dame eso", dijo el dios de la destrucción mientras le arrebataba la rebanada del postre a su maestro, claro que se la comió después.

"Vegeta, ¿Por qué?", Picoro aprovecho la distracción de todos para acercarse al príncipe de los sayajin y así salir de dudas.

"Si les decimos la verdad le daremos a ese sujeto lo que quiere, lo que quiero decir es que si saben que Kakaroto mató a Gohan terminaremos dividiéndonos y él ganara", respondió Vegeta sin voltear a ver al guerrero nameku, por más que le desagradara la idea, necesitaban estar unidos para vencer a este enemigo.

"Buena idea Vegeta, tranquilo, no diré nada, es más voy a ayudarlos a derrotar al Mandarín, después de todo, los fans no lo ven con los mismos ojos desde que esa imitación del cine salió a la luz, algo parecido a mí, solo que a mí ya me van a arreglar, pero enserio yo me preocuparía más por algunos extraterrestres cambia formas, enserio tener a tres entre ustedes hace que su futuro se vea mal"

Ellos tomaron la mayor parte de las palabras del mercenario como las cosas sin sentido que acostumbraba decir, unas cuantas conversaciones con él hicieron que no desearan preguntar a que se refería para tenerlo callado el mayor tiempo posible

"Linda historia señor Vegeta, tal vez sus suposiciones sean más o menos acertadas", hablo el Mandarín llamando la atención de todos los presentes que lo buscaban con la vista ya que su ki no se podía sentir, lo encontraron sentado en la rama de uno de los arboles cercanos.

"Decidiste regresar maldito cobarde, ¿seguirás escondiéndote o vas a pelear en persona?", se ponía de pie Goku con mucha dificultad y algo aturdido.

"¿Regresar?, se equivocan, jamás me fui de aquí, vi toda la pelea anterior, por cierto Goku, los fuegos artificiales te quedaron muy bien, aun que esperaba que los entretuviera al menos 20 minutos, 15 minutos son suficientes, así que les cumpliré su deseo y peleare contra ustedes", respondía el Mandarín mientras bajaba del árbol y caminaba hacia los guerreros Z.

"¿Cómo que no te fuiste?, Wills y yo te estuvimos buscando un buen rato y jamás apareciste", dijo el destructor, quien estaba molesto por todo el tiempo que había perdido buscando al villano.

"Me temo que eso es posible, cuando él destruyo mi báculo dijo que no podíamos rastrearlo, por lo visto logro deducir de alguna forma que lo usaría para encontrarlo más rápido", aunque no le agradaba la realidad, Wills sabía que el Mandarín había encontrado una forma de retrasarlo.

"Esa presentación de las gemas del alma en la nave y el hecho de que descubriera que no pertenezco a este lugar fueron suficientes para deducir que tenía que deshacerme de ese báculo lo antes posible", las palabras del Mandarín sorprendieron a todos.

"¿Cómo sabes que él nos habló de las gemas?, eso paso mientras viajábamos a este lugar, ¿acaso pusiste cámaras en mi nave?", dijo Bulma con notable molestia en el tono de su voz.

"Mejor aún, estuve ahí", dicho esto, el Mandarín levantó discretamente su dedo anular izquierdo, ante la sorpresa de todos pudieron verlo convertirse en Yamsha frente a sus ojos. "Son muy poco observadores, jamás notaron que uno de sus amigos faltaba todo este tiempo"

Ninguno podía creerlo, él los había engañado desde hace ya algún de tiempo, no sabían exactamente desde cuándo, pero ahora sabían que también su amigo Yamsha había sido víctima de ese hombre al que ahora enfrentarían, pero les quedaba una duda, en realidad había demostrado todo su poder es esos días desde que revelo su existencia, o se había reservado alguna sorpresa para su enfrentamiento con los guerreros Z.

**¿Podrán los guerreros Z detener por fin al Mandarín?**

**¿Qué tanto recuerda Goku del tiempo que estuvo controlado por él?**

**¿A qué se refería Deadpool con "tres extraterrestres cambia formas entre ustedes"?**

**Eso fue todo por esta semana, en cuanto a tú pregunta baraka108, lo único que se de ****injustice**** es que es una aplicación que descargue y que por culpa de la escuela no he podido estrenar, quisiera terminar con una especie de juego, o encuesta como lo quieran llamar, me gustaría saber que teoría tienen sobre como seguirá la historia basándose en el tráiler que les dejé en el capítulo 9, quiero saber que tanto revelo, algunas cosas son obvias para quienes leen comic's o están mas relacionados con dragón ball, en fin. También como siempre les repito que se aceptan todo tipo de críticas mediante Reviews, también es probable que haga una ligera sección en los comentarios finales sobre algunos datos de la historia que no se mencionan en los capítulos y que explican algunos huecos que parecen estar ahí, cuáles eran las ideas originales en algunas partes, cosas así, sería una vez al mes, pero lo dejo a su opinión. Bueno eso sería todo por esta semana, espero que la pasen bien, hasta la próxima.**


	16. Capítulo 16: Poder de una fuente descono

**Oh hola lector, te preguntaras que fue lo que paso en estas semanas, bien primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, estoy escribiendo esto a escondidas y dependo de mis momentos a solas para poder escribir, en semanas pasadas no tuve esos momentos, por lo que no había podido seguir con esta historia, una vez más pido disculpas y los dejo con lo que vinieron a buscar.**

**"****Y yo me he tomado un tiempo entre las grabaciones de mi película para seguir aquí por 2 capítulos más, ya que el autor parece haberlo olvidado dare el clásico mensaje de estos personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's, y les recuerdo, todos estábamos a punto de comenzar la pelea final contra el Mandarín, así que comencemos"**

**Capítulo 16: Poder de una fuente desconocida.**

**En algún lugar del séptimo universo.**

En la parte más alejada del séptimo universo prospero la civilización más poderosa de este, una raza tan poderosa, que ni el ejército de Freezer o el mismo Bills se atreverían a atacar, no sin ayuda. Una de las razas más antiguas de los 12 universos, su fuerza física y adelantos tecnológicos los hacían temibles para todos los que conocían su existencia, podían vivir sin la preocupación de un ataque a su planeta por parte de otros seres, después de todo, ¿Quién podría ser tan tonto como para retarlos?, por lo menos eso creían hasta esa mañana, por más que luchaban no eran capaces de detener a este invasor, cuando sus armas y poder fueron inútiles no les quedaba otra opción más que suplicar por sus vidas, algo que era completamente impensable para ellos, pero decidieron hacerlo al contemplar la capital de su planeta, una ciudad que fue tan bella que muchas otras razas la consideraban una de las más bellas de su universo, una joya, pero hoy era un montón de ruinas incendiándose, mientras que el invasor daba un paseo por las calles y observaba lo que quedaba de la ciudad y a sus habitantes suplicando piedad, pero las suplicas no funcionaron, el destructor de su planeta ni siquiera mostraba algún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro y simplemente continuaba con su caminata, cuando el planeta fue destruido por completo, él continuo su camino, después de todo, tenía que llegar a la tierra en dos semanas para terminar su compromiso con la Muerte.

**La tierra.**

"Oh si, esto es genial, ahora peleare con los Guerreros Z, creo que eso me vuelve un guerrero Z, ¿me darán una credencial como los Vengadores?, esto es un gran honor pelear junto con…"

"Ya cállate, no te necesitamos para pelear contra este sujeto, sin sus sirvientes no es nada, así que no tenemos porque soportarte", interrumpió Picoro al no soportar más la voz del mercenario.

"No me necesitan, pero ya actualice mi estado en facebook a "peleando con Goku y sus amigos, en su equipo no en contra", además seguirían peleando con Goku si no les hubiera dicho como hacerlo regresar de ese loco mundo, como puedes decir que no me necesitan, en serio, ¿Cómo piensan vencerlo?, ni siquiera pueden detectarlo, lector diles que me necesitan".

"Ya sentimos su ki, no entiendo cómo pudo contra Yamsha, además nosotros somos nueve, once si contamos a Bills y Wills, ¿Qué nos va a hacer?", respondió Picoro, completamente convencido de que solo era necesario uno de ellos para derrotar a su rival.

"El señor Picoro tiene razón, aunque te agradezco que ayudaras a mi mamá y a Bulma, no es necesario que nos ayudes ahora", dijo Pan para completar el comentario del nameku.

"En serio, bien entonces voy al bosque, tal vez haga algunos s'mores [bocadillo típico de los campamentos hecho con chocolate, malvavisco y galleta de mantequilla], bueno, estaré por ahí, adiós"

"Oigan, eso no fue nada amable, ¿Por qué no quieren su ayuda?", dijo Bulma indignada por la actitud de los demás mientras Deadpool se retiraba cabizbajo y se adentraba en el bosque.

"Francamente no pienso soportarlo más, jamás se calla y es odioso, además él estaba ayudando a ese sujeto", respondía 18 a la pregunta de Bulma apuntando con el pulgar al Mandarín.

"Ya basta de juegos, estaban ansiosos por hacerme pedazos, bien demuestren que pueden hacerlo", dijo a modo de reto el Mandarín.

"Estas muy confiado maldito asesino, oigan déjenme pelear con él, voy a borrarle esa sonrisa de su horrible cara, lo hare pagar por lo que le hizo a mi papá, a mis abuelo y todas esas personas en el mundo, ¿me estoy olvidando de algo maldito?", dijo Pan increíblemente furiosa y confiada de su nuevo poder.

"¿Olvidarte de algo?, déjame ver, o si, también maté a los creadores de las esferas, así que no importa lo que hagas, ya no podrás recuperarlos jamás, eso debe doler, todas esas personas, tu abuelo, tu padre", respondió con un tono irónico mientras movía ligeramente su pulgar derecho, haciendo que la gema purpura de su anillo se iluminara levemente, el mismo hombre que había destruido casi todo lo que Pan amaba.

"¡Cállate!", gritó la nieta de Goku lanzándose en contra de ese hombre al que tanto llego a odiar desde que apareció.

"¡Espera Pan, no dejes que te provoque!", decía Goku mientras trataba junto con Picoro de detener a Pan que había caído en el juego de su rival.

Mientras esto pasaba, el Mandarín activo por completo el poder que había empezado a usar mientras hablaba, los Guerreros Z notaron entonces que los movimientos de Goku, Pan, Picoro e incluso los de todos los presentes parecía haberse hecho muy lento, ¿o tal vez el andarín era más veloz de lo que parecía?, en todo caso, había logrado escapar de los ataque de pan y darle algunos golpes en la cabeza, después de esto discretamente apunto su dedo índice en dirección a el sayajin y el nameku, que se habían unido al ataque, lanzando ondas magnéticas con la fuerza suficiente para repelerlos a ambos.

Vegeta se unió al ataque, logrando golpear al Mandarin en la mejilla, haciendo que perdiera la concentración pero a la vez resultando beneficioso para él, ya que sus primeros oponentes habían recuperado su velocidad normal y en la confusión terminaron envistiendo al príncipe de los sayajin.

Mientras Vegeta, Goku, Picoro y Pan se ponían en pie, su rival aplaudía sarcásticamente mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos, "increíble Vegeta, sí que eres rápido, apenas pude verte, dime, ¿ese es el resultado de entrenar con la gravedad aumentada?".

"Así que también sabes eso, creo que pudiste notar que a diferencia de ellos yo no puedo ser engañado por tu velocidad", respondía Vegeta con una sonrisa de orgullo que salió inconscientemente de él.

"De hecho lo que note es que debo atacarlos a todos a la vez para que esto no vuelva a pasar", mientras decía esto había levantado su pulgar izquierdo, provocando un aumento drástico en la gravedad del lugar donde se encontraba cada uno de los presentes, lo suficientemente para que cada uno, incluido Vegeta, perdieran el equilibrio y fueran incapaces de moverse por mar que lo intentaran, cuando alguno lograba levantarse un poco, el Mandarín se encargaba de aumentar la gravedad lo suficiente para aplastarlo contra el suelo.

"Aún no lo ven, sus grandes poderes, tantos años de entrenamiento, todos esos años jugando a ser héroes, luego de pronto llega alguien a su mundo, alguien que parece insignificante, pero logra lo que nadie había logrado antes, logra ponerlos en jaque, destruir su mundo, un mundo al que estaban acostumbrados, en el que las cosas malas que pasaban podían borrarse con un deseo, una semilla podía regresarles la fuerza que necesitaban para salir triunfantes o la simple presencia de uno de ustedes les daba la esperanza de que todo volvería a estar bien, pero ahora no hay esferas que reconstruyan su mundo, no hay semillas revitalizadoras, el resto del planeta perdió la esperanza cuando ataque a tu abuelo, y ustedes, ustedes ahora saben que no pueden confiar en Goku para defenderlos, después de todo hizo volar en pedazos a su querido hijo", el Mandarín aprovechó que tenía bajo su control a los guerreros para… "hacer el clásico discurso de un villano explicando sus planes y bla, bla, bla, enserio me pregunto cuanto tardaran en notar de donde vienen los poderes del Mandarín, pero en fin no me quisieron con ellos en este capítulo especial, bueno creare mi propio crosover entre Marvel y Dragon Ball, con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, de hecho olviden el crosover y los juegos de azar, de hecho olviden el asunto [frase célebre de Bender de Futurama], continuemos, saben Bulma y Videl deberían haberse ido de ese lugar cuando me fui, si lo hubieran hecho no tendrían que haberse enterado así de lo que paso con Gohan".

El Mandarín hacia aparecer de nuevo el Cetro y empezó a caminar rumbo a donde estaba Wills, "aunque creo que cometí un error, debí controlarte a ti desde el principio", cuando termino de decir esto empezó a extender el Cetro para tocar la frente del maestro de Bills, pero cuando estaba a poca distancia de lograrlo, Wills hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano izquierda, arrebatándole el cetro al Mandarín.

"¡Te engañe!", dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba la vuelta al Cetro para después lanzarle un rayo de energía desde la gema a su rival, lo que hizo que perdiera la concentración y dejara libres a los guerreros al tiempo que la fuerza del impacto lo hacía volar hasta estrellarse con los escombros de su mansión.

"Fue muy tonto pensar que podías detenernos a todos así, el seños Bills y yo jamás estuvimos detenidos por ti, solo fingimos que habías logrado aplastarnos con ese aumento en la gravedad, así solo teníamos que esperar a que bajaras la guardia para poder quitarte la gema del alma, sigo sin entender como hiciste para controlar así la gravedad pero tengo una ligera idea de porque pudiste vencer a los otros", decía el maestro del destructor mientras flotaba sobre el Mandarín, quien se estaba poniendo de pie de nuevo.

"Wills, creo que eso lo hizo con la gema del alma, recuerda que él dijo que había descubierto para que sirve, ahora que no la tiene no deberían de tener problemas para derrotarlo, creo que deberían permitir que la niña se desahogue dándole una paliza", decía Bills a los Guerreros Z con los brazos cruzados, creyendo haber descubierto la fuente de los poderes del Mandarín.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que decía el dios de la destrucción, cuando que Pan se lanzó para atacar, el Mandarín levanto rápidamente su mano derecha y apuntó con sus dedos índice y medio para repeler a su atacante, esta vez había tenido que usar el poder de dos de sus anillos para asegurarse de que no lo volvieran a engañar, su plan funciono, ya que ante el asombro de todos los presentes la nieta de Goku ahora volaba sin control estrellándose con los arboles del bosque.

"No, otra vez, creo que mi abuelito tenia razón, no debo confiar demasiado en mi poder ni subestimar a mi oponente", decía Pan mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa, estaba por irse de ese lugar cuando escucho una voz familiar.

"¡No, lárgate, no te acerques por favor, déjame en paz, no por favor!".

Ella reconoció la voz, una irritante voz perteneciente a cierto mercenario al que echaron del equipo hace unos momentos, por el tono de su voz parecía tener serios problemas, rastreando su ki, fue en su ayudo a toda velocidad, "¡déjelo en paz o se las verán con…!", ella paro de hablar al ver a Deadpool sentado en un tronco con una Tablet en las manos mientras seguía rogando.

"¡Nooooooooooo, te odio Springtrap! [Antagonista del videojuego Five Night's at Freddy's], muere maldito animatronico".

Pan solo podía caer de espaldas ["así es, al estilo anime lector"] al ver al mercenario descargar una de sus armas contra su Tablet.

"Y cambio de cámara, hola pequeña Pan, ¿Qué haces aquí? El libreto dice que debo fingir que no sabía que me veías jugar, es muy bueno para ti que este sea un fanfic con clasificación adolecente o me hubieras encontrado revisando la carpeta "nalgadas" de ese aparato, créeme, no tiene nada que ver con padres amorosos disciplinando a sus hijos, pero ¡auch!".

"¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! Pensé que estabas en peligro y ahora mi familia y amigos están en peligro", dijo furiosa la nieta de Goku mientras golpeaba la cabeza de su interlocutor.

"Me llamo tonto, me golpeo y se preocupó por mí, ahu creo que estoy enamorado, amor verdadero… na, el amor verdadero solo existe en los cuentos de hadas y estoy en un manga".

"Creo que acabas de decir que era un fanfic, sea lo que sea eso", respondió la hija de Videl mientras se disponía a irse de ese lugar.

"Es igual, como es posible que no hayan terminado de pelear contra el Mandarín, enserio es muy fácil quitarle esos poderes especiales, solo mira a los productores de Iron Man 3".

Pan freno en seco al oír esto, o al menos la parte que le interesó, "¿Tú sabes cómo debilitar al Mandarín, es enserio?".

"Creí que no me necesitaban, lo dejaron muy claro al principio del capítulo, rompieron mi corazón y rompieron el corazón de los fans que esperaron con ansias la actualización de esta historia".

"Oye por favor, yo no estaba de acuerdo con ellos", Pan trataba de negociar con el mercenario.

"Allí arriba dice todo lo contrario, tal vez debí ignorar las instrucciones del autor y matar a un par de ustedes, pero para su fortuna soy el Deadpool de la tierra 616 y no el Deadpool maniaco que mato a todos [versión de Deadpool mostrado en las series "Deadpool kills Marvel univese", "Deadpool killustred" y "Deadpool kills Deadpool]".

"No tengo idea de que estas diciendo, pero si es necesario te pido que me perdones, por favor no quiero perder a mas miembros de mi familia o a otro de mis amigos por culpa de ese sujeto", decía Pan tomándolo del brazo izquierdo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Oye espera, no me agrada ver a una niña llorando, menos cuando está en una historia que trata de quitar esa imagen de ella de los fans, está bien, pero eso no es todo, además de decirte como debilitarlo los ayudare a vencerlo, te preguntaras ¿Por qué lo necesitamos para eso? Bien ustedes lo sabrán después de la pelea, pero tu lector puedes sacar conclusiones leyendo con atención el prólogo de esta historia".

"No sé a quién estas mirando, pero claro que aceptaré tu ayuda, un momento, ¿Por qué estas herido?", decía la hija de Gohan mientras señalaba una de las partes del traje de Deadpool que se había dañado en su pelea con los bandidos del bosque.

"Tranquila, esto es normal, hace años me diagnosticaron cáncer y alguien del programa Arma X me ofreció una cura, así que me ofrecí para un experimento en el que me dieron la capacidad de sanar de cualquier herida, pero me dejo un pequeño problemita en la piel".

"No creo que sea tan malo si puedes recuperarte de cualquier cosa, vamos déjame ver tu cara, así confiare más en ti", la curiosidad invadía a la pequeña.

"Bien, quería proteger tu mente pero tendrás lo que quieres".

Cuando Deadpool se quitó su máscara el rostro de pan se ensombreció, su cara estaba llena de cicatrices y llagas abiertas y sus ojos habían perdido casi por completo el color de sus pupilas, el mercenario se puso de nuevo su máscara al notar que la nieta de Goku parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

"Sé que quieres vomitar, créeme no es la primera vez, pero aun así sigue lastimando mis sentimientos… hay un rio por ahí si quieres lavarte la boca, en fin pongamos manos a la obra, número uno, autor haz que Picoro y Vegeta lleguen a este lugar, cuando ellos lleguen y la niña se quite el sabor a vomito de la boca explicare mi plan".

Pan estaba a punto de preguntarle al mercenario que era lo que hacía cuando el nameku y el príncipe de los sayajin se estrellaron enfrente de ella.

"¿Cómo llegamos aquí?", dijeron al mismo tiempo los recién llegados antes de notar a Pan y al mercenario bocón atrás de ellos, Pan explico brevemente lo que habían hablado ella y Deadpool y muy a su pesar decidieron aceptar la ayuda de ese irritante aliado.

"Muy bien, ya estamos todos aquí, y podemos empezar a pelear contra el Mandarín, pero deben hacer todo lo que les diga, primero que nada, Picoro y Vegeta, cuando llegue al lugar de la pelea ustedes fingirán que soy irritante y que no me soportan".

"Eres irritante y no te soportamos sabandija", dijo Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido expresando lo que él y el nameku pensaban de Deadpool.

"Excelente Vegeta, eso fue formidable, digno del Oscar, pero guardemos la actuación para cuando estemos en el campo de batalla, lector no quiero arruinarte lo siguiente revelándote el plan, así que les explicare todo a ellos y pelearemos en el próximo capítulo, tranquilo no tardara tanto en llegar como este".

**¿Cuál será el plan de Deadpool?**

**"****En serio, ¿nadie notó que hable de tres Skrulls el capítulo pasado? Autor creo que eso no impresiono a nadie"**

**Bueno, volvemos a la acción, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar la historia, como dije en capítulos anteriores aquí hay algunas ideas que se desecharon de esta historia, algo así como curiosidades de la misma historia.**

**1- El nombre original de la historia iba a ser "La guerra del infinito", pero dos días antes de publicar el primer capítulo Marvel anuncio este título para la siguiente película de los vengadores, buscando que no fuera tan obvio la llegada de las gemas del infinito y Thanos a la historia decidí usar otro nombre de una saga cósmica que incluyera al palabra infinito en el título y estuviera más o menos acorde con la historia, el resultado es el nombre actual del fic.**

**2- Originalmente los skrulls no aparecían en el fic, quienes aparecían eran los simbiontes, Venom lideraría a los simbiontes en la pelea final ocupando el cuerpo de Vegeta, siendo esta la razón****de que el skrull que sustituyo a Videl pareciera más agresivo de lo normal, finalmente decidí incluir a los skrulls para darle un toque más sigiloso a la invasión secreta del universo de Dragón Ball.**

**Ok, esta es la primera serie de curiosidades de esta historia, y ustedes ¿qué opinan de esto?, háganlo saber con un review**


	17. Capítulo 17: Los diez anillos parte 1

**Hola a todos, espero la estén pasando bien, primeramente (y si, sé que lo hago muy seguido últimamente) quiero disculparme por la tardanza, la verdad este capítulo lo terminé de escribir el lunes pasado pero el final no me terminaba de convencer del todo y pase toda la semana reescribiéndolo, sin mentirles, ustedes verán la versión 6 de este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, también quiero darle la bienvenida a ****Riuk-1234** **quien se unió hace unas semanas a los seguidores de esta historia, por lo que ahora tengo 5 personas por las que tengo que continuar escribiendo.**

**"****Autor por favor, debo volver al set de grabación, Ryan Reynolds**** no puede hacerlo todo"**

**Bien, bien, iremos directo al punto Wade, los personajes y algunos diálogos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de Marvel Comic's, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 17: Los diez anillos parte 1.**

Los guerreros Z trataban de mantener una pelea contra el Mandarín, pero parecía ser más listo que ellos, el campo de batalla contrastaba con algunas partes incendiándose y otras congeladas, aun cuando Bills y Wills trataban de atacarlo por sorpresa a su rival pero este siempre lograba evadirlos, mientras todos peleaban, Picoro, Vegeta, Pan y Deadpool se acercaban sigilosamente entre la parte congelada del bosque.

"Muy bien, creo que todos estos días fueron suficientes para que comprendieran el plan, muy bien entonces vamos, recuerden no deben darle tiempo de apuntar y… o rayos olvidé el libreto, bien creo que tendremos que improvisar, todos a sus lugares, esto tiene que ser espectacular, recuerden su motivación es un maniaco de otro universo los está matando a todos y ustedes deben salvar el día".

"Me parece poco creíble que si asemos esto podamos ganarle a ese sujeto", decía Picoro cruzando los brazos sin perder de vista la pelea que tenían frente a ellos.

"Créeme eso bastara para que ganen, sea lo que sea, creo que debí decir mis planes el capítulo anterior, así podría leer el final y recordar que íbamos a hacer"

"Más te vale que no estés hablando enserio insecto", Vegeta veía al mercenario con una clara expresión de enojo.

"O vamos vegeta, donde está tu sentido del humor, ¿Dónde está el Vegeta que bailo y canto en la batalla de los dioses?, enserio, ¿Por qué tan amargado y defensivo siempre?, ¿no me digas que ese fic que hablan de tus días como soldado de Freezer fue real?, tu sabes, en el que destruyen la tierra y Freezer les da a Bulma como regalo a los sayajin, esas sesiones especiales de entrenamiento con Zaabon explicarían tu actitud.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?", respondía el príncipe de los sayajin levantando su ceja derecha al no comprender lo que le decía el irritante mercenario.

"A nada, olvídalo, creo que leemos cosas muy diferentes, bueno todos a sus puestos, lector te recomiendo escuchar watch?v=kyRymiKOJu4 mientras peleamos o cualquier otra cosa que te guste"

Después de esto se lanzaron a la batalla todos excepto Deadpool quien corrió hacia las ruinas de la mansión del Mandarín, al verse acorralado por los guerreros hizo un movimiento rápido con su pulgar derecho, al ver esto Picoro se lanzó contra él, pero su reacción fue lenta, su enemigo había logrado convertir algunas rocas en guerreros de terracota que amenazaban a Bulma y a "Videl", mientras Krilin, 18, Chaos y "Ten Shin Han" las ayudaban Goku, Vegeta, Pan y Picoro trataban de mantener a raya a su enemigo, pero este respondió creando unas fuertes ráfagas de viendo con su mano derecha y relámpagos con su mano izquierda, para sorpresa de los guerreros Z, algo tan simple estaba funcionando, parecían estar indefensos ante simples ráfagas de viento y rayos eléctricos.

Mientras tanto "Videl", Krilin, Chaos, 18 y "Ten Shin Han" luchaban con los recién creados soldados de piedra, aunque eran capaces de destruirlos, estos reaparecían después de unirse los trozos de nuevo cuando su creador apuntaba a ellos con su mano derecha, después de un rato parecía que su enemigo había perdido el interés en sus guerreros, cuando estaban a punto de terminar con su pequeño ejército el Mandarín ahora decidió arrastrar a 18 en lugar de los trozos de roca de sus guerreros y aprovechando la confusión hizo un movimiento rápido con su dedo anular izquierdo para controlar la mente de la esposa de Krilin, ya que su cerebro era en mayor parte orgánico sucumbió al control del Mandarín, ahora Chaos, "Videl", Krilin y "Ten Shin Han" debían tratar de mantener a 18 controlada para que no se repitiera lo que había pasado con Goku.

Mientras su rival tomaba el control de la mente de 18 Pan vio la oportunidad de comprobar que lo que les había dicho Deadpool era verdad, volando a toda la velocidad que le permitía el poder de súper sayajin que recién había conseguido, él se limitó a lanzar una onda sónica con su mano derecha sin perder de vista Goku y a vegeta, que se transformaban en súper sayajin 2 mientras su rival creaba fuego con su mano izquierda, cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar ese fuego contra los sayajin de raza pura perdió el control y cayó al suelo, sorprendido reviso su mano derecha y se dio cuenta de que faltaban los anillos de sus dedos medio y meñique.

"¿Buscabas esto?", dijo Pan sonriente mientras lanzaba al aire repetidas beses dos de los anillos del mandarín, había aprovechado un par de oportunidades de arrebatarle un anillo, la primera vez paso desapercibida, pero la segunda vez resulto ser uno de los anillos que el Mandarín estaba usando en ese instante.

Ahora Picoro y Vegeta parecían más convencidos de lo que Deadpool les había dicho sobre el origen del poder del Mandarín, por lo que el nameku inmediatamente elevó la voz para obtener la ayuda de los otros guerreros, "escuchen todos, ese sujeto obtiene su poder de esos anillos, si se los quitamos habremos ganado".

De momento solo Goku podía unirse al ataque ya que el resto seguía ocupado conteniendo a 18, a pesar de haber perdido dos de sus anillos, el Mandarín no aflojaba el paso y decidió activar el poder del resto de sus anillos para ahora cubría sus puños con una mezcla de hielo y ondas sónicas en el caso de su mano derecha y fuego con relámpagos en su mano izquierda esto combinado con ráfagas de energía magnética y sónica que era expulsada de sus puños cada vez que lograba darle un golpe a alguno de sus rivales que eran más lentos y provocaba fluctuaciones en la gravedad por efecto de otros de sus anillos, Bills y Wills decidieron unirse a la pelea después de ver como los guerreros Z no podían contra el poder de esos anillos y la habilidad en el combate de su rival.

"¿Cómo es posible que sea tan fuerte?, su ki no ha aumentado y pareciera que es perfectamente capaz de seguirnos el paso", comento Picoro al notar las habilidades de su rival.

"Creo que se la respuesta a eso, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones, cuando terminemos con esto se los diré", después de haber dicho esto, Wills acelero el vuelo hasta ser imperceptible para todos, desapareció un par de segundos para reaparecer con un anillo tomado del pulgar izquierdo de su rival, ahora la gravedad del lugar había vuelto a la normalidad.

Aprovechando el repentino cambio y desconcierto de su rival, Bills hacia lo mismo que su maestro, el logro arrebatarle el anillo de su anular izquierdo, en ese momento 18 logro recuperar el control de sus acciones, lo que permitía al resto de los guerreros unirse a la pelea.

Furioso por esto, el Mandarín empezó a lanzar ráfagas heladas que congelaban todo a su paso, su objetivo eran "Ten Shin Han" y Chaos, ellos se separaron para evitar esta ráfaga helada pero de nuevo su rival los volvía más lentos para lograr acertar en su ataque, cuando estaba a punto de congelar a "Ten Shin Han" Krilin logro despojar al Mandarín del anillo de su pulgar derecho, sin este el villano había perdido el control sobre eran "Ten Shin Han" y Chaos.

18 Trato de aprovechar lo que parecía otra oportunidad para obtener uno de los anillos, pero esta vez el Mandarín no cayó en la trampa y logro frenar a la androide tomándola del cuello con su mano izquierda, la cual aún conservaba el fuego y los relámpagos que lo cubrían desde hace rato, "¿En serio creen que el Mandarín es tan tonto como para caer de nuevo en este juego?", mientras apretaba el cuello de la esposa de Krilin recibió un golpe en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo perder el control y liberar a su víctima, cuando giro para descubrir a su atacante descubrió a alguien que no esperaba en ese momento.

"Amigo, te refieres a ti mismo en tercera persona, Deadpool no hace eso, pero Deadpool conoce a un tipo que lo hace"

"¡El príncipe de los sayajin te dará una lección!", Vegeta ahora era el que aprovechaba su oportunidad para tomar la mano izquierda del Mandarín para arrebatarle los anillos de los dedos índice y medio izquierdos en un veloz movimiento, no sin antes darle un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

Ahora Deadpool usaba su teletransportador para aparecer al dado derecho del Mandarín para quitarle el anillo de su dedo índice derecho, mientras Chaos retiraba el último anillo de la mano izquierda.

"¡Hey Mandarín! Solo quiero decirte que renuncio, la paga es poca, las condiciones inhumanas y el plan dental es una vergüenza". ¿Qué? Debo defender mis derechos.

"Muy listos, pero olvidaron uno y ya pasaron los 20 minutos que necesitaba", sonreía maliciosamente el Mandarín mientras colocaba su puño derecho frente a su rostro mientras que la gema morada del anillo en su dedo anular empezaba a brillar.

"Es el momento del acercamiento a mis ojos al estilo de la vieja escuela del comic mientras digo algo de extrema importancia, intensificando el drama. Te digo - oh es cierto, había prometido traer a Tao Pie Pie de regreso a este fic, tranquilos fans del súper asesino de Dragon Ball, lo prometido es deuda"

Al terminar con esto, el mercenario bocón saca su lap top y empieza a teclear algunas instrucciones mientras el Mandarín disparaba un rayo desintegrador contra los guerreros Z, "de ese mismo que vaporizó a Majin Bo capítulos atrás amigos", mientras el ataque viajaba frente a los guerreros se empezaba a materializar un cuerpo conocido.

"¡Do – dom – paaaaa!", frente a ellos estaba Tao Pie Pie dándoles la espalda, Deadpool lo regreso justo en el momento en que había desaparecido y ahora había terminado de lanzar su ataque, tanta fue la sorpresa que el Mandarín no pudo esquivar el ataque del asesino, ni este el ataque de quien le había devuelto su cuerpo, por lo que el Mandarín recibió el do – dom- pa en el pecho, mientras que Tao Pie Pie recibió el rayo directamente provocando su desintegración.

"¿Qué tal lector?, eso no lo viste venir verdad, ahora sabes lo que siente Daredevil"

"¿Alguien puede explicar que es lo que acaba de pasar?", pregunto Bulma con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Él dijo que debíamos quitarle los anillos a ese tipo y que cuando fuera el momento él se encargaría, pero tampoco sé que fue lo que paso", respondía Vegeta tratando de ocultar el asombro por lo que había pasado.

"Oh solo devolví al Deathlok pirata al lugar donde estaba cuando llegue a este fic, y para aprovecharlo lo hice volver justo al instante en que estaba antes de sacarlo del manuscrito original"

"Eso no tiene sentido pero creo que debemos agradecerle tu ayuda en esta pelea", dijo Wills mientras caminaba y recogía un par de piezas del suelo, "ese maldito rompió mi báculo"

"Hey, mantengamos esto limpio, los niños leen esto"

"Al menos esto ya terminó, ahora podemos entrenar para lo que sea que la señora muerte envíe a destruir este lugar, después nos preocuparemos de reconstruir eso Wills", decía el dios de la destrucción mientras sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones.

"Estas bromeando Bills, este es el último capítulo en el que estaré y crees que me iré de aquí sin pelear contra el robot gigante"

"¿Robot gigante?", decía pan cuando de pronto se escuchó un bip, cuando giraron vieron al Mandarín con un control en las manos que, después de accionar, destruyo con sus últimas fuerzas.

Después de esto, aparecieron nubes en el cielo y del suelo empezó a salir un androide de 50 metros de alto de color gris verdoso, su brazo derecho era notablemente más largo que el izquierdo al extenderse hasta tocar el tobillo y daba la impresión de ser más una garra que una mano a diferencia de la mano izquierda que contaba con cinco dedos mecánicos, sus ojos estaban seccionados como los ojos de los insectos y eran de un color turquesa.

"Ese es Ultimo, el androide que Bulma y yo vimos en los archivos del Mandarín, estaba oculto bajo la mansión", decía asustada "Videl" mientras veía al colosal androide que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo mientras que en el lugar se desataba una feroz tormenta.

"Esto es genial, una digna despedida para mi autor"

"Bulma, ¿Qué decían esos archivos sobre esa chatarra?", pregunto Vegeta a su esposa al momento que comenzaban a formarse varios tornados alrededor del androide que continuaba con su camino.

"Decía que está hecho de un metal llamado vibranium, que es prácticamente indestructible a menos que tengamos más vibranium, lo que no existe en este planeta y recibe energía de 10 reactores que le dan energía casi ilimitada, son esas luces que tiene en algunas partes del cuerpo, controla el clima y cuenta con una especie de inteligencia artificial", respondía Bulma a Vegeta resumiendo la información que había leído sobre Ultimo.

"Oye mis espadas están hechas de vibranium, las mejore antes de entrar al fic, lo dije en el capítulo 13 [tal y como lo vio en el capítulo 13]"

"Perfecto, si podemos destruir los reactores que hay en el podremos detenerlo, y tus espadas son la clave para llegar al reactor que decían los planos que estaba dentro de la cabeza de Ultimo", dijo la científica alegremente ya que había una forma de detener al androide.

"Muy bien, ustedes ataquen los reactores, si le quitamos energía a esa cosa evitaremos que llegue a alguna ciudad, en cuanto a ti necesito que…"

"Acepto Vegeta, será un gran honor, me alagas, en serio"

"Aun no te digo que es lo que quiero que hagas"

"Estabas a punto de decirme que habías decidido retomar tu vida como mercenario espacial y que podía quedarme con Bulma, lo sé, solo quise ahorrarte el tiempo"

"¡Vegeta como se te ocurre pensar en eso y ofrecerme como si fuera un objeto!", decía furiosa Bulma al príncipe de los sayajin

"¡Yo jamás pensé en eso mujer, este sujeto sigue diciendo casas sin sentido!", respondia Vegeta al reclamo de la científica.

"Oye, yo solo decía, creo que sería un giro interesante en esta historia, pero en fin, que hacemos ahora Veguie"

"¿Cómo me llamaste insecto?"

"Oye tranquilo viejo, tanto el autor como yo creemos que decirte así es una falta de respeto a un gran personaje como tú, ya vámonos, el capítulo se está acabando y yo todavía no peleo con el androide gigante"

Muy a su pesar Vegeta tomo a Deadpool de los brazos para elevarlo sobre el androide, mientras tanto los guerreros Z atacaban con ráfagas de ki los Reactores Arc de Ultimo que, al entender que estaba bajo ataque liberó pequeñas réplicas de él para atacar a los guerreros, "Videl", Chaos, Krilin y "Ten Shin Han" atacaron a esas replicas para alejarlas del resto de sus amigos. Sin interrupciones Goku, Pan y 18 atacaban los tres a la vez uno de los tres reactores que estaban en el torso de Ultimo, logrando romper el cristal protector para después poder atacar el sistema interior del reactor para hacerlo fallar, después repitieron este proceso con los otros 2 reactores del torso.

Mientras tanto, "Videl", Chaos, Krilin y "Ten Shin Han", trataban de frenar a las réplicas de Ultimo que eran un poco más altos que Ten Shin Han, pero cada golpe o técnica que usaban contra ellos era inútil, estos también estaban hechos de vibranium, por lo que solo se podían limitar a tratar de retenerlos mientras los otros guerreros podían desactivar al androide principal.

Después de algunos minutos Goku, Pan y 18 ya habían destruido seis de los diez reactores, mientras tanto Vegeta sobrevolaba cargando a Deadpool, ellos esperaban el momento preciso para atacar.

"Creo que es el momento, ¿estás listo insecto?"

"Más que listo Vegeta, fuera bombas"

En ese momento Vegeta soltó a Deadpool sobre la cabeza de Ultimo.

"Ho ho ho, aquí esta, viene ya, viene Deady Claus [lector te recomiendo leerlo al ritmo de un villancico] auch, mi cabeza, no debí distraerme diciendo esa referencia como le hace Batman para que esto se vea tan sencillo"

Vegeta se unió al resto de los guerreros en el ataque a los reactores de Ultimo, mientras Deadpool abollaba poco a poco la frente del androide con sus katanas, mientras Bills y Wills trataban de acelerar las cosas lanzando bolas de ki en los lugares dañados por las espadas del mercenario, pero para su sorpresa el vibranium del cuerpo de Ultimo desviaba sus ataques sin sufrir daños que no fueran causados por las armas de vibranium.

Después de algunos minutos 18 destruyo el último reactor del androide, o al menos el último de los nueve que había visibles desde el exterior, Bills ahora había tomado una de las katanas del mercenario y con algo de esfuerzo habían logrado hacer una fisura lo suficientemente amplia para colarse al interior del androide, mientras el resto de los guerreros mantenía alejados a las réplicas de Ultimo, Wills, Bills y Deadpool entraron para destruir el ultimo reactor, pero dentro habían más réplicas del androide por lo que Bills y Deadpool decidieron distraerlos mientras Wills buscaba el reactor faltante.

"¿No te parece genial esto Bills?, una maquina contra la que no podrías sobrevivir si no fuera por esa espada que te preste, te veo sudar y yo, bueno solo digamos que estoy dejando regadas suficientes piezas de mi como para armar muchos Wade's"

"No me agrada mucho la idea de depender de un arma tan primitiva para pelear, ¿Por qué mis ataques normales no los afectan?", respondía el dios de la destrucción mientras seguía cortando androides.

"Tal vez si hubieras leído un poco lo sabrías, "Videl" se lo explico a Bulma en el capítulo 13 amigo, definitivamente el hábito de la lectura se está perdiendo, excepto por los lectores que nos están imaginando en nuestra pelea, tú sabes los que acuden a esta página por una especie de multiverso de Dragon Ball, oh es verdad si te enojas tiendes a destruir planetas, bueno contestare a tu pregunta, el metal, auch mi pierna, ¿podrías alcanzármela?, yo te cubro… ah como nuevo, te decía que el metal del que estas cosas están hechas absorben las vibraciones, lo que hace que sea casi indestructible, ahora si ya terminamos con la clase del profesor Deadpool podríamos pasar a la escena de Wills de una buena ¡auch! No siento nada debajo del cuello, ¿me ayudas?".

Mientras todos luchaban contra los mini Ultimos ["lector, aquí mini significa que son del tamaño de un humano normal, así que si los imaginabas más pequeños te recomiendo buscar un hongo en algún fic de Súper Mario Bros y dárselos"], el maestro del dios de la destrucción había logrado llegar hasta el Reactor Arc que mantenía a Ultimo funcionando, además de 6 réplicas del androide protegiéndolo, usando una velocidad suficiente para burlarlos apareció frente al reactor y lanzo una ráfaga de ki lo suficientemente fuerte para provocar un fallo en este, haciendo que Ultimo perdiera toda su energía y se desplomara, las réplicas sobrevivientes dejaron de moverse ya que no había ninguna orden de ataque con el androide desactivado.

Bills, Wills y Deadpol, "¡Hey lector!, la pelea terminó, ahora quiero proponerte un trato, y si la próxima vez cambiamos de lugar, ósea tú te enfrentas a los robots asesinos mientras yo finjo no estar leyendo fanfics en clase, ¿Qué opinas?".

Ahora que todo había terminado Bulma decidió llevarse los androides y las piezas de Vibranium para buscar hacer algo con ellos, con la ayuda de todos terminaron de reunir todo lo que creyó útil y necesario.

"Muy bien, creo que eso es todo de mi parte chicos, me encanto luchar contra ustedes y con ustedes, enserio, ya tenía tiempo que no terminaba con un traje hecho pedazos, oye Picoro, ¿podrías usar tus poderes extraterrestres de diseñador de modas para arreglar mi traje?, si me presento a trabajar así la Fox lo reducirá de mi salario".

"¡No soy un diseñador de modas!"

"Oye por favor, hace un buen rato que no puedo aparecer por este lugar sin mantener la mitad del cuerpo detrás de los arbustos, el pequeño Wade se congela".

"Genial, ahora no me podré sacar eso de la mente, está bien te hare un nuevo traje", dicho esto el nameku extendió las manos en dirección al mercenario reconstruyendo su traje.

"¿Qué harás ahora?, no sé los demás, pero creo que nos serias de mucha ayuda para pelear contra el destructor que llegara en dos semanas

"Me encantaría pequeña, pero tengo un deber que cumplir, sabes esos fans han esperado esa película desde 2009 y ya falte a algunas grabaciones por estar aquí, pero podría regresar para la batalla final, pero eso depende de ti lector, si envías chimichanga al 21111, tendrás una suscripción a una compañía que reducirá crédito de tu celular sin recibir nada, pero si envías chimichanga a la caja de reviews yo podría volver para los últimos capítulos del fic"

"Me gustaría poder entender la mitad de las cosas que dices, ¿y por qué te quedaste apuntando con el dedo al bosque mientras hablabas?", decía Pan mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una leve sonrisa por lo que acababa de ver.

"No me hagas caso, no sé porque digo las cosas que digo, pero te daré algo para que me recuerdes en caso de que no regrese, creo que es mejor que cierres los ojos"

Dicho esto, el mercenario se quitó su máscara y la puso en las manos de la nieta de Goku, "Oye, si quieres puedo hacerte otra mascara", dijo Picoro al ver el rostro de Deadpool.

"Eso sería muy bueno, la última vez que me vio sin ella vomito tanto que tuvimos que hacer otro capítulo para poder esperarla".

"Oye, ¿Por qué se siente así esto?", pregunto Pan mientras veía sus dedos, sus dedos estaban manchados con la sangre que había en la máscara. "¡aaaaaaaahhhhh!".

"Duh, por eso el traje es rojo, en fin sabía que te gustaría, bueno me voy, y no quiero ver esa mascara en ebay cuando llegue a casa".

Mientras Deadpool se iba del lugar, Wills seguía mirando los trozos de su báculo, "tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso", dijo Bulma se ofreció a tratar de repararlo.

"Te lo agradezco, pero solo la señora muerte puede arreglarlo, veraz, cuando estas a su servicio tienes derecho a un regalo, un objeto con la capacidad que quieras hecho del metal mágico Uru, yo pedí este Báculo para ayudarme a localizar a otros seres en cualquier parte del universo, durante años ha sido mi herramienta más útil", respondía el maestro de Bills.

"Bueno, deberíamos irnos ya, casi amanece y creo que el mundo estará más tranquilo cuando descubran que el Mandarín ya no es una amenaza", decía "Videl", mientras bostezaba y un poco sin quitar la expresión de tristeza por la muerte de Gohan.

"Creo que tienes razón, todos necesitan descansar un poco si esperan poder resistir el entrenamiento que Wills les dará", dijo Bulma mientras sacaba una caja con capsulas, "un momento, ¿Dónde está la nave?", cuando termino de decir esto se empezó a escuchar el ruido de los motores andando.

"Espero que no te moleste, pero Cable dijo que no me podía encontrar fuera de nuestro universo y esta es la única forma de llegar a ese agujero en el cielo sin caer o quedar flotando en el espacio, adiós, ¡woo hoo!".

"¡Oye espera, vuelve aquí con mi nave!, grito Bulma furiosa al ver al mercenario alejarse con su nave.

"Ya déjalo, es mejor así, te cargare mientras vuelo si es necesario pero no lo hagas volver, tal vez por fin nos decidimos de él de una vez", dijo Vegeta desesperado frenando a Bulma, en verdad no soportaba más al mercenario.

"Si, no creo que vuelva, a menos que los lectores escriban chimichanga en la caja de reviews", dijo pan mientras seguía con la mirada la nave de Bulma, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Qué dijiste Pan?", pregunto "Videl" preocupándose realmente por el estado mental de la nieta de Goku.

"Solo bromeo mamá, de verdad los hice creer que me había convencido de que nuestras vidas eran parte de la imaginación de alguien", respondió la hija de Gohan guiñando su ojo derecho.

Todos rieron por algunos segundos antes de que Bills los trajera de nuevo a la realidad, con esta pelea habían perdido un día de entrenamiento y además a dos guerreros, Goku sentía un dolor muy grande en su corazón, tenía algunas imágenes borrosas del tiempo en que el Mandarín controlo su mente y peor aún recordaba a la perfección como no pudo hacer nada para evitar matar a su primogénito, ahora tenía que luchar para proteger al resto de su familia, todos regresaron a la Corporación Capsula en vuelo,no sin antes reunir los anillos que le quitaron al Mandarín durante la pelea esperando que les fueran de ayuda, ahora tenían que prepararse para el entrenamiento más duro de sus vidas, solo tenían 14 días antes de que fuera necesario defender la tierra una vez más.

**Mientras tanto, en el reino de la muerte.**

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Thanos?", preguntó Birusu mientras se acercaba al eje del infinito, aun con cierta precaución al saber que no era conveniente estar al alcance del titán si este estaba de mal humor.

"Quisiera obtener el objeto de Uru que la señora Muerte obsequia a sus sirvientes, he descubierto algo que me ayudara a cumplir con la tarea que me encomendó, pero para ello necesitaré los poderes especiales del Uru", decía el titán mientras continuaba observando el eje del infinito.

"Jamás pediste tu regalo, se lo diré a la gran señora, no creo que te lo niegue, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo el hermano de Bills mientras seguía viendo al titán loco a una distancia que consideró segura.

Thanos observo unos segundos más el eje y después respondió, "un guantelete".

**¿Qué les espera a Goku y sus amigos en estos 14 días de entrenamiento?**

**¿Los anillos del Mandarín podrán serles de ayuda?**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, la verdad ningún otro capítulo me había costado tanto tiempo, bueno ustedes saben que todas sus opiniones cuentan aquí, así que por favor dejen sus ****reviews****para saber qué les parece el rumbo que lleva la historia hasta ahora, y ahora un par de curiosidades:**

**3- Esta historia se desarrolla en la línea de tiempo en la que Dragón Ball GT debería haber ocurrido, pero cuando el Mandarín ataco el templo sagrado, destruyo sin saberlo las esferas del dragón dan origen a la historia de DBGT, por lo que Pilaf no encontró estas esferas y ninguno de los sucesos de esa historia ocurrieron jamás.**

**4- Tal vez en algún momento llegaste a pensar, Picoro está vivo aun, ¿por qué no crea el unas nuevas esferas del dragón?, la respuesta es que yo en su momento también quise saberlo, si recuerdan, cuando Picoro y Kamisama se unen antes de la aparición de Cell las esferas del dragón también desaparecieron y a Picoro no pareció importarle mucho, de hecho, si no hubiera sido porque Goku llevo a Dende a la tierra, las esferas no estarían presentes en el resto de la saga de Cell ni en la saga de Boo, por lo que tome eso como justificación para que las esferas siguieran sin existir para que la historia llegue al punto que la descripción de la historia da a entender.**

**Muy bien eso es todo por ahora, espero poder actualizar pronto, pero como dije el capítulo anterior, dependo de mi tiempo a solas, pero tranquilos, la historia seguirá hasta el final. Nos veremos próximamente.**


	18. Capítulo 18: IA

**Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien, y si, por fin tenemos capitulo nuevo, y además hay que darles la bienvenida a dos nuevos lectores que se han unido esta semana, bienvenidos ****Mister Conde De Urano****y ****Big Silverlight****espero que siguán disfrutando esta historia hasta el final** **y también quiero darle las gracias a baraka108**** por darle publicidad a esta historia, enserio aprecio mucho el detalle, y sigo con mi compromiso de seguir escribiendo hasta terminar la historia aunque me tarde en actualizar.**

**En fin tengo que recordarles que los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's.**

**Previamente en La cruzada del infinito.**

**"****La gran señora le pidió que se ocupara de ser el destructor cuando moriste, él no estaba de acuerdo pero El Tribunal Viviente lo convenció de que era necesario, la señora Muerte quiere que se encargue de un planeta que mi hermano decidió perdonar"**

**"****Lo único que sé es que debemos empezar el entrenamiento lo antes posible, lo demás no es importante"**

**"Proyecto Extremis, proyecto Último, planos de reactor Arc y un prototipo llamado A. U. que parece ser alguna especie de programa"**

**Capítulo 18: I.A.**

**Planeta M2, en algún lugar del séptimo universo.**

Faltando 14 días para la que se cumpliera el plazo que la Muerte decidió darle a la tierra para preparar sus defensas a cargo de Bills y Wills, el encargado de terminar con el planeta que el dios de la destrucción de este universo decidió perdonar había avanzado más de lo que esperaba después de arrasar con aquella gran civilización el día anterior, analizándolo prefirió tomar un descanso ya que, de lo contrario, solo le tomaría nueve días llegar a su destino, aunque no le molestaba en lo más mínimo terminar con el compromiso que el Tribunal Viviente prácticamente lo obligo a tomar con la Muerte, prometió a esta última darles esas dos semanas a los habitantes de ese planeta para darles una falsa sensación de esperanza, recordando eso vio necesario frenar su avance algunos días.

Un grupo de androides exploradores se acercaron a un objeto desconocido que había aparecido ese día en las cercanías del planeta M2, un planeta habitado principalmente por seres mecánicos, al explorar el extraño objeto descubrieron algo que llamó su atención, algo que su creador había tratado de crear durante décadas sin tener éxito, los androides tomaron el articulo pensando en complacer a su creador sin saber que estaban cometiendo un grave error.

Cuando los androides llegaron de nuevo al laboratorio de su creador fueron directamente a donde él estaba para darle la buena noticia, "doctor Myu hemos regresado de la exploración del objeto extraño, nuestros sensores no detectaron vida orgánica ni maquinas inteligentes, pero hemos encontrado un objeto que podría interesarle", terminando de decir esto entregaron un cilindro que, según sus sensores, era de un metro de largo y 60 centímetros de diámetro, sus orillas eran metálicas con una ventanilla de vidrio en el centro que dejaba ver un cristal de color azul cielo traslucido.

Después de entregar el objeto al doctor Myu trasladaron los resultados de sus escaneos del cilindro a la pantalla principal del laboratorio, al leer lo que eso hacía, el doctor sonrió al ver que había una forma más rápida de despertar a "a su mayor creación", cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a la sala donde se encontraba su máxima creación la puerta de su laboratorio se abrió bruscamente, vio entrar a un ser algo extraño, tenía una apariencia parecida a la suya pero más alto, este extraño caminó hasta quedar frente al doctor y algunas máquinas que se posicionaron para defenderlo.

"Tú tienes algo que es mío y lo quiero de vuelta", dijo el intruso con una voz gruesa que demostraba su enojo por la desaparición de una de sus posiciones más preciadas y necesarias para él.

"Lo siento, pero aquí yo soy el que está a cargo en este planeta, mis maquinas encontraron esto abandonado, si tanto te interesaba no debiste dejarlo sin vigilancia, además estoy seguro que no sabes lo que esto puede llegar a hacer en las manos indicadas", diciendo esto acciono el cilindro y lo apunto al lugar en que su creación descansaba, el cilindro absorbió la energía del ambiente y la dirigió directamente a una capsula criogénica, cuando el doctor Myu dejo de lanzar energía a la capsula un pequeño ser humanoide con la apariencia de un niño de piel gris y ojos negros muy parecidos a los del intruso salió de esta capsula.

Mientras el doctor miraba a ese pequeño ser ponerse de pie empezó a reír al creer sus planes por fin podrían realizarse, cuando giro la cabeza en dirección al intruso noto que este observaba sin ningún interés la escena, "escucha, no tengo ningún interés de desperdiciar mi preciada energía en este planeta, contigo o esa cosa, esta es mi última advertencia, devuélveme lo que es mío y olvidare el asunto", dijo el ser invasor más seriamente sorprendiendo a Myu, ese tipo no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo con el ser al que había dado vida con el cilindro.

"Veo que Bebi no te ha impresionado, claro, no conoces su terrible poder, no estás en posición de amenazarme, los escaneos de mis androides no detectan energía en ti, así que lárgate de mí laboratorio o enviaré a Bebi a darte una demostración de sus increíbles poderes", dijo el doctor con la confianza que había adquirido cuando sus máquinas no lograron encontrar ningún tipo de energía conocida en el visitante.

El ser que había entrado a exigir el regreso de ese cilindro hizo una mueca que demostraba su enojo por la negativa del doctor de entregar el objeto, Myu sonrió al verlo dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta del laboratorio.

"Sabia decisión, ahora volvamos al trabajo, Bebi este cilindro nos dará una ventaja en la pelea contra los sayajin, tu poder será prácticamente…."el doctor fue interrumpido por un terremoto extremadamente fuerte que empezó a abrir el suelo metálico del planeta, uno de los muros del laboratorio colapsó para dejar ver a la distancia al ser que, minutos antes, había entrado a exigir la devolución del cilindro con la vista fija en el planeta.

"¡Tan insignificantes criaturas creen que pueden robarme, por esto destruiré el planeta entero!", dicho esto coloco su mano derecha frente a su rostro y comenzó a cerrar el puño lentamente, mientras lo hacia el planeta se desquebrajaba más y más, Bebi y algunas máquinas intentaron detener al ser que estaba destruyendo el planeta, pero por más que lo atacaban no lograban dañarlo en lo más mínimo,

Bebi trato de poseerlo entrando en su cuerpo, pero la energía que empezó a despedir el que, según él, sería el primero de sus esclavos, desestabilizo las moléculas del Sufuru al grado de hacerlo hervir hasta evaporarse mientras el planeta parecía podrirse y agrietarse hasta que se desmorono y ahora el planeta M2 era un simple montón de asteroides.

Ya con el cilindro recuperado decidió seguir en movimiento un día más, quería estar lo suficientemente alejado de ese lugar para poder calmarse y recuperar la tranquilidad que había sentido desde que entró a este universo.

**Corporación Capsula, la tierra.**

Unas horas después de la pelea final contra el Mandarín, una flota de drones de la Corporación Capsula entraban y salían al complejo transportando los restos de Ultimo y sus duplicados, Bulma pensó que el vibranium de sus cuerpos podría serles útil si recreaba la máquina que, según los archivos del proyecto Ultimo, tenía la capacidad de manipular ese metal, además de que tenía pensado estudiar los anillos del Mandarín para aprovechar su poder en la batalla que se avecinaba, ese sería un día muy ocupado, ya que además prepararía nuevos trajes de batalla para Vegeta y Trunks.

En los pasillos de la casa de la familia Briefs Vegeta esperaba recargado en la pared y con brazos cruzados a que su hijo mayor llegara para irse a las ruinas del templo sagrado para recibir el entrenamiento especial de los dioses de la destrucción, el príncipe de los sayajin no podía dejar de pensar en a la pelea del día anterior, por más que lo pensaba no podía entender como el Mandarín pudo hacerles tanto daño, no había jamás demostró que su ki fuera superior al de ninguno de ellos, aun así fue capaz de sostener una pelea incluso contra él y Goku, había logrado vencer a Majin Boo, no podía creer que un simple humano había logrado acabar con Boo con un solo ataque, cuando ellos pelearon la mayoría murió en el intento de derrotar a Majin Boo, tenía que conseguir respuestas y su mejor opción sería Wills, venía a su mente el momento en que enviaron a Pan a pelear sola, el maestro de Bills había dicho que tenía una idea del porque ese sujeto había sido capaz de vencerlos, mientras meditaba en el asunto pudo notar que era observado, giro su cabeza para descubrir a Bura mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, ella al verse descubierta se acercó a su padre algo nerviosa, Vegeta la tranquilizo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Has venido a despedirte de nosotros?", preguntó Vegeta mientras miraba a su hija frente a él.

"No, de hecho yo…", Bura estaba aún algo nerviosa, mientras trataba de hablar con su padre desvió la mirada para darle un vistazo a su casa, hizo esto unos segundos antes de continuar, "yo quería pedirte algo".

"¿Qué cosa exactamente?", el príncipe de los sayajin estaba algo intrigado por la actitud que mostraba su hija, normalmente no actuaba así.

"Papá yo quiero, quiero pedirte que me entrenes", por fin logro terminar lo que quería decirle a su padre que se mostraba sorprendido, él no podía creer que su hija le estuviera pidiendo eso, ella jamás se interesó por las peleas, ella simplemente había decidido llevar una vida como un humano normal, ella notó que su padre estaba sorprendido, conocía muy bien sus gestos.

"¿Por qué me pides eso?, hasta donde recuerdo jamás te interesó nada de esto, siempre preferiste las compras igual que tu madre", Vegeta fue interrumpido por su hija que le entregaba un paquete de fotografías que. Para su sorpresa, tenía fotografías de la pelea contra el Mandarín.

"Bueno, cuando se fueron a pelear ayer usé uno de los satélites de la compañía para ver la pelea, lo vi todo papá, se lo que les pasó a Gohan y al señor Boo, vi como ese hombre casi logro derrotarlos a todos, eso me aterró pero me hizo pensar en una cosa, si ese sujeto hubiera ganado no existiría en la tierra nadie que pudiera detenerlo, sentí rabia al saber que yo no podría hacer nada, no soy como mamá, no puedo crear aparatos, armas o ninguna otra cosa que pudiera ayudar, tampoco podría pelear, tú mismo lo dijiste, jamás me interesé por entrenar, aun cuando lo intentaste, no pudiste hacer que entrenara enserio, me sentí indefensa con la idea, tengo sangre de la familia real de los guerreros sayajin y aun así no podría ser de ninguna utilidad, por eso decidí que te pediría ese favor papá, quiero ayudarlos, sé que no podré ser tan poderosa como Pan, mucho menos como tú, pero al menos quiero sentir que puedo ayudar", decía la hija de Bulma con una expresión que Vegeta conocía muy bien, ella demostraba el orgullo que él siempre demostró, no podía negar que sentía algo de preocupación por su hija, siempre la vio igual frágil que a Bulma.

"Bien, lo haré, te entrenare, aún mejor, entrenaras con nosotros en el templo, pero no creas que será fácil". Dijo Vegeta sintiendo orgullo de que su hija hubiera sentido ese orgullo de sayajin.

"Gracias papá, te prometo que me esforzaré y buscaré ser útil en la batalla con ese sujeto que viene a la tierra", dijo Bura emocionada abrazando a su padre, aunque a Vegeta no le gustara del todo esas muestras de afecto puso su brazo derecho alrededor de su hija, después de unos segundos se separaron y Vegeta le entrego las fotos a Bura, "papá tengo otra pregunta, ¿Quién es él?", bura entrego una foto que se había quedado en el sobre.

Vegeta tomo la foto, observando podía verse las réplicas de ultimo luchando contra Bills y pudo ver a Deadpool de rodillas abriendo su chaqueta para mostrar su torso mientras sostenía un letrero que decía, "oye Vegeta, ¿hace cuánto no veías a un mercenario en topless?".

El padre de Bura frunció el rostro, tiro la foto en una papelera y se limitó a decir "alguien a quien espero no volver a ver".

Mientras, tanto en el laboratorio de Bulma, la científica y Trunks seguían analizando los anillos del Mandarín, después de horas de estudiarlos seguían sin entender como activarlos, habían intentado usarlos pero no lograban hacerlos funcionar.

Bulma decidió descansar un poco de los anillos y paso a revisar los planos y archivos de uno de los discos para intentar encontrar otras cosas útiles, habían planos de Ultimo, otros para una máquina que podía manipular el vibranium, el programa A.U. y dos carpetas con lo que parecía información personal, uno de los Guerreros Z y otro de algo llamado Vengadores.

Mientras su madre revisaba estos archivos, Trunks seguía intentando descubrir cómo usar los anillos, había empezado a estudiarlos al mismo tiempo que Bulma, por lo que ya estaba muy cansado, se dejó caer en una de las sillas del laboratorio alzo su rostro serrando los ojos tratando de aclarar su mente, cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, vio en la pantalla una foto de la pelea, una en la que se podía ver al antiguo dueño de los anillos muy de cerca, el hijo de Vegeta miro unos segundos la imagen hasta que notó algo, miró sus manos y las del Mandarín, el orden en que se había puesto los anillos no era igual, podía parecer algo sin importancia, pero bien podría ser la respuesta, buscando en varias fotos de la pelea reacomodo los anillos en sus dedos uno a uno, cuando terminó se colocó frente a uno de los restos de Ultimo, después cerro los puños y extendió los brazos hacia el frente y apunto con ambos dedos índices, del izquierdo salió una bola de fuego mientras que del derecho lanzo un rayo de energía, el ruido del impacto sacó a Bulma de sus pensamientos, giró su silla y corrió a ver a su hijo al otro lado del laboratorio, inconscientemente apoyó su mano derecha en el tablero de control y accidentalmente abrió uno de los archivos.

Era extraño pero la fuerza la energía que expulsaron los anillos logro hacer que Trunks perdiera el balance y callera al suelo pero por fin había podido acceder al poder de los anillos.

"Trunks, ¿Qué te pasó?", pregunto la científica al ver a su hijo tirado de espaldas y algo de fuego frente a él.

"Estoy bien mamá, creo que descubrí como usar estas cosas, según parece el dedo en el que están puestos tiene algo que ver con su activación, solo mira, probaré con este", levanto su pulgar izquierdo y las gemas del anillo se iluminaron, al momento Vegeta entraba al laboratorio irritado por la tardanza de su hijo, en cuanto entró cayó al suelo atraído por un aumento repentino en la gravedad que no pudo soportar.

"Lo siento papá, solo estaba…", decía Trunks nervioso por la cara que su padre había puesto cuando logro levantarse pero fue interrumpido por este último.

"¡No me importa que estabas haciendo, date prisa, ese destructor no se retrasara para que tú juegues con esos anillos! Además necesito respuestas de Wills y no pienso perder más tiempo", dijo el príncipe de los sayajin mientras sacudía su traje de batalla.

"Claro ya voy, oye mamá, que dices si me llevo los anillos, durante el entrenamiento podría aprender a usarlos", por alguna razón, el mayor de los hijos de Bulma sentía extraña necesidad por controlar el poder de los anillos, casi podría decir que lo estaban llamando, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

"Muy bien pero ten cuidado, recuerda que uno de ellos pudo desintegrar a Majin Boo, así que no los apuntes a nadie hasta que estés segur de que hace cada uno", dijo Bulma un poco aliviada porque su hijo le ahorraría el tiempo y peligros de estudiar los anillos, estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando escucho una voz desconocía en el laboratorio.

"Analizando sistemas, operador Corporación Capsula, potencia 65%, optimizando, 27 programas espías conectados a empresas competidoras localizados, neutralizando, accediendo a archivos ocultos sobre el proyecto Ultimo, designación Vibranium, planos localizados, analizando, posibilidad de mejora de rendimiento en 20%, presentando propuesta".

Bulma veía sorprendida como la pantalla principal se llenaba con planos mejorados de la máquina que servía para trabajar el vibranium, una mejorada cámara de gravedad y nuevos androides de vibranium diseñados para entrenamiento.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí, de donde salió todo esto?", decía la científica mientras se acercaba a revisar la computadora principal y notó que el programa A.U. ahora estaba abierto.

"Bulma dime, ¿deberás es posible hacer eso?", Vegeta veía interesado los diseños de los robots de combate, la pantalla estaba corriendo una simulación que dejaba ver que los androides tenían movilidad casi humana, él estaba seguro de que eso sería más útil que los robots que se limitaban a desviar sus ataques y redirigirlos.

"Según parece el vibranium lo hace posible, aunque este programa A.U. me parece más interesante, parece ser un de prototipo de inteligencia artificial, tal vez estaba encargado de los diseños de la empresa que montó el Mandarín, es increíble, logró hacer mi trabajo de una semana en solo unos minutos", la científica seguía revisando los diseños que se mostraban en la pantalla.

"Sea lo que sea dudo que estos diseños se puedan lograr antes de que se terminen las dos semanas que tenemos para entrenar, creo que no tendrás juguetes nuevos papá", decía Bura mientras echaba un vistazo y notaba como su madre tenía una expresión que dejaba ver que no comprendía como construir esas máquinas.

"Calculando, tiempo estimado para construcción de primeros prototipos, tres días con la maquinaria actual de la Corporación Capsula, tiempo para mejorar los sistemas de la corporación, seis días", Bura fue interrumpida por la voz que usaba el programa para comunicarse.

"¿Solo tres días?, sabía que mis inventos eran buenos pero no me imaginaba que podían crear algo tan complejo en tan poco tiempo, creo que este programa será de mucha ayuda, veamos, A.U. dime ¿puedes interactuar con humanos?", Bulma estaba muy emocionada con lo que este programa parecía poder lograr, y también quería asegurarse de que los resultados que acababa de mostrar habían sido mostrados en respuesta al comentario de su hija.

"Sí, soy capaz de la interacción con personas, así como de aprender y actuar conforme a los nuevos conocimientos,", respondía esa voz robótica a la pregunta de Bulma.

"Genial, eso va a permitir que trabajemos más rápido, dime ¿puedes ayudarnos a construir estos diseños?", Bulma ahora estaba más relajada, si podía hacer que la inteligencia artificial ayudara tendrían más probabilidades de ganar la pelea contra el enviado de la Muerte.

"Antes de responder debo saber, ¿Cuál es el propósito para la creación de estas máquinas?", respondía el programa A.U. con otra pregunta.

"¿Qué importancia tiene?, eres una maquina solo debes recibir órdenes y cumplirlas, ¿para qué quieres saber por qué queremos las maquina?", respondió ásperamente el esposo de Bulma a la pregunta de la máquina.

"No soy una simple maquina Vegeta, yo fui creado con un propósito mayor al de simplemente obedecer órdenes, soy capaz de desobedecer si esas órdenes van en contra de mi propósito original, si ustedes quieren estos diseños para algo que esté en contra de mi programación destruiré los archivos", replico la inteligencia artificial (I.A.) al comentario del príncipe de los sayajin.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, nadie lo ha dicho desde que te activaron", ahora Vegeta estaba intrigado por el hecho de que esa máquina sabía algo que no se le había revelado aun.

"Mientras discutían sobre mis diseños analicé los archivos del disco en que me encontraba, les mostraré, archivo D. B. 2, sujeto: Vegeta, origen: extraterrestre, familiares conocidos: esposa Bulma, hijos Trunks y Bura, debilidades: exceso de confianza, mal carácter y temor a los insectos"

"¿Le temes a los insectos Vegeta?", Preguntó Bulma sin poder contener algo de risa al enterarse de que uno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo le temiera a los insectos.

"Solo me dan asco, ya no es necesario que sigas leyendo eso, queremos las máquinas para entrenar para proteger a este planeta de una amenaza que llegará aquí en dos semanas, ¡y si ustedes siguen burlándose lo lamentaran!", respondió Vegeta tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento.

"Lo sentimos Papá, ya no lo haremos, jeje, dinos A.U. ¿puedes ayudarnos a construir esas máquinas para proteger a la tierra?", decía la hija de Bulma aun tratando de no reírse.

"Puedo, yo fui diseñado para buscar la paz en el mundo, he analizado tus signos vitales y he descubierto que estás diciendo la verdad, si lo desean puedo empezar a construir de inmediato".

"¿Diseñado para buscar la paz?, perdona pero no puedo creer que algo creado por el Mandarín tenga ese propósito", ahora Bulma estaba perpleja y algo incrédula por lo que la I.A. había dicho.

"Yo no fui diseñado por él, soy una inteligencia artificial creada por el doctor Henry Pym a partir de sus ondas cerebrales, solo use la computadora del Mandarín para sobrevivir cuando mi cuerpo físico fue destruido durante el cataclismo que acabo con la mayor parte de la población de la tierra".

"Por lo que veo no logaste proteger a tu mundo", interrumpió Vegeta a modo de burla.

"Vegeta no seas grosero, él va a ayudarnos por lo menos puedes tratarlo con algo de respeto", dijo la científica molesta mientras se giraba hacia donde estaba su esposo con cara de pocos amigos.

"Eso es irrelevante, en cuanto a su problema, sugiero que usen una de las cámaras de gravedad dentro de lo que llaman habitación del tiempo, eso mejorará los resultados de su entrenamiento almenos en un 65%"

"¿Cómo sabes de la habitación del tiempo?", preguntó Bulma sorprendida por la mención de ese lugar.

"Cuando fui liberado, optimice la computadora en la que me encuentro, la habitación del tiempo era mencionada en algunos archivos sobre ustedes y sus amigos parecidos a los que estaban en los discos del Mandarín".

"Mamá, ¿tienes archivos sobre nuestros amigos?", preguntó Bura sorprendida al ver en pantalla la carpeta que tenía información sobre todos los Guerreros Z.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, hacia tanto que había tomado esos datos que había olvidado que los tenía, solo eran por precaución, A.U. deja de exhibirnos y empieza a construir por favor", contesto Bulma nerviosa por la pregunta de su hija.

"Tranquila, dejaré de hacerlo, después de todo es común entre los humanos el desconfiar algunas veces y guardar secretos, comenzando construcción dispositivo para la manipulación del vibranium, tiempo de espera 37 horas"

"Perfecto, ahora puedo hacer los trajes de batalla, en cuanto todo esté listo iré al templo sagrado para entregarles todo, A.U. ¿podrías revisar los diseños de los trajes para ver si pueden mejorarse por favor?", la científica ahora se sentía más optimista sobre el resultado de la futura pelea contra el destructor.

"Analizando, falla de diseño detectada, rediseñando, mostrando traje de batalla Mark II", la pantalla mostró un traje azul parecido al que se usaba bajo la armadura en el modelo original, solo que sin mangas, unas botas blancas de apariencia más fuerte que las originales, los guantes seguían siendo iguales a excepción de unos detalles estéticos, en el torso del traje era donde se veía el cambio más grande, la armadura había sido eliminada, según se podía ver, el material usado para el pectoral había sido integrado directamente al traje, los tirantes del traje eran blancos y se extendían por el pecho formando una X.

Mientras Vegeta revisaba cuidadosamente el nuevo traje, Trunks caminó rumbo a una mesa que tenía un escáner, cuando estuvo frente a ella puso los anillos y activo la máquina esperando que la inteligencia artificial pudiera darles más información sobre las joyas, "oye A.U. dime que encuentras aquí".

"Trunks no seas abusivo, se supone que tú ibas a investigar eso", dijo Bura al considerar que estaban abusando de la I.A.

"Bueno, yo creí que podía ayudarnos saber que hacen los anillos para no arriesgarme a desintegrar a alguien por accidente", decía Trunks con la mano derecha atrás de la nuca y riendo.

"Analizando, objeto: anillos del Mandarín, origen: extraterrestre, aparentemente algún tipo de máquina, el funcionamiento depende de su posición en las falanges del poseedor, designando base de datos, anillo rayo de hielo, descripción gemas en forma de capsulas de color azul y blanco, permite crear ondas de frio, debe colocarse en el meñique izquierdo para hacerlo funcionar…", Trunks y Bulma permanecían atentos mientras que el programa A.U. seguía arrojando información sobre los anillos.

Cuando los resultados de los anillos estuvieron listos Vegeta y sus hijos partieron rumbo al templo sagrado para comenzar con su entrenamiento, Bulma decidió tomarse un descanso y dejar que las maquinas a cargo de la inteligencia artificial siguiera trabajando solas en el laboratorio mientras el señor Toriyama hacia el aseo del laboratorio, media hora después el laboratorio estaba limpio y completamente solo y lo único que rompía el silencio era el ruido metálico de máquinas trabajando.

"Transferencia completa".

**¿Podrá Trunks controlar el poder de los anillos?**

**¿Por qué Bulma hizo una investigación sobre sus amigos?**

**¿Será buena idea confiar en una inteligencia artificial que apareció de la nada?**

**Bueno amigos aquí termina este capítulo, con esto ya han aparecido la mayoría de los villanos importantes de este fic, además de que este capítulo también servirá para sí logro encontrar el detonante para otro fic que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza últimamente y que compartiría universo con este, tal vez pase lo mismo que con esta historia y encuentre un detonante para que todo pase viendo la nueva película de D.B.Z, creo que esa es la única curiosidad que puedo decir en este capítulo sin dar spoilers, si no fuera porque Bills dijo que habían otros 12 universos esta historia no sería la misma.**

**Otra cosa, ya que por fin se estrenó Los Vengadores: La Era de Ultron en mi país me tope, por más fantasioso que se oiga, que dos de las cosas planeadas para la saga de Ultron de este F.F. pasaron en la película, ustedes ya verán cuales son. Creo que mi único consuelo ahora después de esto es que voy a traerles el guantelete del infinito antes que el cine.**

**En fin espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, ya saben que si tienen sugerencias dudas o algún comentario pueden dejar un review, tarde o temprano voy a contestarles ustedes lo saben, solo me queda despedirme y desearles lo mejor, hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	19. Capítulo 19: Desunidos

**Hola a todos, así es, estoy de vuelta y aunque ya parece costumbre tengo que disculparme con ustedes por la tardanza pero este ha sido un mes difícil para mí pues he tenido que usar la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre con mi mejor amigo que se rompió una pierna y pues tenía que ir a ayudarle, aun cuando he tenido tiempo a solas no había podido concentrarme en escribir y cuando lo hacía no me gustaba lo que hacía, en fin quiero agradecer su paciencia y darle la bienvenida a** **Junior VB****y a ****Mackenzie Monyer****. Ahora vamos a este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste y compense la tardanza.**

**Los diálogos aparecen entre comillas ("") y los pensamientos entre flechas (). Los personajes y algunos diálogos pertenecen a Marvel Comic's y a Akira Toriyama, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

**Capítulo 19: Desunidos.**

**Ruinas del templo sagrado, una hora después.**

Los Guerreros Z por fin estaban reunidos de nuevo, una vez más debían prepararse para proteger a la tierra, Picoro había logrado preparar la habitación del tiempo para los entrenamientos, poco a poco los guerreros llegaban al que alguna vez fue el templo de Kamisama, Wills no perdía de vista el Cetro que ahora estaba oculto en el templo, protegido por los guerreros más fuertes del planeta y oculto del mundo, el maestro de Bills seguía recordando la única regla que se fijó en el consejo antes de dividir los 12 universos referente a las gemas del alma, en caso de encontrarlas ocultarlas en un sitio seguro para evitar que dos de ellas estén juntas.

"Wills, todos están aquí, tranquilízate, si alguien llega mientras estas adentro los demás protegeremos la gema", decía Picoro desde el marco de la cámara donde habían ocultado el Cetro, una que servía como bodega, la cantidad de polvo en el lugar dejaba ver que nadie había entrado ahí en años, Wills se puso de pie y se giró para dirigirse al patio del templo.

Los guerreros esperaban en el patio del templo, algunos hablaban entre ellos, Goku estiraba sus piernas, Vegeta estaba recargado en una de las palmeras y Bills comía arroz sentado en el suelo, Wills salió del interior del templo todos se acercaron a él.

"Muy bien, espero que estén listos para el entrenamiento más duro de sus vidas, si en algún momento piensan en abandonarlo quiero que recuerden porque están aquí", decía el maestro de Bills viéndolos fijamente a todos.

"Así es, recuerden porque están aquí, les perdone la vida y eso enfureció a una fuerza cósmica que ahora quiere su aniquilación", dijo el dios de la destrucción mientras seguía comiendo.

"Señor mejor no hable, en fin según me dijeron lo que ustedes llaman habitación del tiempo solo puede albergar dos huéspedes a la vez por dos días, ya que yo los entrenaré solo tendríamos espacio para uno más, permitiré que ustedes elijan en qué orden entrenaran pero recuerden que no tenemos tiempo que perder", decía Wills encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación del tiempo para esperar al primero de los guerreros que recibirían su entrenamiento.

"Solo uno de nosotros a la vez, creo que todos sabemos cómo decidir quién entra primero", dijo Goku al resto de los guerreros sonriendo con una expresión algo seria.

"Claro que lo sabemos insecto, empecemos de una vez", respondía Vegeta que se colocaba al igual que el resto formando un circulo, a excepción de Bura y Pan que no tenían idea a que se referían los otros.

"Pan, ¿tú sabes que van a hacer?", preguntó la hija de vegeta a su amiga sin dejar de ver a su padre y al resto que se miraban fijamente.

"No lo sé, cuando entrenábamos jamás tuvimos que decidir quién entraría primero", respondía la hija de Gohan, quien no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba.

"Muy bien comencemos", rompía el silencio el príncipe de los sayajin, a lo que los otros solo asentían con la cabeza.

Las jóvenes sayajin seguían con la vista y no perdían detalle de lo que pasaba, "¡Listo!, piedra, papel… piedra, papel o tijera, piedra, papel o tijera, piedra, papel o tijera", al ver esto ambas cayeron de espaldas estilo anime.

Mientras los guerreros seguían con su partida de piedra, papel o tijera, Trunks creyó escuchar un murmullo en su mente, sin darse cuenta mientras jugaba con su mano derecha, levantó su dedo anular izquierdo discretamente lanzando una orden a todos los guerreros, ordeno que todos eligieran piedra mientras que el hijo de Vegeta elegía papel, sin darse cuenta controló momentáneamente al resto de los guerreros y aseguro ser el primero en entrar a la habitación del tiempo y recibir el entrenamiento secreto de los dioses de la destrucción.

El hijo mayor de Vegeta y Bulma se dirigió a la habitación del tiempo y entro junto con Wills para no salir de ahí en dos días, no sin antes pedirle a su padre la capsula que contenía la cámara de gravedad para comprobar si en verdad la combinación de esta y la habitación del tiempo lo harían mucho más fuerte como decía esa inteligencia artificial que habían encontrado por accidente en los archivos del Mandarín.

Durante todo el día Bills se encargó de entrenar a los guerreros que esperaban su turno de entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, aunque no les mostraba el entrenamiento secreto por temor a empeorar todo si la Muerte los descubría de nuevo, el entrenamiento era suficientemente pesado como para dejar sin aliento a Goku y a Vegeta después de unas horas.

Mientras descansaban Vegeta notó algo, desde hacía unos años llevaba un pequeño dispositivo que Bulma podía activar si necesitaba ayuda, solo en caso de estar en peligro, se había activado por primera vez desde que llevaba ese aparato con él, aunque no lo admitiera le preocupaba su seguridad.

El príncipe de los sayajin se puso de pie y empezó a caminar rumbo al borde del templo, "¿Qué haces papá, a dónde vas?", dijo Bura al notar que su padre se retiraba del lugar.

"Olvide algo en casa, Kakaroto ven aquí", contestó su padre mientras seguía caminando, ocultando la verdadera razón por la que se iba del lugar.

"¿Qué pasa Vegeta?", se acercó Goku al príncipe de los sayajin notando que su tono de voz no era normal.

"Kakaroto, quiero que me lleves a donde esta Bulma con la teletransportación lo más rápido posible, encontré extraño, pero me parece muy difícil de creer", respondió el esposo de Bulma en voz baja para evitar que el resto de los presentes escucharan algo.

Goku se puso los dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha en la frente mientras buscaba el ki de su amiga de toda la vida, su cara cambio repentinamente al descubrir lo mismo que Vegeta. "Tú también lo encontraste verdad", decía el príncipe de los sayajin mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro de Goku.

"Si, el ki de Bulma está en dos lugares diferentes", dijo Goku mientras se teletransportaba junto con Vegeta al notar esto.

**Corporación Capsula.**

La científica dormía plácidamente en su habitación, totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba en su casa, la puerta del cuarto se abrió para dejar ver a "Bulma" entrando al lugar, desde el laboratorio de la científica se activó de forma remota la alarma de la casa, el sonido fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar de su profundo sueño a la esposa de Vegeta, solo para ver frente a ella a alguien idéntica a ella.

Bulma se puso de pie rápidamente para ponerse en guardia para estar preparada en caso de que intentaran atacarla, seguía algo aturdida por la impresión de ver como esa mujer idéntica a ella, que incluso usaba la misma pijama y tenía el cabello desarreglado, como normalmente se veía ella al despertar.

Cuando las dos Bulmas estuvieron frente a frente aparecieron Goku y Vegeta en el lugar, los dos quedaron impactados al ver frente a ellos a una Bulma frente a la otra. Ambas voltearon para ver a los guarreros de frente, "¡Vegeta, Goku, ¿Qué está pasando?!", dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo lo que dejo más confusos a los sayajin, sus voces eran idénticas.

"Una de las dos es falsa, pero no puedo detectar cuál de ellas es la real, entre tus archivos descubrí que tenías esa alarma para llamar a Vegeta y decidí activarlo desde el laboratorio, depende de ellos dos determinar cuál de las dos es real", se escuchó una voz robótica proveniente del teléfono de Bulma.

"¿Quién está hablando Vegeta?", preguntó el mayor de los Son al escuchar asa extraña voz.

"Eso no importa ahora, es obvio que una de las dos no es lo que parece, el problema es que su apariencia y su ki son los mismos, no puedo distinguirlas entre sí", decía el príncipe de los sayajin mientras trataba de identificar cuál de las dos mujeres frente a él era la verdadera Bulma.

"¿Cómo que no puedes distinguirnos?, tenemos dos hijos, no creo que sea muy difícil saber que yo soy tu esposa", respondió una de las dos Bulmas indignada por ver que Vegeta no podía diferenciarlas.

"No la escuches Vegeta, cualquiera puede saber que tenemos dos hijos, pero pocos saben que terminamos juntos porque decidí alojarte en mi casa después de que regresaste del espacio cuando buscabas a Goku, ¿lo recuerdas?, fue después de que Namekusei fue destruido por Freezer", interrumpió la Bulma de la derecha.

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?, Vegeta, recuerdas cuando Cell asesinó a Trunks, solo a mí me dijiste todo lo que sentiste en ese momento y lo feliz que te eras por saber que después de revivirlo pudo derrotar a los androides de su época, tú prometiste entrenar a nuestro hijo para evitar que viviera la misma pesadilla que nuestro hijo del futuro", ahora la Bulma de la izquierda era quien buscaba convencer a los dos sayayin, pasmada por los detalles que conocía la otra Bulma sobre su pasado.

"Guku, recuerdas el día que nos conocimos, yo buscaba las esferas del dragón en la montaña Paoz, tú estabas regresando de pescar son un enorme pez y te atropellé…", hablaba la Bulma de la derecha con su mejor amigo pero fue interrumpida por la Bulma de la izquierda.

"Tú no conocías más personas además de ti y tu abuelo, tampoco habías visto a una mujer en tu vida y me llevaste a tu casa porque tu abuelo te había dicho que debías ser muy amable con las mujeres", tanto la Bulma de la derecha como Goku se veían muy sorprendidos, en especial el sayajin al ver que ambas sabían demasiados detalles de ese día.

"Kakaroto, ¿alguna de las dos se equivocó en algo de lo que dijeron sobre ese día?", preguntó el príncipe de los sayajin a Goku esperando que la Bulma falsa se hubiera delatado al tratar de convencer al otro sayajin de cuál de las dos era la real.

"No, las dos dijeron cosas que solo Bulma y yo sabemos sobre ese día", respondía el sayajin mientras trataba de encontrar alguna diferencia entre las dos mujeres frente a ellos.

"Creo que solo hay una forma de resolver esto", al terminar de decir esto, Vegeta levantó ambas manos y formo unas pequeñas bolas de energía y apuntó una a cada una de las Bulmas para ver su reacción esperando poder descubrir a la falsa por sus gestos, para su desgracia, las dos tuvieron la misma reacción al mismo tiempo, tanto sus gestos como la reacción de dar un paso atrás, el príncipe de los sayajin se acercó sin deshacer las bolas de energía hasta una distancia que consideró necesaria.

El esposo de Bulma las observó unos momentos, por más que se concentraba no encontraba ninguna diferencia entre las dos, incluso las dos le reprochaban de la misma forma en que él esperaba que la Bulma real lo hiciera por lo que hizo desaparecer las bolas de ki pero antes de bajar los brazos giro repentinamente hacia la Bulma de la derecha, "¡te tengo!", al decir esto lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de aire contra la Bulma de la derecha, prefirió solo hacer aire para noquearla en caso de equivocarse.

La Bulma de la derecha recibió el impacto del aire, el cual fue suficiente para que perdiera el conocimiento mientras la de la izquierda se cubría por instinto con los brazos, dos segundos después de caer al suelo todos pudieron ver como esa Bulma empezaba a transformarse en un ser de piel verde, orejas puntiagudas y una barbilla partida muy ancha.

"Vegeta, sabía que me reconocerías pero, ¿Cómo lo supiste?", decía Bulma aliviada pero curiosa por saber cómo pudo el príncipe de los sayajin distinguirla de esa copia perfecta de ella que ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo de su cuarto.

"Debo admitir que al principio no odia encontrar ninguna diferencia, pero cuando me acerque a ustedes pude notar que esa cosa, a pesar de ser idéntica no apestaba a ese horrible perfume que insistes en usar", dijo Vegeta sin quitarle los ojos de encima al extraño ser que estaba en el suelo.

"¡¿Cómo que apestar?!", dijo la científica dándole una bofetada, sorprendiendo al sayajin, quien inmediatamente encaro Bulma molesto pero antes de que pudieran comenzar a discutir fueron interrumpidos.

"Bueno podrían dejar esto para después, no creen que es más importante decidir que vamos a hacer con ella", decía Goku tratando haciendo que tanto Vegeta como Bulma volvieran a centrar su atención en la criatura que seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

Los tres observaron detenidamente al ser que estaba inconsciente frente a ellos, Bulma decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla al laboratorio para atarla en la camilla y tratar de mantenerla sedada. "Me pregunto, ¿Qué será esta cosa?, es obvio que no es humano, no recuerdo haber visto nada igual cuando trabajaba para Freezer", pensaba Vegeta mientras observaba a la criatura.

"El skrull ha sido sedado, calcule la dosis necearía para mantenerlo inmóvil", decía una voz robótica sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

"¿Tú sabes qué cosa es esto?", preguntaba la científica mientras señalaba al ser que la inteligencia artificial había identificado como algo llamado skrull.

"Eso es un skrull, pertenece a una raza alienígena que ataco la tierra de la que provengo hace algún tiempo, su principal habilidad es tomar la forma física de otros individuos, copiando incluso sus recuerdos, carácter, hábitos y todo lo necesario para infiltrarse", esta respuesta sorprendió tanto a Bulma como a los sayajin, parecía increíble después de pensar en lo difícil que fue descubrir su disfraz, no podían dejar de pensar en que ese ser pudo haber remplazado a Bulma y tal vez nunca lo hubieran descubierto.

"Dime una cosa, ¿Qué tan probable es que ya haya más de estos sujetos en la tierra? Y también quisiera saber tú nombre", dijo Goku mirando a la pantalla de la computadora del laboratorio, suponiendo que la voz provenía de ahí.

"Es cierto, disculpa solo te llamé A.U. porque eso decía el archivo, dime, ¿tienes algún nombre?", dijo Bulma al notar que había olvidado ese detalle cuando la inteligencia artificial se transfirió a la computadora del laboratorio.

"Yo soy Ultron 9, y sí, encontrar un skrull solo significa que hay muchos más ocultos por ahí", respondió la voz robótica dejando aún más helados a los presentes, si era verdad lo que les decía, no podían estar seguros de que alguno de ellos no fuera un skrull, tanto así que Goku notó que Vegeta ahora tenía su mirada clavada en él.

"¿Qué pasa Vegeta, hay algo detrás de mí?, Goku se dio la vuelta para revisar pero es ese momento siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"Vegeta, ¿pero qué rayos haces?", preguntó la científica fulminando al sayajin con la mirada.

"Tú lo escuchaste, esas cosas pueden tomar cualquier forma y según descubrimos hace rato son capases de disfrazar su ki también, quien nos dice que este sea en verdad Kakaroto, incluso ese sujeto en el bosque nos dijo que había 3 de esas cosas entre nosotros", respondió el príncipe de los sayajin recordando que Deadpool había mencionado un par de veces a estas criaturas, cuando de pronto una luz roja inundó la sala.

"Solo existe una forma de descubrir a los skrull, pero para eso necesito reconstruir mi cuerpo físico", interrumpió Ultron ofreciendo una solución.

"¿Para que necesitas un cuerpo?", pregunto Goku mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"Uno de los últimos sistemas de defensa que se construyeron en mi mundo fue un detector de skrulls, mi programación me impide revelar el algoritmo que permite funcionar al detector y como pudieron ver no puedo hacer nada para detener o identificar a un Skrull, por eso necesito mi cuerpo, para poder ayudarlos a descubrir al resto de los que han sido reemplazados", respondió Ultron.

"Bueno si estás dispuesto a ayudarnos no creo que sea un problema, puedes tomar los materiales que necesites", dijo la científica que parecía confiar más en Ultron después de haberla salvado de ser reemplazada.

"Espera un momento Bulma, ¿no te parece extraño que Ultron dijera que podía desobedecer órdenes para lograr la paz, por qué no simplemente ignorar la orden y darnos el detector en lugar de construir un cuerpo", dijo Vegeta algo desconfiado.

"No será que no quieres que tenga un cuerpo porque entonces podría descubrir tu disfraz", dijo Bulma demostrando que sentía algo de paranoia por lo que acababa de vivir, tanto así que dudaba de que Vegeta fuera en realidad el sayajin que conocía.

"¿Pero qué dices mujer, acaso no acabo de evitar que esa cosa tomara tú lugar?", respondió molesto el príncipe por el comentario de su esposa.

"Pues es muy extraño que pudieras identificarla, ¿no será que estaban de acuerdo y fingieron todo esto solo para ganarse nuestra confianza y evitar sospechas?", refuto la científica.

"¿Qué, cómo te atreves a decirme eso?", dijo Vegeta gruñendo mientras que él y Bulma se fulminaban uno al otro con la mirada. "Bien, si en verdad crees eso, adelante que Ultron construya lo que quiera, pero yo no pienso seguir escuchando esto", dijo el esposo de Bulma mientras se daba media vuelta para salir del laboratorio y emprender el vuelo de regreso al templo sagrado mientras la científica siguió gritándole hasta que lo perdió de vista.

"Bulma cálmate, ya se le pasara, ahora lo más importante es que no podemos dejarte aquí sola, creo que lo más seguro será que regreses conmigo al templo sagrado, supongo que tu papá podrá hacerse cargo de este lugar hasta que Ultron termine su cuerpo y pueda ayudarte", dijo Goku tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga de toda la vida.

"Aaaah supongo que tienes razón Goku, después de todo, estando ahí podre estar segura de que nadie intente sustituir a Trunks o a Bura, Ultron ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en construir tu cuerpo?", decía Bulma preocupada tanto por sus hijos, Vegeta y sus padres, le asustaba la idea de que uno o más de ellos fueran reemplazados por Skrulls.

"La manipulación de los materiales de los que dispongo será más lenta debido a que tendré que trabajar al ritmo de las máquinas de este laboratorio, tiempo estimado de construcción, 60 horas, además de 30 minutos para trasferir mi conciencia", respondía Ultron desde la computadora principal.

"Dos días y medio, bueno puedes tomar lo que necesites yo volveré un poco antes de que termines, Goku es hora de irnos", Bulma se dio media vuelta pero la voz de ultron la hizo frenar.

"Un momento, antes de irse creo que es conveniente que se lleven esto", el brazo robótico del laboratorio le entregó a la científica un estuche con dos capsulas.

"¿Qué esto?", Preguntó ella curiosa.

"La capsula número uno contiene 8 trajes de entrenamiento MK II, la capsula dos prototipos de androides de combate, aunque no tienen vibranium en ellos hice que tuvieran la habilidad de auto repararse en combate, deberán servir por el momento hasta que la máquina para manipular el vibranium esté lista", dijo la inteligencia artificial en respuesta a la pregunta de Bulma.

"Fantástico, eso será de mucha ayuda, muchas gracias Ultron, ahora si Goku es hora de irnos", al terminar de decir esto Bulma caminó hacia donde estaba su amigo y juntos se fueron del lugar con la teletransportación de Goku.

"Fase dos completada, iniciando fase tres", se escuchó en el vacío laboratorio de Bulma mientras el brazo robótico empezaba a tomar componentes de otros inventos de la corporación y se abría una compuerta del suelo dejando ver el nuevo dispositivo para manipular vibranium que estaba oculto.

**El templo sagrado.**

El resto de los guerreros seguía entrenando con Bills, todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por seguirle el paso al dios de la destrucción, aun cuando este había estado entrenando a una velocidad y fuerzas considerablemente bajas para evitar herir gravemente a alguno de ellos. Goku y Bulma aparecieron atrás de una de las columnas del templo, Goku hizo la teletransportación de nuevo para ir por Milk y evitar que algún skrull tratara de suplantarla.

Bulma resistió el impulso de ir con sus hijos y amigos, de momento prefirió observarlos detenidamente, ¿será que alguno de ellos ya no es quien solía ser?, miraba a su hija esforzándose por entrenar mientras Pan y Krilin la ayudaban, "Videl" también lo intentaba, vio llegar a Goku con Milk y después de un rato Vegeta se incorporó a los entrenamientos, habían pasado casi 45 minutos desde que los empezó a observar, Picoro y Goten entrenaban directamente con Bills hasta que el nameku se detuvo de pronto.

"¿pasa algo señor Picoro?", pregunto el hermano menor de Gohan.

"Bulma lleva mucho tiempo detrás de esa columna", dijo el guerrero nameku fijando la mirada en el lugar que Bulma había usado como escondite haciendo que el resto de los guerreros hicieran lo mismo.

La científica se dio cuenta de que ya no podía seguir oculta así que decidió por fin mostrarse ante sus amigos.

"Hola mamá, ¿está todo bien?", pregunto Bura agitada mientras se dirigía a abrazar a su madre.

"No del todo Bura", respondía la científica sin apartar la mirada del grupo de guerreros y correspondía el abrazo a su hija, pero ella pudo sentir que el abrazo fue algo diferente de lo que normalmente seria.

"No me digas que piensas seguir con eso Bulma", dijo Vegeta imaginándose el porqué de la actitud de la científica.

"Pues lo siento, pero hasta que el detector esté listo no puedo estar tranquila", respondió Bulma haciendo que a todos, incluido el dios de la destrucción, centraran su atención en lo que ellos decían.

"¿De qué están hablando?", pregunto la hija menor de Bulma y Vegeta mientras los miraba a ambos.

"Paso algo muy extraño en casa y tengo que preguntar, ¿alguien aquí es un alienígena cambia formas?, la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a los guerreros hasta que la misma Bulma rompió el silencio, "cuando estaba en casa desperté y frente a mi había una réplica mía parada frente a mí, si Vegeta y Goku no hubieran llegado a tiempo no sé qué me hubiera hecho y según información que nos dieron lo más probable es que hayan más de esas cosas entre nosotros y todos escuchamos a Wade decir que habían tres extraterrestres cambia formas entre nosotros, por lo que vi ni siquiera se les puede diferenciar por el ki y poseen los recuerdos de las personas a quienes reemplazan"

"Mujer ya deja eso, el radar estará listo en unos días, no necesitamos que nos vulvas paranoicos", Dijo el príncipe de los sayajin frunciendo el ceño.

"Si claro y entonces podrían tomar el lugar de cualquiera de nosotros, dime Vegeta, ¿en verdad estas tratando de mantenernos unidos o solo quieres que los tuyos terminen de reemplazarnos?", la pregunta de Bulma dejo helados a todos quienes centraron su atención en Vegeta.

"Otra vez con eso, ¡yo te salve de esa cosa, por más que odie admitirlo en verdad me interesa lo que le pase a este planeta, tengo años ayudándolos y no permitiré que dudes de quien soy!", dijo el esposo de Bulma completamente furioso por la acusación de la científica.

"Oigan ya cálmense, se supone que estamos juntos para defender la tierra, si no podemos confiar en nosotros no nos queda nada", dijo Pan poniéndose en medio de Vegeta y Bulma.

"Picoro, soy yo, tú me conoces", decía el príncipe de los sayajin al único de los guerreros que consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente, además de él mismo, como para descubrir la verdad.

"Lo siento, pero Bulma tiene razon, si en verdad existe ese tipo de individuos en la tierra cualquiera de nosotros pudo haber sido reemplazado, solo vean el comportamiento reciente de Guku, quien nos asegura que la muerte de Gohan en realidad ocurrió porque estaba bajo el control del Mandarín", dijo el nameku después de pensarlo unos segundos lo que causo la molestia de Pan y Milk, quien ya estaba enterada y dolida por lo ocurrido en la batalla contra el Mandarín.

"Nadie conoce a nadie de verdad, no así de bien", después de decir esto, Picoro se dio media vuelta y se fue del templo volando, después de eso todos los guerreros se pusieron en guardia contra el príncipe, excepto Goku. Pan, Bura y "Ten Shin Han".

"Como se atreven a dudar de mi malditas sabandijas", dijo aún más furioso Vegeta mientras Guku y "Ten Shin Han" se colocaban a un lado de él demostrando que seguían confiando el príncipe de los sayajin.

Todos se miraban fijamente hasta que la tensión entre ellos llego al punto en que empezaron a atacarse entre sí, incluso empezaron a usar ráfagas de ki contra los demás, incluso "Videl" tuvo que quitar a Bulma del camino de una de esas ráfagas.

"Dejen eso, se supone que todos aquí somos amigos, no tenemos pruebas de que alguno de nosotros sea una de esas cosas", dijo "Videl" tratando de calmar a los guerreros y desviar la atención de ella y sus dos súbditos Skrull del grupo.

"Yo vi con mis propios ojos al skrull que trató de tomar mi lugar y vi la confusión que causo, no podemos confiar en ninguno de nosotros", continuo Bulma en su paranoia.

"Pero mamá, si los skrull están invadiendo la tierra nos necesita", dijo Bura tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su madre.

"Lo siento pero no podemos confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en ti", dijo Bulma apuntando a Bura con el dedo, no fue hasta después de ver los ojos llorosos de su hija que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"Esto es suficiente, Picoro hizo bien en irse, si no podemos confiar entre nosotros no podremos defender a la tierra de lo que viene", dijo "Ten Shin Han" mientras emprendía el vuelo seguido poco después por Chaos, después hicieron lo mismo Krilin y 18.

"Bien hecho mujer, lograste lo que el Mandarín no pudo hacer, lograste separar al grupo", dijo Vegeta a su esposa y empezó a caminar hacia lo que quedaba del jardín del templo mientras Bills lo observaba pasar.

Bulma miro angustiada a Milk y a "Videl" quienes solo se dieron media vuelta y se fueron al lado de Goku seguidas Pan, y Goten, ellos prefirieron volver a la montaña Paoz a entrenar por su cuenta.

Las ultimas que quedaron en el lugar fueron Bulma y Bura, "hija, por favor lo siento, no era mi intención, por favor dime que te quedaste porque aun confías en mí".

"No, me quede por que no sé volar", respondió Bura con la mirada baja dándose la vuelta para caminar hasta donde se encontraba Vegeta, según parece el príncipe de los sayajin solo permaneció en el templo esperando la reacción de su hija ya que, cuando esta llego a donde él estaba la tomó en brazos y emprendió el vuelo.

Bulma se quedó sola en el patio del templo, triste pero aun pensativa por el asunto de los skrulls hasta que escucho un ruido que la saco de sus pensamientos, era Bills que aplaudía lentamente, "te felicito, gracias a ti este planeta estará condenado, la única forma de que hubiera una oportunidad de ganarle al destructor que haya enviado la señora Muerte a terminar lo que empecé era que usáramos al máximo las dos semanas de gracia que nos dio para entrenar".

"Pero yo… creo que tienes razón, debí seguir el consejo de Vegeta y esperar a que el radar estuviera listo… dime, ¿crees que pueda hacer algo para arreglar esto?", decía la científica al dios de la destrucción.

"Un gran guerrero alguna vez dijo que los huesos rotos y los edificios destruidos se reparaban fácilmente, pero la amistad rota y la confianza rota tarda mucho más", cuando Bills terminó de hablar Bulma solo se quedó en silencio y se sentó en el suelo con la mirada baja.

**Mientras tanto, en el reino de la muerte.**

El pensamiento consciente solo puede llevarte hasta aquí, hay momentos en los que se debe enlazar con el subconsciente para algo más grande que el mismo, algo como el eje del infinito, en su vortex cósmico yace un conocimiento increíble,, es ahí donde el pensamiento no conoce fronteras y todo es posible , pensaba Thanos mientras seguía observando, no fue hasta que Birusu llego que su concentración se perdió un momento.

"Thanos tengo que informarte tres cosas, la primera es que la orden negra fue derrotada en la tierra", dijo el hermano de Bills al titán, pero pudo notar que eso no le importó en lo más mínimo ya que no respondió siquiera.

"Bien, segundo tu guantelete está listo para que lo uses y determines cuál será su función", esto si llamó la atención de Thanos, el titán giro su cabeza y pudo ver que el vocero de la muerte traía en sus manos su encargo, un guantelete izquierdo de color dorado, característico del metal uru que se extraía en el reino de la muerte, tal y como él lo solicito este tenía cinco hendiduras al lado de los nudillos y una más grande debajo de las que había al lado de los nudillos de los dedos.

Por primera vez en días Thanos abandonó su puesto al borde del eje del infinito, lo hizo para colocarse el guantelete, "y dime, ¿Cuál es la tercera cosa que tienes que informarme?".

"Que mi señora Muerte desea saber cuándo empezaras a trabajar en la misión que se te encomendó, la mitad de los universos espera el gentil toque de la muerte, ¿Por qué no les están dando esa dicha?", comunicó Birusu señalando a Thanos con el índice derecho.

"Porque estoy contemplando el conocimiento, un conocimiento que es necesario para servir a La Muerte convenientemente, uno solo se da cuenta de esta verdad cuando ha atravesado el velo y ha vuelto", respondió el titán loco.

"No lo sé, yo sigo muerto", respondió el hermano de Bills quien retrocedió al ver la forma en que Thanos lo miraba, sabía que si lo destruía estando muerto ya no podría volver de ningún modo, pero el titán solo paso a su lado caminando rumbo al templo de la Muerte, por lo que Birusu corrió para tomar su puesto como vocero junto al trono de su señora.

Frente al trono de la Muerte, Thanos se arrodillo hasta que Birusu le comunico que ella le daba permiso de levantarse e inmediatamente comenzó a transmitir lo que su señora deseaba preguntar, "mi señora, La Muerte, desea saber cómo servirá ese nuevo conocimiento a sus deseos, o si es algo que solo estás haciendo para tú propia diversión"

"¿Necesito recordar a mi Señora que ya en mi primera encarnación le serví fielmente?, que ningún otro ha sido tan fiel", fue la respuesta de Thanos.

"Mi amor por La Muerte me lleva a afrontar la tarea que me ha encomendado, y lo hago con entusiasmo, pero es una misión que podría peligrar por interferencias exteriores y que podría tomar siglos con solo el poder que tengo en mis manos, pero mis estudios han revelado una forma de acelerar su cumplimiento, para ello debo aumentar mi poder al menos diez veces", continuo el titán loco hasta ser interrumpido por Birusu.

"¿Acaso La Muerte no ha aumentado ya tus poderes? ¿No te bastan sus dones?", dijo el vocero de La Muerte.

"Ciertamente, pero ahora busco un método para refinar e incrementar mis talentos para servir mejor a La Muerte", dijo Thanos.

"Acláralo, por favor", transmitió el hermano de Bills.

"Deseo buscar seis objetos atravéz de los cuales pueda focalizar mi poder, las seis gemas del alma", respondió el titán loco.

"¿No usaste una vez esas gemas intentando destruir las estrellas?", esta vez era Birusu quien hablaba, recordando la vez en que los destructores se unieron para derrotar a Thanos, lo que provocó una mirada furiosa de parte del titán contra el vocero.

"Tarea en la que fracasé, pero en ese momento no percibí la auténtica naturaleza de las gemas. Las utilicé como un martillo cuando son más un escalpelo de cirujano, afortunadamente, mi tiempo en el eje del infinito ha abierto mis ojos, con las gemas no habrá tarea demasiado grande que La Muerte pueda asignarme. Afortunadamente, quienes poseen ahora las gemas desconocen su auténtica naturaleza, las usan como armas o peor aún, como talismanes personales", continuo el titán loco exponiendo a La Muerte el plan que había elaborado durante esos días.

"Siempre tienes que hacer un gran plan, ¿no es así, Thanos?", decía el hermano de Bills, comunicando los pensamientos de su señora.

"Yo lo hago siempre en su beneficio mi señora, ¿tengo su permiso para buscar una solución más rápida para su problema?", dijo Thanos mientras se arrodillaba y agachaba la mirada ante La Muerte, esperando por unos segundos una respuesta de ella, pero si conseguir nada.

"Debo añadir que la primera gema que deseo conseguir esta en posesión de un ser conocido como El Intermediario", agregó Thanos consiguiendo que La Muerte lo mirara directamente por primera vez en toda la conversación.

"Mi señora, usted recordara al maldito que recientemente nos forzó a realizar acciones en contra de nuestra voluntad, esa es una ofensa que no debería ser perdonada tan fácilmente", se dirigió Birusu a su señora que estaba notablemente interesada en lo que el titán había dicho hace un momento, después de unos segundos, ella dio su respuesta. "La Muerte gozará con cualquier perdida que el Intermediario pueda sufrir en tus manos, ¡permiso concedido!"

Thanos sonrió y dedicó una última reverencia a su señora antes de ponerse de pie y activar un dispositivo en su cinturón que hizo aparecer su viejo trono, el cual funcionaba como un medio de transporte, aunque era capaz de teletrasportarse, prefería no desperdiciar energía en caso de tener que combatir, Mi suerte se mantiene, la búsqueda de las seis gemas de poder inimaginable comienza... y cuando estén en mi poder, que tiemblen los cielos , Pensó el titán mientras se sentaba en su trono y emprendía el viaje rumbo al lugar donde encontraría la gema más cercana a su ubicación.

**¿Podrán los Guerreros Z confiar de nuevo en sus amigos antes de que sea tarde?**

**¿Será esta la oportunidad que los skrull necesitan para atacar?**

**¿Qué efecto tendrá en Trunks el entrenamiento de Wwills?**

**Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado, como ya les había dicho dependo de mi tiempo a solas para escribir y por eso últimamente me he tardado más en escribir, aunque en esta capitulo fue algo extra lo que no me dejo actualizar antes, pero les aseguro que esto lo voy a terminar, ahora para no dejar esto tan corto ahí les va otra idea desechada de lo que pudo hhaber pasado en este fic.**

**Originalmente Gohan sobreviviría a la batalla contra el Mandarín, pero faltando 5 días para la llegada del nuevo destructor la tierra sufriría el ataque del Club del Fuego Infernal lidereadoos por Selene (La reina negra) y Sebastian Shaw, después de pelear y ganar contra soldados del fuego infernal y la reina negra, Shaw decide tomar el asunto en sus manos y empieza la lucha contra los Guerreros Z, aprovechando su habilidad de absorber energía y usarla en su beneficio Shaw podría igualar los poderes de los guerreros sayajin más fuertes obligando a Goku a usar lo que él consideraba la única opción para derrotarlo, la Genkidama, una con la misma energía que se necesitó para derrotar a Majin Boo, sin imaginarse que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, Shaw logró absorber la energía de la Genkidama para la sorpresa de todos, Gohan se lanzó para tratar de atacarlo pero el mutante aprovecha esta oportunidad para liberar la energía de la Genkidama contra Gohan, terminando así con el hijo de Goku, que queda devastado cuando Shaw le revela que fue su técnica la que le dio la energía necesaria para acabar con su hijo, Shaw decide abandonar el séptimo universo cuando se entera que las esferas del dragón ya no existen y que la tierra de este universo esta por recibir un ataque tan fuerte que provocaría un desastre igual o mayor a la que sufrió la tierra del tercer universo por lo que él y El Club del Fuego Infernal ya no tendrían ningún beneficio de permanecer ahí.**

**Esta idea la deseche más que nada porque lo único que sé de Shaw es lo que se cuenta de él en X-Men primera generación y yo quiero que los personajes sean lo más parecidos a los de los comic's, pero a Shaw solo me lo he encontrado en un comic y solo en 5 paginas, así que cambie a Shaw por Ultron y como todoss saben Gohan muere durante la pelea contra Goku controlado por el Mandarín.**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, no sin antes darles las gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y también recomendarles el fic ****Guerreros Z VS El Increíble Hulk****de ****Big Silverlight****, en lo personal mee pareció muy bueno, tiene mucho del dragón ball clásico y un Hulk muy fiel al comic.**

**Ok ahora si es lo último, recuerden dejarme sus opiniones en un review, por mi parte es todo. Les deseo muy buena semana y nos vemos el próximo capítulo que será "Los diez anillos: parte 2".**


	20. Capítulo 20: Los diez anillos parte 2

**Muy buenas a todos, así es estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, debo decirles que este capítulo se retrasó por algo extraño que paso con el usb en el que guardaba el archivo con mi manuscrito, el capítulo estaba listo hace dos semanas, ya lo iba a subir pero decidí esperar un día más, ese fue el error, al día siguiente conecté mi usb y me apareció vacío, lo probé en computadoras diferentes y seguía diciéndome que estaba vacío, por lo que perdí todo el manuscrito con el capítulo nuevo y algunas de las ideas de los próximos capítulos y las secuelas de este fic.**

**Entonces tuve que reescribir el capítulo, esto que les ofrezco hoy no es exactamente lo que tenía planeado, ustedes notaran que no es tan largo como los últimos, pero no quiero dejar tirado el fic por tanto tiempo (creo que dos meses fue demasiado, perdonen), tengo dos teorías para lo que pasó con mi usb, una es que tal vez se me olvido quitármelo de las bolsas antes de la terapia de imanes. La otra es que a Ultron no le gustó la descripción que hice de él en el capítulo original y borro todo rastro de este. **

**En fin vamos a lo que estaban esperando, recuerden que solo tomé prestados a los personajes y que estos le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's, espero que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 20: Los diez anillos parte 2

Han pasado dos días desde que Trunks y Wiss entraron a la habitación del tiempo, todos los guerreros se habían reunido por primera vez desde aquel día en que se enteraron de la existencia de los skrulls, con cierta desconfianza, pero aun así estaban interesados en conocer los resultados del entrenamiento que el hijo de Vegeta había recibido, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió por fin, pudieron sentir un enorme ki proveniente del hibrido sayajin, aun estando en su estado normal y herido, el ki que se podía sentir era muy superior al que él era capaz de alcanzar transformado en un súper sayajin 2.

A la distancia, Vegeta observaba a su hijo, estaba impresionado por lo que Wiss había logrado hacer con él, tomando en cuenta que Trunks había abandonado los entrenamientos desde hace años, junto al príncipe de los sayajin se encontraba Bura, ella estaba más impresionada, tenía poco de haber aprendido a detectar un ki y pudo notar que su hermano ahora podría superar los increíbles poderes de su padre si se transformaba.

"Hola Trunks, ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? Veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte", Goku fue el primero en saludar a Trunks.

"Pues la verdad apenas podía seguir el paso del señor Wiss, me costó mucho trabajo, sobre todo cuando luchamos pero creo que el resultado valió la pena, oye Krilin, ¿podrías darme una semilla del ermitaño?", respondió el hijo de Bulma y de Vegeta, en su voz se podía notar la gravedad de su estado actual.

"Claro, debemos tener más cuidado durante el entrenamiento, recuerden que ahora solo tenemos otras 5 semillas", tan pronto como el mejor amigo de Goku le entrego la semilla Trunks la comió, cuando hizo efecto y sus heridas sanaron pudieron sentir como su ki aumento drásticamente.

"El joven Trunks resulto ser un buen discípulo, se notaba que tenía mucho sin entrenar pero obtuvo muy buenos resultados, incluso pudo lograr esa transformación que llaman súper sayajin 3", decía el maestro del dios de la destrucción notablemente satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos, mientras que se dirigía hacia donde estaba el destructor.

"Señor Bills, ¿Qué pasó aquí?, se suponía que debía entrenarlos y por lo que se puede sentir apenas y aumentaron un poco su poder", le reprochaba Wiss a su discípulo al darse cuenta que el resto de los guerreros no había tenido casi ningún progreso en esos días.

"Bueno, básicamente la esposa de Vegeta descubrió que hay alguna especie de invasión de seres que toman la forma de otros y decidió que la mejor forma de descubrirlos era lanzar acusaciones contra todos, ahora aparentemente no tienen confianza entre si y se fueron", contestó Bills despreocupado.

"¿No intentó convencerlos de quedarse?", preguntó Wiss indignado por lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

"Este es su planeta, si a ellos no les importa a mí tampoco, además tú les advertiste de lo importante que sería entrenar durante estos días", respondía el destructor completamente despreocupado.

En esos momentos la nave de Bulma se aproximaba al templo, ella también quería darle la bienvenida a su hijo mayor y de paso darle un cambio de ropa, ella recordó que cuando el Trunks del futuro entrenó con Vegeta su ropa quedó deshecha. Cuando aterrizo sólo pudo sentir como todos le clavaron la mirada con indignación, algo incomoda avanzó primero a donde estaban Vegeta y Bura.

"Hola, espero que estuvieran bien estos días", dijo saludando a su esposo e hija.

"Estamos bien, papá me ha cuidado muy bien, bonitas pulseras", respondió Bura secamente, aún estaba herida por las palabras de su madre.

Bulma comprendía que esto tomaría un poco de tiempo así que agradeció el cumplido, en ese momento Trunks llegó a saludarla pero cuando estaba por llegar Picoro apareció de pronto atrás de él y le dio una patada en el rostro, como estaba distraído y había disminuido su ki, el hijo de Vegeta voló hasta estrellarse contra uno de los pocos pilares que quedaban en pie.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa Picoro, por qué hiciste eso?, preguntó indignada Bulma mientras todos se ponían alertas a los movimientos del guerrero nameku.

"Él no es quien aparenta ser, cuando su ki subió hace un momento perdió el control unos segundos y pude sentir su verdadera presencia, créeme, ese no es Trunks, es probable que sea uno de esos skrull", respondió Picoro sin perder de vista al hijo de Bulma.

"O tal vez tú eres el que no es lo que aparenta, en mi experiencia el ultimo skrull que recibió un ataque de así de fuerte perdió el control de su transformación", dijo el príncipe de los sayajin mientras elevaba su ki preparándose para pelear contra el guerrero nameku.

Mientras todos discutían Trunks se ponía de pie mientras limpiaba con su mano derecha un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su labio que fue el resultado del ataque de Picoro.

**Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula.**

En el laboratorio las maquinas continuaban trabajando bajo el control de Ultron, los brazos robóticos toman y desarman diferentes aparatos para extraer piezas útiles de ellos, las maquinas trabajaban a toda marcha hasta que la inteligencia artificial detecto a alguien aproximándose al laboratorio, decidió que era mejor mantener un perfil bajo y oculto la fragua de vibrianium.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, dio paso a "Ten Shin Han", quien se escabulló en el lugar ocultando su ki, el día anterior había recibido la orden de recuperar el brazalete del skrull que había tratado de suplantar a Bulma, debía evitar que Bulma pudiera usarlo para interceptar los comunicados que se daban entre los tres skrull que había entre los guerreros Z.

Cuando localizo su objetivo, de inmediato reemplazo el brazalete intercomunicador por uno común y salió del laboratorio para evitar ser descubierto, su misión estaba cumplida y nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, o al menos eso creyó, en cuanto abandonó el lugar la computadora principal se activó de nuevo y empezó a reproducir una grabación de lo que había sucedido mientras un correo electrónico era enviado.

**Templo sagrado**

Trunks se acercaba al grupo de guerreros que discutían con Picoro, aprovechando la distracción, uso dos de los anillos, con uno comenzó a incinerar las semillas del ermitaño y con el otro formaba una capa de hielo en su mano izquierda, los guerreros seguían tan concentrados en la discusión con el guerrero nameku que no se dieron cuenta de en qué momento el hijo de Vegeta se había parado junto a su mejor amigo, Goten, levantando discretamente la mano que había congelado, cuando esta estuvo en el punto deseado, creo de golpe una estaca de hielo que atravesó el corazón del menor de los hijos de Goku, haciendo que este diera un grito que llamo la atención de los presentes.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la escena, Goten estaba moribundo y sostenido únicamente con la lanza de hielo que su mejor amigo había clavado en él, el rostro sonriente de Trunks les dirigió la mirada a los presentes, Krilin trató de sacar una semilla del ermitaño para salvar al último hijo con vida de su mejor amigo pero solo encontró cenizas, cuando el hijo de Bulma dejo caer el cuerpo de Goten, Goku se apresuró junto con Pan y Picoro para tratar de ayudarlo.

Viendo la rabia y frustración en todos los presentes, Trunks se limitó a sonreír y decir, "Les dije que los atacaría cuando menos lo esperaran", esta vez su voz era distinta, todos se sorprendieron de escuchar de nuevo al hombre que días atrás ellos aseguraban había muerto.

"Los noto sorprendidos, no los culpo, después de todo dejaron mi cuerpo en el bosque hace días, aunque el actual en verdad fue una mejora", continuo hablando Trunks con esa voz, la voz del Mandarín.

En ese momento, el ki de Goten desapareció por completo, Goku miraba con impotencia como el cuerpo de su hijo ahora estaba flácido, pero de pronto algo llamó aún más su atención, su hijo tomó una apariencia muy similar a la del ser que días atrás había tratado de suplantar a Bulma en su laboratorio, todos, incluidos Bills, Wiss y Trunks se sorprendieron al ver este cambio.

"Debo admitir que eso no lo esperaba, pero no importa, el plan hubiera funcionado de todas formas", dijo Trunks rompiendo el silencio y desviando la atención del que creían era Goten.

"De que plan estás hablando, nosotros te derrotamos en el bosque, ¿Por qué sigues con vida?", dijo Pan aun con las lágrimas que habían estado por brotar por su tío muerto.

"Se nota que nadie en esta tierra sabe quién soy o de que soy capaz, humanos explosivos, androides que controlan el clima, nuestra pelea en el bosque, todo fue un simple montaje para obtener lo que necesitaba para derrotarlos", decía sonriente Trunks.

"¿No lo captan?, pues lo que necesitaba era simplemente el cuerpo de alguno de los guerreros sayajin, en mi cuerpo original mis poderes eran sorprendentes pero insuficientes para vencerlos, sobre todo con lo que ustedes llaman dios súper sayajin pero ese problema también quedó resuelto.

"¿A qué te refieres con que ya está resuelto?", dijo Bulma mientras disimuladamente oprimía un botón que tenía en uno de sus brazaletes.

"Como les dije en un principio los estudio desde hace años, sé que para alcanzar ese estado necesitan de seis sayajin, hagamos la cuenta, cuando peleamos la primera vez existían en este mundo siete sayajin, luego hice que Goku matara a Gohan, me apodere del cuerpo de Trunks y lo hice matar a Goten, que resultó no ser un sayajin, eso los deja con solo cuatro sayajin, por lo que ninguno puede alcanzar el estado de dios súper sayajin y según Wiss yo puedo obtener un poder ligeramente superior al que Goku alcanzo en esa transformación con solo transformarme en un súper sayajin 3", dijo complacido el Mandarín.

"jajajaja, siento decirte esto insecto, pero no sabes todo sobre nosotros", diciendo esto, el cuerpo de Vegeta fue rodeado por un aura que provocó explosiones de color azul por todo su cuerpo, cuando termino su cabello se había vuelto de color azul eléctrico, él les reveló a todos un poder superior al del dios súper sayajin, algo que estaba totalmente fuera de los planes que su enemigo había trazado.

El rostro del Mandarín cambio de complacido a preocupado en un instante pero después recuperó la calma, "sorprendente señor Vegeta, ¡Wiss encárgate de él!", en ese momento reveló que aún tenía el Cetro en su poder, y que controlaba al maestro del dios de la destrucción, quien se lanzó a atacar al príncipe de los sayajin, dejando al Mandarín solo con el resto de los guerreros Z y con Bills.

**¿Podrán los guerreros Z derrotar al Mandarín de una vez por todas? **

**¿Qué tiene planeado Ultron?**

**¿Qué fue lo que activo Bulma con su brazalete?**

**Eso es todo por ahora amigos, debo decir que en el nuevo horario que me dieron para el cuatrimestre me queda una hora libre a diario y que pienso usarlas para escribir y traerles capítulos más seguido, creo que volveré a hacer capítulos más cortos, como los primeros, así podre actualizar más seguido, como siempre les digo aunque me tarde, este fic no se quedará a medias, menos ahora que está cada vez más cerca la introducción de mi héroe favorito de Marvel.**

**También tengo que recuperar algunas de las ideas que tenía pera las dos secuelas que planee para este fic, si logro hacerlo es probable que en ese momento lance las dos historias a la vez, ya verán porque, también estoy trabajando en convertir en fic un capítulo de los Simpson que soñé hace años y que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde entonces (así de raros pueden ser los pocos sueños que llego a tener), también, si quieren, podríamos hacer un grupo de Facebook en el que les pueda avisar de cómo van los capítulos y me puedan reclamar más personalmente detalles que ustedes noten.**

**Bueno eso es todo por mi parte, espero la pacen bien, de nuevo disculpas por estos dos meses, pero como les dije ahora podre volver más pronto, así que ya saben dejen un review con sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, reclamos, opiniones sobre la idea del grupo y todo, hasta la próxima.**


	21. Capítulo 21: Capucha carmesí

**Muy buenas a todos, espero que la pasaran muy bien estos días, quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo este fic, a pesar de los retrasos en la subida de capítulos, agradecerles sus reviews, y agradecerles a Junior VB y baraka108 por avisarme del fallo con el capítulo anterior, de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's y solo se están usando para fines de entretenimiento y todas esas cosas legales para evitar demandas, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 21: Capucha carmesí.**

"Parece que sigo teniendo ventaja, ahora puedo seguir donde me quede en aquel bosque", decía el Mandarín mientras observaba la pelea de Vegeta y Wiss.

"Primero que nada explícame cómo es que entraste en el cuerpo de Trunks, y segundo sal del cuerpo de mi hijo", reclamo Bulma tratando de hacer tiempo.

"Bueno, supongo que puedo decirte eso antes de que mueras, dime, ¿nunca te preguntaste por qué tu hijo fue el único que descubrió como usar mis anillos?, la razón fue que yo lo llame desde ellos, hace muchos años transferí mi esencia a mis anillos para mantenerme vivo aun cuando mi cuerpo muriera, cuando ustedes estudiaban mis anillos en el laboratorio solo tuve que usar mis poderes para darle la respuesta a Trunks sobre como desbloquear el poder de los anillos", explicaba el Mandarín.

"Pero, ¿Por qué a Trunks?, Vegeta también estaba ahí y es mucho más fuerte", respondió Goku confundido por la decisión de su enemigo.

"Porque él no respondería al llamado de los anillos, es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que su poder aumentara gracias a los anillos, mientras que Bura jamás había entrenado, así que tome lo mejor que tenía a mi alcance, luego cuando llegamos aquí me asegure de ser el primero en recibir el entrenamiento de Wiss controle sus mentes para ganar ese jueguito con el que decidieron quien entraría primero a la vez que ocultaba el Cetro", respondió el villano mientras se transformaba en un ss3, tomando una apariencia parecida a la de Brollik pero con el cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda.

"Increíble, de verdad conseguiste más poder del que yo conseguí transformándome en un dios súper sayajin, pero aun así no nos vas a ganar", dijo Goku haciendo que su enemigo se sorprendiera de nuevo, al igual que Vegeta, él también se transformó en esa extraña fase que el Mandarín y el resto de los presentes desconocían hasta ese día.

Con un movimiento rápido, el Mandarín tomo a Bulma por el cuello y apareció en el borde del templo, "creo que si ganaré, no usaras esa transformación a menos que te quieras despedir de tu mejor amiga, como lo veo yo ninguno de ustedes podría salvarla sin que yo lo alcance y Vegeta está muy ocupado siendo el saco de boxeo de Wiss".

"Eres un tramposo, ella no tiene ninguna forma de defenderse déjala ir", gritó Bura al ver a su madre en peligro.

"Como quieras niña", diciendo esto soltó el cuello de la científica dejándola caer al vacío, todos de inmediato volaron para salvarla pero cuando estuvieron cerca de atraparla sus movimientos se hicieron lentos, el Mandarín estaba usando de nuevo ese extraño poder que uso en el bosque para reducir la velocidad de sus enemigos, mientras Wiss mantenía a Vegeta contra el suelo del templo.

Bura solo podía ver desesperada como su madre seguía cayendo, pero de pronto un objeto extraño pasó junto a Bulma y la siguió mientras caía, el objeto estaba localizando los brazaletes de la científica con láser, cuando los ubicó comenzó a cubrir a Bulma con una armadura color plata en los brazos, piernas y careta, mientras que el pectoral, casco, guantes y botas eran de negro metálico, tenía un reactor circular en el centro del pecho y unos círculos brillantes las palmas de las manos y las plantas de los pies.

"Justo a tiempo, por un momento creí que no lo lograría", dijo Bulma dentro de la armadura mientras emprendía el vuelo de vuelta a donde estaban los guerreros.

El Mandarín se sorprendió por el diseño extrañamente familiar de esa armadura, era muy parecida a la armadura Rescue que en ocasiones acompañaba a Iron Man, "¡por última vez, deja el cuerpo de mi hijo!", se escuchó la voz de Bulma a través de la armadura mientras lanzaba un pequeño rayo de energía por los guantes.

Mientras tanto Vegeta seguía atrapado en la lluvia de golpes que Wiss le estaba propinando, aun habiendo alcanzado una fase superior al dios súper sayajin el maestro de Bills seguía fuera de su alcance, aunque se sentía aliviado al darse cuenta que Bulma no había salido herida por ese ataque del Mandarín, ahora podía concentrarse en buscar la forma de liberar a su atacante del control de la gema.

De pronto el maestro del destructor fue rodeado por un extraño resplandor rojo por algunos segundos hasta quedar inconsciente, el príncipe de los sayajin busco con la mirada al no percibir ningún ki, pudo ver a la distancia una extraña silueta vistiendo un traje de apariencia militar color rojo carmesí con capa y una capucha que cubría la cabeza y la mayor parte del rostro que permitía ver solo los ojos brillantes de ese sujeto.

"¡No sé quién seas, pero no tenías derecho a meterte en mi pelea!", grito Vegeta irritado al haber sido salvado por un completo desconocido, la reacción de ese ser vestido de rojo solo fue un notable cambio en sus brillantes ojos que mostraban molestia.

"¿Qué paso aquí?", decía Wiss mientras se ponía de pie con la mano derecha en la cabeza, el extraño resplandor había sacudido la cabeza del maestro de Bills hasta el grado de sacarlo del control mental del Mandarín y provocarle una ligera jaqueca.

Después de observar a Wiss esa extraña figura voló rumbo al lugar donde los guerreros z se encontraban luchando contra el Mandarín, ellos parecían tener cierta ventaja con Goku usando esa nueva trasformación pero su enemigo era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener una pelea con el guerrero sayajin.

El recién llegado se limitó a observar a distancia la pelea entre Goku y el Mandarín, no perdía ningún detalle de lo que ocurría, no pericia importarle los reclamos que el príncipe de los sayajin seguía haciendo.

Bulma se unió a la pelea aprovechando las armas de su traje nuevo, ella siguió atacando al Mandarín, "te lo advertí, no me dejas alternativa", dijo la científica mientras el reactor del pecho comenzaba a iluminarse intensamente, después de unos segundos dejo salir un rayo de energía del reactor dirigido directamente al Mandarín, cuando este se dio cuenta la energía estaba demasiado cerca de él, pero cuando estaba por impactarlo desapareció.

"¿A dónde se fue?", decía Bulma mientras buscaba con la mirada y el rastreador de su armadura. De pronto sintió un golpe en la espalda seguido de interferencia en los sistemas del traje, el Mandarín estaba tratando de destruir los circuitos del traje con su anillo eléctrico.

Después de ver que el traje de su esposa aun podía volar Vegeta se lanzó a atacar, la rabia que sentía contra su enemigo por quedarse con el cuerpo de su hijo y atacar a Bulma, formó una bola de ki que mantuvo en su mano hasta que estuvo frente a frente con su objetivo.

Pan vio ese momento como una oportunidad para quitarle uno de los anillos al Mandarín, pero en esta ocasión fue recibida por un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago y una patada en la mejilla izquierda, "así que creyeron que podían ganar esta pelea igual que la anterior, la verdad esa vez permití que ganaran pero hoy no tendrán esa cortesía", dijo el Mandarín mientras se teletransportaba frente a Bulma para darle una serie de golpes que hicieron pedazos su armadura haciéndola incapaz de volar, esta vez "Videl" fue quien se lanzó al rescate de la científica mientras Goku y Vegeta atacaban al mismo tiempo al Mandarín.

Pan y 18 se unieron al ataque para tratar de darles ventaja a los dos sayajines puros, pero la verdad era que su enemigo era demasiado hábil peleando, Vegeta se hartó de la situación y lanzo a quemarropa un ataque big bang, esto provocó algunas heridas en el cuerpo de Trunks lo suficientemente fuertes para que el hijo de Vegeta tomara el control unos segundos y pudiera sacarse uno de los anillos, pero al hacerlo sufrió un daño fuerte en la mente ya que la esencia del Mandarín aun tenia demasiado poder sobre su cuerpo, pero también ahora podía tomar el control de ciertas acciones en su cuerpo.

"¡Papá, ayúdame!", dijo desesperado Trunks en uno de esos momentos en que lograba tomar el control.

En ese momento vino algo a la mente del príncipe de los sayajin, él recordó lo que había pasado hace unos minutos cuando peleaba contra Wiss, ese sujeto podía ser la clave para derrotar al Mandarín de una vez por todas, "Kakaroto, necesito que lo distraigas un momento", Vegeta lo buscó con la mirada al no poder sentir ningún ki diferente en el lugar, después de un rato buscando pudo verlo flotando en la base del templo, simplemente observaba la pelea con los brazos cruzados.

Goku, Pan, 18, Krilin y "Ten Shin han", atacaban juntos al Mandarín mientras que en el templo sagrado "Videl" y Bura ayudaban a Bulma a quitarse la destrozada armadura, de pronto la científica vio a Vegeta y a alguien más apareciendo a espaldas de su enemigo, ella comprendió que estaban tratando de atacarlo por sorpresa así que se volvió a colocar el guante derecho, que era el único que seguía funcionando, para lanzar un rayo de energía que distrajera al Mandarín mientras ellos lograban acercarse.

Mientras los guerreros z seguían atacando Bills y Wiss se limitaban a observar, no tanto porque no les importara lo que pasara, sino porque ellos sabían que a fin de cuentas Goku y Vegeta tenían más poder con esa transformación que su rival.

El Mandarín creo una espada de hielo que intento usar contra "Ten Shin han", pero fue distraído por un fuerte impacto de energía en su costado derecho, él giró su cabeza rápidamente para ver a Bulma apuntando su guante contra él, en ese momento vio como un resplandor rojo lo cubría, en el momento que esa luz lo cubrió su cabeza empezó a dolerle intensamente, al grado de ir perdiendo el control sobre Trunks, como pudo voló hasta el templo para evitar caer al vacío, cuando el hijo de Vegeta sintió tener el control de su cuerpo empezó a arrancar uno a uno los anillos y los arrojó al suelo, quitarse cada uno de ellos le provocó un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero ahora era libre de nuevo.

El hijo de Bulma quedó inconsciente unos segundos después de quitarse el ultimo anillo, los guerreros bajaron al templo mientras Bulma y Bura corrían para asegurarse de que Trunks estaba bien, mientras Vegeta fue destruyendo uno a uno los anillos para asegurarse de que el Mandarín no volviera jamás.

"Bueno, debo reconocer que fuiste de mucha ayuda, por cierto, ¿quién eres?", decía Vegeta mientras destruía el último de los nueve anillos que encontró en el templo, pero la respuesta que recibió fue silencio, el sujeto que lo había ayudado ya no estaba ahí.

Mientras en la base de la torre de Karin una figura cubierta con una capucha carmesí sobrevolaba los arbustos buscando con la mirada, de pronto se detuvo y extendió su mano izquierda en dirección a uno de los arbustos y de en medio de este salió flotando el primer anillo que Trunks logro quitarse durante la pelea, el mismo anillo que le dio al Mandarín el poder necesario para destruir a Majin Boo, él tomó el anillo y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos para después teletransportarse de nuevo.

Ese ser apareció en el laboratorio de la Corporación Capsula, se retiró la capucha y el traje para después desintegrarlos, "objetivo uno, anillo de desintegración molecular del Mandarín, obtenido, iniciando obtención del objetivo dos", quien estuvo detrás del traje resultaba ser Ultron que ahora se colocaba en un molde y conectaba su cabeza a la computadora principal para simular nunca haber dejado el laboratorio.

**¿Trunks volverá a la normalidad?**

**¿Cuál será el plan de Ultron?**

**¿Podrán los guerreros Z recuperar el tiempo perdido en sus entrenamientos o la invasión de los skrull los mantendrá separados?**

**Bien eso es todo por esta actualización, me emociona que casi llegue el momento en que puedo introducir a mi héroe favorito en la historia, por lo que seguiré escribiendo para que ese capítulo llegue.**

**Recuerden que esto seguirá, aun si tardara en actualizar, la historia no se quedará votada. **

**Por hoy es todo, por favor díganme si les está gustando la historia con un review y nos vemos en el**


	22. Capítulo 22: Ultron 10

**Muy buenas a todos, estoy de vuelta con nuevo capítulo, sé que tarde demasiado, este capítulo en especial me costó más trabajo que los anteriores, tanto por falta de ideas como de tiempo por los cursos de titulación, pero en fin esto seguirá hasta el final de la historia. **

**Les quiero dar la bienvenida a ****FANPyF****, ****Junior VB****y ****Riuk-1234****que le han dado una oportunidad a este fic, muchas, muchas gracias.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's, solo los he tomado prestados para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 22: Ultron 10.**

Ahora que la mayoría de los anillos fueron destruidos solo quedaba asegurarse de que el hijo de Bulma recuperara el conocimiento, por lo que Goku ayudo a Vegeta y Bulma a llevar a Trunks a casa para descansar, localizando el ki del padre de Bulma llegaron al laboratorio de la Corporación Capsula, ahí pudieron ver una extraña maquina en la que los brazos robóticos del laboratorio colocaban piezas de vibraniun.

"¿Qué es esto?, no estaba aquí en la mañana", dijo Bulma antes de que un resplandor saliera de la máquina y las transformaran en una cabeza de metal.

"Eso es una fragua de vibranium, logre terminarla antes de lo previsto", respondió Ultron conectándose al sistema de sonido del laboratorio para aparentar que aún era solo una inteligencia artificial en el sistema de la corporación.

Vegeta tomó la cabeza que la fragua había hecho segundos antes, tenía un color plata oscuro, unos ojos en forma de rayos encontrándose, dos orificios rectangulares en vertical que aparentaba ser una especie de nariz, dos antenas que estaban una a cada costado de la cabeza extendiéndose desde la mitad de la zona de su boca hasta unos cinco centímetros por encima del final de su cabeza.

"¿Pasó algo importante mientras no estaba?", decía Bulma mientras conectaba a Trunks a un prototipo de una cámara de recuperación.

"El ser denominado Ten Shin Han estuvo aquí por algunos minutos", decía Ultron mientras mostraba en pantalla el video captado, en este se veía a "Ten Shin Han" entrando al laboratorio y caminar hasta la computadora principal para teclear algo, luego entraba a una zona muerta de las cámaras y después de un momento saliendo del lugar.

"Esto es extraño, ahora que lo pienso Ten Shin Han era el único que no estaba en el templo sagrado hoy", dijo Goku algo pensativo.

"Él envío un mensaje y después contemplo unos momentos al Skrull antes de irse", dijo Ultron mientras un brazo robótico tomaba la cabeza que Vegeta había tomado de la fragua y la conectaba a la computadora principal.

"Y dime, ¿la sabandija de tres ojos hizo algo más que mirar esa cosa?", preguntó Vegeta al parecerle extraño que "Ten Shin Han" tardara tanto tiempo fuera de cámara, después de haber visto como los skrull podían engañarte totalmente.

"Negativo, él no hizo nada además de observar", respondió la inteligencia artificial ocultando que el guerrero había tomado algo del skrull.

Vegeta y Bulma caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el ser que había tratado de suplantar a la científica, al revisarla la encontraron exactamente igual a como la habían dejado, así que no le dieron importancia a lo que había ocurrido, Bulma se quedó en el laboratorio para cuidar de su hijo y Vegeta regreso al templo con Goku.

**Montaña Paoz**

Esa noche "Videl" y Pan regresaron a su casa en la montaña Paoz para tomar algunos cambios de ropa para tratar de aprovechar al máximo el entrenamiento en el templo sagrado, mientras "su hija" preparaba su maleta, "Videl" observo un poco las cosas que habían en la casa, en algún momento llegó a fijar su vista en la foto de la boda de Gohan y Videl, "También lo extrañas Verdad", dijo la nieta de Goku desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

"Si, a cada segundo", dijo la réplica de Videl fingiendo tristeza al grado de dejar caer un par de lágrimas, "podrías ir por tu abuela Milk, necesito un momento".

"Está bien, te entiendo", dijo Pan mientras se encaminaba a la casa de Goku sin sospechar lo que en realidad pasaba.

Cuando Pan salió de la casa y se alejó lo suficiente "Videl" salió a la parte trasera de la casa y se adentró un poco entre la maleza, ahí se encontró con "Ten Shin Han". "¿lo recuperaste?", pregunto ella a su guerrero.

"Si, según parece no descubrieron para que es, ¿haremos algo para sacarla de ese lugar?", dijo "Ten" al entregar el brazalete que recupero del laboratorio de Bulma.

"No, ella puso en peligro la misión, debió quedarse en la nave como les ordené", dijo "Videl" molesta por que habían sido descubiertos por culpa de la skrull que intento suplantar a Bulma.

"Respecto a eso majestad, revise el brazalete y había un comunicado en el que ella recibió la orden de suplantar a Bulma", dijo el skrull mientras tomaba su forma real.

"¿Y quién dio esa orden?", dijo "Videl" extrañada mientras su súbdito mostraba el comunicado.

"El comunicado vino de usted", respondió sorprendiendo a la reina skrull.

**Una semana después.**

Han pasado siete días desde que los guerreros z liberaron a Trunks del control del Mandarín, desde entonces han entrenado en la habitación del tiempo, Vegeta, Pan y "Videl", en estos momentos Goku está a la mitad de su entrenamiento con Wiss, mientras tanto en la tierra hay una ola de violencia que se desató poco después de la muerte de Mister Satán, desde asaltos hasta asesinatos, secuestros, tiroteos y demás son el pan de cada día.

La situación fue empeorando día a día desde el primer ataque del Mandarín, incluso ha habido ciudades enteras en las que los criminales tenían total control.

**Corporación Capsula**

Bulma trabajaba en unas mejoras para su armadura, mientras que al otro lado del laboratorio una figura robótica trabajaba en la fragua de vibranium, Ultron se había dejado ver desde hace 5 días.

Él media poco más de dos metros, su cabeza tenía un par de antenas que se extendían desde la mitad de su boca hasta cinco centímetros por encima de su cabeza, sus ojo parecían dos rayos a punto de chocar entre ellos, su boca jamás se cerraba y tanto de ella como de sus ojos parecía salir una especie de fuego rojo con negro, sus hombros tenían una coraza extra con cinco púas alineadas en forma descendente, de estas la del centro era la más grande seguida de las dos que la rodeaban y las de las orillas eran las más pequeñas, su cuerpo y brazos estaban seccionados de forma que le permitía moverse casi como un humano, en su pecho habían dos aberturas similares a sus ojos y al igual que despedía ese extraño fuego, el color de su chasis era plateado oscuro.

Mientras trabajaban Bulma escuchaba en la radio algo de música que fue interrumpida para anunciar un nuevo tiroteo en la ciudad del este, un grupo armado había atacado una escuela supuestamente a la espera de la ayuda del Mandarín.

"Eso es imposible, el Mandarín fue derrotado hace días, desde que él atacó todos lo usan como una excusa para cometer crímenes, parece que Mister Satán hacia más por este mundo de lo que parecía, desde que no está el mundo parece haber enloquecido", dijo Bulma mientras soldaba algunos componentes eléctricos en el brazo derecho de su armadura.

"La Humanidad es inherentemente imperfecta, la observación constante indica que la humanidad parece estar programada genéticamente para el caos", respondió Ultron mientras se conectaba con la computadora principal.

"Creo que tienes razón, tú fuiste diseñado para encontrar la paz pero parece que no hubiera solución", dijo la científica mientras ensamblaba el brazo de vuelta en la armadura.

"No, esta no es la forma", dijo el robot mientras descargaba información.

En ese momento Vegeta y Bura entraron al laboratorio, "hola creí que estarían entrenando", dijo Bulma al verlos entrar.

"Solo vine por algo de ropa, no pienso usar esos feos trajes de batalla todo el tiempo", respondió Bura mientras caminaba para entrar a la casa por la puerta que conectaba con el laboratorio.

"¿Sigues trabajando en esa cosa?", preguntó Vegeta al ver la armadura de pie atrás de la científica.

"Bueno, fue de ayuda contra el Mandarín, tal vez sea de ayuda otra vez, ¿Cómo sigue Bura?", respondía la científica mientras limpiaba sus manos con un trozo de tela.

"Se ha esforzado entrenando, pero creo que lo que te interesa es saber si aún está molesta contigo, solo te diré que es idéntica a ti en ese sentido", dijo Vegeta mientras Ultron había girado su cabeza para verlo fijamente, aunque el príncipe de los sayajin no quisiera admitirlo eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

"Entiendo esto llevara tiempo, pero ya no habrá por que desconfiar, Ultron nos avisará si alguno es remplazado por un skrull, él dice que solo le falta hacer un par de arreglos en su programación y estará listo", dijo la científica totalmente confiada en lo que la inteligencia artificial había prometido.

En ese momento tanto Bulma como Vegeta se cubrieron con un resplandor rojizo que los hizo perder el conocimiento y destruyendo las luces del lugar al tiempo que Bura estaba a las afueras del laboratorio, ella corrió al interior del laboratorio para encontrar a sus padres en el suelo, ellos seguían con vida, mientras trataba de reanimarlos desde la parte trasera del laboratorio surgió Ultron para lanzar de nuevo su encéfalorayo, esta vez contra la menor de los Briefs.

En su habitación, Trunks pudo sentir que los ki de sus padres y hermana habían disminuido drásticamente, él seguía recuperándose de algunas heridas que le quedaron cuando sus amigos pelearon contra él mientras era controlado, tomo de la pared la espada que Tapion le había obsequiado hace años y bajo rápidamente, encontró a sus padres inconscientes en el laboratorio.

Después de un rato tratando de reanimarlos Vegeta recobró el conocimiento sintiendo una jaqueca muy fuerte, pocos segundos después Bulma despertó igual que su esposo.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?", preguntó Trunks después de asegurarse que ambos estuvieran bien.

"No lo sé, recuerdo haber estado hablando con tu madre y después un resplandor", dijo Vegeta mientras sujetaba su frente con la mano derecha para tratar de calmar el dolor.

"¡Ultron!, recuerdo que cuando hablábamos nos lanzó esa extraña luz", intervino la científica al recordar lo que había ocurrido.

En ese momento Vegeta y Trunks sintieron el ki de Bura, ella lo reducía y subía constantemente, su padre le había dicho que esa era la forma en que él y el resto de los guerreros sabrían que necesitaba ayuda, ambos estaban por salir del laboratorio fueron detenidos por un rayo de energía en la espalda, los tres giraron para ver como la armadura de Bulma cobraba vida y se lanzaba al ataque.

**Kame house**

No. 18 habían decidido quedarse un par de días en casa con su hija, a fin de cuentas su poder no podía aumentar por ser un androide, mientras tomaba el sol bajo una palmera pudo sentir los cambios en el ki de Bura, aunque no apreciaba del todo a Vegeta, Bulma era su amiga y su hija estaba en problemas, aun cuando no podía sentir ningún otro ki cerca de ella, 18 se levantó y empezó a volar en busca de la hija de la científica.

**Corporación Capsula**

Vegeta y Trunks peleaban contra la armadura de Bulma, la armadura había sido mejorada ya que fue construida después de que Ultron reveló la fragua de vibranium, por lo que era más resistente que la que usó contra el Mandarín, pero el hijo de Bulma aprovechó la oportunidad de cortar la cabeza de la armadura con su espada, con eso la armadura se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que Vegeta atacara el reactor del pecho y dejara sin energía la armadura. Ahora que no tenían que preocuparse por la armadura los dos guerreros volaron a toda velocidad hacia donde Bura se encontraba.

"Me dejan atrás como siempre", dijo Bulma molesta mientras tomaba una capsula que lanzo frente a ella de donde salió le primera armadura que armó con los planos que habían conseguido días atrás, entró en ella y voló para alcanzar a su hijo y a Vegeta.

**Laboratorio abandonado en la región norte, en una de las instalaciones abandonadas por el Mandarín**

Bura estaba atrapada en una jaula de energía, el lugar parecía ser la parte subterránea de un laboratorio, había una computadora y varias pantallas además de un montón de piezas regadas en el suelo, en el tablero se encontraban Ultron introduciendo algunos datos. "¡Ultron, ¿Qué es lo que haces?, sácame de aquí y luego apágate!", dijo la hija de Bulma.

Ultron camino hacia la jaula, cuando estuvo frente a esta sacó un cañón de energía de su brazo derecho y empezó a cargarlo con la intención de disparar pero el arma se desactivaba, volvió a intentarlo dos veces más pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, por lo que volvió al panel.

"¿Por qué lo haces? se supone que nos ibas a ayudar", dijo la menor de los Briefs

"Eso es lo que intento, mi propósito es traer paz al mundo, pero para conseguir esa paz debo eliminar todo lo que perpetua la guerra, pero gracias a los componentes que tome del laboratorio de tu madre mi programación ahora es imperfecta ya que todo en ese lugar estaba programado para no hacerte daño, así que no puedo lastimarte, estoy trabajando para corregir ese error", respondió Ultron mientras tomaba y contemplaba una cabeza de los prototipos de cuerpo que había construido, su respuesta dejo helada a la joven sayajin.

No. 18 observaba oculta la escena, aprovechando que no podía ser detectada por no poseer un ki se preparó para lanzarse al ataque del robot, usando su gran velocidad apareció detrás de Ultron para darle una patada en el cuello, pero este giro la parte superior de su cuerpo y detuvo el pie de la androide con su mano derecha, "estoy al tanto de tu presencia en este lugar desde el primer momento 18", dijo el robot mientras escaneaba a No. 18 para crear una réplica de sus planos de construcción.

Después de obtener su objetivo, Ultron azotó a la androide contra el suelo, mientras en el monitor se podía ver a Vegeta, Trunks y Bulma entrando al lugar, "mi papá y mi hermano te harán pedazos, será mejor que te rindas de una vez", dijo Bura a su captor.

"Hildegan, el virus extremis y el Mandarín fueron amenazas creadas para distraerlos mientras mejoraba mi programación y estudiaba a cada uno de ustedes y aunque no tengo permitido lastimarte puedo eliminar a todos los demás", fue la respuesta del robot con inteligencia artificial.

En ese momento la puesta del lugar voló dando paso a la familia de Bura, al ver a Ultron Trunks tomo su espada y se lanzó a atacarlo, "¡Trunks espera!", gritaron Bura y Vegeta mientras el hijo mayor de Bulma aparecía frente al robot con su espada levantada sobre su cabeza dispuesto a atacar al robot que rápidamente lanzo un fuerte rayo de energía contra él, el resplandor fue tan grande que ninguno podía ver, cuando la luz se fue solo pudieron ver la espada de Trunks caer al suelo.

Ante esto todos quedaron en shock, incluso el príncipe de los sayajin que se enfureció y se trasformó en súper sayajin 2 de golpe para lanzarse al ataque, "Me las pagaras maldita chatarra!".

"No pueden vencerme, los he estudiado el tiempo suficiente para saberlo todo sobre ustedes y pronto voy a ser invencible", decía Ultron mientras esquivaba los ataque de Vegeta, Bulma y 18, a la vez que estudiaba su forma de pelear.

"No sabes todo sobre mi maldito", dijo Bura mientras reunía su energía y por unos segundos se transformó en súper sayajin, el tiempo suficiente para destruir la jaula y lanzar un ataque con todas sus fuerzas contra el robot, pero aun no era capaz de dominar la transformación, por lo que terminó agotada casi de inmediato.

"Error, información contradictoria, el ser hibrido Bura no debería de ser capaz de esto, reformulando estr…", decía Ultron mientras se ponía de pie, pero fue interrumpido por Vegeta lo ataco mientras estaba distraído arrancando la coraza del pecho del robot para lanzar un ataque Big Bang directamente al interior de su enemigo haciéndolo volar en pedazos.

"Reformula esto maldita hojalata", dijo el príncipe de los sayajin mientras caminaba al lugar donde estaba la espada de Trunks y la tomó con su mano derecha, él se quedó mirando la espada, recordando todos esos momentos especiales que había pasado con su hijo, desde que nació, su entrenamiento y otros momentos que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, habían sido muy especiales para él, sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar por lo que cerró los ojos para evitarlo.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?, se suponía que él estaba programado para buscar la paz, ¿Por qué hizo esto?, ¿Por qué le hizo esto a Trunks?", decía Bulma totalmente devastada.

"Ultron dijo que la solución era destruir lo que provocaba la guerra, tal vez llego a la conclusión de que nosotros éramos el problema", dijo Bura mientras toma la cabeza de Ultron y la contemplaba con mucho odio por lo que había hecho a su hermano.

**El reino de la muerte.**

El joven habría sus ojos para toparse con un paisaje extraño, jamás había visto las estrellas tan cerca, el lugar estaba muy oscuro, Trunks se ponía de pie para mirar a su alrededor, no muy lejos de él vio una figura, parecida a Wiss pero esta parecía ser una mujer, "por fin despiertas, parece que llegué a tiempo, un poco más y estarías muerto", dijo la misteriosa mujer que miraba a la nada.

Trunks recordó en ese momento que estaba peleando y después había quedado inconsciente, miro a su alrededor vio lo que parecía ser un templo, el espacio y un espacio circular en el centro, "¿Quién eres y en dónde estamos?

"Soy Vados y estas en el reino de la muerte, deberías sentirte honrado, eres el primero en pisar este lugar sin ser un dios de la destrucción o una fuerza cósmica". Respondió la mujer frente a él.

"¿El reino de la muerte?, entonces este es el lugar del que Wiss me hablo durante el entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo", dijo Trunks dando un vistazo a su alrededor.

"La señora muerte me envió a intervenir en esa pelea, llegue a justo tiempo, un poco más y hubieras muerto, bueno es hora de volver a la tierra, esta vez no tendremos portal para viajar así que tardaremos unos minutos en llegar, sígueme", dijo Vados mientras se giraba y empezaba a caminar.

**De vuelta en la tierra.**

"Esto no es posible, ese maldito mató a Trunks y yo le di el poder para hacerlo", decía Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar que Ultron no tendría un cuerpo físico si no fuera por la tecnología del laboratorio de la Corporación Capsula.

"Mamá no digas eso, no había forma de que supiéramos que lo Ultron planeaba, verdad papá", dijo Bura mientras abrazaba a su madre, mientras Vegeta no decía nada, él seguía mirando fijamente la espada de Trunks.

Vegeta caminó hasta donde estaba bura, a su lado estaba la cabeza del que había asesinado a su hijo, la levanto y observó por un momento antes de darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que se deformara.

"Vegeta, ¿puedes golpear eso otra vez?", Dijo la científica con cara de sorpresa.

El príncipe de los sayajin lo hizo extrañado por la reacción de Bulma, "ese sonido, ahora golpea esto", dijo ella entregando el casco de su armadura, él lo golpeo pero no pudo siquiera hacerle un rasguño, Bulma tomó ambos cascos y los miro detenidamente.

"¿Puedes decirnos que pasa?", dijo Vegeta intrigado por la repentina reacción de la científica.

"Cuando Ultron dijo que construiría un cuerpo, él dijo que usaría vibranium para ello, este casco no es vibranium, el casco de mi armadura sí, no creo que Ultron desperdiciara la oportunidad para fabricar un cuerpo de un material que tenía a su alcance y podía darle ventaja contra un súper sayajin", respondía ella mientras hacía presión en la cabeza del robot con el guante de su armadura, esto hizo que la cabeza se deformara aún más.

"Bulma, ¿Qué tratas de decir?", dijo 18 acercándose mientras sacudía su ropa.

En ese momento en el espacio todos los satélites del planeta empezaron a transmitir, computadoras tanto caseras como militares, celulares, pantallas, radios y televisiones empezaron a hacer ruido para llamar la atención de todos, las pantallas pasaron a ponerse en rojo.

Los Brief y 18 vieron las pantallas del complejo en que se encontraban, la pantalla ahora mostraba a Ultron en ella. "Humanos, yo soy Ultron 11, una inteligencia artificial creada por el doctor Henrry Pym con el objetivo de traer paz al mundo, ese objetivo está por cumplirse pues la extinción de la humanidad comenzará ahora".

**¿Cuál será el verdadero plan de Ultron?**

**¿Por qué la Muerte evitó que Trunks muriera?**

**¿Qué tanto sabe Ultron en realidad sobre los guerreros Z?**

**Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy, el próximo capítulo trataré de traerlo lo más rápido posible, algo de tiempo tiene que quedar entre cursos.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido, ya saben que pueden dar su opinión o sacar dudas con un review, de una forma u otra yo encontraré la forma de contestarles, pásenla bien y hasta la próxima.**


	23. Capítulo 23: La directiva de Ultron

**Muy buenas a todos, espero que la hayan pasado muy bien estos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo, por sus reviews y consejos que he recibido de ustedes, gracias a esto he podido ir mejorando poco a poco, también el próximo mes después de subir el próximo capítulo haré algunas correcciones a los primeros capítulos, no van a afectar para nada la historia, serán correcciones de ortografía y separar los párrafos que quedaron muy largos, ok vamos a lo importante el capítulo 23 en el que les ofrezco la idea de lo que yo esperaba ver en la película de la era de Ultron, pero no siempre se tiene lo que deseas.**

**Oh es cierto los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's.**

**Capítulo 23: La directiva de Ultron.**

En el cuartel general del ejército de la tierra, mientras los militares veían la transmisión, los aviones de combate, helicópteros y tanques parecían cobrar vida propia, los vehículos de combate eran controlados a distancia por Ultron y los usaba para atacar al ejército y otros partían rumbo a las ciudades cercanas.

En los lugares que se creían eran bases del Mandarín el suelo comenzó a romperse, las réplicas de Ultron eran llamadas por su amo y el lugar donde habían "derrotado" a Ultron hace unos minutos no fue la excepción, la familia de Bulma y No. 18 veían surgir una serie de 30 Ultrones, Vegeta y 18 trataron de golpearlos pero apenas podían hacerles daño, aunque sus cuerpos solo tenían un pequeño porcentaje de vibranium su creador les había dado la habilidad de auto reconstruirse en segundos.

**Templo sagrado.**

El resto de los guerreros entrenaban con Bills esperando su turno para usar la habitación del tiempo, ellos no habían respondido al llamado de Bura por notar que Vegeta y Trunks estaban cerca, pero ahora algo llamaba su atención, el ki de Trunks desapareció repentinamente hace unos minutos y ahora muchos ki desaparecían a la vez que Vegeta y Bura aumentaban y disminuían su ki de forma frenética, Krilin solo recordaba ese nivel de desesperación en el príncipe de los sayajin de cuando pelearon contra Freezer en Namekusei, incluso a Bills le llamó la atención la gran cantidad de terrícolas que desaparecían, por lo que permitió a los guerreros abandonar su entrenamiento para intervenir en la tierra.

**Laboratorio abandonado en la región norte, en una de las instalaciones abandonadas por el Mandarín**

Bulma, Vegeta, Bura y 18 trataban de contener a los Ultrones mientras que el original hablaba a través de estos, "creen que podrán detenerme, ustedes no pueden detener lo inevitable y sus probabilidades de éxito se reducen, su recurso, el androide 18 ahora me pertenece", al escuchar esto todos prestaron atención a la esposa de Krilin quien sujetaba su cabeza tratando de resistirse al control de Ultron, pero había en ella suficientes componentes como para que este tomara el control de ella y de los otros androides restantes, No. 17 y No. 8, los cuales ahora atacaban las aleas cercanas a su ubicación.

18 empezó a atacar a la familia de Vegeta junto a los Ultrones, mientras las réplicas atacaban a Vegeta y Bura, la esposa de Krilin se concentró en inmovilizar a Bulma, Ultron trataba de entretenerlos mientras tomaba el control de la armadura de la científica, pero para su sorpresa no podía hacerlo, "error, el recurso armadura de rescate no puede ser controlado", hablaba Ultron a través de 18.

"Después de lo que hiciste en el laboratorio decidí usar la armadura que hice sin tu ayuda, esta no tiene ninguna computadora que puedas invadir", dijo la científica mientras aprovechaba para zafar su brazo izquierdo y darle un puñetazo a 18 para quitársela de encima, después activo un dispositivo que había decidido agregar a la armadura, el mismo que habían tratado de usar para desactivar a los androides para evitar que Cell los absorbiera, al activarlo 18 quedó inutilizada.

Vegeta aprovechó un momento en el que los Ultrones estuvieron muy juntos para lanzar un final flash, aunque quedaron algunos restos que empezaban a reunirse decidieron usar esos momentos para tomar a 18 y salir del lugar.

**Castillo del rey.**

En un Bunker subterráneo del castillo, el rey de la tierra junto con sus comandantes trataban de retomar el control de los vehículos de combate para disminuir el número de bajas, pero esto era inútil, de pronto pudieron oír disparos afuera del lugar seguidos de gritos, después de unos segundos de silencio las puertas del bunker salieron volando permitiendo ver al Ultron original, los soldados presentes en el lugar abrieron fuego contra él, pero a diferencia de sus réplicas, su cuerpo era vibranium puro, por lo que todos los disparos simplemente revotaban, él avanzo flotando algunos metros dentro del lugar para tocar el suelo, mientras seguían disparándole, separo un poco su torso y cintura, extendió los brazos a los lados y giro activando un cortador laser, el movimiento fue tan rápido que prácticamente ninguno de ellos pudo evitar ser cortado en dos.

El rey veía aterrado la escena mientras Ultron se acercaba tranquilamente a él, "rey Furry, usted es el único terrícola con acceso a los códigos de lanzamiento de los misiles nucleares del planeta", dijo el robot mientras seguía acercándose al rey.

"¿En serio crees que te voy a dar esos códigos después de lo que acabas de hacer?", replicó el monarca al imaginarse lo que ese robot podía causar si tenía acceso a ese tipo de armas.

"Usted no ha entendido, no le estoy preguntando", respondió Ultron mientras seguía acercándose.

En las ciudades los vehículos de combate abrían fuego contra los civiles, cuando la munición se terminaba se estrellaban contra los lugares que las personas habían usado como refugio, los vuelos comerciales se desplomaban contra edificios o pueblos cercanos, los que lograban sobrevivir a esto eran cazados por los Ultrones.

Vegeta, Bulma y Bura volaban sin rumbo fijo, solo trataban de alejarse de las réplicas de Ultron mientras trataban de deducir como localizar al real, mientras volaban Bura rompió el silencio, "mamá, tengo una duda, entes de que llegaran Ultron dijo que no podía lastimarme porque habían piezas de inventos tuyos en su cuerpo, ¿Por qué solo los programaste para no hacerme daño a mí?", pregunto curiosa.

"Bueno, hasta hace una semana eras la única aparte de mí que no había entrenado nunca, si tu padre o Trunks perdían el control de alguna de las maquinas simplemente la harían pedazos, pero tú no podrías defenderte, fue por eso que programé ese protocolo de seguridad en todos mis inventos." Explicó Bulma a su hija.

**Mientras tanto Templo sagrado.**

Bills observaba desde el borde del templo lo que pasaba en la tierra, tal y como lo imaginaba la situación era un desastre y si no permitía a los guerreros bajar a ayudar pronto no habría una tierra que defender, él también hubiera bajado si no fuera porque sintió la presencia de un dios entrando a este universo, sabía que aunque estuviera acercándose a la tierra, no podría atacar hasta el día que la señora Muerte había dado como plazo, pero también le parecía interesante sentir otra presencia junto a ese dios.

**La tierra**.

En una pequeña aldea Krilin, Pan y "Videl" trataban de defender a las personas de los Ultrones, que habían ya asesinado a varios de los pobladores del lugar, el mejor amigo de Goku lanzo un kienzan contra los robots, aunque acertó, estos se repararon con solo acercar las mitades de su cuerpo, los guerreros trataron entonces de separarse para que los robots se alejaran de las personas refugiadas.

"Videl" entró a la bodega de una tienda para tratar de ocultarse de los Ultrones que la habían seguido, para su sorpresa solo uno de ellos cruzó la puerta de la bodega, este flotaba y giraba su cabeza en busca de la guerrera.

"¿Crees que puedes ocultarte de mí como te ocultas de ellos skrull?, estoy al tanto de ti y el resto de tu especie", sorprendió la réplica de Ultron a "Videl" quien hasta ahora había pasado desapercibida.

"Así es, supe lo que eras desde la primera vez que te vi, incluso se la ubicación de tu nave, y hasta conozco la forma de acabar con lo que queda de tu especie, ¿jamás te preguntaste de donde salió esa orden de suplantar a Bulma aun cuando solo tú puedes dar esa orden?, tú decides puedes salir de detrás de esas cajas bajo la ventana o yo puedo ir por ti", hablaba Ultron a través de su réplica.

"Videl" ahora estaba helada, él sabía dónde estaba, lo que era, se había infiltrado en los sistemas de su nave y sus sistemas de comunicaciones, no quería saber lo que pasaría si no salía por su propio pie de su escondite, se armó de valor y manteniéndose alerta a cualquier ataque sorpresa, "aquí estoy, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, por lo que veo eres perfectamente capaz de exterminar a los míos desde hace tiempo, pero por lo que veo tienes algún interés en nosotros".

"Afirmativo, ustedes tienen un artefacto interesante, pero por más que lo intento no puedo entrar en el para copiarlo, si me lo entregas te dejare ir a ti y a los de tu especie que aún no han muerto", respondía Ultron mientras enviaba al brazalete de "Videl" la imagen de lo que él quería que le entregara.

"¿Nos dejarías ir en verdad?, solo con entregarte esa baratija" respondió ella al ver el artefacto que hasta ese momento no le había parecido de ninguna importancia, incluso en algún momento pensó en desecharlo.

"Eso es lo único que es de interés para mí de ustedes, puedes elegir entre dármelo tú o que yo lo tome", dijo el robot que la miraba fijamente.

"Muy bien, te lo daré pero tengo que pedir algo más para dártelo, no dejaras ir a los skrull y también a Pan me entiendes, quiero que ella siga con vida", respondía ella tratando de asegurar también el bienestar de Pan, a quien le había tomado bastante cariño en el tiempo que habían pasado juntas.

"Acepto el trato, dejare ir al hibrido Pan, el resto serán eliminados", respondió Ultron.

"Videl" dio la orden de entregar el objeto a las réplicas de Ultron, en cuanto estas tomaron el artefacto Ultron dejo libre a la skrull, esta debía llevarse a Pan de inmediato de ese lugar, cuando la encontró corrió sigilosamente fingiendo ocultarse para guardar las apariencias.

"Pan hable con Krilin, dice que él entretendrá a esos robots para que salgamos de aquí, insistió mucho en que quería que siguieras viva, no quiere que lo primero que sepa Goku al salir de la habitación del tiempo es que tú moriste en su ausencia", dijo "Videl" para convencer a Pan de irse de ahí.

"Pero mamá, Krilin no podrá sobrevivir si lo atacan esas cosas a la vez, creo que puedo destruir algunos si me convierto en súper sayajin", decía la nieta de Goku preocupada por Krilin.

"¿Acaso no viste lo que paso cuando llegamos?, esas cosas se repararían y terminarían por matarte, eres lo único que me queda Pan, mi papá y Gohan ya fueron asesinados, no quiero perderte a ti también por eso tenemos que irnos de este lugar, si llegamos a donde esta Vegeta tenemos más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Pan estaba aún renuente a irse y dejar al mejor amigo de su abuelo ahí, pero también entendía a "su madre", apenas había pasado una semana de que su padre y abuelo habían muerto, después de unos segundos decidió hacer caso a quien creía era su madre, ambas emprendieron el vuelo a toda velocidad, Vegeta y su familia estaban muy cerca del lugar así que tenían posibilidad.

"¡¿Pero qué hacen, a donde van las dos?!", dijo Krilin al verlas salir de su escondite.

"Objetivo localizado, identificación Krilin", al oir esa voz, el mejor amigo de Goku sitio como se le helaba la sangre, giró rápidamente y vio cinco Ultrones flotando detrás de él, cuando trató de huir pero ya habían llegado el resto de los robots que había en la zona, todos apuntaron sus manos en dirección suya, en un último esfuerzo lanzo ráfagas de energía y un par de kienzan contra ellos pero al final estos dispararon contra él vaporizándolo.

A la distancia Pan sintió como el ki de Krilin desaparecía de pronto, dejo salir algunas lágrimas pero, hasta donde ella sabía, él había decidido eso, después de unos minutos volando se toparon con Vegeta y su familia.

Después de contarles lo que había pasado con Krilin trataron de pensar en la forma de derrotar a Ultron, él parecía estar en todas partes y había declarado que extinguiría a los humanos, por lo que veían podría lograrlo en unos días, así que debían actuar rápido.

"Cuando me capturó Ultron dijo que los humanos eran lo único que se interpone en su objetivo de traer la paz a la tierra, también que no podía hacerme daño por las piezas que tomó de los inventos de mamá", explicaba Bura.

"Y según lo que nosotras vimos piensa usar todo lo que esté a su alcance para cumplir con ese objetivo lo más pronto posible, el ataque a esa aldea lo demuestra, además de sus robots usaba máquinas y vehículos del ejército para asegurarse de terminar pronto", dijo "Videl".

"También uso a No. 18 contra nosotros, pero si él quiere terminar con esto rápido solo hay una forma de lograrlo, creo que sé dónde está el verdadero Ultron, en el castillo del rey de la tierra está una base que se conecta con el resto y el rey es el único con acceso a las armas más poderosas del planeta", decía Bulma, después de analizar lo que pasaba llego a la conclusión de lo que planeaba Ultron.

**En la capital del sur.**

Picoro, "Ten Shin Han" y Chaos trataban de defender la ciudad de los vehículos militares y Ultrones, cuando se dieron cuenta que los vehículos del ejército no estaban tripulados los hicieron estallar lo más rápido que pudieron, los androides, por otro lado, resultaron un verdadero reto, aunque no eran tan fuertes podían reconstruirse de casi cualquier daño, esto lo descubrieron a la mala cuando Chaos destruyó la cabeza de uno de ellos con un dodompa, aparentemente lo había derrotado pero las piezas de su cabeza volvieron a su lugar y aprovechando la sorpresa de su pequeño adversario, el Ultron lanzó un resplandor desde su boca desintegrando a Chaos.

"Ten Shin Han" trató entonces de hacerles frente a los robots usando su técnica de cuadruplicación pero fue noqueado después de un rato, Picoro lanzaba un makankosampo con todas sus fuerzas contra dos Ultrones que habían quedado alineados, logro destruirlos pero llegaron más a enfrentarlo, uno de ellos peleó mano a mano contra el nameku, Picoro lo tomó por la boca y empezó a hacer un esfuerzo para partirlo en dos, pero cuando abrió lo suficiente la boca del robot descubrió que había una especie de cañón en su interior, trató de quitarse, pero su adversario lanzo un rayo de energía directo al corazón del guerrero, después de eso el resto de los Ultrones destruyeron por completo el cuerpo de Picoro para asegurarse de que no se recuperaría.

**Castillo del rey de la tierra.**

"No importa lo que me hagas, puedes matarme si quieres, pero jamás te daré esos códigos", decía el rey a Ultron.

"Su cooperación no es necesaria, leer y replicar la mente de los seres vivos fue lo primero que aprendí a hacer", respondió Ultron mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo y se habría una compuerta, de esta salieron cables que se conectaron a la cabeza del rey para extraer la información necesaria, mientras lo hacía detectó una extraña presencia, no estaba en la tierra pero parecía dirigirse ahí, lo único que sabía era que se trataba de un dios, ya que cuando noqueo a Wiss replico su habilidad de detectar a otros dioses, tenía que prepararse ya que no podía determinar si podría enfrentarlo.

Después de obtener la información que necesitaba retiró los cables de la cabeza del rey, este quedo inconsciente por unos minutos, mientras tanto, Ultron avanzo a la computadora principal de la base para acceder al armamento nuclear, en ese momento Bulma, Pan, "Videl" y Vegeta llegaron a la base, "llegan tarde, mi plan ya está en marcha y no puedo ser detenido", dijo Ultron girando para quedar de frente a los guerreros.

"¿Que no puedes ser detenido?, ya te hice pedazos una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo, solo que esta vez me aseguraré de que no quede nada de ti", respondió Vegeta mientras se transformaba en súper sayajin azul, una transformación que no había sido necesario usar desde que el Mandarín peleo en el cuerpo de Trunks.

El príncipe de los sayajin se lanzó a toda velocidad contra su rival para darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, pero Ultron creo un escudo de energía lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el ataque y solo ser moverse un poco de su lugar, después de aso Vegeta avanzo toda velocidad para aparecer frente al robot con un ataque big bang listo para ser lanzado.

Ultron levanto su mano derecha y extendió su mano, de esta empezaron a salir ondas de energía azules que cubrían al príncipe sayajin, después de unos segundos perdió el estado de súper sayajin azul y regresó a la normalidad, lo que dejo desconcertado a Vegeta, en ese momento Ultron le regresó el puñetazo que este había lanzado al principio, haciendo que se estrellara contra una de las paredes de la base.

Una luz roja y un tono de alarma invadieron la base, en la pantalla principal apareció un mapa de la tierra y unas líneas rojas, el rey de la tierra se levantaba y veía horrorizado la pantalla, Ultron se dirigía a atacar a Bulma, quien cuidaba a la desactivada 18, y a "Videl" pero Bura se interpuso entre ellos, "aléjate de ellas, recuerda que no puedes lastimarme", dijo confiada la hija de Bulma.

"Error, te refieres a la falla en la programación de Ultron 10, yo soy Ultron 11, esa falla fue eliminada", terminando de decir esto lanzo rayos de energía de sus manos, ellas apenas pudieron esquivarlos.

Mientras tanto el rey de la tierra había estado intentando detener el ataque a la tierra tratando de detener el ataque nuclear de Ultron, pero el robot había cambiado los códigos, Bulma llegó para quitarlo de ese lugar ya que su enemigo había atacado al monarca mientras este estaba distraído, "la tierra estará perdida si no detenemos esto", dijo el rey.

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo, trata de lanzar un misil?", preguntó Bulma.

"No, está lanzando todos los misiles que existen", respondió el monarca dejando helada a la científica que comenzó a tratar de desactivar los misiles.

Vegeta logro ponerse en pie de nuevo y se unió a su hija en la pelea contra Ultron, "no importa cuánto luchen sayajin, ustedes al igual que la humanidad han fracasado como especie, yo fui creado para traer paz, pero esta jamás se lograra si los humanos siguen existiendo, ninguno de ustedes debe sentirse avergonzado, han logrado mucho con su capacidad limitada, pero fueron demasiado codiciosos y frágiles para sobrevivir en el ambiente que ustedes crearon", decía Ultron mientras luchaba con Bura, "Videl" y Vegeta.

"Después de este día los hombres, mujeres, niños, plantas, animales, hongos y bacterias, todo simplemente dejara de existir, esto no me trae placer alguno, pero debo eliminar todo aquello que perpetúe la guerra, adiós", continuó diciendo Ultron mientras que, en las bases secretas del ejército de la tierra, todos los misiles nucleares eran lanzados, el robot había planeado su trayectoria de forma que no quedara un solo punto de la tierra que fuera habitable para seres orgánicos.

"Debo agradecerles, ya que la tecnología de la Corporación Capsula mejoro mi diseño lo suficiente para hacerme invencible", agregó Ultron, lo que hizo que el rey y los militares culparan por todo lo que estaba pasando a la familia de Bulma.

En algunas ciudades los misiles empezaban a estrellarse, cada una de esas grandes urbes y aldeas cercanas estaban siendo arrasadas por el ataque de Ultron, pero de pronto los misiles empezaron a ser desviados, Vados y Trunks habían llegado por fin a la tierra, después de que Vados destruyera la mayoría de los misiles, ella y Trunks se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los guerreros restantes.

Ultron siguió luchando, cuando alguno de sus adversarios lograba romper alguna parte de su coraza esta se reparaba, siguieron así por un rato hasta que Trunks apareció frente al robot pateando su cabeza y haciendo que se estrellara contra la computadora principal, todos los guerreros estaban impresionados por ver de vuelta al joven sayajin.

"Información contradictoria, el hibrido Trunks fue desintegrado", decía el robot mientras se elevaba de nuevo listo para atacar, pero Vados apareció frente a él, Ultron lanzo un resplandor rojo de su boca que solo freno un poco a la guerrera desconocida, esta avanzo lo necesario para liberar energía de sus manos suficiente para desintegrar a Ultron y con eso hacer que las réplicas de este dejaran de funcionar.

"Listo, ya no será un problema, ¿todos están bien?", preguntaba la desconocida a los guerreros quienes estaban sorprendidos con lo que acababan de ver, esa mujer tan parecida a Wiss había derrotado a Ultron con un solo ataque.

"Gracias por salvarnos, ¿podrías decirnos quién eres?", dijo Bulma rompiendo el silencio.

"Mamá ella fue la que evitó que muriera por el ataque de Ultron, su nombre es Vados, es hermana de Wiss, dice que está aquí para cumplir con un favor que la Muerte le pidió "Respondió, Trunks a su madre mientras soltaba a Bura que había ido a abrazarlo por la emoción de saber que seguía con vida.

"Un favor de la Muerte, no me digas que tú eres quien enviaron para destruir la tierra, se supone que aún quedan seis días para que se cumpla el plazo que nos habían dado para entrenar", dijo Bulma alterada por escuchar sobre aquella que deseaba destruir su hogar.

"Tranquilícense, yo no vengo a eso, la gran señora muerte me envió a detener a ese que ustedes llaman Ultron", dijo Vados aclarando el motivo por el que había llegado a la tierra.

"Creí que la Muerte quería que la tierra fuera destruida y por eso enviaría a alguien a terminar lo que Bills empezó, ¿acaso decidió perdonarnos la vida después de todo?", dijo Pan confundida por lo que Vados acababa de decir.

"No, la señora Muerte me envió a acabar con Ultron ya que si no intervenía él hubiera acabado con todos, si eso pasaba, el Tribunal Viviente podría pensar que ella faltó a su promesa y quedaría en deuda con su enviado, eso es algo que ella prefiere evitar, pero ni Bills ni Wiss tienen el poder necesario cumplir esa misión, por lo que ahora estoy aquí", respondía Vados dejando impactados a los guerreros, no podían creerlo, sin la intervención de la Muerte ellos no hubieran podido vencer esa amenaza.

"Antes de irme tengo un mensaje para mi hermano, díganle que el enviado de la señora Muerte ya está en este sistema solar, ustedes deben aprovechar al máximo estos días que les quedan, porque quien viene es mucho más peligroso que Ultron", diciendo esto Vados emprendió el vuelo y se retiraba de la tierra.

**Corporación Capsula.**

La casa de Bulma estaba devastada y en el laboratorio se encontraban los padres de ella tendidos en el suelo atravesados por unas piezas metálicas doradas, estas empezaron a moverse, eran una especie de tentáculos conectados a un cuerpo de Ultron, él había transferido su inteligencia artificial a un cuerpo nuevo, uno que preparó por si acaso lograban detenerlo, Ultron 12 retiró los tentáculos del pecho de los padres de Bulma para abrir un pequeño compartimiento secreto que la científica había estado preparando desde hace días, él tomó una de las capsulas y la activó, la capsula contenía robots de entrenamiento.

"Esto no es exactamente lo que planeaba, pero la información obtenida del humanoide Vados indica que este planeta solo tiene una probabilidad del 7 % de sobrevivir al ser que vendrá en seis días, por lo que esta será la mejor opción", dijo Ultron mientras se colocaba entre los robots de entrenamiento y activaba de nuevo la capsula, él quedó dentro de la capsula y desde dentro controló el brazo mecánico del laboratorio para regresar la capsula a su estuche y este al compartimiento de donde lo tomó.

**Templo sagrado, un día después.**

Era el momento de que Goku y Wiss salieran de la habitación del tiempo, ellos se toparon con Pan, Bura, "Videl", Trunks y Vegeta entrenando con Bills, Bulma regresó al laboratorio, junto con No. 18 que fue reactivada después de que Vados se fuera de la tierra, ambas trabajarían en un proyecto que la científica había planeado desde hace días.

Cuando Wiss pregunto por los demás, los guerreros contaron lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, eso parecía increíble, solo quedaban cinco de los guerreros que habían quedado fuera cuando entraron a entrenar, Vegeta además le dio a Wiss el mensaje de su hermana, pero ni él ni Bills pudieron detectar a ningún dios en los planetas cercanos por lo que el maestro del dios de la destrucción lo tomó como una broma de mal gusto de Vados, así que decidieron continuar con el entrenamiento, en esta ocasión tocaba el turno de Bura para entrenar con Wiss.

**Planeta Marte**

Sobre la superficie del planeta rojo se encontraba un ser sentado que observaba el punto del espacio en el que se encontraba su objetivo, el planeta que Bills había perdonado años atrás, el que debería atacar en cinco días, él levantó su mano derecha creando tres esferas de energía, una amarilla, otra roja y la ultima de color azul, según sus cálculos estas llegarían al planeta en exactamente cinco días, cuando estuvieron listas las lanzo con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca con dirección al planeta tierra.

**¿Cuál será el propósito de las capsulas que Bulma está ocultando?**

**¿Por qué Bills y Wiss no pudieron detectar al destructor?**

**¿Para qué lanzó este las esferas de energía a la tierra?**

**Eso es todo por esta ocasión, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible**

**En el próximo capítulo se revelara la identidad del destructor, tal vez lo han descubierto ustedes ya, hay algunas pistas en sus breves apariciones hasta ahora pero lo haré oficial el próximo capítulo, de hecho mi idea original antes de empezar a escribir era una pelea contra este villano, pero decidí agregar la historia de las gemas del infinito ya que me encanta.**

**Igual el resto de los villanos que han aparecido son de mis favoritos, solo uno de mis favoritos quedara fuera de este fic, la razón es que considero que merece más de uno o dos capítulos de un fic, él merece su propio fic, que será una de las dos secuelas que estoy planeando para esta historia, de la otra secuela he estado metiendo algunos eventos últimamente que encaminaran la historia a ese evento, pero será hasta el final que revelaré algo de este otro fic del que les hablo.**

**En próximos capítulos agregare una mini sección al final para ir confirmando a los personajes que participaran en la pelea final contra Thanos, en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, háganmelo saber con un review, pásenla bien y hasta la próxima.**


	24. Capítulo 24: Skrull

**Muy buenas a todos, espero la estén pasando muy bien estos días, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo este fic, para los que en los reviews expresan sus opiniones de esta historia, muchas pero muchas gracias.**

**Como lo prometí este capítulo revelara al villano por el que se creó este fanfic, creo que logre mi cometido ya que, al menos entre los reviews, nadie pudo descubrir a este personaje antes de que lo confirmara en la historia.**

**Así que sin más que decir los invito a descubrir al culpable de que yo este escribiendo esto, el villano que buscará terminar lo que Bills no quiso hacer, el ser a quien la Muerte le concedió una audiencia sin que su vocero estuviera presente, aquel que está al servicio de la Muerte por órdenes del Tribunal Viviente, quien destruyo a la reza más poderosa del séptimo universo y acabó con Babi (aunque fuera un villano patético él era casi inmortal) en cuestión de segundos.**

**Oh es verdad, esas ondas legales, los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's, solo han sido tomados con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 24: Skrull.**

**El Nexo, centro del reino del orden y el caos.**

Dos pirámides invertidas de cristal marcan los dominios de dos fuerzas cósmicas, Orden y Caos, en el centro de estos dos reinos se encuentra el Nexo, la prisión del Intermediario, uno de los arcanos a los que se les confío una de las reliquias del tercer universo, el recibió hace miles de años el Casco, uno de los envases en los que se separaron las gemas del alma para ocultarlas, a la distancia se ve a el titán loco acercarse a la prisión del arcano, después de muchos días de viaje, había llegado al lugar en donde se encontraba la primera gema.

Los guardianes de la prisión, seres de realidades mezcladas detectan la presencia de Thanos y se lanzan contra él, aunque son guardianes excelentes para contener a cualquier invasor, no fueron creados para detener a un ser con el poder de Thanos, el los venció simplemente expulsando un poco de su poder.

"Saludos Intermediario", dijo el titán levantándose de su silla.

"Tú eres Thanos, ¿no es así?, te creí muerto", dijo el arcano, él estaba contenido en una esfera de energía diseñada para evitar su escape del Nexo, su apariencia era la de un humanoide, la mitad derecha de su cuerpo era de color blanco, mientras que la izquierda era negro, usaba una túnica que tenía los mismos colores que su portador pero invertidos, en su cabeza usaba el Casco, este era de color plateado en su mayoría, en la frente y la nuca algo parecido a alas de águila extendidas hasta el punto de unirse por completo en una especie de uve invertida, en el centro de la frente se encontraba la gema que contenía, las mejillas eran cubiertas por otro par de alas, las orillas de las plumas bien definidas de estas alas eran color oro.

"Ya no lo estoy", respondía el titán loco.

"¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?", preguntó el Intermediario con los brazos cruzados.

"Tú, he venido a liberarte de tu injusto aprisionamiento", decía Thanos.

"Aplaudo tus intenciones pero dudo sobre tus intenciones, el gran Thanos no es famoso por su generosidad", respondió el arcano.

"Pero mi pragmatismo es legendario", aclaraba Thanos a su interlocutor.

"Estoy abierto a explicaciones", dijo interesado el portador de la gema del alma.

"Soy esclavo de la Muerte, posición que no es de mi agrado, pero no se puede dejar este servicio tan fácilmente", planteaba el titán.

"No sin que antes encuentres a un protector", respondió el Intermediario comprendiendo lo que Thanos trataba de plantear.

"Exacto, alguien que sea capaz de contener la mano vengativa de la Muerte", continuo Thanos.

"Y tú imaginas que liberándome te ganaras mi gratitud eterna", dijo el arcano sin dejar de cruzar los brazos.

"Así es, con el énfasis en lo de eterna", decía el Titán mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Al arcano no le agradaba para nada la propuesta de Thanos, él pensaba en que no necesitaba a un esclavo como el titán, pero jamás podría escapar de su prisión sin ayuda, decidió utilizar a Thanos para escapar, después de su liberación aprovecharía su poder superior para encargarse del titán loco.

"Dime Thanos, ¿tienes poder suficiente para destruir mi prisión?", cuestionaba el arcano.

"No, pero unido al tuyo puede ser capaz de liberarte. Emplea tu magia desde el interior mientras yo usare mi poder contra la esfera en el exterior", Thanos expuso su plan al Intermediario, este aceptó y ambos lanzaron energía contra la esfera.

Thanos se esforzaba por tratar de igualar el poder del Intermediario, aun cuando el arcano estaba encerrado se podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía saliendo de él. Ambos continuaron atacando la esfera por algunos segundos hasta que esta finalmente se desintegro, el Intermediario había sido liberado después de muchos años de encierro, mientras el arcano extendía sus brazos Thanos sacudía el polvo que se había producido con la explosión de su armadura.

"Finalmente soy libre, ¿Cómo podría expresar mi gratitud por tus valientes esfuerzos?, ¿Cómo podría agradecerle a alguien que estuvo dispuesto a traicionar a la Muerte para salvarme?, es más, ¿Cómo podría yo confiar en un traidor?", dijo el Intermediario antes de apuntar con su índice izquierdo al titán, con el fin de acabar con él, pero para su sorpresa no pudo crear ningún tipo de ataque de energía, aprovechando la sorpresa de su atacante, Thanos dio una fuerte bofetada al arcano con su mano izquierda.

"Loco presumido, ¿de verdad creías que traicionaría a la Muerte por alguien como tú?, en realidad solo vine por esto", dijo Thanos mientras arrancaba del casco la gema que contenía, él era uno de los pocos seres de los 12 universos capaz de tocar las gemas sin que estas estuvieran en sus envases, después de tomarla la insertó en uno de los nudillos de su guantelete.

"pero, ¿Cómo?", seguía atónito el arcano.

"Estas en Nexo de la realidad, el lugar donde el caos y el orden se enlazan, aquí no existen las condiciones que necesitas para usar tus poderes", dijo el titán loco mientras contemplaba la gema que había obtenido.

"Pero funcionaron dentro de la esfera", refutó el arcano.

"porque los señores del Orden y del Caos fueron gentiles contigo, te permitieron ese lujo para hacer más confortable tu encarcelamiento, pero dudo que sean tan indulgentes contigo de nuevo, por eso instalaron tu prisión en el Nexo, ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros de que no podrías escapar", explicaba el titán mientras se dirigía a la silla en la que había viajado.

"Naturalmente ellos no tenían forma de saber que yo te ayudaría y tampoco serán capaces de detectar mi presencia, veras, soy uno de los pocos seres que no está atado al área de influencia del destino, El Caos y El Orden no tienen poder sobre mí por lo que no pueden saber nada de mis planes, desafortunadamente para ti han notado tu fuga y ya vienen hacia aquí, debo irme deben estar muy irritados contigo", continuaba Thanos sentándose en su silla mientras el arcano lo miraba sin posibilidad de hacer nada mientras el titán se teletrasportaba.

Poco después aparecieron las dos entidades cósmicas que tenían aprisionado al arcano, el Amo Del Orden, quien se dejaba ver por otros seres como una cabeza de humano dorada y sin cabello, y el Señor Del Caos, él permitía que lo vieran como una cabeza humanoide plateada con el lado izquierdo desfigurado, en sus ojos y boca se podía ver estrellas y planetas.

"¡Señor Del Caos, Amo del orden, esto ha sido culpa de Thanos el Titán, deben escucharme!", decía el Intermediario desesperado y arrodillado ante las dos fuerzas cósmicas pero no lo escucharon y en su lugar solo se pudo escuchar en los reinos del orden y el caos el grito desgarrador del arcano.

"La primera de seis, esta gema alguna vez perteneció a mi antiguo aliado, Adam Warlock, es la única de las gemas que en realidad merece ser llamada Gema del Alma, con ella se pueden tocar los espíritus y manipularlos según la voluntad de su portador, una de las más poderosas armas que existen", pensaba Thanos mientras flotaba en el espacio sentado en su silla y contemplaba la gema.

"¿De verdad te molesta tanto servir a la Muerte?", escuchó el titán a sus espaldas, cuando giró pudo ver a Birusu y a La Muerte detrás de él, lo que lo puso un poco nervioso.

"La Muerte espera una respuesta", recalcó el hermano de Bills.

"Mi señora seguramente puede reconocer un engaño cuando lo vé, ¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso?, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que probar mi amor y lealtad?, le juro que mi devoción y mi alma están a su servicio y a pesar de todo lo que hice en el pasado sabe que yo jamás fallo a mi palabra", fue la respuesta de Thanos.

Después de unos momentos de deliberación, el vocero de la muerte transmitió su respuesta, "La Muerte acepta tus argumentos y te desea éxito en tu búsqueda", cuando terminó de hablar, La Muerte se teletransportó a ella y su vocero de vuelta a su reino.

"así que me vigila, como esperaba, significa que debo ser más cuidadoso, si se entera de mi verdadero plan antes de que pueda terminar… es mejor no pensar en las consecuencias de que lo descubra antes de tiempo", pensaba Thanos mientras aceleraba su vuelo rumbo a Xandar, el lugar donde se encontraba la gema más cercana.

**Una hora para la batalla.**

Han pasado seis días desde que la Tierra fue atacada por Ultron, desde entonces la tierra ha disfrutado de un poco de paz, tanta como se puede tener después de perder una tercera parte de la población del planeta, según el cálculo que las autoridades de cada una de las ciudades sobrevivientes, hubo también informes de androides que devastaron regiones del norte y la Aldea Pingüino.

Por las declaraciones de Ultron, el rey de la tierra había ordenado el cierre temporal de la Corporación Capsula, con el fin de analizar los proyectos para evitar que un desastre así volviera a ocurrir.

Bulma accedió a cooperar con esa investigación, no sin antes tomar de un compartimiento secreto una pequeña caja con capsulas que no pensaba dejar que se llevaran, ella había guardado en estas objetos que ella consideraba indispensables por si no pudieran ganar ese día la batalla por la tierra.

**Montaña Paoz.**

Desde hacía ya casi dos semanas nadie de los Son había puesto un pie en ese lugar, "Videl" y Pan habían ido por algo de ropa para cambiarse, desde que Gohan había muerto ambas habían creado un lazo más estrecho entre ellas, eran más unidas de lo que antes habían sido.

Mientras Pan revisaba sus blusas empezó a escuchar una voz en su cabeza, "¡Pan, Pan, me escuchas, soy yo Kiaosama, si me escuchas solo mueve tu cabeza, no hables, podrían descubrirte, escucha por favor, hay alguien aquí con un mensaje urgente para ti!", escucho ella en su cabeza la desesperada voz de Kaiosama, ella obedeció la instrucción y asintió con la cabeza para indicar que podía escucharlo.

"¡Pan, esa no soy yo, sal de ahí lo más rápido que puedas, adviérteles a los demás que ella y Ten Shin Han son los skrull que habían estado buscando, que esperas sal de ahí!, escucho la nieta de Goku la voz de su madre, estaba en shock, como podía ser posible si su madre se encontraba en la habitación de al lado.

"¿Todo está bien Pan?", escucho la voz de "su madre" desde fuera de su habitación.

"Si, todo está bien, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo", dijo disimulando lo confundida que estaba en ese momento.

"Hija por favor, escucha, ella me asesino y tomó mi lugar desde que tu abuelo murió, los ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, yo acabo de llegar con Kaiosama, él me hizo el favor de ayudarme a comunicarme contigo, no hay tiempo que perder, sal de la casa y vuela lo más rápido que puedas con tu abuelo Goku", decía apresurada la Videl real, mientras que los ojos de Pan se llenaron de lágrimas, todo lo que había vivido al lado de su madre desde hacía semanas había sido una mentira, no tenía ya a ninguno de sus padres a su lado, abrió la ventana de su habitación y voló tan rápido como pudo hacia la Corporación Capsula, donde su abuelo y el resto de los guerreros se encontraban.

"Videl" escucho un ruido familiar y sentía el ki de Pan alejarse rápidamente de ahí, ella decidió seguirla, aunque no podía igualar su velocidad, el haber entrenado con Wiss la habían hecho considerablemente más rápida y fuerte que cuando llegó a la tierra.

"Te está siguiendo, ¡apresúrate!", decía Videl a su hija, esta se transformó en súper sayajin para así ganar más velocidad y poder dejar atrás a la que hasta esa mañana creía era su madre.

**Corporación Capsula.**

Afuera de la casa de Bulma, Bills, Wiss y los guerreros Z que quedaban esperaban la llegada del destructor enviado por la muerte, el maestro del destructor de este universo había explicado que su rival debía buscarlos, pero si no detectaba a más personas cerca de ellos creería que estaban tendiéndole una trampa y destruiría la tierra sin dar oportunidad de pelear por ella, cosa que le estaría permitida según las reglas que los destructores debían seguir.

Los guerreros se encontraban nerviosos, sin las esferas del dragón no podrían revivir a nadie de las personas de esa ciudad si la palea se salía de control, también estaban confundidos ya que ni Wiss ni Bills habían detectado todavía la presencia de otro dios de la destrucción en ese universo, según habían dicho, los destructores no podían ocultar su presencia a otros dioses y también que si la Muerte había dictado sentencia contra su planeta está muy difícilmente cambiaria de opinión.

**Espacio exterior.**

Muy cerca de la tierra, las tres esferas que el esperado destructor había lanzado a la tierra se acercaban más y más a su destino, en cierto punto estas empezaron a separarse una de la otra, mientras que el ser del que se originaron empezó a moverse rumbo a la tierra, el calculaba llegar a su destino media hora después de las esferas que lanzó.

**Corporación Capsula, diez minutos para la batalla.**

Mientras esperaban, Goku pudo sentir el ki de Pan, ella se acercaba a ellos a una gran velocidad, pero le parecía extraño que hubiera dejado a su madre atrás, al poco tiempo pudo verla llegar pero sorprendió a todos cuando aceleró para darle una patada a "Ten Shin Han" haciéndolo perder el conocimiento, pero se sorprendieron más al ver a su amigo transformarse en un skrull, ellos habían convivido todo ese tiempo con él y jamás notaron nada raro con el guerrero.

"Abuelito nos engañaron, él y mi mamá son los skrull de los que nos advirtieron, lo se porque mi verdadera mamá me acaba de hablar con la ayuda de Kaiosama desde el otro mundo, esa cosa la mato", decía Pan mientras lloraba y se aferraba a Goku.

"No me gusta el termino cosa, pero te entiendo, estas molesta por lo que hice", se escuchó desde atrás de los guerreros la voz de "Videl", en su cara se notaba tristeza por ver sufrir a la joven sayajin, pero en cuanto Pan la vio no pudo contenerse, se trasformó en súper sayajin y se lanzó para atacar con un puñetazo a la boca del estómago del skrull que había matado a su madre.

"¡Deja de usar el cuerpo de mi mamá, eres un monstruo, la asesinaste y no mentiste a todos, te hare pagar por eso!", decía Pan mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, la rabia que sentía la había hecho perder el control, no fue hasta que Goku la detuvo que ella dejo de atacar.

"¡Abuelito suéltame, esa cosa merece morir, déjame!", decía la joven guerrera mientras forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de su abuelo.

"Sé cómo te sientes Pan, pero no puedo permitir que la mates, ella ni siquiera está tratando de defenderse, yo jamás te enseñé a actuar así", dijo el sayajin mientras observaban a "Videl" perder su disfraz mientras se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor de los ataques de Pan.

"Ella tiene todo el derecho a actuar así, yo maté a su madre con el objetivo de usar la influencia que ella tenía en este planeta para poder conquistarlo para darle un hogar a mi raza, pero eso fue antes de conocer bien a Pan, es increíble como pude llegar a tenerte tanto cariño en estos días, en realidad sentí que eras mi hija, pero por desgracia te hice un daño muy grande, eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar, lo único que me queda es permitir que hagas lo que desees hacer conmigo", decía la reina skrull mientras dejaba correr algunas lágrimas, solo ella sabía que estas eran de tristeza por el sufrimiento de Pan.

La nieta de Goku se limitó a alejarse de ella recordando lo que su abuelo le había enseñado durante su entrenamiento cuando era niña, pero fue su atención se centró de nuevo en la skrull al escuchar un gemido de desesperación muy intenso, todos la miraban, ella miraba aterrada el cielo, había sido un día soleado pero de la nada, un viento increíblemente fuerte atrajo una gran cantidad de nubes empezaron a cubrir la ciudad entre ellas volaban rocas y trozos de metal.

"No, no, ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?, ¡por favor escúchenme, si en algo aprecian sus vidas deben salir de aquí lo más rápido que puedan, no importa lo que hagan, la tierra está perdida, por favor Pan hazme caso!", decía la aterrada skrull casi suplicándoles que huyeran.

Los guerreros Z pusieron atención al cielo, las nubes empezaron a formar un remolino sobre la Corporación Capsula, las rocas se quedaron en el cielo formando una especie de barrera y una de ellas descendió y se colocó frente a los guerreros y las personas que miraban con asombro el extraño fenómeno, sobre esta roca se posiciono una esfera de energía amarilla, una de las tres que habían sido lanzadas por el destructor desde Marte, la esfera empezó a tomar forma humanoide, el ser que apareció vestía de rojo, tenía la piel de color gris pálido y portaba una enorme hacha.

"¡Humanos, soy Terrax, heraldo del devorador, prepárense para el fin de su mundo, Pues Galactus tiene hambre!"

**¿Podrán los guerreros z proteger a la tierra una vez más?**

**¿Quiénes son los otros heraldos?**

**¿Por qué ni Bills ni Wiss fueron capaces de sentir a Galactus en su universo?**

**Ahora trataré de explicar algunas cosas que se quedaron sin explicación durante la historia, espero que esta explicación los deje satisfechos.**

**¿Cómo llegó el Mandarín al séptimo universo?**

**El Mandarín hacia investigaciones sobre incursiones en busca de un lugar para refugiarse de los seres que estaban acabando con la tierra del universo tres, sin notarlo Ultron se había ocultado en su computadora principal, después de ser destruido por esos mismos seres, para evitar ser detectado guio las maquinas del Mandarín a una brecha dimensional que localizó, donde la tierra de ese universo parecía ser la mejor opción de supervivencia.**

**Al verse descubierto por los seres que habían prácticamente acabado con todos sus hombres, el Mandarín tomó algunos de sus archivos y el virus extremis para viajar a ese mundo recién descubierto.**

**¿Cómo encontró el Mandarín el planeta Nameku?**

**Durante los años que el Mandarín se mantuvo oculto como un científico dueño de una empresa rival de la Corporación Capsula se dedicó a reunir información sobre los héroes de ese mundo, ayudado por un dispositivo espía que había enviado como regalo a Bulma, entre las cosas que descubrió estaban las esferas del dragón, viendo que estas otorgarían ventaja a sus enemigos, dedicó algunos años a encontrar la forma de aprovechar su poder o neutralizarlo.**

**Cuando descubrió el templo sagrado, fue por información de la mejor fuente posible, del ser que daba vida a estas esferas, pero al no obtener información sobre estas y solo habiendo encontrado dos de estas en sus años de investigación, decidió neutralizar la amenaza que representaban para sus planes.**

**Poco después descubrió, gracias al dispositivo espía, la existencia de otras esferas más poderosas, usando la misma máquina que lo había traído al séptimo universo, buscó el planeta Nameku. Una vez más, buscando no ser descubierto, Ultron lo guio al planeta natal de Picoro, prefiriendo no arriesgarse a ser descubierto, decidió teletransportarse a ese lugar para destruirlo.**

**Origen del armamento nuclear del mundo de Dragon Ball**

**Cuando la empresa del Mandarín alcanzó un nivel de aceptación similar al de la Corporación Capsula, y estando sin saberlo bajo el control hipnótico de Ultron, mostró al rey de la tierra pruebas de la existencia de razas hostiles en otros planetas, ante esto el monarca pidió a sus proveedores de armas una opción de defensa, el Mandarín ofreció lo que para entonces era algo desconocido para el mundo, armas capaces de borrar ciudades enteras en segundos, ofreciendo un trato muy tentador al gobierno de la tierra, el rey autorizo el programa, solo como una última opción, con la esperanza de jamás tener que usarlas.**

**De esta forma Ultron obtuvo una de las cosas que necesitaba para cumplir con su directiva.**

**Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero haber resuelto algunas dudas con esto, si te gustó el capítulo o tienen dudas háganlo saber con un review, yo buscaré la forma de contestar, ya sea directamente en el review, en próximos capítulos o explicaciones como la de arriba, pásenla bien y hasta la próxima.**


	25. Capítulo 25: Heraldo de la destrucción:

**Muy buenas a todos, por fin estoy de vuelta, pido disculpas por la tardanza pero resulta que a mi computadora se le ocurrió morirse así que hasta ahora pude arreglarla, como ya tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar decidí que en lugar de un capitulo largo esto se dividiría en 2 partes para no dejar abandonado más tiempo el fic, así que disfruten. **

**Algo que se me había olvidado decir es que el traje de combate de Vegeta que describí hace algunos capítulos pueden verlo en mi foto de perfil de esta página**

**Los personajes presentados pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's… ¿qué, esperaban que hiciera un chiste de Luna de Plutón? No creo que quieras perder tiempo leyendo otro de esos chistes, rápido baja al siguiente renglón.**

**Capítulo 25: Heraldo de la destrucción: Terrax**

"¡Humanos, soy Terrax, heraldo del devorador, prepárense para el fin de su mundo, Pues Galactus tiene hambre!". Decía el ser que había llegado en forma de esfera de energía.

"Así que este sujeto es el destructor enviado por La Muerte para acabar con nosotros, siento decirte que perdiste tu tiempo viajando hasta aquí, porque nosotros ahora somos más fuertes de lo que Bills era la primera vez que vino a la tierra, ¿no es así Wiss?", decía Vegeta con confianza total en los resultados del entrenamiento que habían tenido esas semanas con el maestro del dios de la destrucción sin haber prestad mucha atención a lo que Terrax había dicho.

"Si cada uno de ustedes es igual o más fuerte que el señor Bills de aquella época", respondía Wiss.

"¿Cuando les decimos que están perdidos?", susurró el dios de la destrucción a su maestro quien se limitó a hacer una seña indicando que guardara silencio.

Los sayajin empezaron a jugar piedra papel o tijeras, como tenían por costumbre, para decidir quién de ellos pelearía primero, incluso Bura y Pan participaron esta vez, Vegeta fue el ganador, el príncipe de los sayajin se puso en posición de combate y se lanzó sobre Terrax mientras se transformaba en súper sayajin 2 para comenzar, pero el heraldo solo tuvo que hacer un movimiento rápido con su hacha para hacer una onda de energía que lanzo al príncipe contra el laboratorio de Bulma.

Al ver esto el resto de los sayajin se incorporaron a la pelea transformándose, Pan y Bura en súper sayajin y Goku y Trunks en ss3, Bulma corría al laboratorio para asegurarse de que Vegeta estuviera bien mientras tomaba una capsula con la última armadura que había hecho mientras 18 la escoltaba por si ese sujeto decidía atacar a Vegeta de nuevo.

Los sayajin atacaron todos a la vez, pero Terrax solo hizo un par de movimientos defensivos para quitárselos de encima, cuando por fin tenia a los guerreros a sus pies el heraldo se dio la vuelta y levantó los brazos, los trozos de metal que había entre las rocas comenzaron a unirse y formar una especie de torre gigante.

"Es mi imaginación o ese tipo nos está ignorando, ¿Por qué no nos ataca?" decía Trunks sorprendido por la actitud indiferente de su rival quien parecía más interesado en esa torre que en cualquiera de ellos.

"Esto es muy extraño, la energía que sale de Terrax no se parece en nada a la ninguno de ustedes, ni siquiera se parece a la de Bills, Wiss o Vados", decía Bulma que llegaba a donde los otros guerreros estaban con Vegeta y No. 18, mientras los sistemas de su nueva armadura escaneaban a el extraño ser que había llegado a la tierra.

"No se parece a ninguno porque lo que estás viendo es energía cósmica, es superior a la energía que Wiss y yo poseemos, eso explica que no pudiéramos detectarlo la semana pasada, nosotros solo podemos detectar a seres del mismo rango o inferiores a nosotros, Galactus podría haber estado ahí desde antes de que la señora Muerte nos enviara de regreso", decía Bills mientras veía al heraldo parado frente a la torre, no fue hasta ese momento que los sayajin cayeron en cuenta que Terrax había mencionado la palabra Galactus.

"Oye, ¿Quién o qué es Galactus?, cuando Terrax llegó aquí menciono esa palabra, ¿acaso la Muerte envió a más de un dios a pelear contra nosotros?", preguntaba 18 a Bills, quien se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.

"La señora muerte solo envió a uno a terminar el trabajo del señor Bills, pero ella no puede prohibirle usar a sus heraldos, en cuanto a Galactus siento decirles que como servidores de la señora Muerte no se nos tiene permitido hablar sobre él", respondía Wiss a la androide.

"Yo sé quién es Galactus", se escuchó una voz desde atrás de donde los guerreros z se encontraban, era la voz de la reina skrull quien caminaba ayudada por "Ten Shin Han".

"Es verdad cuando Terrax llegó tú estabas aterrada, si ella nos habla sobre Galactus, ¿rompería alguna de sus reglas de dioses?, dijo Bulma dirigiéndose a Wiss.

"La prohibición solo es para nosotros, ella puede hablar si quiere", fue la respuesta de Wiss.

"Esperen un momento, ellos nos engañaron y asesinaron a mi mamá y Ten Shin Han, ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en lo que cualquiera de los dos diga ahora?, interrumpía Pan viendo con un gran odio a la reina skrull.

"Sí lo hice e insisto en que no puedo perdonarme el daño que te causé, por eso queremos ayudarlos, tal vez no seamos tan fuertes como ustedes, pero al menos puedo darles algo de información para que estén preparados", aun cuando la nieta de Goku no estaba muy conforme, el resto de los guerreros decidió prestar atención a la que por un tiempo creyeron que era Videl.

"Mi madre me contó esta historia hace mucho, en parte decía que existían 3 fuerzas cósmicas que mantenían el equilibrio de todo el universo, Eternidad, Muerte y Equidad, esta última fuerza está representada por el ser más antiguo del universo, es conocido por muchos nombres, en mi planeta lo llamábamos Galactus el devorador de mundos, él es una fuerza de la naturaleza que mantiene el equilibrio entre vida y muerte, es temido por todos aquellos que conocen su existencia, la razón para temerle es que Galactus requiere de grandes cantidades de energía para sobrevivir y él obtiene esta energía comiendo planetas", los guerreros quedaron impactados con lo último que había dicho la reina skrull.

"Espera un momento, por favor dime que esto es una broma ¿nos estas diciendo que algo va a llegar y literalmente se comerá el planeta entero?", dijo Bulma con voz temblorosa imaginándose una sombra que engullía a la tierra.

"Algo así, esa torre que ven es una máquina que transforma al planeta y todo lo que hay en el en energía para Galactus, sus heraldos, se encargan de localizar planetas adecuados, cuando los encuentran construyen estas torres, la historia terminaba diciendo que si los heraldos llegaban a tu planeta solo significaba el fin de tu mundo, por muchos años creí que era solo un cuento para asustar a los niños, pero poco después de mi coronación Terrax llego a mi planeta y poco después nuestro planeta fue destruido por Galactus, por más que suplicamos él no se detuvo, solo unos cuantos logramos escapar", decía "Videl" mientras terminaba de contarles a los guerreros su historia, en su rostro se podía ver la impotencia que ella sentía al recordar la destrucción de su planeta.

"Dinos, ¿qué pasaría si Galactus no encuentra esas máquinas listas cuando llegue?", preguntó Vegeta mientras se acercaba a la reina skrull.

"No lo sé, hasta ahora nadie ha podido acercarse a una de las torres sin ser detenido por los heraldos, pero tal vez si no encuentra las torres podríamos ganar algo de tiempo", respondió la reina skrull.

"Ni hablar, tendremos que hacer pedazos esas torres para averiguar qué pasa, Bulma dime, ¿tú puedes detectar el resto de las torres?", decía Vegeta mientras movía su brazo derecho en círculos pera reacomodar su hombro.

"Eso ya lo hice, solo hay otras dos torres y cerca de cada una detecto una firma de energía similar a la de Terrax, pero dime Vegeta ¿cómo piensan destruir esas torres?, todos vimos como ese sujeto los venció sin siquiera empezar a sudar. Decía la científica mientras seguía buscando más torres ayudada por los satélites de la Corporación Capsula.

"Solo digamos que el poder de un dios súper sayajin es mucho más grande de lo que todos imaginábamos", terminando de decir esto, Vegeta desenrollo su cola, nadie se había dado cuenta de que la había recuperado en esos días, él empezó a concentrar su ki y unos segundos después un resplandor de color blanco muy brillante salió del príncipe de los sayajin, cuando el brillo se fue todos a excepción de Goku, Wiss y Bills se quedaron boquiabiertos, el cuerpo de Vegeta había sufrido una transformación muy grande, sus brazos estaban cubiertos de pelo color dorado y su cabello había crecido un poco y tomado el mismo color dorado que el bello de su cuerpo, (solo imagínense a Vegeta en súper sayajin 4 pero con el pelo dorado, lo sé, poca imaginación pero quería una transformación exclusiva de este fic).

"Muy bien asquerosa sabandija, intentémoslo de nuevo", el príncipe de los sayajin se lanzó de nuevo contra Terrax, esta vez logro esquivar la onda de energía que este lanzó para mantenerlo alejado, cuando por fin estuvo frente a frente con el heraldo lanzo un puñetazo contra él, Terrax reaccionó rápido dando también un puñetazo que estrello contra el puño del sayajin y freno su ataque, el choque provocó una onda de aire tan fuerte que hizo un cráter en el suelo, después de eso, Vegeta lanzó una ráfaga de golpes y patadas mientras Terrax se cubría y alejaba de la torre al príncipe de los sayajin.

"Mi papá es increíble, se ve que ese sujeto está esforzándose para pelear al mismo nivel que él, estoy segura de que puede vencerlo", decía Bura emocionada mientras veía a su padre luchando contra el heraldo de Galactus.

"No, aun cuando Vegeta aumento sus poderes con esa transformación él solo logró igualar a Terrax", decía Bills mientras seguía con la mirada la pelea.

Vegeta seguía atacando a Terrax, el sayajin seguía enfadándose más al ver la falta de interés de su oponente, su orgullo era herido al ver esa actitud de su rival, él era un guerrero sayajin de clase alta, fue temido en todo el universo cuando sirvió a Frezzer, entrenó toda su vida con el objetivo de ser el guerrero más poderoso, pero con todo y que había alcanzado un poder con el que nunca jamás había soñado, ese sujeto no parecía darle la menor importancia a enfrentarse a un guerrero como él, solo estaba interesado en esa maldita máquina, el príncipe de los sayajin decidió lanzar una bola de energía contra la torre para distraer a su rival.

Al ver eso, Terrax se movió a toda velocidad para interceptar con su hacha esa bola de ki, lo cual fue aprovechado por Vegeta para darle un golpe en la nuca al heraldo, ante esto Terrax se dio la vuelta y le dio a Vegeta un golpe en la boca del estómago, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle el aire al sayajin y dejarlo inmóvil unos segundos, el heraldo estaba tan molesto que empezó a cargar su hacha de energía cósmica para acabar con ese molesto guerrero, cuando estuvo a punto de dejar caer su arma recibió una patada en la mejilla derecha que lo hizo salir volando un par de metros pero que no le causó ningún daño.

Para sorpresa de todos Wiss había decidido intervenir en la pelea, este pedía que todos atacaran a la vez a Terrax, los jóvenes sayajin se unieron lanzando ráfagas de ki contra el heraldo pero solo podían distraerlo un poco, Goku se transformó llegando al mismo estado que Vegeta para unirse a la pelea (igual que Vegeta la transformación de Guku es en apariencia igual al ss4 pero con el vello y cabello dorados), 18 y Bills volaron hasta donde se encontraba Terrax para atacarlo con ráfagas de golpes, mientras Bulma usaba un código en su armadura para activar piezas extra que había construido para protegerse, estas las había encontrado en los mismos archivos del Mandarín bajo el nombre clave Hulk-Buster, las piezas empezaron a volar desde el laboratorio de la Corporación Capsula, estas se unieron a la armadura de la científica haciéndola crecer tanto en tamaño y poder, cuando la armadura terminó de reforzarse se unió a los demás usando los rayos repulsares de ambas manos.

Terrax seguía haciendo movimientos defensivos, pero la gran cantidad de atacantes hacia que algunos ataques lograran llegar a él, "Insensatos, ¿deberás creen que pueden vencer a un heraldo de Galactus?".

"No lo creemos, lo estamos logrando", decía Wiss apareciendo atrás de Terrax para lanzar un fuerte ataque de energía contra el heraldo.

Todos se detuvieron cuando el maestro de Bills lanzo su ataque, la nube de polvo que se elevó por los ataques empezó a irse, todos pudieron ver a Terrax, él seguía de pie apoyado en su hacha, pero poco después este quedo de rodillas y después caía contra el piso y después se transformaba en energía para desaparecer del lugar, esto fue aprovechado por los guerreros z para atacar la torre y hacer que cayera a pedazos.

Aun cuando habían logrado algo impensable al derrotar a Terrax, aun había otros dos heraldos en la tierra y además Galactus estaba más cerca a cada minuto, por lo que los guerreros z acompañados por Bills, Wiss y los dos skrull se dirigieron a toda velocidad para llegar a la torre más cercana para enfrentar al segundo heraldo.

**¿Quiénes serán los otros dos heraldos?**

**¿Podrán los guerreros z defender la tierra una vez más?**

**Como lo prometido es deuda empezaré a confirmar personajes para la saga del guantelete del infinito, tres del universo de Dragón Ball y tres del universo Marvel.**

**1\. Majin Boo**

**2\. Vegeta**

**3\. Picoro**

**4\. Deadpool (si logro hacerlo salir de si piscina de dinero)**

**5\. Wolverine**

**6\. Ant Man (Hank Pym)**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero poder actualizar pronto, por lo pronto al menos puedo confirmar que lo que vendrían a ser algo así como los finales post créditos del fic están listos (así es, igual que en las películas este fanfic tendrá dos finales que servirán como adelanto para las dos secuelas) y algo más, recuerden que aunque tarde en actualizar pienso terminar esto, si el capítulo les gustó háganmelo saber con un review, tengan por seguro que tendrán respuesta de alguna forma, pásenla bien y hasta la próxima. **


	26. Capítulo 26: Heraldo de la destrucción:

**Muy buenas a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien estos días, hoy les traigo uno nuevo capítulo que sería originalmente la otra mitad del capítulo anterior, pero por las razones que ya les dije anteriormente terminó partiéndose en dos.**

**Los personajes presentados pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's.**

**Capítulo 26: Heraldo de la destrucción: El traidor**

El viento chocaba con fuerza contra el rostro de los guerreros, no recordaban la última vez que habían volado tan rápido, al no poder sentir el ki de los heraldos no podían usar la teletransportación de Goku y solo podían guiarse con los datos que Bulma conseguía de los satélites de la Corporación Capsula, debían moverse rápido, si su nuevo enemigo era tan fuerte como Wiss y Bills aseguraban tenían poco tiempo para derribar las torres que los heraldos resguardaban.

"Wiss debemos decírselos, lo descubrirán de todas formas, además tenemos una opción, cuando los sujetos verdes hicieron que ellos se separaran tuvimos que pensar en algo para asegurarnos de que pudieran sobrevivir al ataque de cualquier destructor", decía Bills a su maestro telepáticamente mientras todos seguían volando a toda velocidad.

"Señor Bills, tal vez no lo ha notado pero lo que estamos enfrentando no son dioses de la destrucción, estamos hablando de heraldos de Galactus, ninguno de ellos lo demuestra pero la pelea contra Terrax les costó mucha energía, Goku y Vegeta no podrán mantener esa transformación tanto tiempo una segunda vez y aunque lograran vencer a los heraldos, ¿Qué podrían hacer para sobrevivir a Galactus?, respondía Wiss al dios de la destrucción directamente en su mente.

"Algo que ya ha salvado a este mundo en el pasado, pero debo asegurarme de que contamos con esa opción", decía el destructor como respuesta al argumento de su maestro, este decidió permitirle a Bills preguntar telepáticamente, pero él debía seguir escuchando.

"Bulma, escucha con cuidado, no llames la atención, estoy hablándote por medio de telepatía, para hablar con Wiss y conmigo solo piensa las palabras, ¿entendido?", dijo Bills recibiendo una respuesta positiva de la científica.

"Dinos, ¿traes contigo la capsula de la que me hablaste?", preguntó directamente el dios de la destrucción.

"¿Qué, la capsula?, bueno logre sacarla del laboratorio junto con otras que podrían ser útiles, pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿acaso no has visto que si todos peleamos juntos somos capaces de vencer a esos heraldos?", respondía la científica a la pregunta del destructor.

"Quisiera decir que mantuviera esa actitud, pero la verdad es que vencer a Terrax nos costó a todos una buena cantidad de poder y uno de los dos heraldos que faltan es más poderoso que él, tal vez no podamos sostener una batalla contra ellos con la cantidad de poder que nos queda, así que quiero escuchar cualquier plan que usted y el señor Bills hayan hecho", decía Wiss haciendo que Bulma no pudiera evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa por lo que el maestro de Bills había dicho sobre lo que costó vencer a Terrax.

Mientras ella explicaba el plan que había hecho semanas atrás junto con Bills el resto de los guerreros pudo ver en el horizonte la punta de la segunda torre, pero a diferencia de la anterior no había nadie cuidándola, los guerreros incluso aterrizaron a un lado de esta y no había nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos y la destrucción de la torre, todos se pusieron en posición para atacar la torre, lanzaron una ráfaga de energía contra la torre pero, para su sorpresa, ninguno de sus ataques logro llegar a la torre, lo intentaron una segunda vez, pero tuvieron el mismo resultado, de pronto escucharon un grito, al voltear vieron que Bura había desaparecido pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar pudieron ver a Wiss ser jalado al suelo y desaparecer frente a sus ojos, todos se pusieron alerta pero seguían sin poder ver al responsable eso, pasó lo mismo ahora con Goku y Vegeta.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no es así, majestad?", se escuchó una voz retumbar en el lugar, una voz conocida para los dos skrull, después de eso, Bills y Pan desaparecieron y reaparecieron de nuevo junto con el resto de los guerreros desaparecidos estos estaban atrapados en una especie de jaula hecha de energía que no parecía ceder a los ataques de ninguno de los guerreros apresados.

"Es increíble como la energía cósmica y pasar por esa barrera entre universos hace que te vuelvas completamente invencible", en ese momento apareció frente a todos el heraldo protector de esa torre, para sorpresa de la mayoría, era un skrull vistiendo una armadura morada con guantes, botas, hombreras y parte del pecho en negro, su brazo y puño derecho ardían en llamas mientras que el izquierdo parecía estar hecho de piedra.

"Es uno de ustedes, ¿Qué está pasando aquí, por qué uno de ustedes está ayudando a quien destruyó su mundo?", decía 18 desconcertada al ver a ese skrull protegiendo la torre.

"Él es un súper skrull, un guerrero de elite de nuestra raza, él luchó contra Galactus para defender Skrullus, pero él traicionó a nuestro pueblo, se unió a Galactus y ofreció nuestro planeta a cambio de la energía cósmica", respondía "Ten Shin Han" mirando con rabia al súper skrull.

"De hecho, soy el ultimo súper skrull", diciendo esto, el heraldo desenterró la nave en la que los skrull habían llegado a la tierra, esta estaba totalmente calcinada y aplastada, ante esto la reina skrull quedo helada mientras que "Ten Shin Han" no apartaba la mirada de odio hacia el heraldo.

"Maldito traidor, lo has vuelto a hacer, pero cometiste un error, creer que eres el único super skrull con vida", diciendo esto "Ten Shin Han" abandonó su disfraz para mostrar su forma real, más grande y musculoso que lo que aparentaba, su armadura de combate del imperio skrull, era similar al del Hulk Buster de Bulma pero de color plata con detalles en azul rey con gantes color bronce, de su espalda retiró un escudo circular dividido en cuatro aros de colores plata, rojo, plata y azul con el emblema del imperio en el centro, un símbolo similar a una letra "Y" en color plata, mientras que en su mano izquierda tenía un martillo rectangular del que salían relámpagos, extrañamente sus pies quedaban al descubierto, enormes y verdes (súper skrull fusión de los Vengadores).

"Tiene un ki impresionante, no puedo creer que pude dejarlo inconsciente hace unos minutos", decía Pan dentro de la jaula de energía que el heraldo había creado.

"Lo hiciste porque mi gente tiene prohibido hacerte daño, necesito que se aparten de los muros del escudo", interrumpía "Videl" a la vez que colocaba una pequeña máquina para deshacer el escudo.

Mientras todos seguían observando comenzó la pelea entre los dos súper skrull con el ataque del heraldo de Galactus, sin moverse de su lugar extendiendo su brazo de piedra contra "Ten" quien se cubrió con su escudo, el impacto hizo temblar el planeta entero, "Ten Shin Han" respondió lanzando su martillo contra el heraldo, este chocó contra un escudo de energía que rodeaba al súper skrull, ambos decidieron correr hacia donde el otro estaba para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando estaban frente a frente "Ten" extendió su mano izquierda para activar un dispositivo en su martillo para hacerlo regresar a su mano e inmediatamente usarlo para golpear la quijada de aquel que había traicionado a su raza.

Mientras los guerreros skrull seguían peleando Bulma y No. 18 trataban de destruir la barrera que protegía a la torre sin resultados, no podían hacer caer ese escudo invisible ni tampoco podían encontrar el origen de este.

El heraldo extendió sus brazos por atrás de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que alargaba sus piernas, cuando tomó sus tobillos, transformó su cuerpo en roca y lo encendió en llamas para lanzarse contra su contrincante, "Ten Shin Han" decidió lanzar su escudo contra la torre para tratar de ayudar a la científica y a la androide, el escudo quedó incrustado en la barrera, tal vez había logrado debilitar la barrera o quizá el heraldo había decidido detener el escudo para que no pudiera serle útil a su oponente, mientras su mano derecha crecía al para tomar una apariencia extremadamente fuerte y tomaba un tono esmeralda, dio un puñetazo para frenar el avance del súper skrull original, este aprovechó el ser indetectable por la energía cósmica que Galactus le había otorgado y se volvió invisible para buscar un ataque sorpresa.

Bulma y 18 trataban con todas sus fuerzas romper la barrera en el punto donde se encontraba incrustado el escudo, mientras la máquina que la reina skrull había puesto en la jaula de fuerza que mantenía atrapados a los guerreros Z más fuertes lograba poco a poco fracturar dicha jaula, "Ten" se lanzó hacia el lugar donde su escudo estaba incrustado mientras cargaba con electricidad su martillo, logró dar su golpe al escudo y gracias al metal del que estaba hecho condujera esa electricidad y terminara de debilitar el muro para que cayera después del siguiente ataque de la científica y 18.

La jaula también había caído y pensando que el heraldo había huido derribaron la torre, cuando se disponían a partir rumbo a la última torre, el heraldo, aun invisible, estiró su cuerpo y atrapó a Pan y a "Ten Shin Han" como si fuera una boa, después de atraparlos se encendió en llamas, mientras ambos gritaban por el dolor de arder en llamas, los guerreros fueron a tratar de liberarlos se toparon con que ahora era su enemigo el que estaba detrás del escudo de energía junto con sus víctimas y "Videl".

"Tú decides majestad, ¿Quién seguirá viviendo, el ultimo de tus súper guerreros, el que te ha acompañado toda tu vida o la linda niña a la que tanto quieres?, liberaré a uno para ti, elige pronto, ¿derecha o izquierda?", dijo el súper skrull para hacer que "Videl" entrara a su retorcido juego.

Ella tenía muy poco tiempo para elegir ya que el heraldo de Galactus seguía aumentando su temperatura, "¡Elijo el centro!", gritó furiosa mientras saltaba para estar frente al traidor, mientras avanzaba en el aire su mano derecha empezó a transformarse en un guante color azul con detalles en amarillo, cuando estuvo muy cerca del súper skrull, salieron de su mano derecha tres garras de metal, esto tomó por sorpresa a su rival, lo que fue aprovechado por la reina para atacar el cuello de aquel que tanto daño le había hecho a ella y a su raza, las llamas se apagaron a la vez que la cabeza del traidor caía al suelo para después transformarse en energía y desaparecer junto al campo de fuerza que lo separaba de los guerreros.

Sin la barrera, los guerreros pudieron ir a auxiliar a Pan y a "Ten", la reina skrull se apresuró a ver el estado en que la nieta de Goku y su guerrero se encontraban, la temperatura que había alcanzado el heraldo había destruido la piel de ambos, sus heridas eran muy graves, se podía notar que estaba muy preocupada por el estado de "su hija", casi tanto como Goku se preocupaba por ella, "Videl" buscaba desesperada entre sus cosas hasta que sacó una ampolleta con un líquido naranja.

"¿Qué es eso?", preguntó Bulma al ver lo que la skrull había sacado.

"Esto es una medicina especial que mi gente creo, puede sanar cualquier herida, es extremadamente rara… pero esta porción solo es suficiente para uno de los dos", respondía "Videl" mientras trataba de determinar que hacer, deseaba con todo su ser salvar a Pan para tratar de pagar el daño que le había causado, pero por otro lado estaba su guerrero más leal, aquel que la había acompañado desde hacía ya tantos años, antes de su coronación, durante su breve reinado, sus años de viaje a la deriva por el espacio antes de llegar al séptimo universo.

"Majestad, hágalo, sé que desea salvar a esa niña, está bien, ambos sabemos que es la elección más acertada, además de lo que usted siente por ella, su poder será de más ayuda para derrotar al último heraldo, estoy feliz por haber tenido el honor de servirle todos estos años, incluso tuve el honor de luchar para vengar a nuestros hermanos muertos, he vivido y luchado tanto tiempo, hoy solo quiero descansar", decía el guerrero skrull a su reina (traducido de un idioma alienígena rarísimo).

"Adiós Taimath", decía "Videl" con lágrimas en los ojos mientras vertía el contenido de la ampolleta en la boca de Pan.

Poco a poco la hija de Gohan se iba curando de sus heridas, mientras eso pasaba "Videl" acompañaba en sus últimos momentos a su guerrero más leal, cuando él murió, se tomó unos momentos para enterrarlo con todos los honores que podía darle, después de esto regresó con los guerreros, Goku llevaba a Pan en sus brazos ya que ella había quedado inconsciente por el dolor de sus heridas, todos volaron lo más rápido que pudieron para ir en busca del último de los heraldos, poco a poco se alejaban de la pila de tierra que servía de lugar de descanso a Taimath, aquel a quien todos llamaron Ten Shin Han los últimos 3 años.

**¿Quién será el último de los heraldos?**

**¿Cuál será el plan de respaldo de Bulma y Bills?**

**¿Será realmente útil derribar las torres?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo episodio, como podrán haberse dado cuenta el capítulo es algo diferente a los anteriores, de hecho creo que se parece mucho a la forma en que escribí los primeros capítulos de este fic, ahora a confirmar personajes para la pelea contra Thanos, tres del universo de Dragón Ball y tres del universo Marvel.**

**1\. No. 18**

**2\. Bulma**

**3\. Pan**

**4\. Hulk**

**5\. Doctor Strange**

**6\. Thor**

**Aún no he terminado de decidir al cien por ciento todos los personajes del universo tres que participaran al final pero he decidido dejar fuera a Sentry y al Beyonder ya que su nivel de poder inclinaría demasiado la balanza a la hora de la batalla, Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero poder actualizar pronto, recuerden que aunque tarde en actualizar pienso terminar este fic, si el capítulo les gustó háganmelo saber con un review, tengan por seguro que tendrán respuesta de alguna forma, pásenla bien y hasta la próxima. **


	27. Capítulo 27: Heraldo de la destrucción:

**Muy buenas a todos, estoy de vuelta con ustedes, una vez más quiero agradecer que sigan leyendo mi fic y me tengan paciencia por estos retrasos, en estos momentos estoy buscando como loco en mis usb alguna copia de mis borradores ya que hace unos minutos cuando estaba uniendo las dos mitades del capítulo algo falló y perdí todo lo escrito desde el capítulo 20, afortunadamente la segunda mitad del capítulo estaba guardada en mi correo y la primera mitad no era necesaria para entender la segunda así que aquí les ofrezco una nueva actualización del fic.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que siguen este fic, a los que me ayudan a mejorar con sus reviews y a los que se han unido en estos meses.**

**Finalmente les recuerdo que todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's y solo se usan con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 27: Heraldo de la destrucción: El Destructor.**

Los guerreros Z volaban a toda velocidad para llegar al último lugar donde se detectaba la firma de energía de los heraldos, "Videl" llevaba a Pan en sus brazos, seguía inconsciente y recuperándose de las heridas que le había hecho el Súper skrull, "según el satélite estamos muy cerca de la última torre, creo que puedo ver al heraldo parado junto a ella", decía Bulma mientras revisaba las imágenes de la zona a la que se dirigían.

"No quiero que se confíen, sé que están muy cansados y algunos heridos, pero deben tener mucho cuidado porque el heraldo que queda es el más letal de los tres, cualquier distracción podría significar su fin", les dijo Wiss en tono serio, aunque no lo demostraba, tenía miedo de lo que veía acercarse a la tierra y solo quedaba esperar que el plan de Bulma y Bills funcionara.

Pronto tuvieron la torre a la vista y junto a ella al último de los heraldos, cuando aterrizaron notaron que era totalmente diferente a sus dos rivales anteriores, los guerreros no podían ver su cara, ojos ni ninguna parte de su cuerpo, solo podían ver la enorme armadura negra seccionada y ese casco plano, casi como un cubo que incluso no parecía darle ningún rango de visibilidad, tampoco parecía importarle la presencia de todos ellos frente a él, simplemente permanecía parado ahí.

"¿Este es el heraldo más peligroso? Pues no parece tan fuerte como Terrax o el súper skrull", decía Goku mientras trataba de acercarse al heraldo, pero fue detenido por Bills quien lo tomó por la parte trasera del cuello de su gi.

"Ése es El Destructor, es un arma creada con el fin de derrotar a Thanos y también fue por muchos años el protector de la bóveda de Odin, créanme que cuando Wiss les dijo que es el más letal de los heraldos estaba hablando muy en serio", explicó el dios de la destrucción mientras jalaba a Goku para hacerlo retroceder, aunque el heraldo seguía en su sitio giró la cabeza al lugar donde el sayajin y el Bills se encontraban.

"¿Quién es Thanos? Ustedes dijeron la semana pasada que probablemente sería él el que vendría a pelear contra nosotros", preguntó curiosa 18 al volver a escuchar ese nombre.

"Thanos es el destructor del tercer universo, el más fuerte de los 12, hace muchos años todos los dioses de la destrucción nos unimos en una batalla contra él, todos llegamos a la conclusión de que su obsesión por la muerte se había salido de control y decidimos detener su plan, aunque los 11 junto con nuestros maestros, su maestro y El Destructor peleamos unidos no fue nada fácil derrotarlo, pero hace un par de semanas la señora Muerte decidió devolverle la vida y aumentar sus poderes y eso fue lo que nos hizo sospechar que él sería el que vendría a pelear", explicó Bills a la androide.

Pan por fin abrió los ojos y pudo ver que la reina skrull era quien la estaba cargando, después giró su cabeza a la derecha y pudo ver la torre y al heraldo frente a ellos mirando fijamente a su abuelo y a Bills.

"El heraldo anterior la recordaba muy bien a ella, ¿éste Destructor no los recordará a ustedes dos de esa pelea? Si las cosas quedaron bien aquella ocasión tal vez nos deje derribar la torre", expuso Bulma creyendo haber encontrado una solución al problema del heraldo defendido la torre.

"Siento decirlo pero El Destructor es un arma que funciona con magia asgardiana, no hay nadie adentro de esa armadura, él simplemente se limita a cumplir la orden que se le dé", respondió Wiss a la duda de la científica.

"No pienso quedarme aquí mirando esa cosa parada ahí", dijo Vegeta mientras lanzaba una bola de energía que impacto al heraldo, no lo daño pero si lo hizo abandonar su puesto y dirigirse al lugar donde estaba el príncipe de los sayajin.

"¡¿Te volviste loco Vegeta? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!", grito Bulma casi histérica por la acción de su esposo.

" De todas formas tenemos que deshacernos de él para destruir esa torre, por si no lo recuerdan mientras perdemos el tiempo ese tal Galactus sigue su camino a la tierra y no queremos que encuentre sus torres listas, además míralo es muy lento, ¿Qué va a hacer? Hacernos morir de vejez mientras esperamos a que llegue", dijo el príncipe de los sayajin, tanto para hacer que todos los demás recordarán lo que tenían que hacer, como para burlarse de el heraldo, pero en ese momento la parte de la armadura que cubriría un rostro se empezó a abrir dejando ver que, como el maestro de Bills había dicho, no había nadie dentro de la armadura, pero ese vacío pronto se llenó de una energía resplandeciente que El Destructor apunto a Vegeta.

Viendo esto el príncipe solo pudo esquivar el ataque, los enfrentamientos contra los otros heraldos le habían demostrado lo que la energía cósmica podía hacer y prefirió no arriesgarse a intentar bloquearlo, Vegeta vio que esa armadura seguía caminando a donde él se encontraba justo lo que necesitaba, mientras El Destructor seguía caminando Trunks aprovechó para rodearlo, desenvainar su espada y apuñalar al heraldo por la espalda haciendo que éste cayera boca abajo y quedará clavado al piso con el hijo de Vegeta parado en su espalda..

"Vegeta eso fue algo muy cobarde, no me imaginé entrenaras a Trunks para que atacara por la espalda", reclamó Goku al príncipe ya que era obvio que ellos lo habían planeado.

"Entrené a mi hijo para que supiera pelear como un sayajin y es exactamente lo que hizo, quitando a esta cosa de nuestro camino podemos...", la explicación de Vegeta fue interrumpida por un ruido metálico, cuando vieron de donde venía se dieron cuenta de que El Destructor, aun clavado al suelo con la espada estaba girando cada pieza de su armadura, este proceso siguió hasta que lo que quedó boca arriba y lanzó un nuevo ataque contra Trunks para quitárselo de encima, él apenas pudo quitarse a tiempo de encima del heraldo.

El heraldo comenzó a ponerse de pie y lanzó otro rayo de energía a donde se encontraba Vegeta y su hija quienes de nuevo esquivaron el ataque pero esta vez el heraldo los seguía con la mirada sin interrumpir su ataque, esto hizo que Trunks atacara al heraldo dándole con su puño derecho en la cabeza haciendo que su rival, que seguía atacando, desviara su mirada y así el rayo terminó apuntando al cielo.

El hijo de Bulma intentó darle una patada al heraldo pero este detuvo su ataque al tomar el pie derecho de Trunks para aprovechar el impulso del ataque del semi sayajin para estrellarlo contra el piso, cuando El Destructor lo levantaba de nuevo poniéndolo frente a su rostro y se disponía a terminar con él, Bulma lanzó un pequeño misil contra el brazo izquierdo del heraldo mientras Goku y Vegeta aprovecharon para atacar con una ráfaga de ki la cabeza del Destructor y Trunks aprovechó para tomar su espada del ahora pecho de su captor para usarla para cortar el brazo que lo mantenía cautivo.

En cuanto Trunks logró zafarse de la mano del heraldo los tres sayajin se alejaron de este, pronto los guerreros escucharon ese sonido metálico de nuevo y pudieron ver como el brazo que el hijo de Vegeta acababa de cortar volvía a su sitio.

"Les advertimos sobre no subestimar a este heraldo en particular, puede parecer lento pero sus poder ya era grande cuando sólo poseía magia asgardiana para funcionar, ahora tiene fuerza cósmica, no pueden simplemente atacarlo uno por uno como están acostumbrados, deben entender que solo lo vencerán peleando unidos", decía Wiss molesto por la insistencia de los sayajin de pelear solos contra sus rivales.

Por más que Vegeta quisiera negarlo Wiss tenía razón, él cometió un error al subestimar al heraldo, al verlo pelear pudo darse cuenta de que su plan bien pudo costarle la vida de aquellos a quienes más quería, también Goku entró en razón, recordó que hasta el momento en que no lucharon unidos El Mandarín tuvo la ventaja y eso le costó la vida a Gohan y a Boo, Vegeta recordó como Ultron se aprovechó de la desconfianza que había entre todos para atacarlos desde adentro, Picoro, Krilin, Chaos y millones de personas pagaron el precio por la falta de unión entre ellos, si algo se debía recordar de aquellas semanas era que estas amenazas solo podrían vencerlas si peleaban uniendo sus fuerzas y habilidades.

Al fin lo habían entendido, lo que Wiss siempre trató de decirles con sus entrenamientos y consejos en la habitación del tiempo, "¡oigan, ¿Qué les pasa, por qué se quedan ahí parados con cara de idiotas?, pónganse a pelear!", el reclamo de No. 18 sacó a los dos sayajines puros de su meditación para darse cuenta de que todos a excepción de "Videl" y Pan estaban luchando contra El Destructor, ambos se transformaron en dios súper sayajin dorados para unirse al resto de los guerreros Z que aún seguían en pie.

Todos trataban de aprovechar su velocidad para atacar y esquivar al heraldo, pero ninguno de sus golpes lo afectaba, fue entonces cuando Bills decidió ponerse frente a él para lanzar una bola de energía, la suficientemente fuerte como para destruir un planeta un poco más grande que la tierra, este ataque logró separar una buena parte de las piezas de la armadura pero inmediatamente después empezó a unirse de nuevo, siguiendo el ejemplo del dios de la destrucción, los guerreros Z empezaron a usar sus técnicas más fuertes contra El Destructor.

18 y Bura lanzaron una ráfaga de ki con todas sus fuerzas, Bulma lanzó un unirrayo del pecho de su armadura, Goku un kame-hame-ha, Vegeta y Trunks un Final Flash, pero cuando Bills y Wiss se iban a unir al ataque El Destructor respondió el fuego, su ataque fue directo al guerrero más cercano a él, Trunks no logró ver entre el resplandor de los ataques que uno de los rayos iba a él y recibió el ataque de lleno, la energía en ese ataque era tan grande que desintegró al semi sayajin al instante.

Bulma pudo ver esto al estar parada muy cerca de donde estaba su hijo, en un momento de dolor y rabia activó los escudos de su armadura para volar entre los ataques de sus amigos hasta donde se encontraba el asesino de su hijo, este seguía aprovechándose de la cantidad de ataques de energía para seguir guiando su ataque, estaba a punto de darle a Bura, pero en ese momento la científica lo tomó por la espalda sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

"Sí lo que decían esos archivos es verdad, esta armadura debe tener suficiente fuerza para hacer esto, eso espero, porque ya sé cómo usaré tu rayo", pensaba Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vegeta dejó de atacar cuando pudo ver la enorme armadura de Bulma cerca de donde estaba el heraldo y poco después los otros guerreros notaron su presencia por lo que también dejaron de atacar, la científica, sin soltar la cabeza de El Destructor, desvío toda la energía que le quedaba a la armadura para darle potencia a los repulsores de sus pies, el heraldo seguía disparando su rayo, por lo que Bulma podía guiarse con eso para saber a donde debía apuntar, poco a poco las uniones de la armadura fueron cediendo a la fuerza de los repulsores, en el momento que la cabeza de la armadura cedió, la madre de Trunks dirigió el ataque de su enemigo a la torre para partirla en dos al mismo tiempo que soltaba al heraldo que caía sobre sus manos y rodillas al perder el equilibrio.

Wiss aprovechó el momento de debilidad del heraldo para acercarse a él para encerrarlo en un campo fuerza para así él y Bills pudieran atacarlo sin que la tierra corriera peligro, Estos ataques junto con el daño que Bulma hizo a las uniones de la armadura hicieron que El Destructor por fin fuera derrotado. Para Wiss y Bills lo que acababa de ocurrir era increíble, los tres heraldos de Galactus habían caído ese día, en verdad el entrenamiento había servido de algo, pero aún faltaba la prueba final, el mismísimo devorador de mundos.

Los guerreros Z estaban agotados, excepto 18 y "Videl", Vegeta, Bulma y Bura estaban destrozados por la muerte de Trunks, Pan no podía levantarse, incluso Bills y Wiss ya no contaban con el cien por ciento de su fuerza, el maestro del dios de la destrucción llegó a la conclusión de que era imposible sostener una pelea contra un ser como Galactus en esas condiciones, por fortuna para ellos él no fue el único que pudo notar esto.

"Kai-Kai", se escuchó en el lugar de la batalla.

"Supremo Kaiosama, pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?", preguntó Goku mientras seguía recostado en el suelo.

"He venido para ayudar, se supone que no debería intervenir en asuntos de La Muerte pero si no lo hago ustedes no tendrán oportunidad contra lo que viene, voy a curarlos pero debe ser pronto, si Galactus llega y me encuentra aquí tendrá derecho de destruir la tierra sin permitirles pelear", decía el supremo Kaiosama mientras se apresuraba a curar a Goku.

"También tendrá derecho a matarte si lo desea, en verdad te estás arriesgando demasiado supremo Kaio, será mejor que te des prisa, Galactus llegará en cualquier momento y no creo que esté de humor para considerar dejarte vivir después de que vea que sus heraldos no pudieron proteger sus preciadas torres", decía Bills mientras se acercaba a uno de sus eternos rivales.

"Lo sé, vimos todo desde el planeta supremo, también tuve oportunidad de ver a Galactus en acción cuando llegó a este universo y también un incidente que ocurrió unos días después en otro planeta, me cuesta creer que un ser como él exista en verdad", contestaba el supremo Kaiosama mientras seguía curando a los guerreros.

"Ya veo, dime supremo Kaiosama, después de vernos pelear hoy, ¿crees que somos capaces de ganarle a Galactus", preguntó Goku mientras estiraba sus piernas para prepararse para la siguiente pelea mientras el rostro de Shin cambio al meditar en la pregunta del guerrero sayajin.

"Lo siento, pero aunque yo logre curarlos a tiempo y peleen todos juntos es imposible que puedan ganar esta pelea", contestó el supremo Kaio con sinceridad mientras terminaba de curar Pan, esto impactó a la mayoría de los guerreros, a excepción de los dos sayajines puros.

"Así que un sujeto al que no podemos vencer...Eso suena emocionante, ¿no lo crees Vegeta? ", fue la respuesta de Goku, la cual sorprendió al supremo Kaiosama y a la mayoría de los guerreros Z.

"¿Cómo puede decir eso señor Goku? La llegada de Galactus significa la destrucción de la tierra y todos sus habitantes, ¿Cómo puede parecerle emocionante eso?", dijo Shin impactado.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Kakaroto, ustedes no comprenden lo que hace sentir a un sayajin la idea de enfrentarse a alguien que signifique un gran reto para su fuerza, además alguna vez tú creíste que ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de derrotar a los hombres de Babidi o al mismo Majin Boo, ¿quién dice que no estas cometiendo el mismo error de nuevo?", dijo el príncipe de los sayajin mientras estaba siendo curado por Shin.

El supremo Kaiosama se puso a meditar en las palabras de Vegeta mientras terminaba de curar a Bura, lo que él había visto era un ser que parecía ser invencible, incluso vio desde el planeta sagrado la reacción que Bills y Wiss tuvieron cuando se enteraron que Galactus sería el que llegaría a la tierra, ellos dos tenían un poco más de poder que Goku y Vegeta en esa nueva transformación y aun así tuvieron esa reacción, pero después recordó que los dos sayajin tampoco se sintieron intimidados cuando Boo alcanzó su máximo poder, llegó a la conclusión de que sería inútil seguir hablando del tema.

"Bueno he terminado, solo puedo ayudarlos de esta forma así que por favor den su mejor esfuerzo durante la batalla", dijo Shin a los guerreros, todos estaban listos para la última batalla para defender la tierra.

"Oigan, ¿ya vieron eso? Desde hace un rato aparecieron esas dos estrellas, jamás las había visto", decía Pan sin dejar de ver las dos enormes estrellas que habían aparecido de la nada.

La mayoría de los guerreros no le dio mucha importancia a su comentario excepto Bura que decidió ver las estrellas un momento, la hija de Vegeta acostumbraba ver a las estrellas cuando quería relajarse y en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca, ella estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga en que esas estrellas parecían ser nuevas en el cielo, también les pareció raro que el cielo estuviera tomando un tono rojizo a esa hora del día, viendo lo entretenidas que estaban las dos jóvenes sayajin "Videl" y Bills buscaron en el cielo lo que ellas tanto miraban, cuando alzaron la vista a ambos se les heló la sangre.

"Pan, ¿hace cuánto aparecieron esas estrellas?", preguntó el dios de la destrucción en un tono algo nervioso.

"Unos minutos antes de que llegara el supremo Kaiosama, ¿por qué lo preguntas?", respondió la nieta de Goku.

"Porque esas no son estrellas", dijo Bills.

En ese momento los presentes decidieron prestar atención al cielo, el tono rojizo del cielo era más oscuro de lo que podía ser un atardecer normal y las nubes parecían arremolinarse con furia, las dos estrellas pronto fueron rodeadas por zonas de color negro con un contorno blanco en forma de cuadrados y estas a su vez de otra zona oscura, parecían estar tomando la forma de dos ojos.

"¿Qué es eso?", dijo Bura sin perder de vista el extraño fenómeno que ocurría, ahora parecía formarse una silueta enorme en el cielo.

"Eso es Galactus" respondió Wiss mientras en el cielo terminaba de materializarse la figura de la entidad cósmica más aterradora de los 12 universos.

**¿Podrán los guerreros Z vencer a Galactus?**

**¿En qué consiste el plan de Bulma y Bills?**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, he encontrado una forma de ponerme a escribir más seguido y de hecho ya tengo una parte del siguiente capítulo escrita por lo que, si puedo seguir uniendo mis ideas como hasta ahora, podré actualizar más rápido, ahora algo que hace tiempo no se hacía en este fic, les presento la idea desechada de la muerte de Trunks.**

**Originalmente había planeado que Trunks muriera cuando el Mandarín se apoderó de su cuerpo, se la idea era una lucha entre Trunks y el Mandarín por el control del cuerpo, en uno de los momentos en que toma el control le pediría a Vegeta que lo matara para así terminar por completo con la esencia del Mandarín, después tendríamos a un Vegeta recordando los buenos momentos vividos con su hijo todos esos años mientras su hijo seguía insistiendo en que sería su única opción para derrotar al villano.**

**Después de un rato, en el que el príncipe de los sayajin incluso le imploró a su hijo que no lo obligara a matarlo (esto aparece en el tráiler que puse en el capítulo 9), Vegeta se arma de valor y con lágrimas en los ojos lanzó un final flash cuando Trunks disminuyó su ki y de esa forma él y el Mandarín morían, esto llevaba a una serie de problemas muy grandes entre Vegeta y Bulma que no se resolverían.**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Cuál de las dos era mejor?,** **ahora a confirmar personajes para la pelea contra Thanos, tres del universo de Dragón Ball y tres del universo Marvel.**

**1\. ****Goku**

**2\. ****Trunks**

**3\. ****Bura**

**4\. ****Adam Warlock**

**5\. ****Galactus**

**6\. ****Iron Man**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, recuerden que todas las sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos así que los invito a dejar sus sugerencias en forma de review, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, espero que la pasen muy bien, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo que será:**

**"Galactus el devorador de mundos"**


	28. Capítulo 28: Galactus el devorador de mu

Muy buenas a todos, espero que la hayan pasado bien este mes, personalmente estoy feliz por los resultados del último capítulo, poco a poco hay más lectores y por lo que los reviews dicen en general las cosas van bien, como siempre quiero agradecerles que sigan leyendo este fic, ya sea que lo sigas desde que empecé a subirlo o si recientemente lo empezaras a seguir, bueno sin más que decir por el momento los dejo con este nuevo capítulo.

La apariencia de Galactus está basada en la que tiene en las cinemáticas del videojuego Marvel Ultimate Alliance, puedes verlo aquí:

watch?v=cg0YsGfCq7o

De nuevo los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's, solo estoy tomándolos prestados con el fin de entretener.

**Capítulo 28: Galactus el devorador de mundos**

Ante los ojos de los guerreros se encontraba el ser que fue enviado para terminar lo que Bills dejó inconcluso en su primer viaje a la tierra, lo único que ellos alcanzaban a ver de él era su cabeza y parte de su torso cubriendo casi todo el horizonte, lo que antes creyeron estrellas eran en realidad sus ojos, poseía una armadura de un color púrpura muy oscuro y una protección en pecho de color azul marino que tenía en el centro del pecho un enorme círculo muy parecido al reactor ark de la armadura de Bulma y tenía un casco cilíndrico con una especie de cuernos planos que se extendían desde sus orejas hasta un poco más arriba de donde terminaba su casco.

"Entonces el del balde en la cabeza es Galactus, de verdad se ve aterrador", decía 18 pasmada por la imponente presencia del devorador de mundos.

"Así es, no los culpo por tener miedo, una versión gigante de mi debe ser aterradora", decía Bills sin apartar la vista de la entidad cósmica.

"De hecho señor Bills, cada raza ve a Galactus como una versión gigante de su raza, la verdad es que no tiene una forma física exacta", respondió Wiss a su alumno.

"Eso no es importante, ¿Cómo vamos a pelear contra él?, se ve que no está en la tierra sino parado frente a ella", dijo Bura mientras la entidad cósmica parecía buscar algo en el planeta, pronto dirigió su vista a el lugar donde los guerreros habían derribado la última torre que los heraldos debían proteger, en ese momento el rostro de Galactus cambio de estar calmado a una mueca de enojo, se vio como su cuerpo se iluminó y parecía bajar a la tierra.

"¿A dónde se fue?", decía Shin al ver como la entidad cósmica desaparecía de la vista de todos.

"Lo buscaré, solo espero que el reactor tenga suficiente energía para enlazarse con los satélites, vamos ¿dónde estás?... Lo tengo, se encuentra frente a la corporación cápsula, justo en el lugar donde estaba la primera torre que destruimos", decía la científica mientras veía a una versión más pequeña de Galactus de pie en la ciudad que ha sido su hogar toda su vida.

"¡No hay tiempo que perder, yo los llevaré", dijo el supremo Kaiosama, pronto todos los guerreros estaban listos para ser teletransportados, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban a solo unos metros del devorador, él había reducido su tamaño para bajar a la tierra pero aun así era más alto que los edificios más grandes de la ciudad, este miraba los escombros de la máquina que al igual que las otras dos, estaba hecha añicos.

Los guerreros Z lo observaron un momento hasta que Bura decidió romper el silencio, "Parece que el temible Galactus está sorprendido de que sus torres y sus heraldos no estén en pie como acostumbra, apuesto a que no tiene idea de que hacer en estos momentos, esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad papá, debemos...", la hija de Bulma fue interrumpida cuando, después de que el devorador de mundos extendiera sus brazos, los trozos de la torre se elevaron y se reúnan de nuevo para formar poco a poco la enorme máquina que tanto les había costado destruir.

"Esto no es posible, no me digas que...", decía Bulma viendo como esa máquina que podía significar la destrucción de la tierra se levantaba una vez más, pero peor aún, buscando de nuevo imágenes satelitales de los lugares donde combatieron a los heraldos descubrió que no sólo Galactus estaba reconstruyendo esa torre, sino las tres a la vez. Cuando informo esto a sus amigos la torre que estaba frente a ellos pareció activarse, una serie de luces se encendieron y de la maquina comenzó a brotar una especie de energía color rojo y negro que se dirigía a Galactus.

"A él solo le tomó unos segundos reconstruirlas, ellos murieron en vano, la tierra está perdida", decía "Videl" cayendo de rodillas y mirando con terror como la escena que vio cuando Galactus destruyó su mundo se repetía una vez más, él estaba consumiendo a la tierra poco a poco.

"¿A qué te refieres con perdida? ¿Tú sabes lo que es esa energía que sale de la torre?", preguntó Pan a la reina skrull mientras la energía de las otras dos torres llegaba a Galactus.

"Esa es la tierra, esas máquinas trasforman a la tierra en energía para Galactus, poco a poco el planeta empezará a colapsar, todos los que estamos en el solo tendremos la opción de morir, por eso te rogaba que escaparas cuando vi a Terrax llegar", contestaba "Videl" con su vista fija al suelo.

"Debemos evitar que siga alimentándose sin importar lo que cueste, todos los que quieran pelear deben dar el máximo desde ahora y Bulma prepara las cápsulas de las que me hablaste, solo por si no lo logramos", cuando Wiss terminó de hablar, los sayajin se transformaron en la versión más fuerte que podían del súper sayajin, No. 18, Bills y Wiss hicieron lo propio para unírseles para detener al devorador antes de que cumpliera con su cometido, "Videl" estaba convencida de que no haría ninguna diferencia en la batalla así que decidió que lo mejor era ayudar a la científica que en esos momentos estaba saliendo de su armadura.

Los guerreros Z se lanzaron al ataque junto con el dios de la destrucción y su maestro, cuando estuvieron a menor distancia de la entidad cósmica, atacaron con la misma intensidad con la que atacaron al último de los heraldos, usaron sus mejores técnicas para hacer que Galactus dejara de consumir al planeta, pero a diferencia del heraldo su enemigo actual no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo estar recibiendo esa cantidad de ataques, él simplemente seguía absorbiendo la energía que las torres le enviaban.

Wiss decidió atacar golpeando el pecho de Galactus con todas sus fuerzas, esto desbalanceó un poco a la entidad cósmica que seguía recibido las técnicas de los guerreros y Bills, Wiss seguía atacando, ahora con una enorme bola de energía que cuando impactó al devorador lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos, el maestro del dios de la destrucción decidió repetir este último ataque obteniendo el mismo resultado, lo hizo otras tres veces antes de lanzarse a dar un golpe en la cara, pero durante el viaje Galactus hizo un movimiento brusco con su mano derecha para quitarse a Wiss de encima como si de un insecto se tratara.

Después de eso el devorador de mundos dirigió su mirada a los guerreros que seguían atacandolo con sus técnicas, haciendo un gesto de fastidio dio un aplauso, la energía que liberó fue suficiente para echar a volar a los guerreros z y destruir la parte de la ciudad que estaba frente a él, simplemente la onda de energía de ese aplauso se expandió y barrió con todos los edificios y personas que estaban en su camino.

Uno a uno los guerreros Z salían de entre los escombros, todos ellos quedaron pasmados cuando vieron lo que el simple aplauso del devorador de mundos hizo con la ciudad, pronto se podían escuchar los gritos de ayuda de las personas que habían sobrevivido y buscaban a sus familias entre los escombros.

"No puede ser, ni siquiera pudimos hacer que se detuviera un momento, debemos regresar ahí o de lo contrario ese sujeto acabará con la tierra", decía Goku mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al devorador de mundos parado varios metros adelante de donde estaban.

"Según mis cálculos por el tamaño de este planeta y a este ritmo Galactus sólo necesita unos 20 minutos para consumirlo por completo, creo que las niñas deberían ayudar a la gente de la ciudad, no tiene sentido exponerlas en esta pelea", dijo Wiss intuyendo que el plan de Bulma y Bills tal vez sería necesario.

"No, nosotras entrenamos muy duro para poder ayudar este día, además acabas de decirnos que tenemos que pelear todos juntos o no tendremos oportunidad contra Galactus, tal vez no somos tan fuertes como mi abuelito o el señor Vegeta pero aun así queremos ayudarles, ¿Cómo podríamos tener oportunidad de ganar si no nos dejan ayudarlos?, protestó Pan al ver que el maestro de Bills quería dejarlas fuera de la pelea como si estorbaran.

"Pan si no ayudan a esas personas muchos más morirán y por desgracia ya no existen las esferas del dragón, además debes pensar en Vegeta y Bura, ambos acaban de perder a Trunks y será mejor para los dos que Bura no esté en esta pelea", dijo Goku tratando de hacer que su nieta aceptara el encargo que Wiss había propuesto.

"Papá, ¿crees que yo te estorbaría en esta pelea?", preguntó Bura a su padre mientras ambos estaban un poco alejados de los demás.

"Tú has mejorado mucho en estos días y ahora eres una guerrera muy hábil, pero aún no estás lista para enfrentarte a un enemigo como este, así que quiero pedirte de favor que hagas lo que Wiss les pidió, de esa manera tu madre y yo estaremos más tranquilos, creo que ninguno de los dos podríamos soportar perderlos a tu hermano y a ti el mismo día", dijo el príncipe de los sayajin mientras tenía su mano en el hombro de Bura, él no podía permitir que su hija muriera ese día, solo esperaba que si él no era capaz de protegerla el plan de Bulma si lo hiciera.

No muy conformes ambas aceptaron y se dirigieron a los escombros de los edificios para ayudar a todos los que pudieran. Los guerreros sayajin puros, No. 18, Bills y Wiss se disponían a seguir peleando para tratar de detener al devorador de mundos, pero el maestro del dios de la destrucción detuvo a Goku, "dime una cosa, ¿el Kaio del norte te enseño a hacer la genkidama verdad?, si logramos que el séptimo universo te de su energía, ¿podrías tenerla lista en menos de 15 minutos?".

"¿Qué, quieres que haga una genkidama con la energía de todo el universo?", respondió Goku sorprendido por la petición de Wiss.

"Si, entre el supremo Kaiosama, el señor Bills y yo nos encargaremos de pedir esa energía al universo, pero debo saber si esta técnica estará lista a tiempo" decía el maestro de Bills al sayajin.

"Bueno, si todos me dan su energía de inmediato estaría lista mucho antes, pero no estoy seguro de poder controlar una genkidama de ese tamaño o si la tierra tendrá la fuerza para resistir si algo sale mal", respondió Goku muy pensativo.

"Si algo pasa yo mismo me encargaré de que la genkidama no toque la tierra así que puedes estar tranquilo" dijo Bills para hacer que el sayajin tuviera la confianza de arriesgarse a usar una técnica tan fuerte como la que proponía su maestro.

Goku estuvo más tranquilo con eso, así que se preparó para hacer la genkidama mientras que el supremo Kaiosama y Wiss se encargaron de que su voz se escuchara en todo el universo, "¡escuchen por favor todos los que viven en este universo, denme un poco de su energía!".

Sólo unos pocos hacían caso a la petición de Goku, más que nada los namekusei y los humanos que lo conocían, la reina skrull sabía, por los recuerdos de "Videl", lo que la genkidama era capaz de hacer así que se acercó para usar la voz de la hija de Mister Satán para convencer a los humanos de cooperar.

Al ver que la energía recibida sólo venia de dos planetas Wiss hizo que todos los otros lugares del universo que no habían contribuido pudieran ver a Bills, "escuchen todos, yo soy Bills el destructor, sé que me conocen ya que estoy en el único planeta donde nadie sabe quién soy, así que voy a pedir esto una sola vez, ¡levanten las malditas manos o iré personalmente a cada uno de sus planetas y los haré polvo cósmico!", esa fue la forma de solicitar ayuda del dios de la destrucción.

"Oye Bills no era necesario amenazarlos, si no se pide la energía amablemente ellos no querrán...", mientras Goku seguía hablando una gran cantidad de energía empezó a llegar, el universo había reaccionado a las amenazas de Bills.

"Lo vez, solo necesitaban ser más persuasivos", decía el dios de la destrucción mientras veía al sayajin recibiendo y tratando de controlar toda la energía de la genkidama.

"Kakaroto, será mejor que te transformes de lo contrario no podrás controlar esa cantidad de energía", sugirió Vegeta.

"Si, tienes razón eso será lo mejor", dijo Goku transformándose en súper sayajin blue para guardar algo de fuerza para el momento en que pudiera lanzar la genkidama.

Mientras tanto Pan y Bura seguían rescatando a las personas que estaban bajo los escombros, pero cuando estaban levantando un enorme trozo de pared fueron sorprendidas por un fuerte terremoto, este era tan potente que la tierra empezó a abrirse bajo sus pies y las grietas en el suelo seguían extendiéndose por todo el suelo, el planeta estaba colapsando al estar siendo consumido por Galactus.

"Oye Kakaroto ¿todavía no está lista?", decía Vegeta despegando del suelo para esquivar una de las grietas que se formaron en el suelo.

"No lo sé, nunca había hecho una genkidama con tanto poder, lo que tengo aquí es la energía de todos los seres vivos de este universo y también de los planetas y estrellas, pero como no puedo sentir el ki de Galactus no estoy seguro de cuanta energía debo usar, si no es suficiente solo quedaría herido y si es demasiada podría destruir la tierra, eso dijo Kaiosama cuando me enseñó esta técnica, te confieso que tengo miedo de atacar a Galactus y que destruya la tierra junto con él", decía Goku en un tono muy serio mientras seguía acumulando energía.

"Si ese es el problema nosotros tres podemos contener a Galactus y la genkidama en un campo de energía, así la tierra no se verá afectada", dijo Wiss refiriéndose a el supremo Kaiosama, Bills y él.

"¿Lo dices en serio Wiss? Si es así no tendré ningún problema con lanzarla ahora", respondió Goku viendo el daño que estaba sufriendo la tierra.

"Lo haremos, de todas formas esa es toda la energía que te puede brindar este universo, nosotros crearemos el campo de energía cuando la genkidama este por golpear a Galactus, así que ataca cuando quieras", decía el maestro de Bills mientras los tres tomaban pociones y se preparaban para crear el escudo que protegería a la tierra.

"Muy bien, si de verdad está genkidama tiene toda la energía de este universo entonces no podemos perder, ¡toma esto Galactus?", dijo el sayajin mientras lanzaba la enorme bola de energía contra el devorador de mundos, este se limitó a girar un poco para ver qué era lo que pasaba, la entidad cósmica se topó con la enorme genkidama frente a él y en ese momento el supremo Kaiosama, Bills y Wiss crearon la barrera que protegería a la tierra y concentraría la explosión solo en el devorador.

A la distancia Bulma, "Videl", Pan, Bura, No. 18 y Vegeta contemplaban el viaje de la enorme bola de energía hasta chocar contra el devorador de mundos, en ese momento el resplandor que se generó al liberarse el poder de la genkidama contra Galactus evitó que pudieran seguir viendo la escena.

Bills, Wiss y el supremo Kaiosama estaban usando todas sus fuerzas para mantener activa la barrera hasta que pudieran ver que esta no afectara a la tierra, en el momento en que la fuerza de la explosión al fin indicaba que la genkidama se había consumido pudieron descansar y deshacer la barrera, la energía contenida dentro, al retirar el campo de fuerza, provocó un fuerte viento que levantó una polvareda en toda la ciudad y momentos después se sintió un leve temblor.

Cuando el polvo se disipó pudieron ver la torre desactivada pero a la distancia, tendido en el suelo, al devorador de mundos, "¡no puedo creer, su cuerpo no se deshizo aun después de recibir directamente la energía de todo el universo!", gritó Goku asombrado.

"Pero su armadura sufrió mucho daño, tal vez el poder de la genkidama se filtró entre las fisuras, al menos espero que el que esa máquina no esté funcionando sea una buena señal", decía Vegeta mientras sobrevolaba el cuerpo de Galactus.

El resto de los guerreros Z se acercaron al lugar donde Galactus estaba tirado, como el príncipe de los sayajin decía la torre que enviaba la energía de la tierra estaba desactivada y tampoco se veía venir energía de las otras dos torres, por lo que supusieron que la genkidama había cumplido su propósito, ellos se sentaron para descansar un poco, ahora podían relajarse.

"Todo terminó, supongo que ahora la Muerte dejará en paz a la tierra, creo que los subestimé al pensar que necesitaríamos esto", decía Bulma mientras guardaba las cápsulas que había preparado junto con Bills.

La ciudad estaba silenciosa después del ataque y el terremoto, ninguno imagina que es la calma antes del holocausto, un sonido familiar rompió ese silencio, todos los guerreros Z dirigieron la mirada al lugar de donde venía ese ruido, la torre volvía a encenderse y frente a ellos Galactus se ponía poco a poco en pie de nuevo.

Ahora Goku y sus amigos veían aterrados como el devorador de mundos estaba de pie una vez más como si nada hubiera pasado, "¡No puede ser, solo estaba inconsciente, él recibió un ataque que contenía la energía de todo nuestro universo y lo único que pudimos lograr fue que perdiera el conocimiento unos minutos!", decía Shin mientras que todos podían ver como Galactus restaura las grietas en su armadura y una vez más empieza a consumir al planeta de nuevo.

"Si y por lo que se ve la tierra no resistirá por mucho tiempo, creo que Ultron le causó mucho daño al planeta la semana pasada, en fin no hay más remedio, Bulma creo que tu plan será necesario después de todo, prepara todo lo más pronto posible, Kakaroto por más que odie admitirlo tenías razón, necesitamos hacer la fusión", decía Vegeta con un tono muy extraño de escuchar en él, una mezcla entre tristeza y desesperación, pero todos supusieron que simplemente él estaba así por la muerte de Trunks.

"Pero papá, creí que habías dicho que odiabas estar fusionado con el señor Goku", dijo Bura extrañada por la decisión de su padre, ¿acaso ese era el plan de su madre?

Vegeta se acercó a su hija y dio un fuerte abrazo, "Bura, en ocasiones es necesario dejar nuestro orgullo a un lado para hacer lo que es mejor para todos, creo que esa es la última lección que podré darte", diciendo esto el príncipe de los sayajin aplicó un poco de presión en el espacio que une el hombro y el cuello de Bura, lo que la hizo caer inconsciente.

Ante lo ocurrido Pan corrió para ayudar a su amiga, Vegeta se la recostó en el suelo sin decir nada, la joven sayajin estaba confundida pero pronto Goku se acercó a ella, "Pan debes ir con Bulma, necesitaremos de ustedes para poder salvar a la tierra, hasta que Bura despierte tú serás su única defensa", le dijo su abuelo con su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la joven.

"Espera si Bura y yo cuidaremos de Bulma, ¿Qué harán ustedes?", Preguntó confundida la nieta de Goku.

"Nosotros cuatro trataremos de comprarles todo el tiempo posible, el supremo Kaiosama, Bills y Wiss las sacaran de aquí antes de que la tierra sea consumida por completo", dijo la androide mientras caminaba junto con "Videl" al lugar donde estaban los dos sayajin puros.

La hija de Gohan comprendió lo que pretendían hacer y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a Goku, "¡No abuelito, no hagan eso, sé que encontraremos la forma de vencer a ese sujeto, tú siempre encuentras una forma de hacerlo, no me dejes por favor!", decía gritando y llorando mientras se aferraba más a Goku.

"Créeme Pan, no te pediría que hicieras esto si hubiera otra opción, pero la verdad es que a Galactus no le podremos ganar, la genkidama es siempre mi última opción por lo que puede hacer al lugar donde se lanza, el que Wiss me pidiera usarla después de que ese sujeto atacara solo una vez me dice que él sabe que ni siquiera uniendo todo nuestro poder podríamos ganarle, tú viste lo que pasó, no hay forma de que yo pueda hacer una genkidama más poderosa, no en el estado en que se encuentra la tierra", decía Goku mientras también abrazaba a Pan para tratar de calmarla.

"Si soy sincero contigo estoy decepcionado, siempre quise ser más fuerte, al principio solo por poder pelear con alguien más fuerte que yo, con el tiempo tuve una nueva razón para pelear, mis amigos, Milk, Gohan, Goten y tú fueron mi nueva razón para proteger la tierra, hoy solo me quedas tú, pero solo podré seguir luchando si me prometes que te mantendrás a salvo, si tú mueres no me quedará ninguna razón para seguir peleando", continuó el sayajin mientras seguían unidos en ese abrazo.

"Pan, si el plan de Bulma funciona tal vez exista una forma de que la tierra y todos vuelvan a la vida, solo debes pensar en eso ahora, ustedes tendrán en sus manos la posibilidad de arreglar todo este caos, incluso lo que yo y mi pueblo hicimos contra ustedes", decía "Videl" mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña y le entregaba un estaño dispositivo.

"¿Qué es esto?", preguntó Pan.

"Un perforador de escudos, cuando Galactus envuelve el planeta con una barrera que evita que cualquiera salga, esto abrirá ese escudo por 2 segundos, solo puede usarse una vez así que tienes que activarlo cuando no puedan seguir avanzando, sin esto no podrán salir de aquí", explicó "Videl".

Pan seguía aferrándose a Goku antes de que la tierra comenzará a temblar de nuevo, esta vez había magma brotando del núcleo, Bills corrió para separarlos, él sabía que quedaba poco tiempo, pronto tuvieron que dejar el lugar donde estaban ya que la presión del magma provocó una explicación en ese lugar seguido de muchas más, Vegeta logró tomar en brazos a Bura antes de que la explosión la alcanzara, la parte de la ciudad que aún estaba en pie poco a poco se derrumbaba, la Corporación Cápsula estaba en llamas, no había tiempo que perder, el príncipe de los sayajin entregó a su hija a Shin y se despidió de ella y de Bulma.

"Apenas puedo creerlo, yo el príncipe Vegeta, que nací con el poder de pelea más alto jamás registrado, que desde niño fui entrenado como un soldado del escuadrón de la élite sayajin , que tenía una probabilidad muy grande de convertirse en el legendario súper sayajin y dediqué mi vida entera a aumentar mis poderes para ser el guerrero más poderoso del universo, todo eso para terminar muriendo junto con un insecto de clase baja", decía el príncipe de los sayajin mientras seguía observando como sus seres queridos eran sacados de la tierra por el supremo Kaiosama, Bills y Wiss.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece la idea de morir junto a un amigo", respondió Goku mientras también veía como su nieta lograba salir a salvo de la tierra.

"Eso suena un poco más soportable", respondió Vegeta mientras sonreía y tomaba su puesto para hacer la fusión.

Los dos sayajin puros tomaron su transformación más poderosa y comenzaron a hacer los pasos de la fusión, el resultado de esa fusión fue Gogeta, este guerrero tenía una apariencia física muy parecida a la de Goku pero su rostro se parecía más al de Vegeta, vestía pantalones blancos sujetados por una cinta color guinda y un chaleco negro con orillas en café claro, este estaba transformado en un dios super sayajin dorado (apariencia de Gogeta ss4 pero con el cabello y vello color dorado).

Mientras 18 y "Videl" atacaban la torre, Gogeta fue directo a golpear a Galactus en la barbilla, el guerrero tenia fuerza suficiente para hacer que el devorador de mundos retrocederá un poco con cada golpe, pero solo dejaba de absorber la energía de la tierra cuando tenía que reconstruir la torre que estaba junto a ellos, pronto el sayajin empezó a lanzar una serie de bigbang-kamehameha contra la entidad cósmica que hasta ese momento no le había importado mucho los ataques de este, pero ahora estaba fastidiado por el hecho de tener que reconstruir la torre por cuarta vez, ante la sorpresa de los tres guerreros Z restantes el devorador desapareció frente a sus ojos.

"¿A dónde se fue?", preguntó No. 18 mientras buscaba con la vista a su rival.

"Seguramente quedo sorprendido por mis poderes y decidió huir, estoy seguro, creo que se me pasó un poco la mano con él pero eso le enseñará a no meterse con la tierra", alardeaba Gogeta con la actitud engreída típica de los guerreros resultados de la fusión.

"Criaturas tan insignificantes, ¿en verdad creen que pueden derrotar a Galactus? Es hora de pagar por su insolencia", una voz potente y aterradora se escuchó por todo el planeta mientras que el devorador de mundos reaparecía, sus ojos de nuevo parecían dos estrellas en el firmamento y poco después la silueta fue tomando forma, la entidad cósmica volvió a su forma gigante, los guerreros z trataron de enfrentarse a él de nuevo pero fueron detenidos por la barrera que el devorador había puesto en el planeta para evitar que sus habitantes pudieran escapar.

Bulma, Pan, Bura, Shin, Wiss y Bills observaban a una distancia segura como Galactus resurgió en toda su gloria junto a la tierra, horrorizados veían como el devorador de mundos envolvía a la tierra con su mano mientras apretaba, aún a la distancia podía escucharse como el planeta crujía mientras salía de entre los dedos de la entidad cósmica el resplandor procedente de la energía absorbida del planeta.

Cuando él abrió su mano sólo quedó un montón de polvo que se esparció en el trayecto de la mano de Galactus y junto con la tierra desaparecieron los ki de millones de seres vivos y de los tres guerreros Z que se habían quedado a enfrentar al temible devorador de mundos.

**¿Cuál será el plan de Bulma?**

**¿Cómo planean revivir a todos sin las esferas del dragón?**

**Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo, esta vez no confirmaré nuevos personajes para la pelea final contra Thanos por falta de tiempo, pero si les confirmo que a este fic le quedan dos sagas más, la que empezará en el capítulo 30 y la tan esperada saga del guantelete del infinito.**

**En fin les deseo lo mejor y de nuevo me comprometo a seguir actualizando hasta que el fic esté completo, cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida en la caja de reviews, créanme que los tomo muy en cuenta, pásenla bien y hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	29. Capítulo 29: El secreto del lago del pla

**Muy buenas a todos, estoy de regreso, antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa ya que este capítulo está listo desde hace dos semanas y creí que lo había subido, pero se me hizo raro que nadie de los que normalmente comenta enviara un review así que revisé y no lo encontré en el fic, en fin los dejo con este capítulo retrasado recordando que los personajes y algunas tramas pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Marvel Comic's, pero tranquilos el 90 % es de mi cabeza así que no le robo las ideas a nadie, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 29: El secreto del lago del planeta supremo. **

La imponente presencia del devorador de mundos era lo único que podía apreciarse en el vacío del espacio exterior, para los que habían logrado escapar el escenario no era para nada alentador, los guerreros que siempre habían protegido el planeta azul fueron exterminados junto con el planeta en tan solo unos minutos, aunque habían conseguido el tiempo suficiente para que la científica y las jóvenes sayajin pudieran escapar ayudadas por el supremo Kaio, el dios de la destrucción y su maestro.

Las últimas tres sobrevivientes del planeta tierra no podían creer lo que había pasado, en sólo dos semanas sus vidas habían dado un giro radical, Bulma y Bura de llevar una vida tranquila y disfrutar de la fortuna que la empresa familiar les daba a dos, pasaron a combatir contra villanos con poderes inimaginable y vivir la división temporal de su familia por los skrull que habían suplantado a sus amigos y otros habitantes de la tierra. Pan por su parte vivió en ese mismo tiempo el asesinato de su abuelo, sin saberlo su madre fue asesinada y suplantada, el responsable de la muerte uno de sus abuelos usó al otro para matar a su padre, el dolor que sintió cuando su propia madre le dijo desde el otro mundo lo que le había pasado, el casi morir en manos de uno de los heraldos y ahora al igual que su mejor amiga y Bulma había perdido todo lo que le quedaba a manos del ser que podían ver a la distancia.

Galactus por su parte simplemente se limitaba a hacer visible su nave, similar a un trono y de un tamaño que lo hacía parecer un planeta, ellas sintieron escalofríos cuando el devorador fijó su vista en el lugar donde estaban los seis. "¿Por qué no deja de mirarnos?" preguntó la hija de Vegeta con su rostro totalmente pálido.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdan que cuando los curé Wiss dijo que estaba arriesgando demasiado si Galactus me encontraba ahí? Pues como interferí en los asuntos de una entidad cósmica debo presentarme ante él para que decida que pasará conmigo", decía Shin igual de pálido que Bura al ver de cerca el poder de Galactus.

"¡¿Estás loco? No puedes ir con ese monstruo, ¿no puedes simplemente teletransportarnos a todos a otro lugar lejos de él?!", reclamó Bulma al escuchar las palabras del supremo Kaiosama.

"Si hace eso sería muy malo para todos nosotros, primero la oportunidad de ser perdonado de Shin se iría y ya que Wiss y yo somos servidores de la señora Muerte, estaríamos obligados a llevarlo con él, seríamos considerados traidores si no lo hacemos y compartiríamos su castigo", respondió Bills a la científica mientras Wiss hacia que el cubo en el que se encontraban se moviera al lugar donde antes estaba la tierra.

"¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotras también, no crees que Galactus tratará de matarnos por escapar de la tierra?" cuestionó la científica al ver cada vez más cerca de la entidad cósmica.

"Tranquila, él solo ésta interesado en ajustar cuentas con Shin", respondió Wiss, al poco tiempo llegaron ante la presencia del devorador de mundos, se encontraban a la altura de su rostro, el supremo Kaiosama pasó al frente para esperar la decisión de Galactus.

"Puedes irte, veo que solo quedan dos de ustedes en este universo así que ejecutarte me traería problemas en el futuro", dijo el devorador haciendo que el supremo Kaiosama pudiera recuperar su color natural.

"¡Oye tú, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?, mataste a millones de personas hace un momento y ni siquiera parece importarte!", gritaba Bulma recriminando a la entidad cósmica mientras pasaba al frente y hacia palidecer a los servidores de la Muerte que ahora trataban de retenerla y callarla.

"Mi propósito en los universos es incomprensible para los mortales, incluso lo fue para mí un tiempo, pero ten por seguro que si yo no fuera necesario no permitirían existencia", respondió Galactus como simple formalidad a la científica.

"¿Cómo que tú eres necesario? Acabas de matar a mi esposo, a mis amigos y millones más, nos dejaste sin un lugar donde vivir, eres un monstruo y un mmmm" Bulma seguía gritando y pataleando mientras que Bills y Wiss la arrastraban de vuelta mientras cubrían su boca, todos dentro del cubo estaban temblando al ver como el rostro de Galactus cambio a uno de fastidio, el devorador movió su índice derecho para hacer que Bulma flotara más cerca de donde él estaba, la científica se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el cubo con los otros, estaba en una esfera mucho más cerca de la entidad cósmica.

"¿Qué es lo que tratabas de decir?", preguntó el devorador dándole oportunidad a Bulma de retractarse.

"Ella sólo está haciendo eso porque está dolida por su planeta gran señor, tal vez si le hablamos sobre lo que Retribución podría hacer por su mundo se tranquilice", gritaba desesperado el maestro de Bills tratando de enfriar un poco las cosas.

"¿Retribución, a que te refieres ahora?", decía Bulma confundida mientras giraba un poco para ver al dios de la destrucción.

"Pues veras, en los 12 universos existen entidades cósmicas que controlan diferentes fuerzas de la naturaleza, los tres más importantes son Muerte, Eternidad y Retribución, este último tiene entre sus habilidades el poder de reconstruir planetas junto con todos los que lo habitaban antes de su destrucción, claro que solo lo hará si demostramos que vale la pena que ese mundo vuelva existir", explicó Bills a la científica.

"Entonces, ¿hay otras opciones para que la tierra vuelva a existir además de lo que planeamos? ¿En serio existe un ser con el poder de deshacer esto?", preguntó incrédula por lo que acababa de escuelas.

"Sí, existe esa opción, pero necesitas saber una cosa Retribución...", Wiss fue interrumpido por Bulma que se volvió para ver a Galactus.

"¡Podemos deshacer lo que hiciste maldito hijo de ..."

**Mientras tanto en Xandar, tercer universo.**

Desde que los Nova decidieron hacerse cargo de proteger el Orbe Xandar ha sido blanco de múltiples invasiones de seres que conocen el poder de las gemas del alma, la situación llegó a un punto tan crítico que fue necesario contratar al antiguo protector de la gema, el arcano conocido como El Campeón, un ser que había decidido dedicar su vida al combate y él jamás ha conocido lo que es una derrota y menos lo hará ahora que en su cuello cuelga el Orbe, aunque él lo ignora, esta gema ha aumentado sus poderes a niveles inimaginables mientras que el arcano sigue creyendo que esto es el fruto de su constante vida de combates, pero ahora llegaba a Xandar un ser dispuesto a comprobar que esto era falso.

"¡Campeón, cuando termines de jugar con esos niños me gustaría decirte un par de cosas!", gritó Thanos después de aparecer frente al arcano que luchaba con los últimos guerreros de un ejército enviado a Xandar para apoderarse de la gema.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?", interrogó el Campeón.

"Yo soy llamado Thanos y vengo a arrebatarte este planeta", dijo sonriente el titán.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas en este mundo?", preguntó el portador de la gema del poder.

"Nada, solo quiero combatir con un oponente digno, ese es mi único deseo, ¿acaso encontré uno?, dijo Thanos lanzando un reto para el arcano.

"También encontraras la derrota en este planeta, ¡porque soy El Campeón y soy invencible!", aseguro el arcano mientras lanzaba un golpe con su mano derecha contra el titán quien tranquilamente esquivó el ataque y tomó al Campeón por su larga cabellera purpura.

"Dejas ver tus movimientos muchos años antes de su llegada", decía Thanos mientras tiraba del cabello del arcano para poder conectar un fuerte golpe a su mandíbula con su puño izquierdo.

"¿Osas burlarte del Campeón? ¡Lo pagaras!", dijo el portador del Orbe mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad para envestir al titán loco quien simplemente se quitó del camino de su enorme rival quien terminó por estrellarse en uno de los edificios que había a espaldas del titán haciendo que este se derrumbara sobre el arcano.

"Lo dudo, debo decirte Campeón que estas resultando ser una gran desilusión para mí, esperaba un desafío mayor de tú parte, ¿puedes oírme debajo de esos escombros?", decía Thanos con la intención de hacer que su rival perdiera la cabeza, él obtuvo la respuesta de su contrincante cuando para liberarse de los escombros este uso su gran fuerza para lanzarlos todos contra el titán que se limitó a cubrirse con los brazos el rostro.

"Eres un tipo astuto Thanos, El Campeón se lo tomará con más calma contigo a partir de ahora", dijo el arcano sonriendo.

"Obviamente no has entendido el objetivo de este encuentro, ¡no tiene nada que ver con la calma!", dijo el titán loco mientras con de sus manos empezó a emanar una energía de un color entre verde y amarillo, uniendo sus puños lanzo esta energía contra el portador de la gema del poder haciéndolo caer sobre los escombros de nuevo.

"Se necesitan más que rayos de energía para vencer al Campeón", decía rabiando el arcano mientras se ponía de pie.

"Quizá, o quizá no", Thanos ahora lanzo una serie de ráfagas de energía contra el portador del Orbe al ver que su rival estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él deseaba.

"No hay un quizá, cando El Campeón fija su mente en algo es imparable", gritaba el arcano mientras poco a poco caminaba asía Thanos mientras este seguía lanzando energía contra el pecho de su rival. "¡Ninguna fuerza del universo puede parar mi justa ira, ningún enemigo puede aguantar mi poder, ningún poder puede resistir un golpe de mis puños, soy El Campeón y…!", gritaba paso a paso el arcano hasta que de pronto, cuando estaba cerca de llegar a su objetivo, su oponente detuvo el ataque de energía haciéndolo tambalear directo a él.

"Hablas demasiado y piensas muy poco", dijo el titán loco mientras daba un derechazo contra la barbilla de su oponente, un ser casi del doble de su tamaño.

"Esos trucos de nada te servirán en una lucha contra El Campeón, ¡Poder y habilidad es lo que cuenta como pronto aprenderás para tu desgracia", gritaba furioso el arcano mientras se lanzaba contra su rival.

"Escudos", ordenó el titán a su silla que había dejado a una distancia conveniente, el campo de fuerza creado por su silla paró en seco al arcano.

"Así que tu arsenal incluye un escudo de fuerza invisible, ¡El Campeón ha encontrado trucos baratos como este en el pasado y siempre los ha superado!", gritó el Campeón cada vez más furioso mientras golpeaba el escudo que protegía a Thanos mientras este observaba sonriente con sus brazos cruzados desde el interior.

"Puedo creerlo, la fuerza que concentra un mis escudos es inconcebible, ya comienzo a sentirlos crujir, su fuerza parece crecer en proporción directa con su ira, algo parecido a lo que debe ser combatir con el monstruo terrestre Hulk, un conflicto que intento evitar, el campo de fuerza esta por caer, él estará sobre mí en cualquier momento", pensaba Thanos mientras veía a su contrincante golpear con cada vez más furia sus escudos, pero cuando este está a unos golpes de la victoria se detiene.

"Maldición, ¡tú no eres un guerrero, un guerrero no se esconde tras tecnología sofisticada, pero esto no te hará ganar esta pelea, soy El Campeón, soy el luchador más fuerte de este universo, nada puede detenerme, nada!", totalmente cegado por la ira, el arcano saltó con todas sus fuerzas para elevarse varios metros en el aire, justo el movimiento que Thanos estaba esperando.

"Estos tipos musculosos son tan predecibles, se pegan entre sí en un frenesí de esteroides, pensando que el poder es la única solución a un problema, piensan realmente que sus puños de granito pueden conseguir lo que su débil intelecto no puede, es como tratar con niños, niños de media tonelada, pero niños al fin y al cabo. Y este berserker está apoyado de un poder casi ilimitado, pero no le servirá de mucho, al final la mente siempre prueba ser el musculo más poderoso", pensaba satisfecho el titán loco mientras veía ascender y luego descender a su rival, cuando estuvo a punto de recibir el meteórico golpe del Campeón, Thanos usó su silla para teletranportarse, de esta forma Xandar recibe el golpe del arcano, el poder de este golpe fue suficiente para provocar una serie de terremotos y erupciones volcánicas en todo el planeta.

Los terremotos se extienden por Xandar provocando nuevas erupciones que desencadenan la devastación sobre el planeta, naturalmente El Campeón no sabía que poseía tal poder, pero Thanos si y sabía que su fuerza desatada podía manipularse para que jugara en su contra, ahora el arcano había provocado la explosión del planeta en el que se encontraban, "¡gané, nadie puede contra el poder del Campeón, les gané a todos!", se podía ver al arcano festejando por su aparente victoria sobre su rival mientras flotaba entre los restos del planeta.

"¿De verdad? A mí me parece que lo que lograste fue destruir Xandar, el trofeo por el que estábamos peleando, y quedarte atrapado en el espacio", para sorpresa del Campeón su oponente seguía con vida y se encontraba frente a él sentado en su trono que usaba como nave mientras que él no tenía ningún medio de transporte.

"¡Lucharemos por tu nave!", dijo el arcano.

"¿Y por qué debería acceder a ello?", preguntó Thanos mientras veía flotar al Campeón.

"¡Por el honor del combate!", fue la respuesta del portador del Orbe.

"Basura, no tengo ganas de luchar", respondió el titán.

"Entonces romperé tu nave", amenazo el Campeón.

"No mientras tenga mi campo de fuerza protegiéndome, esto empieza a aburrirme, nos vemos", decía el titán loco mientras daba media vuelta a su nave para retirarse.

"¡Espera! No puedes dejarme aquí", reclamó el arcano.

"¿Por qué no? Eres inmortal, flotar en el espacio no te matará, pero me imagino que puede ser muy aburrido después de un par de siglos", dijo Thanos girando un poco su silla para poder ver a al Campeón.

"Por favor, te lo ruego, llévame a otro planeta", suplicó el arcano al verse atrapado, Thanos por su parte giro su silla para quedar frente a frente con él y observarlo unos segundos.

"Por un precio", fe la respuesta del titán.

"¿Cuál?", dijo esperanzado el Campeón.

"El Orbe", dijo Thanos sorprendiendo a su interlocutor.

"¿El Orbe? ¡Olvídalo, tarde o temprano alguien vendrá y me encontrará!", dijo el arcano cruzando los brazos y dando la espalda el titán loco.

"Entonces probablemente recordarán el monstruo egoísta que eres y te dejarán aquí', contestó Thanos al Campeón, este se dio cuenta de que el titán tenía razón, él no tenía una buena reputación en el universo, por lo que retiró de su cuello la gema del alma y la arrojó a las manos de Thanos.

"Ahí lo tienes, de todas formas no funciona", dijo el arcano mientras el Orbe viajaba rumbo a su rival.

"Gracias", dijo el titán al atrapar la reliquia.

"¿Me llevarás a otro mundo aunque esa cosa no funcione?", preguntó el Campeón frotando su cabeza.

"Thanos siempre honra un acuerdo, activaré el rayo remolcador de mi nave y te arrastraré al planeta más cercano", respondió el titán mientras oprimía uno de los botones de su descansabrazos, pasado un rato llegaron a un enorme planeta.

"Espero que este mundo sea confortable", dijo Thanos mientras se acercaba a la atmosfera verdosa del planeta, al verlo el arcano sonrió.

"Sí, conozco el lugar, está lleno de seres débiles, no debería tener problemas… ¡EEY! ¿Qué estás haciendo?", gritó el Campeón al notar que el titán había desactivado el rayo que lo transportaba y empezaba a ser arrastrado por la fuerza gravitacional del planeta.

"Honrando nuestro acuerdo y liberándote del mi rayo tractor, te dije que te llevaría a otro mundo y lo he hecho, nuestro acuerdo no decía nada acerca de un aterrizaje suave", respondió el titán loco mientras el arcano era arrastrado al planeta, cuando entro a la atmosfera este empezó a caer cada vez más rápido, al grado de que su cuerpo se podía confundir con un meteorito entrando al planeta.

"Me pregunto si el Campeón sobrevivirá a esa caída, es inmortal, pero hay límites hasta para la inmortalidad, quizá debería haberlo tratado mejor, después de todo me divertí bastante y me ha proporcionado la segunda gema. Aunque viendo que solo la primera gema tiene control sobre las almas quizá debería llamarlas gemas del infinito. Y ahora son mías dos de ellas, la gema del alma y la gema del poder, la tercera gema la obtendré fácil en mi siguiente encuentro, porque la tercera gema que busco es el Netheranium, la gema del tiempo", pensaba Thanos mientras abría el orbe y colocaba la gema color morado en uno de los nudillos libres de su guantelete.

**Antigua ubicación de la tierra del séptimo universo.**

Después de recibir insultos de parte de Bulma algunos minutos se podía notar claramente en el rostro del devorador de mundos que estaba furioso con la científica que parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo a quien estaba ofendiendo, en el cubo el resto de los sobrevivientes trataban de hacerla entrar en razón sin éxito.

Cuando por fin la madre de Bura sacó toda su frustración contra la entidad cósmica, dio un suspiro largo y se dirigió de nuevo al maestro de Bills, "muy bien Wiss ahora dime, ¿dónde podemos encontrar a Retribución?", preguntó sin darle ninguna importancia a la expresión del devorador.

"Lo estuviste insultando los últimos cinco minutos", respondió Wiss mientras cubría su rostro con la mano derecha sorprendiendo a el resto de los presentes, a excepción de Bills.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Wiss la científica sintió escalofríos, se giró lentamente a para tener de frente a Galactus, su piel se erizó al poner atención al rostro furioso de la entidad cósmica, éste estaba gruñendo mientras veía a Bulma que intentaba arreglar las cosas de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Bills cuando se conocieron, le dirigió un saludo amistoso con la mano y una sonrisa.

"Criatura insolente", diciendo esto los ojos de Galactus brillaron y Bulma se transformó en una estatua de un metal parecido a la plata, después de lo cual el devorador la devolvió con sus acompañantes, Bura tomó de inmediato la estatua abrazándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

"Esto es extraño, aún puedo sentir la presencia de Bulma, es como si siguiera con vida", decía Pan mientras se arrodillada para tratar de consolar a su amiga.

"Ella está viva y consiente de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, dentro de un año volverá a la normalidad", respondió Galactus sorprendiendo a todos.

"Entonces, ¿podemos llevárnosla?", preguntó la nieta de Goku recibiendo un gesto de afirmación del devorador de mundos quien empezaba a darse la vuelta para retirarse.

"¡Oye!, antes de irte, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?", gritó Bura mientras se ponía de pie, a diferencia de su madre, ella decidió usar un tono más respetuoso por lo que la entidad cósmica decidió acceder a su petición.

"¿Existía alguna oportunidad de que nosotros hubiéramos salvado a la tierra?", preguntó la hija de Vegeta mirando fijamente al devorador de mundos.

"Yo hubiera perdonado a su planeta si me hubieran demostrado que su raza valía la pena, aquí no hay un vigilante que me demuestre que este planeta era relevante y ustedes no pudieron pelear al grado de hacerme perder más energía de la que obtendría después de consumir su mundo, según mis cálculos después de enfrentar a su guerrero más fuerte, ustedes necesitarían entrenar por 35 años sólo para que ese guerrero me hiciera perder tanta energía como para que no pudiera recuperarla después de alimentarme, esos serían los únicos escenarios en los que ustedes hubieran salvado a su mundo", respondió Galactus a la joven sayajin, de nuevo el devorador de mundos dio media vuelta y se desvaneció ante los ojos de los presentes.

Shin teletrasportó a todos al planeta supremo, las jóvenes semi sayajin estaban devastadas, en sólo dos semanas sus vidas habían dado un giro muy grande, lo perdieron todo, sus amigos, su familia, su hogar, mientras Pan recordaba los buenos momentos que pasó con su familia el último mes a Bura no se le quitaba de la cabeza las cosas que vio después de recuperar el conocimiento, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente después de ese último abrazo que su padre le dio, solo sabía que aún no salían de la tierra en el momento que ella despertó, lo que vio en esos momentos mientras huían, los pensamientos que se le vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento y la pregunta de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de llevar una vida normal hubiera entrenado con su padre al igual que su hermano?

Pasaron dos semanas en el planeta hogar de los supremos Kaiosamas, Bills y Wiss eran los únicos que sabían del plan de Bulma y decían que a pesar de que la científica no estuviera presente ellas dos podrían continuar con el, pero debían convencer al viejo supremo Kaiosama de cooperar y ese día tanto los representantes de la Muerte como los supremos Kaio parecían traer Buenas noticias.

"Muy bien chicas, levántense y prepárense saldremos en unos minutos", dijo Wiss acercándose a las jóvenes que permanecían sentadas en la orilla del lago del planeta supremo.

"Salir, ¿a dónde iremos esta vez? francamente no creo estar de humor para salir de aquí", decía la sayajin de caballos azules en un tono bajo que mostraba su estado de ánimo actual.

"Iremos al tercer universo para pedir que nos dejen usar una de sus reliquias", contestó el supremo Kaiosama haciendo que ambas levantaran la vista con una expresión de asombro.

"Así es, saben cuando ustedes se separaron y dejaron el entrenamiento por el asunto de los skrull, tu madre buscó la forma de reparar ese error, además de la armadura que construyó con los planos que encontraron con el Mandarín encontró algo interesante que Wiss y yo habíamos pasado por alto", dijo el dios de la destrucción.

**14 días antes, en el templo sagrado. **

"Entonces decidiste que la mejor forma de enfrentarse a una invasión de seres que pueden copiar la apariencia y el ki de cualquiera era lanzar acusaciones al azar entre tu familia y amigos para ponerlos en tu contra y advertir de paso a los invasores que sabes de ellos en lugar de esperar a que esa máquina estuviera lista para detectarlos y tomarlos por sorpresa, ¿me recuerdas de nuevo quien es la persona más inteligente de este planeta?", decía sarcásticamente el dios de la destrucción mientras comía.

"Sí lo sé, me dejé llevar y ahora dividí a todos, es solo que todo el asunto del nuevo destructor y el Mandarín me tiene demasiado tensa y cuando estaba por relajarme un poco me veo a mi misma parada frente a mí con toda la intención de asesinarme, ver como conocía tantas cosas de mi pasado que jamás le conté a nadie y saber que si Ultron no hubiera avisado a Vegeta lo que pasaba esa cosa hubiera tomado mi lugar para hacer quien sabe que cosas y peor aún recordar que Deadpool nos dijo que habían más de esas cosas entre nosotros, simplemente no pude con todo eso", decía la científica mientras estaba sentada con la cabeza recargada en sus manos mirando las ruinas del templo.

"Además desde que ese sujeto acabó con las esferas del dragón tengo el temor constante de perder a mi familia y amigos, antes podíamos recurrir a las esferas para arreglar las cosas pero esa ya no es una opción", continuó Bulma después de dar un largo suspiro.

"Si ese es un problema están las esferas del planeta nameku, la primera vez que viene noté que el Kamisama de este planeta era de esa raza y Picoro también, no creo que los nameku se opongan a que usen las esferas", dijo despreocupado Bills mientras decidía que otra cosa comería.

"Esa sería una opción pero de algún modo el Mandarín se enteró de la existencia de esas esferas y le sacó a Dende la ubicación exacta de Namekusei y Kaiosama ya nos confirmó que el planeta ya no existe", decía la científica mientras se tiraba al suelo para ver el cielo.

"Entonces dices que el Kaio del norte confirmó que ya no existen ni Namekusei ni las esferas del dragón originales, interesante, eso podría ser muy útil", mencionó el destructor mientras comía un trozo de pastel de fresas.

"¿A qué te refieres con que podría sernos útil?", preguntó curiosa Bulma girando su cara para ver a Bills.

"Cuando estuvimos prisioneros en el templo de la señora Muerte leí algo sobre las reglas que se hicieron cuando se dividieron los 12 universos, decía algo sobre la nivelación de poderes en caso de cruzar la barrera y la función de las reliquias, pero también decía que si un habitante de un universo invadía y causaba un problema muy grande en el otro universo los dioses de este podían exigir que el universo agresor remediara en medida de lo posible el daño", respondió Bills a la duda de la esposa de Vegeta.

"Un problema muy grande dices... Si recuerdo bien Wiss nos dijo que las esferas del dragón eran las reliquias de este universo, ¿Qué tan importantes son las reliquias para cada universo?", preguntó Bulma sentándose de nuevo.

"Las reliquias de cada universo mantienen la estabilidad de la barrera entre ese universo y el resto de los 12, esa es la razón principal de su existencia", contestaba el alumno de Wiss.

"Si en verdad las esferas servían para eso, ¿Cómo pudo el Mandarín llegar hasta aquí?", preguntó incrédula científica.

"Una combinación de sucesos prácticamente imposibles hace algunos años destruyeron una fracción de la barrera, él debió encontrar la fisura del otro lado y decidió cruzar", respondió Bills.

"según recuerdo el habló sobre que la tierra de su universo era un desastre y Ultron lo dijo también", dijo Bulma pensativa.

"Sí algo escuché de eso en el reino de la Muerte, pero no le veo mucha importancia", dijo despreocupado el dios de la destrucción mientras tomaba otra rebanada del postre.

"Tienes razón, pero se me ocurre algo, si las esferas del dragón cumplían un papel tan importante en este universo significa que su destrucción se puede considerar como un daño muy grave por parte de alguien del tercer universo contra nosotros, ¿crees que es eso sea un motivo para pedir algún tipo de compensación a ese universo?", preguntó Bulma al destructor.

"Dudo mucho que ellos puedan reemplazar las esferas del dragón, no hay forma de que ellos puedan regresarnos las reliquias", dijo Bills con su mirada al cielo.

"Creo que si hay una forma" respondió la científica provocando la curiosidad del alumno de Wiss.

"Wiss dijo que el tercer universo poseía las reliquias más poderosas de los doce universos, dijo que el increíble poder de Majin Boo venia de una astilla de una de esas reliquias y también dijo que cada una de esas gemas controlaba alguna fuerza que regía al universo, nosotros tenemos el Cetro que parece controlar a otros, ¿no crees que alguna de estas nos permita restaurar las esferas, revivir a los nameku o regresar en el tiempo para evitar la destrucción de ellas?, no sería la primera vez que un viaje salva a la tierra", propuso Bulma recordando como el Trunks del futuro alternativo les avisó de la llegada de los androides.

"El Aether podría cambiar todo pero no permitirían que lo uses por lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser, sin embargo algo que nos dijo la señora Muerte me hace pensar que hay una gema que permite algún tipo de control sobre el tiempo, pero solo sería una suposición", dijo Bills recordando un poco lo que su hermano, el vocero de la Muerte, había mencionado por parte de la entidad cósmica sobre algunos sucesos en los que las gemas del alma tuvieron algún efecto en el séptimo universo.

"Creo que eso sería lo mejor, volver atrás para recuperar las esferas o regresar al pasado tanto Cómo sea necesario para que los muchachos sean lo suficientemente fuertes para proteger a la tierra, bueno solo en caso de que perdieran esa batalla dentro de dos semanas, creo que la primera opción sería lo ideal, ganemos o perdamos igual podríamos usar esa gema para recuperar las esferas y así nuestros amigos y las personas que murieron en los últimos atentados del Mandarín podrían volver", pensaba en voz alta Bulma mientras caminaba en círculos frente al servidor de la Muerte.

"Pero ese plan solo sirve si en verdad la gema hace eso", interrumpió el dios de la destrucción.

"Si, pero si no lo hace tenemos esto", respondió la científica mientras lanzaba una cápsula frente a ellos.

"¿Un termo gigante y mohoso? Creo que es un buen momento para decirte que sólo Wiss y yo aceptamos comida para dejar vivir a algún planeta", decía el destructor confundido por el objeto que apareció frente a ellos.

"No es un termo, eso es una máquina del tiempo, mi hijo del futuro la uso para advertirnos de la llegada de los androides que destruyeron su línea temporal y de otra línea temporal llegó esta máquina, desde que la encontramos he intentado repararla pero hay algo en ella que hace que el combustible se agote muy rápido, además parece que mientras estuvo abandonada tomaron piezas importantes que aún no he podido reemplazar, creo que si algo malo llega a pasarle a la tierra sería necesario que Bura y yo siguiéramos con vida para reparar la máquina y también necesitaríamos alguien que nos proteja en caso de un ataque, no es que desconfíe de mi hija pero ella acaba de empezar a entrenar a sus 15 años, incluso Pan ha entrenado 13 años y solo es un año mayor que ella", dijo Bulma mientras limpiaba la parte de la maquina donde el Trunks del futuro había escrito la palabra hope.

**Hoy. **

"Entonces el plan de mi mamá es usar una gema del alma para recuperar las esferas del dragón y así revivirlos a todos", dijo Bura con lágrimas de emoción al imaginar esa posibilidad.

"Si, estas dos semanas estuve revisando y pidiendo autorización para entrar al mundo de los dioses del tercer universo, normalmente es imposible entrar a Asgard durante el sueño de Odín pero este año no ha habido ataques contra ellos así que nos recibirán", explicó el antiguo supremo Kaiosama.

Esto dio un poco de esperanza a las jóvenes semi sayajin que se pusieron de pie de inmediato, "¿y cómo llegaremos a ese lugar?", preguntó la hija de Gohan

"Fácil, usaremos el acceso al puente arco iris de Asgard que hay en este planeta, vengan esta por aquí", dijo el antepasado de Shin.

"No tenía idea de que tuviéramos un acceso a ese lugar en este universo", comentó confundido Shin.

"Se nota que jamás prestaste atención a tu educación como supremo Kaiosama, si lo hubieras hecho sabrías que los 12 universos se conectan todos a Asgard, ahí fue donde se decidió la división de los universos y todos los dioses fuimos enviados a nuestros respectivos planetas usando el Bifrost, solo que en aquella época Wiss y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que ese acceso debía ocultarse", respondió molesto el antiguo supremo Kaiosama mientras él y el maestro del dios de la destrucción hacían que el agua del lago flotara para dejar al descubierto en el fondo de este un círculo con runas escritas en él.

"Todos dentro del círculo", invitó el asistente de Bills, los supremos Kaiosamas y Bills entraron mientras Pan ayudaba a Bura a meter a Bulma en la cápsula en la que la científica había guardado robots de entrenamiento algunos días antes, después de hacer que el contenedor se convirtiera en cápsula de nuevo corrieron al interior del extraño círculo.

"Supremo Kaiosama, podría por favor decir la contraseña para activar el Bifrost?", dijo Wiss.

"Ah sí es cierto, el antiguo ritual, Shin pon atención ya que tú deberías saber cómo activar el puente Bifrost", respondió el antepasado de Shin.

"Un ritual del supremo Kaiosama, creo que mi papá me contó algo una vez, ¿tendremos que esperar paradas durante horas a que termine?", preguntó Pan recordando una vez que Gohan le contó como el viejo supremo logró aumentar sus poderes cuando peleaban contra Boo.

"No se quejen esperaremos solo lo necesario, ahora si me disculpan empezaré", dijo el antiguo Kaiosama mientras tomaba una pose que demostraba un alto nivel de concentración mientras extendía los brazos al cielo, Shin y las jóvenes sayajin no perdían detalle de los movimientos del anciano, de pronto este infló el pecho y llevó sus manos a su boca,"¡Heimdall, abre el Bifrost!, listo", ante esto tanto el supremo Kaiosama como las jóvenes cayeron de espalda (estilo anime).

"¿Ese es el antiguo ritual, no podía simplemente haber gritado desde un principio?", preguntó Bura aun en el suelo.

"Podría pero no se vería tan bien como esto", respondió el antiguo supremo.

De pronto las runas escritas en el círculo se iluminaron a la vez que se escucharon truenos en el planeta, unos segundos después del cielo cayó una rara energía que cubrió el círculo con destellos de muchos colores y después todos los que estaban ahí sintieron como eran atraídos por la fuerza del Bifrost que los elevó y los hizo volar a una gran velocidad mientras el agua del lago volvía a caer en su lugar ocultando el acceso al tercer universo.

Mientras viajaban podían ver las estrellas y planetas cercanos al planeta supremo para después cruzar lo que Bills dijo era la barrera entre el tercer y séptimo universo, ahora estaban contemplando el universo del cual habían llegado las últimas amenazas que tuvo su hogar antes de ser destruido, pronto pudieron ver una enorme extensión de tierra que flotaba en el espacio, de ese lugar parecía venir la energía que los transportaba.

Finalmente llegaron a un salón de color dorado como el oro, en sus paredes había un relieve parecido a las ramas de un árbol y una ventana que dejaba ver el universo frente a ellos, en el centro había una base dónde un hombre muy alto con una armadura del mismo color que el salón retiraba una espada haciendo que el portal por el que entraron se cerrara, "Sean bienvenidos a Asgard, Thor los espera en el palacio".

**¿Podrán Pan y Bura revivir a todos?**

**¿Thor accederá a dejarlas usar una gema del infinito?**

**¿Qué ocurrió en la tierra del tercer universo?**

**Bueno aquí les dejo una lista de más personajes para la saga final, a partir de este capítulo los personajes confirmados tendrán un rol secundario pero igual quiero confirmarlos al igual que uno que no será confirmado por el momento para no dar spoiler de la saga que está por comenzar fuera del que ya dí hace unos capítulos atrás.**

**1\. Raditz**

**2\. Napa**

**3\. No. 17**

**4\. No. 16**

**5\. Capitán América**

**6\. Ghost Rider**

**7\. Silver Surfer**

**8\. Doctor Doom**

**Muy bien amigos eso es todo por esta ocasión, recuerden que si tienen cualquier comentario, positivo o negativo, estos son muy bien recibidos en la caja de reviews, recuerden que sin importar el tiempo que pase este fic no será abandonado, en fin pásenla bien y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	30. Capítulo 30: Tiempo y realidad, el prime

Muy buenas a todos, si, lo sé, desaparecí durante meses, pero simplemente este capítulo me costó mucho hacerlo para que abarcara lo que quería porque, además de dar inicio a una nueva saga, también introduce a las dos secuelas del fic y por lo mismo es un poco más largo que los anteriores.

Además por lo mismo no podía enlazar ciertas partes y perdí tiempo ahí ya que no quedaba nada que me gustara, pero la espera terminó y ya por fin hay actualización, y de nuevo quiero agradecerles que sigan leyendo y enviando sus reviews que me animan a seguir.

En fin, los personajes y algunos diálogos pertenecen a Marvel Comic's y Akira Toriyama, yo los uso solo para entretenerlos a ustedes.

**Capítulo 30: Tiempo y realidad, el primer enfrentamiento. **

Los visitantes del tercer universo recorrían el camino que conducía al palacio de Asgard, las jóvenes sayajin no perdían detalles de la hermosa arquitectura del lugar, todo era impresionante, las casas, las estatuas gigantes y al fondo podían ver el gigantesco hogar del padre de la todo, era curioso, pero recordaban que una vez en la escuela mostraron tu video del día que el Aether transformó una parte de la ciudad donde Bura creció, uno de los portales mostraba la zona de la ciudad donde se encontraban en ese momento.

En la entrada del castillo los guardias dieron el pase a los visitantes, ya dentro ellas se dieron cuenta de que dos cuervos parecían estarlos siguiendo desde que llegaron a Asgard pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Wiss les explicara que esas aves las usaba Odín para ver lo que ocurría. Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala del trono encontraron a un hombre que tenía un largo cabello rubio, usaba un casco con alas a los lados, una armadura pectoral con seis discos con runas escritas repartidos en ambos costados desde el pecho, también se podía ver una capa roja unida a los hombros de la armadura, pantalones negros con botas y en el descansa brazos del trono un martillo, "saludos viajeros, soy Thor hijo de Odín, en el nombre de mi padre les doy la bienvenida a Asgard", dijo él levantándose del trono.

"Muchas gracias y dime, ¿Cómo se encuentra Odín?", preguntó el antiguo supremo Kaiosama.

"No muy bien, este año el sueño de Odín se ha prolongado mucho, yo espero que sólo sea por haber sido interrumpido, hace un par de semanas él, Loki y yo tuvimos que unir fuerzas para proteger a los 9 mundos de Mangog", respondió Thor a la pregunta del visitante.

"Ya veo, han estado muy ocupados aquí", dijo el antepasado de Shin.

"Si y según me informaron ustedes han tenido problemas con seres que vienen de nuestro universo", dijo el hijo de Odín.

"Así es, estas dos jovencitas vienen de la tierra de nuestro universo, en los últimos 16 años su planeta recibió el ataque de algunos villanos que abiertamente declararon que venían de la tierra de este universo, uno de ellos asesinó a una gran parte de la población de su mundo y otro que también mató a muchas personas pero que además se atrevió a destruir las reliquias de nuestro universo", explicaba el supremo Kaiosama.

"¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo lograron llegar a su mundo y quiénes eran?", preguntó Thor para analizar qué tan real era esta historia.

"La gran señora Muerte nos explicó al señor Bills y a mí que hace algunos años ocurrió un evento casi imposible, verá en nuestro universo existía un ser llamado Majin Boo que, según dijo la señora Muerte, recibía un enorme poder proveniente de una astilla de una de las gemas del alma que fue robada poco antes de la división de universos, cuando este atacó la tierra en algún momento de la batalla liberó todo el poder de esa astilla y abrió muchas grietas dimensionales y algunas fisuras en los muros de los universos, afortunadamente lograron detenerlo y la mayoría de esos portales se cerraron por sí solos, pero cuando el muro que divide a este universo y el nuestro estaba por cerrarse alguien usó otra gema de este lado y su poder golpeó esa misma fisura por tanto tiempo que esta ya no pudo repararse", explicó Wiss al que por el momento estaba a cargo de Asgard.

"Además hace 16 años la convergencia de los nueve mundos de este universo fue visible desde la tierra de nuestro universo, el señor Bills, algunos terrícolas y yo pudimos ver también al Aether bajar por uno de los portales y también pudimos ver combatiste contra Maleckit, por lo que sabemos poco tiempo después de eso empezaron los ataques de alguien que se hacía llamar el Mandarín", agregó Wiss al relato.

"Ese sujeto mató a muchos terrícolas durante 16 años, también admitió que localizó y destruyó las reliquias de nuestro universo, pero además asesinó a quienes podían volver a darles vida, por eso es que venimos a pedir ayuda, sin las reliquias los muros que dividen a los 12 universos del nuestro se derrumbarán y eso poco a poco destruirá nuestro universo, queremos pedirles que nos permitan usar alguna de las reliquias de este universo para reconstruir las nuestras", concluyó el supremo Kaiosama mientras que el hijo de Odín escuchaba con atención.

"Como saben, ustedes y mi abuelo decidieron que las gemas del alma eran demasiado peligrosas como para permitir que cualquiera las usara, personalmente he visto el poder de tres de ellas en las manos equivocadas, así que espero que entiendan que antes de permitir que alguno de ustedes se acerque a alguna de las gemas debo comprobar que su historia es cierta y que para hacerlo tengo que pedir que la Muerte corrobore lo que acabo de escuchar sobre el hecho de que su universo fue afectado por el poder de las gemas más de una vez y que si resulta ser falsa la Muerte no será nada amable con ustedes por poner palabras en su boca", respondió Thor a la solicitud de los visitantes.

Aceptando las condiciones del dios del trueno se quedaron en Asgard mientras Lady Sif y Volstag volvieran del reino de la muerte, mientras tanto los visitantes serian invitados en el palacio de Odín, Thor también pidió hablar con las jóvenes sayajin para escuchar su versión de la historia buscando algo que no concordara con lo que los supremos Kaiosamas y los sirvientes de la Muerte, desde la creación de las gemas muchos habían tratado de usarlas para su propio beneficio, pero la historia de las dos fue la misma con algunos detalles extra como las habilidades de los anillos del Mandarín,cómo Deadpool ayudó a derrotarlo, la invasión de los skrull, el ataque de Ultron y su batalla contra Galactus y sus heraldos, todo lo que ellas describían era algo que el hijo de Odín conocía de enfrentamientos personales con esos villanos y eran detalles de los que sólo se podía saber al haberlos enfrentado, solo había algo que no encajaba.

"Antes de terminar quiero asegurarme de algo, tú dijiste que el Mandarín tomó el control mental de tu abuelo con un objeto que ellos les aseguraron era una de las gemas del alma y que al final ustedes se quedaron con él, ¿podrían mostrármelo para comprobar que en realidad es una de las gemas?", preguntó Thor a las jóvenes sayajin.

"Claro que sí, Bura lo tiene entre las cosas que su madre guardó", respondió Pan mientras su amiga buscaba la cápsula que contenía el Cetro chitauri, cuando la encontró Bura arrojó la cápsula a un lado de ella, cuando el humo se fue tomó del suelo un largo estuche largo y lo abrió frente al príncipe de Asgard, este quedó sorprendido, en realidad una de las seis gemas del alma estaba frente a él.

"Mis amigos y yo buscamos esto durante años, se suponía que Hydra lo tenía pero nunca lo encontramos, mi hermano causó muchos problemas en Midgard con esto, cuando se perdió jamás nos imaginamos que el Mandarín lo hubiera tomado, debe haber aprovechado el caos en la tierra para robarlo y huir a su universo", decía Thor mientras sostenía el Centro que contenía la gema.

"Sí, él habló sobre que algo había pasado en la tierra de este lugar y también Ultron lo dijo, pero con todo lo que pasó cuando Ultron nos traicionó supusimos que él había sido el culpable de lo que ocurrió en la tierra de este universo", respondió Bura al dios del trueno.

"No, no fue Ultron, los humanos fueron víctimas de su propia obsesión por matarse entre ellos, al final crearon un arma que terminó por cumplirles ese deseo, actualmente prácticamente no hay sobrevivientes en Midgard, casi todos los héroes han muerto en los últimos años, yo traté junto con ellos de proteger ese mundo pero tuve que dejarlos cuando el sueño de Odín comenzó hace tres semanas, normalmente mi padre solo necesita una semana para recuperarse, pero esta ocasión lo pospuso tanto por tiempo que incluso parecía que no despertaría hasta que tuvo que interrumpirlo para defender Asgard en mi ausencia, al final quedó agotado y desde entonces he estado obligado a defender este mundo mientras que en la tierra el caos aumenta más cada día", explicó Thor a las jóvenes sayajin.

El resto de la tarde pasó como cualquier otro día, pero al caer la noche una extraña figura rondaba los pasillos del palacio, esta logró escabullirse sin ser detectada por Heimdall ni por Odín hasta la mismísima cámara donde el padre de todo dormía, por la mañana había un gran alboroto en el palacio, los guardias no podían creer lo que había pasado durante su vigilia, la fuerza de Odín fue robada. Sin poder dar con un culpable entre los habitantes y huéspedes del palacio la investigación se extendió a las afueras de Asgard pero igual sin resultados, durante la tarde Sif y Volstag cruzaron el Bifrost para informarle a Thor del resultado de su investigación en el reino de la muerte por lo que los visitantes del séptimo universo fueron convocados a la sala del trono de nuevo.

"Sean bienvenidos amigos míos, ¿Qué noticias traen del reino de la muerte? ¿Lograron que la Muerte les diera audiencia?", preguntaba Thor mientras daba un abrazo de bienvenida a sus amigos.

"Sí, pudimos hablar con ella y confirmar que lo que ellos dijeron ayer es cierto, las gemas del alma han tenido influencia en algunos acontecimientos ocurridos en su universo, incluso nos mostró algunas visiones de esos momentos", informó la guerrera asgardiana haciendo que la esperanza de las jóvenes sayajin de volver a todos a la vida a sus familias y amigos fuera más grande que cuando viajaron a Asgard.

"Por desgracia para ustedes ella está muy molesta con ellos dos, dijo que si se atrevían a reconstruir la tierra sería ella en persona la que iría y que a diferencia de Galactus ella no dejaría sobrevivientes", agregó Volstag a lo que Sif había dicho por lo que las dos híbridas sayajin una vez más se encontraron sin esperanza.

"Ya veo, Volstag amigo puedes retirarte, el resto síganme", dijo el dios del trueno guiando a Sif y los visitantes a la biblioteca del palacio, en el centro de esta había un libro que Thor abrió e invito a los demás a ver.

"Este libro fue escrito por mi abuelo, además del eje del infinito este es el único registro existente de la función de cada una de las gemas del alma, esto es lo que ustedes necesitan para recuperar a los suyos", explicó Thor mientras señalaba la página que tenía la representación de una de las reliquias del tercer universo.

"Pero la muerte dijo que si reconstruimos la tierra iría personalmente a atacarnos y por lo que Wiss me dijo que la Muerte podría destruir un universo entero solo con presentarse en él, ¿Qué caso tendría reconstruir la tierra si no podemos hacer nada para defenderla de ella?", decía Bura extrañada por el hecho de que el hijo de Odín estaba actuando como si no hubiera escuchado lo que la entidad cósmica había dicho a sus amigos.

"Sí, los poderes de la Muerte son increíblemente grandes, casi tan grandes como los del devorador de mundos, pero ella no tendrá ningún interés si viajan al pasado antes de que lo que sea que ellos hicieron que ella se molestara tanto como para enviar a Galactus contra ustedes, usando el poder del Netheranium en su universo la línea del tiempo se alterará", respondió Thor mientras mostraba a los visitantes la representación de la gema del tiempo, un anillo con runas que sobresalían en relieve unidas por una cadena a un brazalete muy ancho que tenía grabada la imagen de Yggdrasil y en el centro del árbol de los mundos una gema color verde.

"¿Estás seguro de que la Muerte no va a notar que viajamos en el tiempo?", preguntó la nieta de Goku.

"Cuando usen la gema del tiempo no harán un viaje donde se encontraran con su yo del pasado, sino que todo retrocederá a su alrededor y se detendrá en el momento de la historia que del que quieran recomenzar, para el resto de los universos todo transcurrirá de forma normal, incluso para la Muerte, pero su cuerpo y mente actuales tomarán el lugar de su yo del pasado", respondió el príncipe de Asgard a la inquietud de la joven sayajin.

"Sif, por favor llévalas con El Jardinero, explícale lo que pasa para que te dé el Netheranium, si acaso él no quisiera dártelo la siguiente opción sería ir con El Coleccionista para que hagan un intercambio", Thor dio instrucciones a la guerrera asgardiana.

"¿Qué será lo que tendríamos que intercambiar?", preguntó Bura.

"Ustedes tienen la gema de la mente con ustedes, en el caso de que fuera necesario acudir al Coleccionista tendrán que entregarle el Centro a cambio del Aether, la gema de la realidad, esta gema solo debe usarse en casos extremos y con mucho cuidado ya que volverá realidad cualquier cosa que tú quieras, pero es muy peligrosa ya que podría usar su propio poder para apropiarse del cuerpo de su portador, en ese caso el Aether consumiría sus fuerza vital y las destruiría", expiraba el hijo de Odín antes de ser interrumpido por Pan.

"Un momento, ¿dijiste que esta gema podría usar su poder en nuestra contra?", preguntó incrédula la hija de Gohan.

"Así es, esa fue la razón de que cuando mi bisabuelo presentó las gemas a los dioses de aquellos días ellos consideraran que las gemas no deberían ser usadas por cualquiera, a diferencia de las reliquias de los otros universos, las gemas del alma poseen conciencia propia, incluso hace 50 años uno de los portadores fue atacado por su gema y enviado a un universo que existe dentro de esa gema, así que sólo buscarán el Aether como última opción", respondió Thor manteniendo en secreto los poderes de las otras gemas.

"Y la gema que tiene ese sujeto, el Jardinero, ¿también podría ponerse en nuestra contra?", preguntó Bura algo preocupada por el aparentemente riesgo que podía significar usar la gema del tiempo.

"Es poco probable, prácticamente ha estado desde siempre con el mismo portador y nunca ha causado problemas", respondió Sif a la semisayajin.

"Bueno, esa es la oferta que Asgard puede hacer a su universo para remediar los problemas que las gemas del alma y esos villanos causaron a su mundo, ¿están dispuestos a aceptarla aun conociendo el riesgo que implica usar las gemas?", preguntó el príncipe de Asgard a las jóvenes sayajin, estas se reunieron con los supremos Kaiosamas y con Bills y Wiss para pedir consejo, al final Bura comunicó la decisión que habían tomado.

"Es la única forma de recuperar a nuestra familia y amigos, así que correremos el riesgo" respondió con determinación la hija de Vegeta.

"Muy bien, Sif las llevará con el Jardinero, cuando tengan el Netheranium deben volver a Asgard para darles las instrucciones para usarlo, por ningún motivo vayan a tocar la gema verde que tiene la reliquia y sobre todo no revelen a nadie que llevan con ustedes el Centro, eso podría ser peligroso para ustedes", decía el dios del trueno dando las instrucciones finales a las jóvenes sayajin.

"Perfecto, vengan conmigo chicas, tendrán el privilegio de conocer el jardín más bello de los 12 universos, sé que les gustará", dijo Sif invitando a Pan y Bura a seguirla al Bifrost.

"Y ustedes, ¿no vienen?", preguntó la hija de Vegeta al ver que ninguno de sus acompañantes las seguía.

"Ellos tendrán que esperar aquí, ellos son dioses en su universo y por eso solo mi padre puede autorizarlos a viajar por este universo", explicó Thor.

"Estaremos bien, ustedes consigan la gema y tómese un poco de tiempo para disfrutar del paisaje, el hogar del Jardinero es probablemente el lugar más bello de todos los universos", respondió Wiss sonriendo.

Así las jóvenes sayajin se dirigieron al puente arco iris siguiendo a la guerrera asgardiana, cuando llegaron, Heimdall, quien había visto todo lo ocurrido en el palacio y estaba al tanto de la situación de las visitantes del séptimo universo, usando su espada para activar el Bifrost, envío a todas ellas al hogar del Jardinero, pero al llegar se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa, el jardín estaba seco, parecía que había sido abandonado hace tiempo.

"No te ofendas pero el jardín de mi abuela era mucho mejor que este, los dioses de la destrucción tienen un sentido de la belleza muy extraño", decía Bura mientras tocaba una flor seca que estaba a un lado de ella, la cual se hizo polvo al hacer contacto con la mano de la hija de Vegeta.

"Algo no anda bien, este lugar jamás ha sido descuidado por el Jardinero" dijo Sif mientras avanzaba por el sendero empedrado que conectaba con el centro del jardín, moviéndose con cautela por el camino las tres llegaron al centro donde había un par de bancas que quedaban una frente a la otra, en una de ellas se encontraba un bulto envuelto por enredaderas secas.

"¿Ya vieron? Entre las enredaderas algo brilla", dijo Pan acercándose para retirar un poco de las plantas secas, las tres se sorprendieron cuando al quebrar las enredaderas se encontraron con un objeto muy parecido al que Thor les había mostrado en Asgard, pero también se encontraba unido a un brazo que se veía que pertenecía a un cadáver, ellas retiraron más hierbas secas de ese bulto hasta liberar el cuerpo que había dentro.

"Si no me equivoco, eso que trae en el brazo es la gema que Thor nos dijo que usáramos, entonces este cuerpo pertenece a el Jardinero, ¿o me equivoco?", dedujo Bura mientras se alejaba un poco del cuerpo que habían descubierto, ya que nunca había participado en las batallas hasta hace poco por lo que la escena de un cuerpo atravesado por enredaderas le parecía muy perturbadora.

"Me temo que sí, también parece que alguien se les adelantó y tomó la gema", respondió la guerrera asgardiana mientras analizaba el Netheranium, las tres pudieron ver que el brazalete ya no tenía la gema color verde que habían visto en la biblioteca de Odín.

**Una semana antes. **

El hogar del Jardinero, el lugar con la colección más exquisita de flores y plantas exóticas provenientes de todos los rincones del tercer universo, el jardín más bello de los 12 universos este es el hogar del arcano Ord Zyonz, él ha dedicado su inmortalidad a crear y cuidar este lugar, pero ahora puede ver en el horizonte a un ser conocido por ser el más fiel de los servidores de la Muerte.

"Saludos Jardinero", decía el visitante.

"Saludos ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí Thanos?", respondió el arcano mientras el titán se detenía a unos pasos de él.

"Simplemente deseo deleitarme con el paisaje de tu jardín", respondió Thanos cortésmente.

"¿De verdad es eso lo que deseas? Me parece extraño escuchar eso de Thanos de Titán", preguntó incrédulo el arcano.

"Ese es mi deseo, a pesar de mi amor por la Muerte no he perdido la capacidad de apreciar la belleza y respeto a quienes pueden crearla", dijo el titán loco mientras miraba a su alrededor la gran variedad de bellas y enormes flores que había solo en el lugar donde se encontraban.

"En ese caso ¿te gustaría acompañarme en mis rondas por mi jardín?", propuso el Jardinero.

"Sería un honor", dicho esto Thanos y el Jardinero empezaron a recorrer el hogar del arcano.

El titan miraba a su alrededor y disfrutaba del paisaje y el ambiente que ahí se respiraba, al cabo de unas horas habían recorrido todo el lugar y el arcano llevaba a Thanos al centro del jardín donde había bancas para descansar, cada uno tomó asiento en una banca diferente, quedando uno frente al otro.

"Tú sabes a que he venido, ¿cierto?", dijo el titan loco una vez que ambos estuvieron acomodados en sus asientos.

"Así es y entenderás que no pienso entregar mi gema del alma tan fácilmente", respondió el Jardinero.

"No esperaba algo diferente", dijo Thanos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento, estuvieron así por algunos segundos, ninguno hacía ningún intento por atacar al otro, o eso parecía, el arcano había estado preparando jugada desde hace unos minutos, en secreto había guiado al titán a un sitio especial de su jardín, en este lugar había plantado un extraño tipo de enredaderas espinosas muy fuertes, él podía hacer que esta planta atacara a su adversario, mientras ambos seguían viéndose fijamente las lianas de esa enredadera se abrían paso por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de Thanos y empezaron a trepar repentinamente por sus pies subiendo hasta su cabeza para atarlo y acabar con el adversario de su cuidador.

A pesar de todo el titán loco seguía inmutable mientras la planta lo envolvía por completo hasta el punto de que solo podían verse sus ojos, fue en ese momento que Thanos hizo su jugada, usando la gema del alma obligó al Jardinero a redirigir su ataque contra sí mismo, mientras que el titán se libraba de las lianas, estas envolvían a su cuidador, otras atravesaban su pecho y entraban por sus ojos y boca.

"Es una pena que tuviera que terminar de esta forma, pero no me dejaste más opción que usar el poder de una de mis gemas en tu contra, sé que aún puedes escucharme así que te revelaré un secreto, tu jardín era bello no por la dedicación que tenías a su cuidado, el Netheranium lo hizo, mientras lo usaste inconscientemente hiciste que todo creciera hasta el punto máximo de su belleza y las mantuviste en ese punto con tu gema del infinito, congelaste el tiempo para cada una con el fin de que conservara su máximo esplendor por siempre, es muy triste que ahora el tiempo siga su curso", decía Thanos mientras resolvía el rompecabezas del Netheranium para liberar la gema del tiempo del brazalete que portaba el arcano.

En cuanto retiró la gema de su envase el control de esta sobre el jardín desapareció y las flores y plantas sintieron de golpe el paso del tiempo que su cuidador inconscientemente evitó que sintieran por tantos años, todo se marchitaba a un ritmo tal que para cuando el titán colocó la gema similar a una esmeralda en el guantelete todo lo que en ese lugar había secado por completo.

"La tercera gema del infinito, la gema del tiempo, ahora mismo puedo controlar una de las fuerzas más grandes, pero mi siguiente objetivo es mucho más grande que el control del paso del tiempo, la siguiente gema me dará el poder más grande que puede existir y mejor aún, está en poder de un antiguo colaborador, espero que él no descubriera el secreto que guarda su gema, de lo contrario tendré pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a su ataque, puede que el trato que pienso proponerle sea una gran estupidez de mi parte, pero será la forma más segura de conocer la verdad, algunos premios reclaman correr grandes riesgos, si no te arriesgas, no conseguirás nada", pesaba Thanos mientras viajaba por el espacio en su silla dispuesto a seguir con su búsqueda.

**El jardín de Ord Zyonz, hoy. **

"Intenté comunicarme al cuartel de los Nova Corps pero no he recibido respuesta, esto es muy raro, en fin le pediré a Beta Ray Bill que investigue lo que pasa con los Nova, nosotras tendremos que ir a hacer una visita al Coleccionista", dijo Sif mientras se giraba para regresar al lugar marcado donde podrían usar el Bifrost.

Sin más remedio las jóvenes sayajin siguen a Sif a la zona por la que habían llegado para volver momentáneamente a Asgard antes de teletranportarse a uno de los 10 planetas que el Coleccionista usaba para guardar algunos sus objetos más valiosos, al llegar las jóvenes sayajin se toparon con el zoológico del arcano, quedaron impresionadas al ver la gran cantidad de criaturas que había ahí, cada uno estaba en un cilindro transparente que permitía verlos desde cualquier punto, también notaron que había algunos seres que aparentemente eran inteligentes formando parte de ese zoológico, de entre los cilindros apareció una mujer joven de piel rosa muy pálida que vestía un vestido púrpura con algunos detalles color dorado y en su cuello tenía un medallón plateado.

"Les doy la bienvenida al museo galáctico del Coleccionista, hace tiempo que no teníamos el honor de recibir visitantes de Asgard", decía la hija del arcano.

"Saludos Carina, venimos de parte del hijo de Odín con una oferta para tu padre ¿crees que pueda recibirnos?" preguntó Sif.

"Eso creo, serían los segundos con una oferta para él hoy, síganme", respondió Carina mientras se encaminaba al lugar donde se podía tener acceso a la nave del Coleccionista.

Todas subieron a una plataforma que las trasportó a una nave invisible que sobrevolaba el planeta, dentro de ella había más cilindros transparentes, más pequeños que los que había en el planeta, estos contenían objetos muy extraños que las jóvenes sayajin no podían dejar de mirar, uno de esos objetos era la tan apreciada gema del alma que podía regresar todo su mundo a la normalidad con sólo pensarlo, de pronto su guía se detuvo y giró para estar frente a frente con ellas y Sif, "es un honor para mí presentarles a ustedes a Taneleer Tivan, El Coleccionista", dijo ella haciendo una reverencia que daba paso a un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello un poco largo totalmente blanco vistiendo unas ropas color vino con unas botas de metal que subían hasta las rodillas, brazaletes tan gruesos que cubrían casi la mitad de sus brazos y una capa azul marino adornada con una gema circular en el centro de su pecho, este analizó a sus visitantes, a Sif la había visto hace algunos años pero cuando vio a las jóvenes sayajin su rostro dejó ver cierta sorpresa, como si las conociera

"Es un honor para mí recibir visitantes de Asgard, pero debo admitir que no sé exactamente de qué raza son ustedes dos, en todos los años que llevo recorriendo el universo y recolectando especímenes de prácticamente todo tipo de forma de vida jamás había visto algo parecido", decía el arcano mientras caminaba hasta donde estaban sus visitantes.

"Bueno, la verdad no somos de por aquí, nosotras somos sayajin, de hecho las últimas dos de nuestro planeta", respondió Bura.

"Sayajin? Nunca había visto un sayajin en mi vida, díganme ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?", preguntó el Coleccionista.

"Ellas quieren hacer un trato contigo, un intercambio por el Aether", respondió Sif haciendo que Tivan arqueara un poco su ceja derecha.

"Entiendo y podría saber ¿qué piensan entregarme a cambio de mi gema del alma?", dijo el arcano extrañado por lo que las jóvenes sayajin tenían planeando hacer.

Sif hizo una señal a sus acompañantes para que mostrarán lo que tenían planeado entregarle, Bura sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño estuche con capsulas, tomó una y la arrojó frente a ella dejando una nube de vapor cuando se abrió, el Coleccionista observó atento mientras que el vapor se disipó para rebelar un estuche largo de forma rectangular el cual Pan levantó para abrirlo frente al arcano para revelar ante él el Cetro, lo cual sorprendió al Coleccionista, pero aunque su rostro mostraba un gran interés por la gema, este decidió cerrar el estuche, "llévense esto de aquí".

"Oiga espere por favor, necesitamos su gema para que las esferas del dragón vuelvan, se supone que ustedes nos deben permitir usar una de sus reliquias, podemos devolverla cuando terminemos, incluso podría trabajar para usted el resto de mi vida si eso quiere, pero por favor déjenos usar esa gema", decía Bura desesperada por la negativa del arcano de hacer el intercambio que Thor había sugerido.

"No se trata de eso, el caso es que no son las únicas que han venido hoy a proponer un intercambio por el Aether y preferiría que no se entere de que ustedes tienen otra gema", contestó el Coleccionista, unos momentos después el lugar se iluminó momentáneamente por un resplandor proveniente del trono de Thanos que se había teletransportado al museo del arcano.

"He regresado con mi oferta Coleccionista, te presento a El Corredor uno de tus hermanos arcanos, creo que es una buena oferta por el Aether", decía Thanos mientras sostenía un bebé de piel amarilla ofreciéndolo a su antiguo aliado.

"Así que eres tú quien también quiere el Aether, pues te advierto que no pensamos salir de este lugar sin esa gema, nos la llevaremos, sin importar si debemos ser esclavas de este hombre el resto de nuestra vida o pelear por ella contra ti, ya hemos peleado con sujetos más grandes que tú, no puedo ni sentir tu ki así que debes ser un debilucho, te daremos una oportunidad para irte antes de que decidamos hacerte daño". Dijo desafiante Pan al titán mientras Sif trataba de hacerla retroceder al reconocer a quien estaba frente a ellas.

"Obviamente ustedes no saben con quién están hablando, ustedes solo son un par de niñas jugando a ser adultas, por esta vez lo pasaré por alto pero si insisten en retarme conocerán lo que es el verdadero dolor mientras cubro este con su sangre las estrellas", respondió Thanos al reto de la nieta de Goku quien en su desesperación por obtener la gema decidió ignorar lo que Sif intentaba advertirle.

"¿Un par de niñas? para tu información estas niñas sobrevivieron al taque de Galactus a nuestro planeta y hemos viajado desde el séptimo universo para obtener el Aether, te mostraré lo que estas niñas pueden hacer", Pan se lanzó decidida a atacar al titán logrando darle un puñetazo en el estómago, la fuerza del impacto sacudió la nave del Coleccionista pero para sorpresa de las dos sayajin ese sujeto de piel morada ni siquiera parecía haber sentido el golpe, al ver que no había más reacción que la de dirigir su mirada a ella la hija de Gohan decidió lanzar una serie de golpes y patadas contra su rival pero seguía sin recibir daño.

Al ver que sus ataques no eran efectivos Pan se transformó en super sayajin 2, estaba decidida a derrotar a ese desconocido que intentaba quedarse con el Aether, ella siguió atacando, esta vez de una forma más frenética, esto fue aprovechado por Thanos quien esquivó el último puñetazo de la nieta de Goku para después dar un golpe con su codo contra la espalda de la joven sayajin haciendo que quedara tendida en el suelo de la nave, ese contraataque del titán loco fue suficiente para derrotar a Pan y, al ver que su oponente no se pondría de pie, Thanos decidió acabar con ella presionando lentamente la cabeza de ella con su pie izquierdo haciendo que Pan diera un grito por el dolor que sentía, ante esto Bura se transformó en super sayajin y decidió arriesgarse a atacar al titán, ella no era tan fuerte como su amiga pero sólo necesitaba distraerlo para que la dejara, pero no pudo tomar por sorpresa a Thanos, él detuvo a la hija de Vegeta sin hacer ningún esfuerzo tomándola con su mano derecha del cuello para empezar a estrangularla al mismo tiempo que seguía pisando la cabeza de Pan, ambas perdieron el conocimiento pero, en ese momento Thanos escuchó la voz del Coleccionista a sus espaldas.

"Siempre pensé que Thanos honraba su palabra, tú me prometiste antes de ir a pelear contra mi hermano el Corredor no hacerme daño ni a mí ni a mi colección, pero ahora te veo matando a mis últimas adquisiciones", dijo Taneleer Tivan lo que hizo que el titán loco dejará de lastimar a las jóvenes sayajin.

"¿Cómo podría saber que te pertenecen si andan libres por tu museo alegando que harían un trato contigo por tu gema del infinito?", refutó Thanos a su antiguo colaborador.

"Ellas vinieron aquí con esa idea, pero en verdad no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, ellas pertenecen a una raza que hasta hoy era desconocida para mí, además de ser las últimas de su especie, cuando mueran su raza desaparecerá junto con ellas, creo que tú podrás imaginar lo valiosas que son por este hecho, aceptaré tu oferta por el Aether siempre y cuando las dejes en paz en este momento que aún podría curarlas", respondió el arcano, el titán soltó a Bura sobre Pan, él había hecho esa promesa al Coleccionista y debía cumplirla, aun cuando era poco probable, él temía que el arcano hubiera descubierto como liberar el increíble poder de la gema de la realidad y que este decidiera usarlo en su contra por lo que no tuvo más opción que dejar vivir a las jóvenes.

El Coleccionista se dirigió a una de las vitrinas de la nave y tomó una caja especial que contenía el Aether y la entregó a Thanos, el titan sonrió al conseguir la cuarta gema del infinito, dirigió su mano izquierda al recipiente y el Aether empezó a fluir para posicionarse en uno de los orificios de los nudillos del guantelete transformándose en una piedra parecida a un rubí, el titán se retiró después de agradecer al Coleccionista, al retirarse Thanos también el Corredor recuperó su cuerpo adulto.

"Carina ayuda a nuestra visitante asgardiana a llevar a estas niñas a la puerta del Bifrost, les urge la atención médica", dijo el arcano a su hija, a ella y a Sif les pareció raro esta orden del Coleccionista pero decidieron no hacer preguntas y llevar a las dos semisayajin en brazos hasta el portal del Bifrost para que Sif las llevara de regreso a Asgard.

"Esto no es nada común en ti, ¿acaso no eran en realidad ellas las últimas de su especie? ", preguntó el Corredor.

"No estoy muy seguro de eso, normalmente las hubiera agregado como parte de mi colección por ser de una raza que estuvo oculta de mi por tantos milenios", fue la respuesta del Coleccionista a su hermano.

"¿Por qué las dejaste ir entonces?", preguntó extrañado el Corredor.

"Cinco años atrás tuve una visión del futuro, vi a un antiguo ser renacer y poner en peligro a los 12 universos, pero junto con eso también vi a quienes combatirán, entre esos guerreros vi a tres mujeres, una de cabello azul y dos de cabello negro, las tres podían cambiar el color de su cabello a dorado lo que parecía aumentar sus poderes y habilidades de combate y hoy precisamente llegaron estas dos niñas que encajaban perfectamente con parte de lo que vi", dijo Taneleer a su hermano.

"Ya veo, si ellas han aparecido eso quiere decir que ese ser está por llegar y tenías que asegurarte de que hubiera alguien que pudiera combatirlo", dijo el Corredor al comprender los motivos de Tivan para actuar de esa manera.

Mientras tanto en Asgard Sif cruzaba el Bifrost arrastrando a Pan y Bura, Heimdall estuvo observando sus movimientos en la guarida del Coleccionista por lo que había llamado un par de guardias para que ayudaran a la guerrera asgardiana a llevar a las sayajin a la cámara de recuperación para tratar de hacer que volvieran en sí.

**Dos semanas después.**

Bura abrió poco a poco sus ojos, se encontraba rodeada por una luz color ámbar mientras los médicos asgardianos seguían monitoreándola a ella y a su mejor amiga, trató de levantarse pero fue detenida por uno de los médicos, mientras volvía a recostarse pudo ver a Pan, quien aún estaba inconsciente en una maquina igual a la que usaban para curarla a ella, unos momentos después entraron al lugar Shin y Wiss para ver cómo seguían, por fin después de tanto tiempo al menos una de ellas estaba despierta.

"Por fin despiertas, ¿Cómo te sientes?", preguntó el maestro de Bills al ver a la hija de Vegeta observando.

"Estoy bien, ¿Cómo está Pan?", decía la joven de cabello azul mientras veía a su amiga al lado.

"Ella se recuperará, fueron muy afortunadas, Sif pudo traerlas a tiempo para que curamos sus heridas, pero el daño que recibieron era muy grande así que mis poderes solo pudieron hacer que se recuperaran lo suficiente para estar fuera de peligro, por eso Thor ordenó que fueran traídas aquí y fueran atendidas por médicos asgardianos", decía el supremo Kaiosama a la hija de Bulma.

"Debo admitir que me sorprenden, no muchos son capaces de sobrevivir a una pelea contra Thanos", dijo Wiss mientras entraba en la habitación donde atendían a las últimas sobrevivientes de la tierra del séptimo universo.

El nombre mencionado por el maestro del dios de la destrucción llamó la atención de la joven de cabello azul, recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre anteriormente, una vez durante su entrenamiento con Wiss en la habitación del tiempo y otra cuando enfrentaron a Terrax, "¿Thanos, el que esperaban que la Muerte enviara a la tierra para destruirnos? Eso explica porque no pudimos sentir su presencia", decía Bura recostándose de nuevo con la vista al techo del lugar.

"Si fue muy extraño que de entre todos los seres de este universo se toparán con el dios destructor, y lo más extraño es que, por lo que pudimos ver, tiene en su poder cuatro gemas del alma, me sorprende que las reúna de nuevo, la última vez tuvimos que detenerlo entre los otros 11 destructores y su maestro, sinceramente no entiendo cómo le ganamos ese día", comentó Bills mientras observaba a Pan quien seguía inconsciente.

"Y serian cinco si el Coleccionista no hubiera decidido no hacer el intercambio, creo que la mayoría de nosotros sabemos que si Thanos se está tomando tantas molestias para reunir las gemas del alma su objetivo debe ser muy grande, ustedes dos tienen alguna idea de que pueda ser", decía Thor quien había estado escuchando en el marco de la puerta.

"La verdad no sabemos, estuvimos atrapados en el reino de la muerte y cuando la señora Muerte revivió a Thanos no estábamos a una distancia que nos permitiera escuchar las instrucciones que recibió y él solo se dedicó a ver en el eje del infinito desde que fue revivido", respondió Wiss al hijo de Odín.

"Pues sea lo que sea más nos vale estar preparados, los médicos dicen que ustedes estarán bien en dos días, incluso pudieron reconstruir sus colas, suponiendo que Thanos intentara venir a Asgard por el Teseracto tardará otras dos semanas en llegar desde la nave del Coleccionista hasta aquí, así que tenemos tiempo para sacar las gemas de aquí, al menos ganaremos un poco de tiempo, pero para eso necesito de ustedes, mientras tanto descansen", decía Thor preocupado por lo que podría ocurrir si el titan loco lograba obtener las seis gemas del alma.

La hija de Vegeta se sorprendió por el comentario del hijo de Odín, volteó hacia sus costados y del lado derecho pudo ver que ahora lucía una cola distintiva de la raza de los sayajin, era del mismo tono de azul que su cabello, giró su rostro para ver a Pan, ella tenía también una cola pero de color café, Bura llegó a la conclusión de que sus padres se las habían cortado cuando eran unas bebés, ella la miró por unos segundos e intentó moverla, el apéndice respondía haciendo un movimiento ondulante, hasta ese día solo sabía de ese rasgo de su raza por viejas historias que su padre le contó durante su entrenamiento.

Los dioses decidieron que sería mejor dejarlas descansar así que salieron del lugar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Bura cediera y se quedara dormida mientras los doctores asgardianos seguían con su trabajo.

Dos días después las jóvenes sayajin estaban reunidas con los dioses del séptimo y con el dios del trueno en la biblioteca del palacio de Odín, ya que no fue posible usar ninguna de las gemas para restaurar las esferas del dragón era necesario encontrar otra forma de reparar ese daño al séptimo universo, además descubrieron que Thanos estaba reuniendo las gemas del alma por lo que Thor, como protector de Asgard y el tercer universo, debía encontrar la forma de evitarlo o al menos retrasarlo.

"En primer lugar me alegro de que estén bien y en segundo lugar quisiera discutir con todos ustedes sobre cómo podríamos restaurar sus reliquias y al mismo tiempo ocultar una de las gemas lo suficiente para que podamos prepararnos para enfrentar a Thanos", dijo el hijo de Odín para iniciar la reunión.

"¿De qué manera? las gemas del alma que podían ayudarnos ahora mismo están en poder de ese tipo que además resulta ser el dios destructor de este universo", decía desanimada la hija de Gohan.

"Mientras estaban fuera Bills me contó sobre su plan de respaldo, la máquina del tiempo que traen con ustedes", respondió Thor a Pan.

"Esa máquina no funciona, antes de venir aquí revisé esa cápsula y parece que le faltan varias piezas importantes que aparecen en los planos de mamá", dijo Bura con tristeza.

"Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarles con eso, Tony Stark, la última vez que estuve en Midgard aún estaba con vida, él es capaz de reparar su máquina, pero debo advertirles que para eso será necesario que ustedes viajen a la tierra y lo busquen, las acompañaría con gusto pero mi deber con Asgard me impide abandonarlo durante el sueño de Odín", respondió Thor sorprendiendo a Bura, ella recordaba ese nombre de entre los archivos del Mandarín que ella y su abuelo habían des encriptado.

"La tierra de este universo es extremadamente peligrosa y no cualquiera puede sobrevivir ahí, deben tener mucho cuidado, recuerden que ustedes son la última esperanza para su planeta y no pueden confiar en su fuerza aquí porque cuando entramos en este universo nuestros poderes se redujeron en proporción a lo que sería nuestra fuerza en este universo, de la misma manera que los villanos de este universo a los que se enfrentaron aumentaron sus poderes cuando entraron al nuestro", decía el antepasado de Shin a Pan y Bura.

"Lo sabemos, Wiss nos habló de esa regla durante nuestro entrenamiento y aunque no sabemos que encontraremos en la tierra creo que vale la pena intentar buscar a ese hombre que puede reparar la máquina del tiempo, ¿tú qué dices Bura, vienes conmigo?", respondió la nieta de Goku.

"Claro que voy, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, venimos a este universo para reconstruir la tierra y las esferas del dragón para revivir a todos y quiero que mi papá este orgulloso de mí cuando regrese", fue la respuesta de la sayajin de caballos azules.

"Admiro su determinación, las llevaré con Heimdall para que las envíe a la tierra, si encuentran a Tony estoy seguro de que las ayudará, pero antes que nada creo que es necesario sacar las gemas del alma de Asgard, ya que no sabemos lo que podría pasar en caso de que Thanos llegara aquí antes de que ustedes regresen y consigue ambas gemas aquí...", decía el dios del trueno antes de ser interrumpido por Bura.

"Un momento, ¿te refieres a que todo el tiempo tuviste una gema aquí a parte de la que trajimos nosotros?", preguntó la hija de Vegeta mirando fijamente a Thor pensando que tal vez esa gema podía haberlas ayudado y no hubiera sido necesario su viaje en busca de las gemas del tiempo y de la realidad.

"Así es, y espero poder hacer un intercambio con ustedes, verán la gema que tenemos aquí en Asgard es el Teseracto o la gema del espacio, esta permite a su portador teletransportarse a cualquier lugar de los 12 universos con solo pensarlo, la razón para querer hacer el intercambio es la siguiente, Midgard es un lugar muy peligroso, si en algún momento estuvieran en riesgo e intentaran volver por el Bifrost Heimdall sólo lo abrirá si hacerlo no implica un riesgo para Asgard, por lo que si ese fuera el caso ustedes quedarían atrapadas, pero si llevan con ustedes el Teseracto tendrán una forma de regresar, pero sólo deben usarlo solo en un caso de vida o muerte", explicaba Thor mientras por la puerta entraba uno de los guardias con un cilindro que contenía la gema del espacio, este se la entregó al dios del trueno y después se retiró.

"El Teseracto, Bills nos habló sobre eso, fue lo que la Muerte usó para enviarlos de regreso a la tierra de nuestro universo, podría sernos útil", le decía Pan a Bura mientras se ponían de acuerdo para determinar si hacían el intercambio de las gemas.

"Está bien, si de verdad crees que puede ayudarnos haremos el intercambio", respondió Pan mientras la su amiga sacaba del estuche la cápsula que contenía la gema de la mente, la hija de Bulma entregó el Cetro al dios del trueno y recibió a cambio el Teseracto.

Después de una breve explicación del hijo de Odín sobre cómo usar la gema del espacio y algunos consejos para sobrevivir en la tierra las jóvenes sayajin fueron una vez más al Bifrost, esta vez su destino era el planeta de donde habían huido tanto el Mandarín como Ultron, ellas tenían la esperanza de encontrar a ese hombre que Thor decía podía ayudarles, se despidieron mientras Heimdall abría el portal del puente arco iris, después de despedirse ambas cruzaron el Bifrost para aparecer unos segundos después en la tierra del tercer universo, ahora era el momento de comenzar la búsqueda de Tony Stark, aquel que podía ser su última esperanza de ellas para recuperar su hogar y a sus seres queridos.

**¿Podrán Pan y Bura encontrar a Tony Stark y reparar la máquina del tiempo?**

**¿Qué encontrarán en la tierra del tercer universo?**

**¿Quién robó la fuerza de Odín?**

**¿A qué amenaza se refería el Coleccionista?**

**¿Está el futuro marcado?**

**Muy bien eso es todo por ahora, en el siguiente capítulo por fin introduciré a mi héroe favorito de Marvel y uno de mis eventos favorito de los comic's ocurrirá, ya en el siguiente capítulo les diré que otros eventos fueron descartados.**

**Casi lo olvido, si quieres saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Bura mientras que ella y Pan eran sacadas de la tierra cuando Galactus atacó entonces te recomiendo leer el primer párrafo del primer capítulo de este fic, ya saben, el prólogo donde se contó el origen de este universo alternativo.**

**En fin me encantaría saber su opinión sobre este capítulo así que por favor tómense un momento para escribir un review, siempre los tomo en cuenta, pásenla bien y hasta la próxima.**


	31. Capítulo 31: Días del futuro pasado

**Muy buenas a todos, estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo recién terminado, no abarqué tanto como quería pero tampoco quería dejarlos este mes sin capítulo, como siempre quiero agradecerles que sigan este fic, tanto los lectores que lo siguen desde que empezé a publicarlo como a los mas nuevos.**

**Y ustedes saben, los personajes y parte de la historia son propiedad de Marvel Comic's, Fox y Akira Toriyama y todo eso, disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 31: Días del futuro pasado.**

**Ruinas de la ciudad de Nueva York**

La oscuridad reinaba en la que alguna vez fue una gran ciudad, en el lugar antes conocido como Hell's Kitchen caía un gran rayo de luz que traía consigo a las últimas dos sayajin, cuando el Bifrost se cerró ambas corrieron a un edificio cercano siguiendo el consejo de Thor de no quedarse al descubierto, ya dentro asomaron sus cabezas con cautela para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía, las calles seguían desiertas, a la distancia se podía ver sobrevolar una enorme nave de la que empezaron a caer unas grandes cápsulas color negro, ellas se ocultaron y empezaron a buscar algún ki en la zona, resultó que donde estaban podía sentirse dos pequeños ki un piso arriba.

Ya que no sentían ninguna otra presencia cerca de ellas decidieron subir para investigar, para no hacer ruido decidieron flotar, lentamente subieron las escaleras hasta encontrarse con lo que parecía fue en algún momento algún tipo de oficina, ambas continuaron volando a poca distancia del suelo y se acercaron a una puerta que tenía un cartel que lo identificaba como un almacén de limpieza, Pan puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta y la abrió cuando Bura hizo una señal para indicar que estaba lista por si necesitaban luchar.

Se llevaron una sorpresa muy grande al ver que, en ese pequeño armario, entre los utensilios de limpieza, se escondían un niño de unos 5 años y su pequeña hermana de no más de 3 años que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano y a su oso de peluche mientras ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados y podía verse resbalar por sus mejillas lágrimas causadas por el miedo al creer que su escondite había sido descubierto por los monstruos de los que se ocultaban.

"Hola, tranquilos no les haremos daño, me llamo Pan y ella es mi amiga Bura, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?", decía en un tono amigable la nieta de Goku tratando de tranquilizar a los pequeños que las miraban asombrados porque seguían flotando, con una sonrisa en el rostro las dos jóvenes sayajin extendían sus manos invitando a los pequeños a salir del almacén, el mayor de los dos empezó a extender tímidamente su brazo, dudando en si debía aceptar la invitación de la joven de cabello negro.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la mano de la hija de Gohan el suelo retumbó mientras que por la ventana se pudo ver un resplandor en el edificio de enfrente, a las dos sayajin se les erizó la piel cuando después del segundo resplandor se escuchó los gritos de una joven al mismo tiempo que su ki desaparecía

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí, sea lo que sea eso no tardará en venir a buscar aquí", decía Bura mientras ella y su amiga tomaban a los niños de la mano y empezaron a volar a la planta baja, decidieron salir por la puerta trasera para evitar ser vistos, volaron bajo por el callejón que estaba atrás del edificio hasta llegar a un contenedor de basura que usaron para ocultarse, podían escuchar unas pesadas pisadas alejándose poco a poco.

En un momento de desesperación, mientras las sayajin estaban distraídas, los dos niños trataron de huir corriendo, Bura se dio cuenta de que no estaban y los encontró con la mirada mientras cruzaban la calle principal, su miedo los hizo acelerar el paso pero al final tropezaron, mientras se ponían de pie una figura humanoide color negro aterrizaba frente a ellos, lo único apreciable con la oscuridad era el brillo similar al del fuego que salía de sus ojos, la maquina miraba fijamente a los dos pequeños hermanos mientras se abrazaban entre ellos, en su interfaz apareció una palabra que significaba una sentencia de muerte señalando a ambos niños, la palabra 'mutante'.

Mientras los dos niños estaban inmovilizados por el miedo, algo similar a una boca se abrió en la máquina dejando ver como un arma de rayos de energía se cargaba con la intención de vaporizar a los pequeños, fue entonces que Pan lanzó un rápido kame hame ha contra la máquina, le dio directamente en la cabeza con la energía necesaria para deshacer la parte superior del cuerpo de la aterradora máquina pero alertando al resto del escuadrón de centinelas, percatándose de la situación tomaron cada una a un niño y comenzaron a volar para abandonar el lugar.

Los centinelas ahora perseguían a sus nuevos objetivos, los niños portadores del gen X y sus protectoras, las máquinas volaban tratando de alcanzar la velocidad de las jóvenes sayajin, al ver que esto no sería posible cambiaron su estrategia llamando a otra oleada de androides que aparecieron cortando el camino de Pan y Bura, en ese momento sólo les quedaba enfrentarse con las máquinas que habían destruido la civilización de esta tierra.

Aprovechando su velocidad ambas fueron a enfrentarse a los robots, al principio dominaban la batalla y acababan relativamente fácil con sus oponentes, hasta el momento en que Pan lanzó un kame hame ha contra uno de los centinelas y este, para su sorpresa cubrió el ataque con sus brazos mientras la textura de su piel cambiaba de apariencia, al ver esto la nieta de Goku continuó alimentando de energía a la técnica para tratar de hacer que su oponente desapareciera como los anteriores, pero este seguía aguantando y lo peor ahora avanzaba lentamente tratando de alcanzarla, por el otro lado, Bura estaba teniendo el mismo problema, los centinelas habían encontrado la forma de sobrevivir a los ataques de las sayajin que ahora trataban de proteger a los niños poniéndose en medio de ellos y las máquinas asesinas.

Los centinelas ahora escaneaban a las dos sobrevivientes de la tierra del séptimo universo, al ser híbridos humano y sayajin, y haber recuperado recientemente sus colas podrían haber sido confundidas con mutantes por los creadores de los centinelas, pero para las máquinas que no pudieron detectar el gen X en ellas, esto no significaba nada a favor de ellas ya que proteger a los mutantes era igual de grave que ser una de ellas, ambas lanzaron poderosas ráfagas de ki en un último intento de poder proteger a los pequeños niños a sus espaldas y a ellas mismas pero fue inútil, las corazas de los androides se había vuelto lo suficientemente resistentes como para ser inmunes a sus poderes.

Seis de esas alargadas figuras color negro caminaron hasta donde estaban Bura, Pan y los niños, una a una las maquinas abrían sus bocas y pudieron ver como se encendía su interior, de pronto frente a ellas cayó un hombre que tenía tres garras parecidas a cuchillas en cada mano, tan pronto como aterrizó volvió a saltar para cortar la cabeza del centinela que había estado a punto de acabar con ellos, al mismo tiempo otros tres robots eran atravesados por vigas de acero que habían volado de entre los escombros de algunos edificios, también de la nada se formaban relámpagos que se dirigían al resto de las maquinas, al estar enfocadas en aniquilar a las semi sayajin y los niños mutantes no tuvieron tiempo para volver su coraza impenetrable de nuevo.

El hombre que había decapitado al centinela guardó sus garras y giró para estar frente a frente con ellas, "síganme, no tardarán en enviar a otros", les decía mientras tomaba a la pequeña niña, que seguía aferrándose a su oso, y empezaba a correr, Pan tomó al niño y junto con Bura volaron sólo unos centímetros despegadas del suelo y alcanzaron al hombre.

"¿Qué eran esas cosas?", preguntó Bura mientras seguían al hombre que los había salvado.

"¿Dónde han estado? Esos son centinelas niña y han dominado el planeta desde hace 18 años, veo que pueden volar, perfecto así ahorraremos tiempo", contestaba el mutante antes de doblar en una esquina donde un hombre de pelo cano que vestía un traje color vino con una capa del mismo color que tenía su mano extendida y formaba una plataforma con trozos de metal, la cual era usada como elevador,

"Deprisa Logan, debemos irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible", decía la única mujer del grupo, una mujer de piel morena y largo cabello blanco, ella estaba volando a un lado del hombre que parecía controlar el metal. Mientras Logan subía a la plataforma y colocaba en ella a la pequeña y Pan hacia lo mismo con el niño, el hombre de cabello cano movió su mano derecha e hizo flotar la base metálica junto con sus ocupantes mientras que las sayajin seguían a esos recién conocidos que las habían salvado de morir ese día, volaban rumbo a una gran nube, al atravesarla pudieron ver que esta ocultaba un gran avión color negro, cuando todos entraron el avión empezó a elevarse por encima de las espesas nubes que comenzaron formarse.

En el interior del Black Bird los ocupantes colocaban los cinturones de seguridad a los pequeños mientras las sayajin se dejaron caer en el piso y empezaron a hacer respiraciones profundas para intentar relajarse un poco, "gracias por su ayuda, de no ser por ustedes esas cosas hubieran acabado con los niños y nosotras, por cierto mi nombre es Pan y ella es mi amiga Bura", decía la hija de Gohan mientras seguía tratando de controlar sus nervios.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Charles Xavier y ellos son Erik, Ororo y Logan, no tienen nada que agradecer, pudimos ver cuando llegaron a la tierra a través del Bifrost, al principio creímos que se trataba de Thor, díganme, ¿fue él quien las envío aquí?", decía un hombre de notable edad avanzada que usaba una silla flotante para trasladarse.

"Sí, él nos permitió usar el Bifrost, nos dijo que buscáramos a un hombre llamado Tony Stark, ustedes ¿lo conocen?", respondió Bura sonriente al Profesor X.

"Sí, trabajamos juntos desde hace años pe..."Mientras Magneto hablaba todo empezó a desvanecerse frente a ellas, el Black Bird, los niños a los que habían rescatado, la neblina que ocultaba el avión y las personas que las habían ayudado a escapar de los centinelas, cuando todo desapareció las dos semi sayajin cayeron algunos metros hasta que empezaron a flotar, miraron en todas direcciones pero no vieron a nadie.

"¿Qué pasó, a dónde se fueron?, los ki de los niños están muy cerca de donde los encontramos y puedo sentir la presencia de esas personas... Pero están muy lejos de aquí", decía la hija de Bulma mientras miraba a su alrededor, horizonte se veían las ruinas de Hell's Kitchen y una vez más hubieron explosiones y las sayajin quedaron heladas al sentir desaparecer la presencia de los dos pequeños.

"Pero qué lugar tan horrible, no me extraña que el Mandarín decidiera huir, será mejor irnos, si volamos por sobre nubes es posible que esas cosas no puedan vernos, buscaremos a esos sujetos del avión y después averiguaremos porque nos dejaron en este lugar", dijo Pan antes de que ella y su amiga partieran siguiendo la presencia de los X-Men.

Volaron durante algunos minutos, pudiendo ver que todas las ciudades estaban en la misma condición que la primera que conocieron, después de 2 horas de sobrevolar el océano ocultándose de múltiples estaciones vigiladas por centinelas se toparon con tierra una vez más, entre las montañas encontraron un lugar que a Pan le recordó brevemente el lugar donde se celebraba el torneo de artes marciales en su mundo y más importante aún, el avión al que habían subido horas atrás estaba aterrizando ahí.

"Ahí están, pero hay otros cinco sujetos en este lugar, ¿será seguro bajar? No tenemos idea de que tanto poder perdimos al entrar a este universo y tampoco podemos asegurar que ese sea todo su poder", le decía Bura a su amiga mientras flotaban sobre el templo, mientras observaban vieron a una de las personas abajo crear una especie de portal que la mayoría atravesó, las dos sayajin miraban curiosas como esa figura hacía un movimiento similar pero no parecía ocurrir nada hasta que sintieron como les cubrían la boca y las llevaban atrás, pudiendo darse cuenta ahora que tenían un portal a sus espaldas y ahora estaban en la entrada de ese templo que habían estado observando.

"Tranquilas no les haremos, ¡ouch!", fue interrumpido Colossus por un fuerte codazo de parte de cada una de las chicas, estas intentaron seguir su ataque pero de pronto se dieron cuenta de que no podían moverse, se habían quedado a centímetros de su objetivo.

"Tienen que tranquilizarse, no queremos hacerles daño y por lo que veo ustedes tampoco, solo están asustadas, me disculpo por la forma en que Colossus las trajo pero de no hacerlo los centinelas podrían encontrarnos, ahora que están relajadas voy a dejarlas moverse de nuevo", escucharon las sayajin sin saber de dónde venía la voz, tan repentinamente como habían perdido la capacidad de moverse ahora parecían poder moverse con toda libertad.

Ya más tranquilas entraron al templo junto con Colossus y Blinck, todo estaba iluminado por antorchas, cuando llegaron a la habitación del fondo del corredor se encontraron con los mutantes que habían conocido horas antes y otros cuatro, todos vistiendo trajes similares, "saludos, mi nombre es Charles Xavier", saludo el profesor mientras se acercaba junto con Logan a las jóvenes.

"Eso ya nos lo dijiste en el avión, lo que queremos saber es ¿Por qué nos dejaron abandonadas en ese horrible lugar?, eso no fue para nada amable", reclamó Pan mientras ella y Bura dirigían una mirada de enojo ambos mutantes.

"Disculpa niña pero ambos estuvimos en ese avión las últimas seis horas y hasta donde sé no llevamos a nadie que no fuera del equipo en él", respondió Wolverine al reclamo de la nieta de Goku mientras señalaba el Black Bird.

"Pero si tú nos llevaste a nosotras y los niños al avión que está afuera, nos salvaste a nosotras y un par de niños de esas cosas que ustedes llaman centinelas, nos llevaste a ese avión y cuando preguntamos por Tony Stark ustedes se desvanecieron junto con el avión", dijo Bura molesta a Logan.

"Niñata estoy seguro de que jamás te he visto en mi vida", respondió el mutante.

"Un momento, dijiste que todo se desvaneció, ¿hace cuánto tiempo dicen que pasó eso?", preguntó un mutante de piel oscura, cabello largo y con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

"Hace unas 3 horas, ¿Qué importancia tiene?", respondió la hija de Bulma mientras cruzaba los brazos y girando su rostro a la derecha mientras cerraba sus ojos y levantaba un poco la barbilla notablemente molesta.

"Ese es el mismo tiempo que ha pasado desde que hicimos la última prueba, por cierto funciona", respondió Bishop.

"¿Qué es lo funciono?", preguntó el mutante canadiense.

"Las últimas semanas probamos una alternativa para sobrevivir a los ataques de centinelas , la conciencia de uno de nosotros es enviado unos cuantos días al pasado para advertirnos del ataque, así que cuando este ocurre ya no estamos en ese lugar, Bishop nos advirtió de un ataque hace unos días y por eso venimos a este lugar, se supone que cuando el proceso termina sólo la persona que hizo el viaje recuerda lo que había pasado en esa línea de tiempo, esta es la primera vez que alguien más aún recuerda lo que ocurrió", explicaba Kitty Pryde.

"Tal vez no somos afectadas porque no pertenecemos a este universo", decía Bura pensativa.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?, creí que las incursiones se habían detenido hace años", respondió la Storm.

"Bueno se los explicaré, lo que todos creemos es un universo en realidad son 12 universos divididos por barreras invisibles entre sí, cada uno de ellos es independiente de lo que ocurre en los otros 11, este es el tercer universo y nosotras venimos del séptimo universo para pedir la ayuda de alguien llamado Tony Stark para poder reparar nuestra máquina del tiempo y así salvar la tierra de nuestro universo", explicó la hija de Vegeta a los X-Men.

"¿Cómo es que saben de Tony?", dijo Logan a las dos sayajin.

"Hace un mes un sujeto que se hacía llamar el Mandarín atacó nuestra tierra, nuestros amigos y nosotras lo derrotamos y mi mamá tomó los archivos que guardaba en sus computadoras, ahí estaban algunos planos de Stark y hace unas horas Thor nos envió a este planeta para buscarlo, ¿ustedes saben dónde está?", respondió la sayajin de cabello azul.

"Lamentablemente él fue asesinado por los centinelas poco después de que Thor volviera a Asgard, él y Doom fueron capturados cuando se infiltraron en una base centinela", respondió Magneto acabando con la esperanza de las jóvenes sayajin de recuperar su vida como la conocían.

"Pero creo que hay posibilidades de que puedan reparar su máquina del tiempo", dijo el Profesor Xavier acercándose.

"¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Cómo es posible, queda algún otro científico que pueda ayudarnos?", dijo llena de esperanza la hija de Videl.

"No, pero si lo que estoy pensando es posible podremos salvar este mundo y recuperar a todos los héroes y con ellos a los mejores científicos de la tierra", respondió Xavier a Pan.

"¿Qué tienes en mente Charles?", preguntó Magneto a su amigo.

"Bueno, después de escuchar a Kitty explicar lo que han estado haciendo para sobrevivir a los ataques de centinelas se me ocurre que uno de nosotros haga un viaje para evitar la creación del programa centinela hace 50 años", explicó el Profesor X al resto.

"Así terminaríamos con esta guerra antes de que comience", completó Erik.

"Lo lamento profesor pero un viaje así sería imposible, el proceso destruye la corteza cerebral mientras se lleva a cabo, mientras más retrocedes el daño es mayor, un par de semanas es posible, pero 50 años matarían a cualquiera", respondió Rachel Grey mientras entraba en el templo.

"¿Qué me dices de usar un cerebro que puede sanar tan rápido como se daña?", preguntó Logan refiriéndose a sí mismo.

"En teoría puede funcionar", respondió la hija de Jean ante la mirada interrogante del grupo.

"Bien debemos darnos prisa, no sabemos cuánto tardarán los centinelas en encontrarnos, Charles y yo te explicaremos que debes evitar que ocurra para evitar la aprobación del programa centinela, mientras tanto preparen lo que sea necesario para enviar a Logan al pasado", dijo el amo del magnetismo a lo que Rachel y Kitty prepararon el último cuarto del templo para usarlo para llevar a cabo el plan de Xavier.

Mientras Colossus, Storm, Blink y Bishop tomaban pociones para hacer guardia por si los centinelas los encontraban, Wolverine había recibido instrucciones de Charles y Erik por lo que los tres mutantes y las sayajin se dispusieron a trasladarse a la habitación donde Rachel y Kity los esperaban.

Cuando llegaron las dos mutantes indicaron a Logan que se recostara, cuando este obedeció, "bien Logan, lo que haremos ahora será enviar tu conciencia actual a tu cuerpo de hace 50 años, serás el único que sepa de este futuro y deberás convencer al resto de que todo esto es real, todo esto mientras tu cuerpo actual duerme, es necesario que te mantengas tranquilo para evitar perder el enlace", explicó la hija de la antigua portadora de la Fuerza Fénix.

"¿Y si tengo que dejar de estar tranquilo?", dijo Wolverine.

"NO lo sé, piensa en cosas lindas", sugirió la esposa de Colosus recordando la forma de ser del mutante canadiense.

"Piensa en cosas lindas, voy a viajar 50 años, despertaré en quién sabe dónde, sí esa parece una buena opción, piensa en cosas lindas", respondió Logan mientras se acomodaba en la camilla que habían preparado.

"Una vez que esto comience debes actuar lo más rápido que puedas ya que si los centinelas nos encuentran e interrumpen el proceso no tendremos otra oportunidad para arreglar esto y recuerda no despertar hasta que arregles lo que sea que tengas que arreglar, si despiertas antes podrías causar un futuro aun peor que este, ¿estás listo?", decía Rachel Grey recibiendo una respuesta positiva de parte de Wolverine, en ese momento colocó sus manos a los las lados de la cabeza de Logan y junto con Kitty concentró sus poderes en la mente de este para así comenzar el viaje que podría evitar ese futuro.

"Listo, ahora solo nos queda esperar", confirmó Shadowcat.

"Si este plan resulta ustedes dos deberán buscarlo a él, Logan será el único que recuerde esta línea temporal y será más rápido convencer a Stark de ayudarles si otro vengador se lo pide", explicó Charles a las jóvenes sayajin.

"Mientras esperamos podríamos ayudarles, supongo que si los centinelas vienen deberemos tratar de evitar que logren llegar hasta aquí", dijo Pan a los mutantes.

"Eso es lo que tenemos pensado hacer, pero creo que ustedes dos deberían quedarse a proteger esta habitación, tomando en cuenta que los cambios temporales no las afectan sería muy arriesgado dejarlas enfrentar a los centinelas al frente, si mueren antes de que Wolverine despierte habrán viajado en vano", respondió Magneto a la hija de Videl, a lo que muy a su pesar las dos sayajin aceptaron.

"También necesitan nueva ropa, les daré unos trajes como los nuestros", dijo Storm al ver las maltratadas ropas de las jóvenes.

**Tres días después.**

Los últimos días habían transcurrido en relativa paz, los centinelas se habían mantenido alejados y a pesar de los problemas Logan parecía tener posibilidades de tener éxito, también había llegado al lugar otros seis mutantes para unirse a sus fuerzas, las sayajin salieron a tomar un poco de aire vistiendo los trajes que anteriormente pertenecían a las hijas de Magneto, ambos eran muy similares entre sí, estos eran mallas con kevlar para proteger órganos vitales y también tenían unas chaquetas que llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, Pan vestía el traje color esmeralda y Bura el escarlata.

"¡Centinelas!", gritó Warpath alertando a todos para tomar sus puestos de combate.

Storm comenzó creando tornados que atraparon las naves que transportaban a los centinelas logrando que se estrellaran entre sí poco después de liberar algunas unidades que siguieron su camino a pie hasta el templo, Ororo trataba de atrapar todos los que podía con sus tornados pero seguían llegando más, de pronto los tornados desaparecieron y los centinelas sobrevivientes emprendieron su vuelo a toda velocidad al templo, uno de estos había logrado acercarse lo suficiente como para arponear a la antigua reina de Wakanda y así permitir al resto llegar sin problemas al lugar en donde se encontraban los X-Men.

El resto de los mutantes entro en combate para detener a los centinelas el tiempo suficiente esperando que Logan pudiera terminar su misión, Sunspot creó una barrera de fuego en el muro del templo mientras Blink, Colossus, Bishop, Warpath peleaban con los androides que habían llegado antes al lugar, de entre el muro saltó un centinela que había transformado sus dedos en alargadas garras que usó para apuñalar al mutante que les había estado impidiendo el paso con fuego.

En el interior Magneto, Charles, Rouge, Iceman, Pan y Bura se preparaban para defender a Rachel, Shadowcat y Wolverine, las dos semi sayajin les habían informado cuando dejaron de sentir la presencia de Storm, Sunspot y ahora la de warpath, en ese momento Erik decidió salir a ayudar, haciendo pedazos el Black Bird uso los fragmentos del avión para atacar a los centinelas, lo hizo hasta que, al explotar uno de estos, un trozo del cuerpo del androide se incrustó en el costado derecho del estómago de Magneto, él decidió volver adentro y usar los fragmentos del avión para sellar la entrada al templo.

Al ver su estado, Iceman y Bura ayudaron al amo del magnetismo a llegar de nuevo a la habitación del fondo, mientras acomodaban a Erik en el suelo, Wolverine empezó a moverse un poco, se veía muy alterado, de la nada sacó sus garras y movió sus brazos como si estuviera peleando con alguien, todos en la habitación trataron de calmarlo para evitar que despertara, Magneto lo amarró a la camilla creando arneses de metal.

Cuando por fin lograron tranquilizarlo descubrieron que tenían otro problema, durante ese episodio de ansiedad, Logan había apuñalado a Rachel en el estómago, Bobby cerro la herida con hielo mientras Rouge, como en ocasiones anteriores, absorbía los poderes de la hija de Jean para dejar descansar a la joven mutante.

Las visitantes del séptimo universo dejaron de sentir el ki de Bishop y Warpath "Ya solo quedan Colossus y Blink allá afuera, debemos prepararnos para cuando entren, ¿aún no podemos despertarlo?", dijo Pan mientras veía a la distancia como el muro que el amo del magnetismo había creado se ponía al rojo vivo,

"No, acabo de hablar con mi yo del pasado, si despertamos a Logan ahora nos esperará un futuro peor", respondió el Profesor X mientras Iceman creaba un grueso muro de hielo para bloquear la entrada al último cuarto del templo, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la batalla afuera.

Los minutos pasaban, el ruido de la batalla y su habilidad de sentir la presencia de otros seres vivos era lo único que les daba a Pan y Bura una idea de lo que pasaba detrás del muro de hielo, hacía ya un rato que solo sentían a Bobby afuera, un poco después dejaron de sentir su ki y unos segundos después empezaron a escuchar como el muro de hielo retumbaba por los golpes del otro lado, las dos sayajin se pusieron en posición, Pan preparaba un kame hame ha mientras Bura se ponía en posición para lanzar un final flash, mientras lo hacían pudieron ver a uno de los centinelas al rojo vivo atravesando el muro, ellas se transformaron en súper sayajin y lanzaron sus técnicas en ese momento, usaron suficiente energía para destruir todo lo que estuviera en el camino de las dos técnicas, por la desesperación ambas siguieron expulsando energía hasta quedar exhaustas.

Al fondo vieron como dos centinelas entraban al lugar, con sus últimas fuerzas seguían lanzando ráfagas de energía pero esta vez no tenían fuerza suficiente para destruir a los centinelas, "Papá tenía razón, usamos demasiada energía en nuestras técnicas", dijo Bura mientras caía de rodillas agotada, poco después de ella Pan también se quedó sin energía vieron como los centinelas llegaban a la habitación y se disponían a lanzar un rayo de energía de sus bocas, las dos apretaron los ojos, de ellos escapaban lagrimas por sentir que le habían fallado a su familia y amigos, en ese momento Logan abrió los ojos y la tierra empezó a sufrir los cambios que su viaje en el tiempo había provocado.

Extrañadas por haber dejado de sentir el ki de los mutantes cerca de ellas las dos sayajin abrieron sus ojos, vieron como el templo se reconstruía mientras los centinelas desaparecían, todo pareció moverse mar rápido unos segundos, durante estos vieron aparecer algunas personas en el templo y algo parecido a fuego que chocó contra Bura pero sin hacerle daño, cuando todo se calmó vieron a su alrededor una gran cantidad de turistas en el templo, ahora la luz del sol iluminaba el lugar y podían sentir el ki de todos los mutantes que habían conocido esos días, todos estaban vivos, sus rostros se iluminaron al saber que el plan del Profesor había funcionado, aunque cansadas, ambas corrieron fuera del templo sonrientes para emprender el vuelo hacia donde se sentía el ki de Wolverine para poner en marcha la última parte del plan de Charles.

**¿Podrán Pan y Bura reconstruir la máquina del tiempo de Bulma?**

**¿Podrán recuperar su mundo?**

**¿Qué fue lo que golpeó a Bura?**

**Bueno este es el capítulo de este mes, ahora les dejo las ideas desechadas para el evento que había destruido la tierra del tercer universo:**

**1- ****Old man Logan: muy al principio, cuando ni ssiquiera había empezado a escribir este fic, los eventos de esta mini saga eran la idea de lo que encontrarían Pan y Bura al llegar al universo 3, esta idea la deseché porque no tendría muchos héroes para la saga del guantelete del infiinito.**

**2- ****La era de Apocalipsis: esta fue la segunda opción pero para hacerla bien necesitaba al menos 10 capítulos y el fic se alargaría más de lo necesario.**

**3- ****The last avengers story: estee evento solo lo tuve en mente unos días pero tenía el mismo problema de Old man Logan, pocos héroes dde reserva para el futuro.**

**4- ****Doom el padre de todo: esta estaría basado en los eventos finales del videojuego Marvel Ultimate Alliance, donde Pan y Bura debían ayudar a Wolverine, Thor, Spider-Man, Iron Man y al Capitán América a derrotar al Doctor Doom quien se había apoderado dee la fuerza de Odín, al final decidí darle la fuerza de Odín al villano de la saga que estoy escribiendo en este momento.**

**5- ****El infierno sobre la tierra: en este Pan, Bura y Vegeta deberían ayudar aal Ghost Rider a detener a ****Espantapájaros, Blackout, Venganza y Mephisto para salvarr a la tierra del tercer universo, esta idea necesitaría mínimo 10 capítulos así que pasó lo mismo que con la era de Apocalipsis.**

**Estas fueron las ideas que tenía para estee evento, ¿te hubiera gustado ver alguno de estos eventos? **

**Eso es todo por hoy, como siempre muchas gracias por leer y los invito a dejarme un Review para saber que les pareció el capítulo de hoy,** **espero poder actualizar pronto, pero como he dicho antes, dependo de mi tiempo a solas, pero tranquilos, la historia seguirá hasta el final** **pásenla bien y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
